Improprieties
by noscruples
Summary: A/N President Fitz Grant had been in office for 1 year. He was popular and driven. However, his personal life was mess. His wife was cheating on him with the Chief of Staff of his Vice President, Sally Langston. He really didn't care that his wife cheated; they had been estranged for years. But, he didn't want the world to know.
1. Chapter 1 - Not so Secret

This is my first scandal fic. I hope you like it.

A/N President Fitz Grant had been in office for 1 year. He was popular and driven. However, his personal life was mess. His wife was cheating on him with the Chief of Staff of his Vice President, Sally Langston. He really didn't care that his wife cheated; they had been estranged for years. But, he didn't want the world to know. They had kids and it was hard enough for them to be living under the shadow of the white house, he didn't want them to deal with a divorce as well. Unfortunately, someone else did know about it and sent him an incriminating tape.

Chapter 1 - Not so Secret

"Cyrus, come in." He said motioning to his Chief of Staff.

Cyrus took a deep breath and sat down. "I watched the tape. How do you want to handle this?"

Fitz paced around the floor and ran his hands through his hair. "This cannot get out!"

Cyrus stared at him for a moment. "Have you considered that letting it come out and exposing her would probably end up improving your approval ratings?"

Fitz turned to look at him. "Of course I have. But, there is no guarantee that I'd come out on top of this. Besides, I don't want the kids to know."

Cyrus closed his eyes and lay back on the couch before saying, "Fine, I know of this woman who's in crisis management. With your permission, I can have her here tonight."

Fitz stared for a moment. "That sounds rather cryptic. What exactly is crisis management?"

"She's a fixer. You have a problem, she fixes it. She's very good at what she does and is very discrete."

It was like having an app for everything, he thought to himself. "Fine, I trust you. Do what you have to."

Cyrus rose from the couch and walked out. He flipped open his phone, "Olivia, I need to see you at the white house." He finished making arrangements and headed back to his office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Sir, Olivia Pope to see you."

"Send her in."

Cyrus got up from his desk as Olivia approached him, "Olivia, nice to see you again."

Cyrus had used Olivia one other time to help out a senator who got in some trouble. He hadn't seen her since then, but he was very fond of her.

"So, I'm intrigued, what is this about?"

"Well, we have a problem." He said.

Olivia smiled. "Of course you do. I didn't think you invited me here to say hello."

Cyrus smiled back. "I guess I'll just spit it out then. Mellie is having an affair and a video was sent to us by an anonymous source. There has been no more communication as of yet."

"I see. May I have it?"

Cyrus clenched his jaw which didn't go unnoticed. He pulled open his top drawer and handed her the thumb drive.

She stood up to go. "Obviously, you will let me know if you receive any other packages or phone calls."

Cyrus nodded.

"So, how have you been?"

"Very busy. It's amazing how much trouble people get into in this city." She said smiling.

"I can only imagine." He said chuckling.

"I better go. I want to get started on this. The sooner we squash it, the better."

Olivia headed towards the door and when she was half way there, it flung open. It was the President.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

Fitz spoke to Cyrus without taking his eyes off of Olivia. "I'm sorry Cyrus, I didn't realize you had company."

Cyrus walked towards them. "Fitz, this is Olivia Pope. I spoke of her earlier."

"Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

She smiled and slowly placed her hand into his.

"Crisis management huh?" He said smiling.

"Yes, never a dull moment." She said finally breaking eye contact. "Well, I'll get back to you both soon." She smiled and brushed past him.

Cyrus turned and walked back to his desk. But Fitz just stood there and watched her walk away until she had turned the corner. Her beautiful eyes were burned into his brain and the way her hips moved when she walked took his breath away. He quickly grabbed the handle and closed the door before Cyrus noticed his distraction.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia finally took a deep breath once she had reached the elevator. She was almost mortified that she had such a physical reaction to the President. She had noticed the admiration was mutual and knew she needed to keep this as professional as possible. They didn't need another scandal.

She drove back to the office. It was late and everyone had gone for the day. She slipped the flash drive into her computer and watched the file. She was shocked to see Billy Chambers kissing the First Lady. If this got out, a lot of people could get hurt. She just wasn't sure where to start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

**President's Bedroom**

Fitz entered his room and found Mellie sitting on the bed.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." He said staring at her coldly.

"I don't care. You need to hear what I have to say." She said loudly.

He pounded his hand on the desk. "You don't get to dictate when I speak to you after what you did."

She started laughing. "I had sex with someone else; so what. It's not like you've wanted to touch me during the last century." She said scoffing.

"Did you even stop to think about what this would do to the kids?"

She glared at him. "Wow, it must be nice to sit up on your little perch and be all judgmental. But, let me set something straight, I'm not leaving. I will not agree to a divorce. I will not stand here and get lectured by you after all I have sacrificed…."

Fitz interrupted her before she could finish. "I don't want to hear about your damn sacrifices. Your behavior could end my presidency. Your behavior could screw up our kids for years to come. I didn't lay you down on his bed and open your legs up. You did that."

"I will not leave." She said clenching her jaw.

"I never asked you to." He said exasperated.

She stared at him for a moment. She was surprised that he didn't want a divorce.

"I have decided to try and clean up this mess and continue as though nothing happened. Hopefully our kids and the rest of the world will never know what you did. Our marriage will be for the sake of convenience. But, when the cameras are around, you will look at me like I am the love of your life. And if you can't keep your legs closed going forward, at least have the common decency to make sure that you're in a secure location." He said seething with anger.

She knew if she said anything else, it would probably push him over the edge. So, she quietly walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Interrogations

A/N – Here's another chapter. Please review so I know I'm on the right track. Thanks!

Chapter 2 - Interrogations

The next morning the First Lady walked into her office only to find Olivia Pope standing inside.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No. I'm Olivia Pope. I believe Cyrus mentioned me." Olivia said extending out her hand.

The President started to open the door and walk inside, when he heard voices. He paused and listened.

The First Lady knew immediately why she was there and reluctantly shook hands with her.

"I know this is uncomfortable. But, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you. I need you to be forthcoming and answer all of my questions fully and truthfully. If I haven't asked you a question and you feel there is information that I need to know, then you need to tell me."

Under different circumstances, Mellie would probably have liked this woman. But right now, she didn't like her tone.

"I don't know who you think you are…"

"I am a fixer. I help people out of bad situations and I make bad decisions go away. I am not here to be your friend or coddle you. I mean no disrespect but my time is precious and I don't have time to sit here and argue with you. However, if you prefer, I will gladly leave and you can clean up this mess yourself. Now tell me everything."

Before Mellie could answer, the President walked inside.

"Mellie, sit down and answer her."

Mellie spun around and glared at him. She sauntered over to the couch and sat down. Her jaw was trembling due to the anger that was bubbling up inside of her. But, she did all she could to squelch it.

Olivia looked at her and then the president and sat down. The President sat next to his wife.

"How long have you been having an affair with Billy?"

Mellie took a deep breath and stared at Olivia and said, "Seven months."

"Did anyone else know about the affair?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Is it possible that Billy could have made the video?"

"I guess anything is possible in Washington, but in my personal opinion, I don't believe that he did that. I don't see what motive he would have in doing so."

"I'll worry about the motives."

Mellie shifted her legs. She wanted to get up and snatch the attitude right out of Olivia.

"Where did most of your meetings take place?"

"At his residence or in our offices."

"Is it possible a neighbor could have seen you?"

Mellie thought back but nothing came to mind.

"I don't ever remember seeing any of his neighbors."

"Is he in love with you?"

"Good lord I hope not." She said emphatically.

"I need more than hope First Lady." Olivia said watching the First Lady's eyes squint at her.

"I do believe that he wanted more from the relationship."

"How much more?"

The First Lady was getting very impatient with her questions.

"I'm not a mind reader Ms. Pope." She said pointedly.

"Answer the question."

The President watched their exchanged carefully. Olivia was a force to be reckoned with.

"You're a vile little creature aren't you?"

No one said a word. Olivia smirked for a second and then said, "Answer the question."

The First Lady leaned forward and said, "I've already answered it. We didn't talk that much."

"Did you use protection?"

Mellie's eyes threw daggers at Olivia.

"Fine. Is there anything else that I should know about?"

Mellie shook her head no.

Olivia studied her for a moment. She knew the interview was over.

"Should you remember anything, please don't hesitate to call me. I left my card on your desk."

Mellie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She needed to get some air.

"Welcome to my hell." The President said sarcastically.

Olivia didn't reply.

"Do you think she was telling me the whole truth?" She asked curiously.

"No."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "That's what I thought."

Before he could respond, Billy came bursting through the door.

"Mr. President." He said in shock.

Olivia smiled at her good luck. "Mr. Chambers. Please come in."

Billy was a bit dazed but he walked in and sat down in a chair.

"I don't believe I know you."

"I'm Olivia Pope. I've been hired to deal with your situation."

He kind of chuckled. "So, I've now I've become a situation?"

"Yes. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Billy nervously looked from the President to Olivia and back again.

Olivia stared at the President for a moment.

"Oh," he said suddenly, "I have something to do. Why don't you two talk?"

He put out his hand towards Olivia.

She put her hand in his.

"Nice seeing you again Ms. Pope."

He ignored Billy and strode out of the room.

"Awkward." Billy said nervously.

"Very. So Billy, how long have you been seeing the First Lady?'

He shifted in his chair. "You just go right for the jugular, don't you?"

Olivia smiled. "Why mince words? I've seen the sex tape."

Billy blushed and stood up. She was a little too close to him and she was making him nervous as hell.

"I don't know, maybe 8 months or so."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

Olivia watched his behavior carefully.

"Well…..I… do care for her."

Olivia didn't react she just continued to stare at him.

"I mean, I don't want to come off like an ass. We enjoyed each other's company, so to speak."

Olivia still said nothing.

"Are you thirsty?" Billy said jumping up and going to the water cooler.

"Mr. Chambers."

"Billy. People call my father Mr. Chambers. I prefer, Billy."

She nodded.

"Do you plan on breaking things off with the First Lady?"

Billy kind of made a face as his eyes grew really big. "I suppose that would be the right thing to do."

"You come off as being so much more confident on T.V."

Billy thought for a moment, drank some water, and then said, "You're kind of freaking me out right now."

"As long as you're telling me the truth, there is nothing to be afraid of. But, if you're lying…" Olivia said standing up and moving in front of him, "I will know. I will not stop until every stone is unturned; stones that you thought you buried years ago. Stones you thought were buried so deep that no one could possibly find them. But, those are just the kind of stones I like. I will find them, Mr. Chambers, and I will bury you with them."

Billy had been drinking water when she said that and almost choked.

"If you have anything relevant to add to this conversation, here's my number." Olivia said handing him a card.

She walked to the door and then turned around. "And for now, please keep it your pants."

Bill blushed again as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 – A Million Thoughts

A/N – For those that reviewed, thanks for the encouragement. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 – A Million Thoughts

Olivia started laughing as soon as she shut the door. The look on Billy's face was priceless.

"What exactly did you do to him in there?"

Olivia whipped around to come face to face with President Grant. "Nothing, just had a little bit of fun with him. You might want to check for puddles though."

He grinned. "Nice. Do you mind if we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." She said returning his smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Fitz led them through a hallway and out into the rose garden. It was a beautiful night.

"It's quite lovely out here." She said quietly.

Fitz never stopped looking at her. "Yes, it is."

Olivia tried to ignore his subtle innuendo. Every time she was near him, she held her breath.

"Tell me about yourself Ms. Pope."

She looked into his eyes and said, "What do you want to know?"

The President smiled and said, "I supposed I could go inside and have my secretary google you. But, what fun would that be?"

"I'm surprised you know what google is."

"Well, Al Gore did invent the internet."

"Are you saying you invented google?"

"Are we off the record?" He said leaning closer.

She stared at him and didn't move.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. President?"

"Fitz."

"What?"

"Please call me Fitz."

She backed up a step. "That would be highly inappropriate."

"What are you two doing out here?" Cyrus said walking towards them.

Olivia quickly composed herself and greeted him with a smile. "Oh just getting some air. It got a little stuffy in there."

"How did it go?"

"Mellie was lovely." She said smirking.

Cyrus laughed. "I'm sure she was."

"Listen, there's a gala tomorrow night. It's actually a fund raiser. Would you like to go with?"

Olivia raised her eye brows. "You're asking me?"

Cyrus laughed. "Yes. My husband is out of town and I would love it if you would accompany me."

Olivia smiled. "Of course, I would love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up Friday night at 7:30 p.m."

"Sounds good. Well, I better get back to my office."

"It was nice seeing you again Ms. Pope."

"Likewise."

Cyrus watched her walk away and then turned back towards the president. "Were you flirting with her when I came out here?"

"Maybe."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe."

"Would you stop saying that. You're already in a shit load of trouble and you're making eyes at the first woman…"

The President interrupted him. "She's not just any woman Cyrus, and you know it."

Cyrus shook his head. "Look, don't mess with her head okay. She is beyond too good for you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. She is off limits to you."

"Yes dad."

Cyrus shot him a look as the President grinned at him. There was no way the President had any intention of leaving her alone. He was on a mission.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia walked into her office.

"Boss, I have something for you to see." Huck called out.

They walked into the war room and she looked up at the screen.

"This is from two nights ago. It's surveillance video from Billy's apartment building."

The video showed Billy kissing a man goodbye and then turning to go back into his building.

"Okay, not much shocks me, but I was not expecting that." Abby said walking into the room.

Olivia sat back in the chair. "She's lying. It was all staged. She knew he was gay and she blackmailed him. There is no way that Sally Langston would ever stand for that. Sally is everything to Billy and Mellie knew that if this got out it would destroy Sally and she used that against him."

"That's freaking brilliant, but kind of scary." Stephen said under his breath.

"What are you going to do?"

Olivia tapped her pen on the table. "Nothing."

They all stared at her blankly.

"Stephen and Abby, I need you to try to get some information from the First Lady's aides. She's clearly seeing someone else that she doesn't want the President to know about."

Stephen and Abby left the room.

"Harrison, we need you to think like Mellie. Where would she meet this person? What is she willing to risk? I taped my meeting with the First Lady and Billy this afternoon. Listen to it and see if you get anything."

She went out in the hallway and whispered something to Huck and then returned to get her things.

"What about me?" Quinn said eagerly.

Huck ran back into the room and handed Olivia a piece of paper.

"Come with me."

Olivia grabbed her keys and purse and headed for the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia parked her car and headed into See's candy.

"Why are we going here?"

"You'll see."

She bought a pound of chocolate candy and they got back in the car.

Quinn lifted the cover of the candy but Olivia smacked her hands. Quinn smiled.

They drove for a half hour outside D.C. Olivia pulled into a nursing home and turned the car off.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here?"

Olivia turned to her and smiled. "I watched an interview with the First Lady last week. She mentioned her mother and how she didn't always know her but that she visited her often. She also said that her mother was addicted to chocolate covered cherries."

Quinn smiled, "Brilliant."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They hopped out of the car and went inside.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Millicent Agnes Barnes please."

"Your name?"

"Candace Williamson."

The nurse checked her computer and looked back at Olivia and smiled. "She's out on the porch in the back."

"Thanks!"

Quinn whispered. "How did you do that?"

"Huck."

She walked over to the lady on the porch and said, "Millicent?"

The older lady turned and smiled.

"I have something for you."

Millicent saw the candy and her eyes grew wide. She held her hands out and Olivia gave her the box.

"I'm friends with Mellie."

Millicent looked at her blankly for a moment and then smiled. "My Mellie?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "How is Mellie?"

"Oh, she's fine. She just came to visit me the other day. She's going to have a baby you know."

Olivia tried to hide her shock. "Really?"

"Oh yes, I'm gonna be a grandma. I can't wait."

"Did she say who the father was?"

Millicent looked at her confused. "The President, of course."

"Of course."

A nurse came by, "Millicent, it's time for your medicine."

Olivia watched the nurse push her away and turned towards Quinn.

"You don't think Mellie is pregnant, do you?"

A million thoughts were running through Olivia's head and none of them were good.


	4. Chapter 4 – Excursions

A/N - Guest – Thanks for the feedback! There will be times where either one of them is vulnerable, but I will definitely try to maintain their dynamic. I was so nervous to post this fic. I've been holding onto it for a few months. LoreneMichelle41 – Glad you are enjoying it! Lots of twists and turns ahead. BeckyPo – Thanks for your comments! Keep reading, more things will be revealed.

Chapter 4 – Excursions

Olivia walked back to the car as she dialed Cyrus.

"Cyrus, I need to speak to the President as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry Olivia, he's just about to board air force one."

"Where is he headed?"

"Maine."

"Shit. When is he coming back?"

"He'll be back for the gala."

Olivia didn't say anything.

"Can you get me on that plane?"

"Where are you?"

Olivia explained where she was and Cyrus told her to drive about a ½ mile from there and wait.

Olivia hopped in the car. She drove to the meeting spot and turned off the car.

"This car is my baby. You do not go faster than the speed limit. You do not eat in it. You do not get one scratch on it. Do I make myself clear?"

Quinn thought she was going to throw up. She nodded her head vigorously. Olivia handed her the keys and got out of the car just as the helicopter dived down and landed in the field.

Olivia ran over as someone jumped out to the help her in and Quinn watched it lift back up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia ran up the steps of Air Force One and stepped inside. She had never been on it before and was astounded by the layout. The President saw her and walked up to her.

He was laughing and she glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He pulled a few pieces of grass out of her hair as Olivia stood there mortified. She tried to quickly smooth down her hair. The President pushed her hair back out of her eyes and let his hand linger.

She realized she was holding her breath and nervously stepped past him.

"Where do I sit?"

"Anywhere you want."

She picked a seat and settled in. To her embarrassment, the President sat right next to her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I would rather talk to you more in private."

He grinned at her. "That can be arranged."

She quickly looked up and him and saw he was flirting again.

"Mr. President."

"Fitz."

She ignored him.

"Do I make you nervous Ms. Pope?"

She looked around and no one was paying attention to them.

"It takes more than a flirting President to unnerve me."

They had leveled off and the President took off his seatbelt and stood up. "Come with me." He said holding out his hand.

She took off her seatbelt and allowed him to help her. He walked towards the nose of the plane. There was an area that was closed off. He looked at one of the agents and said, "No one gets past here. Ms. Pope needs to tell me something very confidential."

The agent nodded. They continued to walk and the president pulled back the curtain. She realized it was his sleeping quarters.

"Really?" She said raising her eyebrows.

He laughed and gently pushed her inside.

"Sit down, please."

She sat on the bed and looked up at him.

"I would have taken you to my office, but it's being used right now."

He sat down next to her. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman was sitting on his bed.

"So, what did you need to tell me?"

She suddenly felt like she had lost her nerve.

"Wow, that bad?"

She cleared her throat and said, "I found out some more information about Billy and your wife."

He nodded. Olivia told him her theory about Billy and waited for him to say something.

The President was surprised but he knew she was still holding something back.

"What else?"

"It's Mellie."

The President didn't even blink. "What did she do?"

"I think she might be pregnant."

"What!" He yelled.

The President stood up and walked away from her. An agent knocked on the door and looked in.

"Is everything all right Mr. President?"

"Yes. It's fine."

He closed the door and the President sat back next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But, it does make sense."

He stared at her blankly. "How so?"

"I believe she got pregnant on purpose. It was her ace in the hole. You threaten to leave her, then maybe in the middle of an interview, she just lets it slip that she's pregnant. That's big news any day of the week. That's career ending news if you leave her."

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the floor. He had been played.

"Mr. President, is there any chance the baby is yours?"

"Wow, you went all formal on me."

Olivia maintained her composure. "Answer the question."

Fitz smirked. "No."

"Did you have any idea that your wife was cheating on you?"

"Do I need to call a lawyer?"

"I don't know, do you?"

Fitz stared at her intently. He noticed that her eyes seemed to get darker when she was in attack mode and she spoke more deliberately. "No, I didn't know. We don't interact a lot."

Neither said a word for a few minutes.

Olivia got up. "Maybe I should leave you alone."

"No." He said grabbing her arm.

She sat back down.

"Just sit with me for a few minutes."

They sat there for a minute before Fitz moved towards her. Olivia turned to look at him as Fitz moved in closer and smelled her hair. He moved his face along hers so they were barely touching. The soft touch of his face made Olivia shiver. He moved to her other cheek and did the same thing. Just the slight feel of her soft skin on his was driving him mad. But, he pulled back so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes and then he slowly lowered his head down towards hers.

Olivia was gripping the covers on the bed so she wouldn't reach up and touch him. He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her lips. And just as he had decided he was going to kiss her, there was a knock on the door.

Fitz sat back as he watched her lick her lips and try to calm her breathing.

"Yes."

"Mr. President, you have an important call."

He reached up and ran his hand over her cheek and then rose up without saying a word and walked out.

Olivia composed herself and then walked back to her seat. She couldn't believe that she had almost made out with the President of the United States.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The President came back to his seat to prepare for landing. Olivia's eyes were closed as he settled down into his seat. He noticed how beautiful she looked when she was so relaxed.

They hit a spot of turbulence and Olivia jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"You might want to loosen that grip. I don't think it would be good press if you maimed me."

She smirked and took her hand away. "Sorry."

"I actually like it when you touch me."

She gave him a look.

"What?"

She grinned and turned away.

"I've never known you to be so quiet, Ms. Pope."

He said gently running a finger on the side of her hand.

She couldn't believe he was being so forward.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

He smiled. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"For someone who's seemed to have lost all of his sense, you shouldn't be questioning mine."

She felt the plane touchdown and looked over at him.

"Where are we going now?"

He smiled at her. "Shopping."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got off the plane and she hung back as the President was greeted by local politicians and some constituents. An agent led her over to a limo and she slid in. A few minutes later, the President got in.

"So, what do you mean we're going shopping?"

He smiled at her. "Well, I don't see that you brought any luggage with you."

She blushed. She couldn't believe that he wanted to go clothes shopping with her.

"And how exactly does the President go shopping?"

"You'll see."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The car pulled up in next to a store. They got out and the door immediately swung open. They were greeted by the owner.

"Good evening Mr. President." A woman said eagerly shaking the President's hand.

"My assistant needs some clothes for the next few days. Can you help us?"

She shook her head and looked Olivia up and down. She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back.

The President sat down and waited for Olivia to try on a few things.

"Are you going to let me see you?"

She peaked out and said, "Hell no."

He laughed.

Olivia tried on a few suits and settled on two. She grabbed a few blouses, underwear, and scarves. It wasn't high end, but she'd make the best of it.

She paid for the items as the President looked over her shoulder.

"That was the quickest shopping spree I've ever been on."

"Do you usually make a habit of taking random women shopping?"

"Are we off the record?"

She smiled.

"Where are we going next?"

"You'll see."

He smiled at her and gave her a wink.


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Complicated

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! **7Scandal52, Mstlovee & BeckyPo**- Glad you're liking it! **KeaBoyd23 – **True! **LoreneMichelle41 – **Mellie is going to be a thorn.

Chapter 5 - It's Complicated

Olivia and Fitz got back into the car and then headed to another building and got out. She had no idea where they were.

"I had a designer drive up from New Hampshire. There is a dinner tomorrow night and I figured you'd need something to wear."

They walked into an office and there was a lady standing there. They all shook hands and she ushered her into a conference room. There were about 15 couture gowns hanging up that were simply stunning. She had made a little changing area in the corner and there were some shoes lined up. Olivia couldn't believe it.

He saw how happy she was and couldn't stop smiling. "All right, go try some on."

Olivia looked through the gowns and there was a stunning baby blue gown hanging up. But, she thought it might be too much.

"How dressy is this dinner?"

She called out as she slipped the dress on.

"It's black tie. So, it's formal."

There were no mirrors where she was so she slipped on the shoes she was handed and walked out.

Fitz could barely move. She looked stunning. Olivia could see the way he was looking at her and felt a little embarrassed. Luckily, their host was busy grabbing another dress and didn't notice. She mouthed, 'behave' as he grinned.

She walked back behind the curtain and slipped the dress off. The lady handed her a black dress that was that all sorts of layers. It was very interesting but she felt it was a bit artsy for her. She stepped out and Fritz shook his head no. She smiled.

She stepped back again and the woman handed her a two toned dress. The top part was black and had a high neckline and no sleeves. It had some intricate but subtle bead work on it and the bottom was gray and with very light layers of material that flowed down to the floor. Olivia was in love. She slipped on the gray Jimmy Choo shoes she was handed and walked out.

Fitz watched her slowly come around the corner. She looked up at him and was surprised that he didn't move, blink, or say anything. She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Fitz realized he was holding his breath and snapped out of his haze. She had literally taken his breath away.

"That's the one."

She nodded and went back inside. She was wondering how much all of this would set her back, but seeing the look on his face was well worth it.

She put back on her clothes and walked towards him.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

He started to walk away.

"Wait, I have to pay for this."

He turned to her and smiled. "This one's on me."

She looked at him in shock. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do." He said gazing into her eyes.

He opened the door for her and they went back to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They settled in and both said nothing. Olivia couldn't believe the POTUS had just brought her an outfit. Everything in her head was telling her that this was not going to end well but she was inexplicably drawn to him.

The limo stopped and Olivia looked out the window. They were at a huge mansion. There was a huge fountain in the front and an American flag fluttered in air. The lawn was lush and the land seemed to spread around the house for miles.

"I'm meeting the Governor for a late dinner. Why don't you come with me?"

"Do you think that's appropriate?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Should I change?"

"No, you look fine."

"Okay."

They got out the car and walked to the door. The Governor and his wife were waiting.

"Mr. President, it's lovely to see you."

Olivia walked up behind him and the President stepped aside. "Governor Harris, this is one of my staff members, Olivia Pope."

The Governor was surprised but hid it well. "Welcome to our home Olivia. This is my wife, Georgia."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." She said smiling.

They all went inside.

"Olivia, will you help me get some wine?"

"Sure."

They walked into a room off the kitchen.

"I like to give the men a little bit of time to chat so we're not stuck listening to politics all night long."

Olivia smiled.

"So, what do you do Olivia?"

"Well, I guess you can say that I handle delicate situations as they arise."

Georgia smiled at her. "Sounds intriguing."

"It can be."

Georgia led her to a sitting room.

"Tell me about your family."

Georgia lit up and started telling Olivia all about her kids and grandchildren. She was a funny lady and Olivia really liked her.

The men came out to find them and they all settled at the table for their meal. Fitz did the best he could not to let his eyes linger too long on Olivia, but he could tell Georgia caught him a few times.

Fitz helped Georgia take a few dishes out to the kitchen and get dessert.

"Fitzgerald Grant, what do you think you're doing with that beautiful woman in there? You have her tied up in knots."

The President blushed and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know darn well you have a thing for her."

"It's not what you think."

"Oh, I think it's exactly what I think. Does Mellie know?"

Fitz grew quiet.

"You know you can tell me anything. We are related."

Georgia was Fitz's Aunt.

"Mellie is cheating on me."

"So, you thought you'd get her back?"

"No, it wasn't like that."

"I believe you, but what are you going to do about it?"

Fitz shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's very complicated."

"You think?"

Fitz smiled. He loved Georgia. She had no problem putting him in his place.

"She's a lovely woman. But, she doesn't look like someone you should cross. You better watch it."

Fitz laughed. "I don't intend on hurting her."

Georgia patted his cheek and went back inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They all finished up and Fitz and Olivia went back to the hotel. They checked into their rooms and settled in. Olivia was just about to lay down when her phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"What are you wearing?"

She laughed. "President Grant, you're crazy."

"Will you please call me Fitz; just once Liv?"

She smiled at his nickname and then sighed. "Fitz"

He closed his eyes and took it all in.

"Are you there?"

"Yes. Sleep well Liv. I miss you already."

"Goodnight Mr Pres…..., I mean Fitz."

"Goodnight."

She put the receiver down and laid back on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6 – Dancing in the Moonlight

A/N – Here's a 2nd chapter for you. You all can thank Annkouv for asking. I will post doubles from time to time.

Chapter 6 – Dancing in the Moonlight

Olivia woke up earlier and took a nice hot bath. She dressed and was just about to go downstairs when her phone rang.

"This is a wakeup call from the President of the United States."

Olivia grinned. "Are you just getting up?"

"No. I didn't sleep very well."

"You probably had a million things on your mind."

"Actually, I just had one thing on my mind."

Olivia's heart jumped and they both didn't say anything.

"You still there?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Have breakfast with me?"

She paused for a second. "I don't know."

"Liv, it's just breakfast."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She got her things together and went to his room. There were agents outside of the door.

They nodded to her and swiped a card. There were several people in his suite going over his agenda for the day.

He smiled at her as he listened politely to one of his assistants.

She grabbed a muffin and sat in a chair and ate it. The whole time she ate, she knew he was watching her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking up.

Finally, they left the room and they were alone.

"You were staring at me." She said without looking up.

"Is that okay?"

She looked up from the paper. "You need to be careful."

"I know. I just can't help it."

"So, am I shadowing you all day?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

She smiled. "I don't mind seeing you in action."

He smiled. "Let's go then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The day was a whirlwind of activity. The President spoke to several groups and campaigned for the governor. By the time dinner came around, Liv was exhausted.

She sat back in the limo and closed her eyes. "I don't know how you keep up that pace with so little sleep time."

"You get used it."

She felt the side of his hand touch hers and jumped.

She knew she should move, but she just didn't have the strength to fight.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no. "I think I'm going to take a nap before the festivities."

He was disappointed, but he understood.

"I have to be there a little early for some meetings, so a car will pick you up at 7:00 sharp."

She opened her eyes. "Sounds good."

They went into the hotel and he walked her to her room. Fitz stared into her eyes for a moment and then he leaned over to her and whispered. "I can't wait to see you later."

She smiled and opened her door. She dashed in quickly and shut the door behind her, having him that close to her was completely unnerving.

Olivia took an hour nap and then showered and dress. Finishing her makeup, she realized that she had 5 minutes to get downstairs. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. An agent was waiting for her in the lobby and he escorted her to the car and rode with her.

They arrived at the gala and Olivia got out of the car. The agent walked her inside. She descended a long staircase as classical musical danced in the air around her.

Fitz sucked in his breath as he watched her walk down the steps. She was beyond beautiful and every man there knew it. He finally caught her eye and mouthed 'Wow' as he watched her smile.

He turned and continued his conversation with the mayor and she walked over to the food tables.

She mingled with a few people she recognized. One of the senators asked her to dance and he twirled her around the dance floor.

The song was over and he thanked her and led her off the dance floor. The President stepped into their path.

"Ms. Pope, will you do me the honor?" He said extending his hand.

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy. She smiled politely and took it.

"Are you crazy?" She said under her breath.

He smiled. "Just smile. They are all too busy having diarrhea of the mouth to notice what I'm doing."

"I doubt that."

She tried to relax but not be too relaxed. She was a nervous wreck.

She noticed that more and more people were looking at them. The music finished and everyone clapped. She smiled and walked towards the garden doors.

The crisp night air felt good on her skin as she walked towards a maze.

She didn't realize the President had followed her until she turned the corner and he caught her eye. She waited for him to appear.

"Have you lost your mind? Anyone could be watching?"

"You worry too much."

"I think you don't worry enough."

The music flowed in the garden.

"One more dance, just you and me."

"There might be security cameras everywhere."

"No there are none back here. Trust me."

She looked back up at him. He had a smirk on his face as he held out his arms.

She stepped towards him and they danced. They stared into each other's eyes the entire time. The music stopped and so did they.

He pulled her closer into him and he started to lower his head down.

Olivia stared at his mouth coming towards hers. She almost started to panic as his lips barely brushed hers. He then kissed her more firmly but before he could deepen it, he heard footsteps coming towards them. He let go of her and walked backwards for a few steps before he stopped. He could hear someone speaking to his detail.

He smiled at her and then turned and walked around the corner and saw Georgia.

"Hello."

She flashed him a look since she knew he wasn't out there alone. She grabbed his arm as Fitz let her back.

"Taking some risks aren't you?"

Fitz smiled. "Maybe"

She stopped and looked up at him. "I know she's beautiful, but you need to pull it together. She is not worth losing the presidency."

She saw the look on Fitz's face. She gripped his arm a little harder.

"Fitzgerald Grant, you have an opportunity to make change in this country and help people. Do you realize how many people made sacrifices to you? You belong to the people of the United States right now, not to some mistress. You need to focus."

"You sound like Cyrus right now."

"Well maybe you should have brought Cyrus instead of Ms. Pope."

He chuckled. "I'm not planning on letting the nation down. Don't worry, I'll be more careful."

That wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but at least it was a start.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Plot Thickens

A/N Thanks for the reviews - **Oceans00711girl** – Georgia didn't mean that as a personal slight against Olivia. But, she saw how hard Fitz worked to become President and not that many people get that opportunity. It's a huge honor. So to her, him being reckless is crazy because he has the opportunity to fulfill his dream. **SpinningMoreDreams – **It's not sidetracked at all. Read on. I wanted them on their own very briefly. It's not like they were there for a week. It was one day.

Chapter 7 – The Plot Thickens

Fritz looked all over for Olivia but couldn't find her. He motioned for Tom to come over to him.

"Yes Mr. President."

"Find Olivia Pope."

Tom nodded. He made some calls and about 30 minutes later the President saw him motion to him.

Fitz finished the conversation he was having and Tom walked up and whispered into his ear.

"She's boarding a flight back to Washington."

Fitz nodded. He was not happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia sat back in her seat. She knew leaving was the right thing to do. They had taken things too far. She closed her eyes and the memories of the kiss came flooding into her mind. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Forgetting what happened was not going to be easy but she was not going to be the cause of Fitz's downfall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia walked into the office the next day.

"What do you have for me?"

Abby pointed to her office.

Liv stopped walking. "What the hell?"

"He's been here for an hour."

She opened the door. It was Billy's lover.

He stood up. "Hi, I'm Craig." He said nervously. Billy had mentioned Olivia and how she fixed things. So, she was the first person he considered talking to.

"I'm Olivia, please sit down."

They sat down. Olivia could tell how nervous he was.

"Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me why you are here?"

Craig started tearing up.

"I went over to Billy's apartment because he wasn't answering my phone calls or text messages. When I got there, I unlocked the door and called out for him, but he didn't answer. I walked into this bathroom and he was in the bathtub dead."

He started to cry harder. Olivia pushed a box of tissues in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Continue."

"He was blue and I knew he was dead."

"What did you do?"

"I ran out of the apartment and came here."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

He buried his hands in his face for a minute. "I panicked. They would have asked questions…."

"It's okay. I understand. Stay right here. Do not answer your phone. Do not answer your email. Give me the key."

He nodded and handed her the key.

"Now tell me everything you touched."

He thought for a minute and then told her everything.

She got up and walked out of the room and into the conference room.

"Abby, I need you and Stephen to get into Billy's apartment. Wipe the door handle to the front door, the bedroom door, and the bathroom as well as the tub. When you leave, call 911 and tell them you thought you heard strange noises coming from the apartment. Let Huck know that you're finished."

"Huck, delete any security footage from the surrounding area that has Craig, Abby, or Stephen in it. Review the footage from last night and see if you can figure out who did this."

"Quinn, do not let Craig out of your sight. He is not to leave here or communicate with anyone else. Go talk to him and note anything of relevance."

They all took off in several directions as Liv headed to the elevator. Like it or not, she was going to the White House.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She walked up to the security gate.

"Olivia Pope. I'm here to see Cyrus."

She had called ahead and made sure there was a badge for her.

"Here you go." The guard said handing it to her.

She walked straight to Cyrus's office.

"Olivia, good to see you."

"We have a problem."

Cyrus gritted his teeth and pointed to the chair.

Olivia sat down. "Billy Chambers is dead."

"What?"

"His lover found him this morning in the bathtub."

Cyrus put his head down. "Was it suicide?"

"That's what someone wants us to think. It looks like he might have over dosed."

"We have to tell the President."

Olivia tried to protest but Cyrus insisted. She wanted to get some information before approaching Fitz. Cyrus picked up the phone and asked Fitz to come to his office.

Olivia tried to put on her best poker face as the door started to open.

Fitz was shocked to see her sitting there.

"What's going on?"

He knew something was really wrong, because the tension was just rising off of Cyrus's body.

Liv took a deep breath. "It's Billy Chambers. He's dead."

Fitz looked back and forth between them. "Shit. What do we do know?"

"The police will be at his apartment any minute. The question becomes what do we need the death certificate to say?"

Cyrus looked away as Fitz sat there with his mouth open. "You want us to lie about his cause of death?"

"Look, we need to spin this in some way. There is no way we want this Mellie thing to get out. I don't think Billy wanted the world to know he was gay. And I don't think we have another choice. Whoever sent the video has stopped communicating which implies that either Mellie, Craig, or Billy leaked it unless they are waiting for something else to happen."

"She's right."

The President nodded and walked out of the room.

Olivia stood up to go. "I'm going to go talk to Mellie."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia walked to the first lady's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Oh, it's you."

"I have some news for you."

"About?"

"Billy"

Mellie looked up from her papers. "What about Billy? I stopped the affair like you asked."

"Billy's dead."

Mellie looked at her. She didn't react. "I see. How?"

"I don't know yet."

She looked back down at her papers. "You can see yourself out now."

Olivia got up and left the room. She walked around a corner when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I'm sorry. I just need to talk to you."

She realized she was in the Oval Office.

"Aren't there cameras in here?" She said looking down at his hand on her arm.

"Yes." He said letting go. "Please have a seat."

She sat down on the couch. The President purposely stood in front of the camera with his back to it so it couldn't see either of their mouths.

"Why did you leave me in Maine?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"No, I don't. Was there a problem?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" She whispered.

"No, I am not. We are two adults. I kissed you. What's the problem?"

"You're married and you're the President."

Fitz stared into her eyes. He loved how fiery she was.

"I'm married in name only."

"That doesn't make a difference to the American people. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go help someone."

She stood up.

"This thing we have between us is not over."

She looked away from him. "Actually, it was over before it started." She said walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 – Run to You

A/N – Oh my goodness, so many nice reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story. – **Guest** – Re; story flow – Thanks **BeckyPo** – Mellie has been cold re: Billy from the start. **LoreneMichelle4 ** - You made me laugh J **mstlovee, Da Princes and Me's** & (2) **Guests**– Glad you love it! Hopefully, I can get up the flow and won't disappoint.

Chapter 8 – Run to You

Fitz walked into his wife's office. She briefly glanced up at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know the truth."

"About?"

"Billy."

Mellie put down the paper she was reading and stared at him. "You know, you have some nerve."

"What?"

"I see the way you look at Ms. Pope. Even a blind man could see the way she affects you."

"What does Ms. Pope have to do with Billy?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying you have no right to judge me."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

She stared at him. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You slept with a man and are pregnant by him and you're sitting here saying it's the same as me looking at an attractive woman?"

Mellie stood up and leaned on her desk. "And how long before you are screwing her on the rug in the oval office?"

Fitz shook his head. "You are unbelievable."

"So they tell me. You can take your righteous indignation and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Fitz started to say something but stopped. He left and walked to Cyrus's office. He barged in while Cyrus was with an aide.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"I'll go get started on this.

They watched him walk out before Fitz exploded.

"I want her gone."

Cyrus gave him a look. "It's a little late in the game for that isn't it?"

"I don't care what you have to do. I want her gone."

Cyrus stared at him for a minute and put down his glasses. "I'm going to tell you how this is all going to play out. You are going to stand up in front of the entire free world and pretend that you love your wife. You'll glance at her from time to time like you give a crap about her. Hell, you might even throw in a kiss every once in a while or a nice squishy hug. And then 3 years go by and it's time for re-election, and you will stand next to her and hold her hand and whisper in her ear and you'll both laugh like you just said the funniest thing ever. You'll put aside what a vile creature she is and always has been, and that you chose to marry that witch and you'll suck it up! I will not let you or Mellie throw away all my hard work over a piece of ass. I have sold my soul for this office and the American people, and I'm not going to let you and that woman, ruin my legacy."

Fitz clenched his jaw and collapsed into a chair. He didn't know if he could do what Cyrus was asking.

"Cyrus, when you found out about the affair, you were willing to out Mellie."

"That was then, this is now. It's too late for that. Billy Chambers is dead. That changed the whole ball game. If Mellie had anything to do with that, your approval ratings will not recover from that kind of scandal."

Fitz leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Okay. I will pretend for now. But, I will not stop trying to find a way out of this mess."

Cyrus watched him walk out the door. "I'm going to have a bleeding ulcer by the time I leave this job." He muttered to himself; popping some Tums into his mouth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Fitz motioned Tom over to him. "I need to get out of the white house."

"I can have them prepare…"

Before he could finish the president interjected. "No. This isn't official. I need a private car. I want to go by myself."

Tom sighed. "I can't do that sir."

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"Sir, maybe we can come to a compromise or something."

"What do you suggest?"

"Unmarked car with 2 of us escorting. Take it or leave it."

The President thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Give me 15 minutes Sir."

Fitz nodded and went and changed. He grabbed Olivia's address and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia was sitting on the couch having wine and watching CNN when she heard the knock on her door.

She jumped up and ran to the door and peeked out. She held her breath and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to let me in or do you want an audience?"

She stepped back and let him walk past her.

"Answer my question."

"I needed to see you."

Olivia was completely taken aback by his presence. "You have lost your mind."

"Maybe." He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"What happened?" She said sitting next to him.

"I just…. I just don't know if I can keep up this façade with Mellie."

She took a deep breath. "You have to remember why you wanted to be President. You worked so hard for this. I remember listening to you talk about change and working hard for the people of this country. That should be your focus right now. That is what you need to do in order to create the legacy that you've fought for."

He watched her for a minute. "You're so beautiful."

"Fitz. You know we can't do this."

He took her hand and placed it between his. "But why?"

"Because you need to focus on your job. You're married. You're the leader of the free world. An affair would probably get you impeached. Should I go on?"

Fitz stood up and walked around the room. "I know all the reasons why we shouldn't, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

He pulled her up from the couch. "I want to get to know everything about you. " He touched her face with his hand. "I want to know why I sometimes look at you and you seem so sad. I want to know why you can't sleep at night. Hell, I want to know what side of the bed you sleep on. Dammit Liv. You are all I've thought about since the day I met you."

Olivia sucked in her breath. Fitz closed the distance between them and slowly moved his mouth towards hers. He kissed her gently at first and then he lightly sucked her bottom lip. Olivia threw her arms around his shoulders and eagerly kissed him back. He got lost in the warmth of her mouth and feel of her body and then suddenly, someone was pounding on the door. They broke apart, breathless, and Olivia ran to the door and opened it. She saw it was Tom and stepped aside.

"Mr. President, there's been an emergency. We need to get to the hospital."

Fitz swallowed hard. "What happened?"

"Mellie's been in an accident."


	9. Chapter 9 – Daddy Dearest

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews. **Guest** I'm not offended that you didn't like the writing in the last chapter. I might not totally agree with you but you're entitled to your opinion. This fic is my first big challenge. I just started writing fan fiction back in Feb/March. And I wasn't a writer before that (music yes…fiction no). So, this is a learning experience for me. I definitely was trying to capture the dynamic of the show but make the characters who I want them to be. And that dynamic is a challenging especially when this isn't the only story I'm writing. But, I'm still going to try. **Guest** who mentioned impeachment – It was cheating that led to the attempted impeachment of Clinton; so that is what she was referring to. I guess I could have phrased it differently but I wasn't really trying to dwell on it.

Chapter 9 – Daddy Dearest

Fitz took a second for it all to register. He looked at Olivia and then back at Tom and ran through the door.

Olivia called Cyrus. "What happened?"

"She was probably on the way to visit her boyfriend. There was a jackknife on the freeway and her side of the car took the brunt of the accident."

"Has it been reported?"

"Everyone knows. Turn on your television."

Olivia turned on CNN and watched. "How the hell are we going to spin this?"

"I don't know. At this point, there are too many witnesses. We can't say the President was with her."

"It's 10:00 at night and the pregnant First Lady is driving somewhere by herself." Olivia sighed. "This is a nightmare."

"We could say she was visiting a friend."

"Does she even have any?"

Cyrus fought a chuckle. "We can make one up I suppose."

"Wait, what about her mother? The nursing home is in that direction."

Cyrus thought for a moment. "That might actually work."

"You'll need to release a statement soon."

Cyrus other line was ringing. "Hold on."

She could hear his muffled talking as she watched the events unfold on the T.V. She paced back and forth as she watched.

"I'm back. I have an update on Mellie."

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She has a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises. But…"

"But what?"

"The baby didn't make it."

Olivia plopped down on the couch. "Is he with her yet?"

"Yes."

"Keep me posted?"

"Of course."

She hung up her phone. She might not like the First Lady, but losing a child was a horrible loss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Fitz walked into Mellie's room. Her eyes were closed so he sat down in a chair. He wondered how the Mellie he had met had somehow turned into this monster that was lying in front of him.

She turned her head and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Fitz?"

He slid over to her. "You look horrible."

She smirked. "That's what happens when you tango with a tractor trailer."

He watched her closely. "Mellie…."

Her eyes teared up. "I know…..I heard them talking before I passed out again."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" She said.

"Of course. I would never wish a baby dead. You know me better than that."

She turned her head so she could get herself together. "How are we going to spin this?"

He looked at her incredulously. He couldn't understand how she was even thinking about that right now.

"I'm sure Cyrus is containing it."

She looked back at him and laughed ironically. "Good old Cyrus. He's always good in a crisis."

"I told him to leave out any information about the miscarriage."

Her stare got colder. "Why? It will send your approval ratings through the roof. At least something good can come of this. I want it mentioned." She said stopping to catch her breath.

He could barely look at her. "Fine, I'll let Cyrus know. Maybe you should get some rest."

"I'll be fine. I always am. You're going to have to find a way to grieve for this baby in public. Do you think you can do that?"

He stared at her. "What other choice do I have?"

She closed her eyes and eventually fell back asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, the President drove back to the white house with Mellie. He took a shower and prepared to make his speech.

He walked down the hallway to the briefing room with Cyrus by his side.

"Remember, don't go into too much detail. They've already been advised that this is a brief statement."

"Got it."

Fitz walked into the briefing room. He was announced and walked to the podium. "Fellow Americans, today is a really hard day for the Grant family. As you all know, Mellie was in a car accident last night. What you didn't know, is that she was pregnant." There were audible gasps from within the room.

As a result of her injuries…" Fitz stopped for a moment as his voice broke slightly. Everyone in the room held their breath. "As a result of her injuries, we lost the baby. I know you all will be grieving along with us at this difficult time." One tear went down his cheek. "We appreciate your prayers for Mellie, as she heals both emotionally and physically. Thank you."

The President walked down from the podium, and for the first time, there were no 'Mr. Presidents' yelled. There was complete silence.

Fitz walked out of the room closely followed by Cyrus. "Nice touch." He said referring to the tears.

"It was necessary. I wouldn't want to ruin your legacy." He quipped.

Cyrus stopped walking, and Fitz walked back to the oval office. He picked up the phone and dialed it.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

She sucked in her breath. "Nice speech."

"Thank you."

"We really should talk about that kiss."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

"That isn't the issue."

"Is there a problem?"

"Fitz, it was a serious lapse in judgment."

He sighed. "Liv, please don't do this."

"You should probably go."

They both didn't say anything. "Can I call you later?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. Goodbye Mr. President."

Olivia ended the call and sat back on the couch. She thought about her life and how she ended up as a fixer. It was an ugly secret that she had kept since she was 17. Visiting Millicent had been a bleak reminder of her first fix and the fate of her mother. The incident was the first time that she understood what it meant to protect those you love. It was also the first time her heart had been irrevocably broken.

She took a sip of water and someone knocked on her door. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and took a deep breath. She looked through the peep hole and stepped back in shock. The knocking persisted and it snapped her out of her trance. She slowly undid the lock and opened the door. "Daddy?"

There was no hello, how are you, or warm hugs. He pushed past her and went into the living room. Olivia shut the door and slowly turned around. "What do you want?"

"I need help."

Liv felt the bile rise up in her stomach. "You have the nerve to show your face here after what you did?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about what happened back then. I'm in trouble now."

It was everything she could do not to throw up. "Get out of my apartment."

He walked over and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again." Liz stood firm, her lip quivering.

"Olivia, don't you think it's time to let this go? Your mother is doing much better…"

"What about all the years she lost because of you?"

Her dad glared at her and walked towards the door. "Why are you fighting this when you know damn well that you have to help me?"

"I regret ever going along with the fix in the first place. It has haunted me."

"We all know why you did it. And it wasn't because you loved me."

"You forfeited any love from me when your ego tore my family apart."

With that she slammed the door and sunk to the floor. She had a mini meltdown and then stood up and sank onto the couch. She was still crying when Fitz called.


	10. Chapter 10 – Secret Lover

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Thanks for reading! You'll be a little grossed out in this chapter but it goes to show you just how far Mellie will take things. I did a marathon this week and finally finished watching last season. Anxious for it to come back!

Chapter 10 – Secret Lover

Fitz heard her pick up the phone. He normally didn't call her in the middle of the day, but he needed to hear her voice again.

"Liv?"

She couldn't even speak. She tried to form words but none would come out.

"What's wrong?"

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just having a moment."

"Should I come over?"

"No. You cannot come over here again. Someone could see you."

He sunk back into his chair.

"All flirting and feelings aside, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"It's just family. I got in a fight with my father." She said softly.

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

She sucked in her breath. "Me too."

He watched Cyrus walk into his office. "I have to go. We'll talk later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia paced back and forth as she thought about Mellie and who she might have been visiting the night of the accident. She spent hours going over the direction Mellie was headed towards and comparing it to the addresses of different powerful men in Washington.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it off of the coffee table.

"Olivia, it's Cyrus. I need you to write this address down."

She grabbed a pad and scribbled it down.

"Get your people over here right away."

Liv jumped up. "I'm on it."

She quickly made the calls and changed. She could tell by the tone of Cyrus's voice that it was serious.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia arrived at the address. She took the elevator up to the condo and knocked on the door. Cyrus pulled her inside and practically dragged her to the bedroom. She saw Mellie sitting on the couch crying as she passed. They stared at each other until Olivia disappeared into the bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to be calm and look into the master bedroom."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

Cyrus opened the door and they walked inside. She gasped as she saw Fitz's father lying dead on the bed. "Damn." She muttered.

"I know. He wasn't even on my radar?"

"What the hell was she thinking?"

Cyrus ran his hands through his hair. "What do we do?"

"Where was Mellie when it happened?"

"Um, she was pleasuring him." Cyrus said dryly. "The President's wife was going down on her father in law and he had a heart attack. You just can't make this shit up."

Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Abby walked inside with Harrison. They both gasped at the body on the bed.

Olivia started to go into fix mode. "We need to wipe away any evidence of Mellie being here."

Abby tried not to look grossed out about the idea of Mellie and Jerry sleeping together, but she felt like she was going to hurl.

Olivia picked up her phone. "Huck, I need you to wipe away any trace of Mellie being at the address I gave you, and you know the rest."

"Harrison, follow me." She walked out into the living room. "How long have you been here?"

"About 2 hours. This is our usual meeting place." Mellie said feeling a bit humiliated.

She turned to Harrison. "Wipe down the entire apartment. We have to figure out how we're going to get his body out of here and back to the estate."

"Who owns the condo?" Harrison asked.

Olivia looked up at Cyrus. "Jerry."

"Everyone stop." She yelled.

She picked up the phone and re-dialed Huck. "Change in plans, we're going to keep him here. I'm going to take Mellie outside and then walk her back inside. Make sure that the time stamp reads 11:00 p.m. today's date. Erase everything else."

She looked over at Mellie. "Pull yourself together and let's go."

She turned to Harrison. "Jerry will stay here. We'll say that he called Fitz to talk but Mellie picked up the phone and rushed over here because Fitz was on a phone call."

Olivia grabbed Mellie's arm and led her to the elevator. She pressed the button.

"This must just make your night." Mellie said clenching her teeth.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She was done with Mellie and her attitude. "You really think I want to be here dealing with the fact that you have been screwing your father-in-law?"

Mellie's face turned red. "How dare you talk to me like that. You have no idea what Jerry meant to me."

"What you felt about Jerry is irrelevant at this point."

"What a freaking mess." Mellie said angrily.

"A mess that you created. Whatever Jerry meant to you, it was completely and utterly inappropriate. You can't take this back Mellie. Was it his baby?"

Mellie nodded. "Yes."

They stepped inside the elevator and Olivia pushed the button.

"Since when does someone who is screwing my husband get the right to have an opinion?"

Olivia smirked. "You think I'm sleeping with Fitz?"

"Aren't you?"

The elevator opened and they walked out. Olivia stopped and looked up at her. "What goes on between Fitzgerald and I is none of your business. It ceased being your business when you made a sex tape with a gay man, blackmailed him, possibly had him killed, and then screwed your husband's father."

"I'm still his wife." Mellie said before she swung her hand towards Olivia's face which she intercepted. "I really wouldn't try that again Mellie. I didn't see you making your affair with Jerry your husband's business. And trust me, I am painfully aware that you are still his wife, it's just too bad you don't know how to act like one."

Mellie ripped her arm away and started walking to the door. "I hate that bitch." She said under her breath.

Olivia walked her across the street to her town car. Olivia motioned for her secret service detail. "Will one of you walk her into the building please?"

She turned back towards Mellie, "Now walk back into the building and go upstairs. Scratch that. Run into the building and hurry to the elevator."

"Fine."

Olivia watched them go into the building and waited a few more seconds before going back inside. She knew she had violated her "no judgment" rule but Mellie was on her last nerve.


	11. Chapter 11 – Sex, Lies, and Fixes

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Some of you had me laughing so hard. Glad you enjoyed the twist! **7Scandal52 – **It's not my first fanfic. I just started back in February. It's my first Scandal fic and definitely the most challenging one that I have done.

Chapter 11 – Sex, Lies, and Fixes

Right as the elevator door was closing, Mellie pressed the open door button and Olivia got on. The woman she despised with all of her being. She hated losing to her. Olivia had been the bane of her existence from the moment she laid eyes on her.

"I supposed you're going to want to tell Fitz?" Mellie said bitterly.

Olivia smirked. "And ruin all of your fun? I wouldn't dream of it." There was no way in hell she was going to let Mellie off the hook.

"Can I at least wait until after the funeral?"

Olivia glared at her. "No. You will go back to the white house tonight and you will tell your husband what you did. You will tell him how you betrayed him with his father and you will stand there and watch him implode."

Mellie gritted her teeth. "You're some piece of work. It must be so nice to play armchair judge like your Miss Perfect. Everyone has something to hide Olivia, and I'm going to find out what you're hiding if it is the last thing that I do."

Olivia watched her walk off the elevator and she just wanted to smash something. She was more than willing to play hardball with Mellie. "Bring it on." She muttered under her breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mellie knocked on Fitz's bedroom door.

"Come in."

She walked in and sat down in a chair. As much as she thought that she would dread the confrontation, part of her was relieved that her secret would be out.

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her. He could tell that whatever she had to say wasn't going to be pleasant. "What did you do now Mellie?"

"Your girlfriend ordered me to tell you what happened tonight. So, it's full disclosure time Fitzy baby and you're not going to like it all." She said bitterly.

Fitz took a deep breath. "Just say it Mellie."

"The man I was having an affair with died tonight." She said wiping away her tears. Mellie was still mortified by how it happened and she figured she'd be short and to the point.

"Who was he?"

Mellie cleared her throat. "It was Jerry." She watched as the words swirled around his head and waited for him to react.

Fitz almost felt lightheaded. Her words had taken his breath away. "You were screwing my father? You've got to be kidding me." He stared at her and then stood up holding his head. "No….no, that is impossible. You wouldn't do that."

Mellie smirked. "He was a better man than you'll ever be."

He stopped and looked at her. It was all he could do to stop himself from strangling her. "You know how strained our relationship was. You know how inferior he made me feel. Who are you?" He yelled. "You know what? I have had it with your bullshit. Get out." He said pointing at the door.

Mellie glared at him. ""No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.""

"Are you seriously quoting Eleanor Roosevelt right now? What is wrong with you?"

"God I hate you with every fiber of my being." She growled.

Fitz looked at her blankly for a minute. "What could I possibly have done to make you hate me so much?"

Mellie wiped a tear away. "You weren't him. It's always been him."

The hurt in Fitz's eyes was palpable. He wondered if she enjoyed sticking the knife in and turning it. "Up until now I have put up with your delusional shit, but I'm done Mellie. You have gone way too far." He turned around and then gasped as he came to a realization and spun back around. "Was the baby his?"

Mellie nodded yes.

"Unbelievable."

"How long Mellie?"

She didn't answer. She had fallen in love with Jerry when Cyrus had recruited him to help when they were losing. He was strong and arrogant and he knew what it took to win.

He got right up in her face. "How long!" He yelled.

"It's been a little over a year."

"Since the campaign?"

She nodded.

Fitz sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"You're not the only one hurting here Fitz. I lost him too."

"I said get the hell out of here." He yelled looking at her murderously.

Mellie stood up and walked towards the door and took one last look at him before walking out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cyrus knocked on Fitz's door. He knew that Mellie had been there and that Fitz would be in a foul mood.

"Come in."

Fitz looked up to see who it was and then looked back down at his glass filled with bourbon. Mellie's words were looping over and over in his mind.

"How many have you had?"

"This is my first one."

"We need to give a statement."

Fitz chuckled ironically. "What exactly does one say in a situation like this?" He said taking a sip of his drink.

Cyrus sighed. "I will handle it. But, eventually you're going to have to make one."

Fitz stood up and paced. "I was never good enough for him. Even getting elected wasn't an impressive feat because I didn't win by enough votes. He was a mean, cocky, son of a bitch, who incidentally was screwing my wife. Apparently, I was not even good enough to do that either."

Cyrus watched him closely as Fitz chugged the rest of the drink. There was really nothing he could say. Jerry was a bastard to Fitz and there was no way to sugarcoat a response.

"How is Olivia handling it?"

"We'll say Mellie was visiting on your behalf. They scrubbed what they could. But, I don't think anyone will question it anyway."

Fitz nodded. "I know I have to stand next to her during the funeral, but other than that, I don't want to have anything to do with her."

"Fitz, you can't avoid being seen with the first lady forever."

"The hell I can't."

"You're being unreasonable."

Fitz slammed the glass onto the dresser breaking it. "I get to be unreasonable."

Cyrus grimaced. "Fitz, you're bleeding."

Fitz looked down at his hand and cursed. This was one night that he wished he wasn't President so he could just get away and be alone.

There was a knock on the door. Tom opened it and Olivia walked in. She looked at both of them and then saw Fitz's hand. "What happened?" She said walking over to him and grabbing his hand.

"Cyrus, I need a first aid kit."

"We have a doctor on staff, I can have him paged."

"It's okay Cyrus, go track one down." The President said sitting down.

Cyrus nodded and left with much trepidation. He really didn't think leaving the president alone with a woman in his bedroom was a smart thing to do.

"Talk to me Fitz." Olivia said after Cyrus left the room. She could tell that the pain was eating him up inside.

"Is there really anything I can say?"

"Do you think you got any glass in it?" She said trying to survey the damage.

He shook his head and sighed as she gently touched him.

There was a knock on the door. Tom walked inside and handed her the kit.

Olivia cleaned up the wound. When Fitz flinched she stopped. "Does it hurt that bad?"

Fitz looked up at her. "Not any worse than anything else I've dealt with tonight."

Olivia finished up and put a bandage on it. "Maybe you should get that looked at tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Do you want me to go?"

He shook his head no. "Please, stay for a while."

She turned on the television. "Cyrus should be giving his speech soon."

_Reporter:_

_Sources say that the President's father, former Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr., has passed away from an apparent heart attack. We're waiting for the Chief of Staff, Cyrus Beene to give a brief statement._

_Cyrus is shown walking to the podium._

_"It is with much sadness that I report that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr. has passed away from an apparent heart attack. He was found by the First Lady this evening, after the President had sent her to check on him. Needless to say, both the President and First Lady are privately grieving his death, and will not be making any statements until after the funeral. Thank you."_

Olivia clicked off the television. "You should get some rest." She put her hand on his shoulder and turned to leave.

Fitz touched her hand. "Thank you."

He watched her leave and then opened his top drawer and pulled out a flash drive. He smiled and then tucked it back away. If Cyrus wasn't going to help him, he'd do it himself.


	12. Chapter 12 - Unbreakable

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! So many good comments and I appreciate them all. Fitz isn't the only one who is going to fight back. Glad you're enjoying the story! Read on!

Chapter 12 - Unbreakable

Olivia left the room and started walking down the hall and her phone rang.

"Hello." She said noting the name on the caller ID.

"Olivia, it's Verna. I need to you see you now."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm on my way." This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. But, she didn't have any choice. When Verna said jump, Olivia was forced to say how high and she hated it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia watched the formidable woman sitting in front of her carefully. Justice Verna Thornton was a force to be reckoned with. She was Olivia's mentor, not by choice, and she knew all of Olivia's secrets which made her very dangerous.

"I suppose you know why I summoned you here this late at night."

Olivia nodded.

"Then you already know what you need to do." Verna studied her for a moment. Regardless of the circumstances that they were thrown together, she had come to really admire and respect Olivia. Her skill level had gone way above Verna's expectations. And she had proven to be a very important asset. But she just wouldn't let what her father did go, and to Verna, that made her weak.

Olivia was pissed. "Verna, I cannot help him. I hate him."

"Olivia, people make mistakes. People have affairs. Lives are destroyed. Get over it."

"You do not get to tell me how to feel Verna. You were not there. You didn't witness your mother killing her father's mistress; one of his many mistresses who incidentally was pregnant. You made me help fix it. I had to clean up the bloody sheets. I had to convince my fragile mother that nothing happened and that it was all in her head. And I hate you for that." Olivia said with so much emotion that it gave Verna pause. She knew all too well the damage that could be done due to hatred and revenge.

Verna sat back in her chair. "You feel better now that you got that off of your chest? We did what needed to be done. There was no other choice. Your mother would probably have gotten the death penalty."

"I was a teenager Verna." She said loudly. "Did you ever consider my age?"

"Of course I did. But, sometimes, you just have to do what needs to be done."

Olivia looked at her incredulously. It always amazed her that Verna was so un-phased by the work they did. She could so easily be devoid of emotion that Olivia often wondered what had happened to make her that way.

Verna leaned forward. "How long are you going to make him pay Olivia?"

"Why is it so important to you that I forgive him? He's not even sorry. My mother is sitting in a house right now, needing supervision, because he drove her crazy with his constant philandering and emotional abuse. I was a child. He broke me and I swear to God he will never get the chance to break me again." She said with her voice slightly cracking.

Verna sighed. "That's a lot of heavy baggage you choose to carry around. You can't keep a relationship. You are lonely and sad. But you insist on holding on to what happened 20 years ago."

Olivia really didn't want to hear all of that. "I have a right to hate him. You don't have to like it, but it's my choice." She hated that this woman was sitting there acting as if what happened was just par for the course.

"He needs a fixer and you're going to fix his problem. I don't want to hear another word." Verna said forcefully. She was more than tired of this conversation.

Olivia stood up. "If I fix this, I want out of our agreement and you can't hold what happened over my head anymore."

"Sorry Olivia, there is no out." Verna said smugly. There was no way in hell that she would break their covenant. She needed her. There was so much power and corruption in Washington, that Olivia was worth her weight in gold.

"This whole death do us part crap is really getting old."

"It's unbreakable. Now go call your father."

Olivia spun around and walked through the door making sure she slammed it hard. She picked up her phone and made a quick phone call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia pulled into the dinner and found a seat. Thankfully, it was practically empty, since it was after midnight. She was about to do something she never thought she'd have the courage to do.

She watched Huck walk towards her and he sat down inside the booth.

"What do you need?" He said quietly. He had been very curious when he got her cryptic call.

Olivia smiled to herself. As wounded as Huck was, he was the most efficient member of her team. He had done unspeakable things yet there was a gentleness and vulnerability about him that did not fit the monster he had been. It was those aspects of Huck that made Olivia want to fight for him regardless of the circumstance. They shared a common bond; pain.

"I don't share my past with a lot of people. But, someone has something on me that they have been holding over my head for the last 20 years. And I desperately need that to end. She is the reason I became a fixer in the first place. It was not by choice. And while I have grown to like my job, I am done being bullied into fixing things that I don't want to fix in the first place." Olivia said angrily.

Huck let her words sink into his brain. Olivia was the one person that took a chance and believed in him. She was the one person that he would give his life for. If someone was hurting her, they were hurting him.

Olivia placed a file on the table. "I want to bring her to her knees. And I want to take someone else out along with her. I know that they did something illegal, but I've been unable to find proof. I need you to find that proof Huck. This is the biggest thing I've ever asked you to do and failure is not an option. I will never stop looking for that connection." She said almost out of breath.

Huck reached out his hand and let it linger on hers before pulling the file out from underneath it.

The gesture was not lost on Olivia and she watched the commitment in his eyes as he stood up and walked out of the diner. She prayed that he would somehow get her out of this mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning she called her father and they met on a bench in a park.

"Olivia, I'm glad Verna talked some sense into you."

"What do you want?" She was not interested in small talk. She wanted this done and over with.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "This is the second flash drive I've received this week. I need this to go away."

She took it from him. "Let me guess, you screwed the wrong person again?"

"Must you be so crass Olivia?"

"I wonder who I learned that from." She said sarcastically.

"Have you visited your mother lately?" He said ignoring her last outburst. He had tolerance for few things and insolence was not one of them.

Olivia stood up. "Don't ever mention her to me again. I will do this but it's only because I'm being forced to, not because I want to. You are nothing to me." She said angrily walking away. Just being in his presence disgusted her. The thought that his blood ran through her veins made her physically recoil.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Her phone rang again right as she slipped into her car. "Yes." She said tersely.

"Olivia, it's Harrison. We need to talk."

"Where are you?"

"I'm standing outside of your apartment."

"I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia walked down her hallway and saw Harrison sitting near her door. Harrison was beyond loyal to Olivia and she trusted him completely.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Harrison stood up and said hello back.

They walked inside and they sat on the couch.

"What's this about?" She said curiously.

"I didn't want to discuss this in the office."

"Go on."

"Mellie Grant had one of her assistants do a deep background search on you."

Olivia smirked and sat back.

"After reading it, she then asked her to look into your mother's records and find out about her mental illness."

"Thank you Harrison." Olivia said never changing her expression. "I'll take care of it from here."

Harrison was surprised at Olivia's cool demeanor. "I'll see you back at the office." He said walking out. He wasn't sure what the connection was there but he didn't have a good feeling about it. Mellie was dangerous and while he was curious as to what Olivia had to hide, he respected her privacy. He knew that she would come to him when the timing was right.


	13. Chapter 13 – Secrets

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 13 – Secrets

Mellie sat at her desk smiling after going out on a little jaunt. She took another look at Olivia's file and sat back. Mellie truly believed that the secret to bringing Olivia down had something to do with her mother. And she would do anything to uncover the truth. One way or another, she was going to get the last laugh.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia opened her computer and plugged in the flash drive.

There was an image of her father and a younger woman. She was stunned to realize that it was the daughter of the Director of the C.I.A.

She sat back in her chair. She wasn't even sure where to begin. She noticed that the scene had changed on the screen and leaned forward. Words started to appear.

_You think you can have anybody that you want without consequence. You bed woman after woman with no conscious to who you are hurting. Well, this is the last time Rowan. You are finally going to pay._

Olivia sat up. She almost felt sick. She wanted him to pay too but knowing that she would have to save him was killing her. Olivia started to think about the note. It was passionate. It suggested long time suffering and that the woman had watched his infidelities over and over. Her father hadn't been in many long term relationships, so she couldn't imagine who this woman could be.

She read the words again and again until she felt the bile rise up in her stomach. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She drove down the highway with her thoughts on overload. The ringing of her phone finally snapped her out of her reverie.

"Liv?"

"Fitz? How are you?"

"I'm okay. You're coming to the funeral on Thursday, right?"

"Of course. I'm flying out tomorrow."

"Forget commercial, just join us on Air force One."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Liv, please, just do this for me."

He sounded a bit undone.

"Alright."

Fitz smiled for the first time in two days. He sighed. "Thank you."

She could hear someone speaking to him.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Can I call you later tonight?"

Olivia sighed. She knew he was hurting so she reluctantly agreed. "Call at 11:00."

"Okay."

Olivia focused on the road ahead of her. She knew she would be playing a dangerous game if she got any more involved with Fitz. In a way, it meant that she was not any better than her father. She snorted in disgust. Olivia had hated him for years for what he did and here she is right smack in the middle of her own scandal. The irony did not escape her.

Olivia pulled up to her mother's house. There was a light on in the living room. She knew her mother liked to sit in her favorite chair and watch T.V.

She got out of the car and knocked on the door and then let herself in.

Her mother looked up. "Olivia, is everything okay?"

Olivia smiled and kissed her mom. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Her mother said staring at Olivia.

"Where's your nurse?"

"She went grocery shopping. You look like you have something on your mind."

"Rowan came to see me yesterday."

She could see the coldness growing in mother's eyes.

"He's being receiving some flash drives with videos of him and another woman on it."

Her mother scoffed. "He's always doing someone he shouldn't, the asshole."

Liv fought a smile. "How do you know that?"

Her mother looked at her coldly. "Because I keep an eye on him."

"How?"

"I know everyone thinks I'm crazy and I am to a degree. But my brain is not gone and neither is my heart. I still have feelings and I remember every last thing he did." Her mother took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "I have someone following him as we speak."

Olivia sat back in the chair trying to wrap her mind around it all. She hated how her father had destroyed her mother. She had never been the same since the murder had occurred. And Olivia hated her part in that as well. Her mother withdrew from everyone and didn't speak for a very long time. She was doing a lot better now, but she still required supervision.

"Mom, whatever you are doing, it needs to stop."

"Are you taking up for him now?" She yelled.

"No. I would love to see him get taken down. Believe me, I'm working on it. But, if you don't stop, I'm going to be in big trouble. I'm being blackmailed. Do you understand that?"

Her mother was pissed. "I can't stop. He has to pay."

"What if I promise to make him pay? Will you hold off then? Just give me a month or two to get everything in place."

The tears started flowing from her mother.

"I'm so sorry mom. Just please let me make this right for us. I owe you that."

Her mother nodded. "Fine, I will call him off."

Olivia exhaled and sat back on the couch.

"How do you know that they won't take what they've already found to the police?"

"Because, I pay him well. He's a professional." She said settling back in her chair. "Besides, you have another problem." Her mother said smirking.

"What?"

"Mellie."

Olivia stood up. "What happened?"

"She stopped by to pay me a visit earlier."

Olivia clenched her jaw.

"She was asking all sorts of questions. But, I knew what she was up to. I can tell she's sneaky. So, I put on quite the show." Her mother said grinning.

"Mom what did you say?"

"Nothing that would give her any information. Don't worry, I kept our secrets. But, you need to handle her Olivia. You need handle her or I will." Her mother said venomously.

Her mother stood up and went over to her desk and grabbed a pad that she had hidden behind some books. "This might help you out a bit. It some information I collected."

Olivia took the pad and flipped through it. It was details of when Rowan visited Verna and it went back about 10 years. She looked up almost in horror. "You've been having him followed all of this time?"

"On and off. I was obsessed with it for a while, and then they change my meds. That's when you'll see less information. Then I got smart and stopped taking them. I hated the way they made me feel anyway." She said shrugging.

Olivia was almost overwhelmed. "Thank you for this. I'll look over it tonight."

She wished she could tell her mom about her and Fitz, but Olivia knew that she'd be so disappointed in her. "Mom, I have to get back now. But, I'll come see you soon."

She walked over to her mother and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you need me to bring you anything?"

Her mother smiled. "Can you bring me some soda? That nurse won't let me have any."

Olivia grinned. "Definitely."

She left and got back on the road and considered what she should do next.


	14. Chapter 14 – Air Force One

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Please take the time to review if you don't already. **Dafney64 – **Thanks! **Keabody – **Her mom is going to be interesting. **LorenaMichelle41 – **Thanks you for the comments!

Chapter 14 – Air Force One

Olivia went back to her apartment and ordered out. She sat down with a glass of wine and read through the notepad her mother gave her. She really missed her mother. There was barely a connection there now. The warmth and love that they used to have were long gone. They were so close when she was younger, and it all went away that awful day when she was 17.

She poured herself a glass of wine. The phone rang and she glanced down at her caller ID.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." Fitz said cheerfully. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are you holding up?"

"I'm tired, but I'm coping." He was actually exhausted. Trying to deal with his father's death and the circumstances surrounding it was taking a big toll on him.

They talked about his feelings for a while and then they both grew quiet.

Olivia spoke up first. "What time do I need to be at the airport?"

"At 7:30 a.m."

"I guess I better finish packing then." She was not looking forward to the trip. Olivia knew how hard this would be for Fritz to get through. Even without the extra-marital affair, Fritz and his father never got along and it would be hard for him to say wonderful things about him.

"Do you want me to send a car?" Fitz asked quietly. He just had a need to take care of her even though he knew that she didn't need him too.

"It's alright, I've already arranged for one."

"I guess we should get some rest then."

"See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz."

Olivia wanted Fitz badly, but she just wanted to be with him under different circumstances. She wanted to handle her past so he could be her future. She wanted him free and clear and she wasn't sure how they were going to make that happen. Regardless of her past, there was still Mellie to deal with. She wouldn't make it easy for them. And deep down, she really didn't want to be the other woman.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Morning came fast and Olivia finished dressing and pulled her bags near the door. There was a knock which surprised her. She opened the door. "Tom?"

"Hello Ms. Pope. Will you come with me, please?"

Olivia smirked. She couldn't believe Fitz. She grabbed her bags and pulled them towards the door and Tom grabbed them. She picked up her purse and she followed him to the car. Olivia slid into the back and Tom got in after her.

"This must be kind of awkward for you." She said to Tom.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said blankly.

"I think you do. And I'm sorry if we're putting you in a bad position."

Tom looked over at her and met her gaze. "I know a lot of things Ms. Pope. I see a lot of things. But, I also forget I see a lot of things."

Olivia smirked. "Thank you Tom." She actually really liked him. Unlike Hal, she never saw a look of judgment on his face. She made a mental note to try and find out what his favorite breakfast food was so she could send it over to him one morning.

They pulled into the airport and Olivia took a deep breath. She actually was excited to see him which made her nervous.

Tom got out of the car and held open the door and Olivia went up the steps of Air Force One.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There was a frenzy of activity going on. She didn't see the President but she did see Mellie. "Great." She muttered under her breath. She asked where she should sit and was led to an open seat. Luckily, she was seated next to Cyrus who had just sat down.

"Hello there." He said smiling. "You're a pleasant surprise."

Olivia smiled. "It's good to see you too." Olivia liked Cyrus. He was like a grumpy Uncle. But, when he let himself relax, he was actually fun to be around.

Mellie looked over at them and glared before turning back to her book.

"That was chilly."

Cyrus made a face and said, "Brrrrrrrr."

Olivia chuckled. The pilot asked that everyone return to their seat and Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She suddenly smelled his cologne and knew he was near. She turned her head and her eyes fluttered open. Fitz was buckling up on the other side of Cyrus. He looked up at her and smiled.

"If you think I'm going to pass notes between you two, you're both crazy." Cyrus muttered.

"I was just going to whisper in your ear, but I could write it down if you want." Fitz said smiling.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and Olivia smiled.

The plane took off and soon they were at cruising altitude. Cyrus and Fitz went to his office and Olivia tried her best to ignore Mellie. She had her eyes closed and was relaxing when Mellie slid next to her.

"We're going to have to figure out a way to get along Olivia. Like it or not, I'm not going away."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at her. "I have no problem maintaining a professional demeanor with you when we're in public."

"Why Fitz?"

Olivia was thrown by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to be with my husband? Is it the power? Or are you stupid enough to think that this is somehow going to end like some fairytale?" She said bitterly.

Olivia thought for a moment. "I don't think you'd understand."

Mellie studied her. "I was in love with my husband at one point Olivia. I totally get the appeal of his idealistic, change the world I am in it for the people mantra. If there is one thing that Fitz has, it's political swagger. What I don't get is why you would settle for being the other woman. You're beautiful and you come off as being highly intelligent, yet you are content with sneaking around and stealing moments when you could have it all with someone else."

"Sometimes love is complicated. You of all people should know that." Olivia looked away from her. There was no way she was going to actually attempt to explain the push and pull that was going on between her and Fitz to Mellie. First, it was none of her business. And second, she wasn't even quite sure she could explain it. They were like two magnetic forces being drawn together.

Cyrus and Fitz watched Mellie and Olivia talking.

"Hell has frozen over." Cyrus whispered.

"It is kind of creepy." Fitz said softly. He really didn't want Mellie anywhere near Olivia. He just wanted her gone, but now was not the time to expose her. He needed to get through the funeral. Timing was everything.

"I'm going to go rescue Olivia."

"Thanks." He said smiling. "Send her to my office when you're done."

Cyrus shook his head and walked towards his seat. Mellie got up and returned to hers.

"Everything okay over here?"

"It's fine. You can put away your cape."

She watched Mellie get up again and walk towards the back of the plane.

"Cyrus?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about Bradley Hargrove?"

"That he's the subject of the best conspiracy theorists in town. Even Roger Moore has chimed in."

"How so?"

"Bradley was Sally's candidate for Supreme Court Justice. He looked really good and at the last minute all hell broke loose."

"How convenient."

"The C.I.A. magically produced files linking the Senator to an underage teenager. He emphatically denied it and then ended up shooting himself in the head rather than continue to be publically humiliated."

"And then Verna got the seat."

"Why are you bringing this up right now?"

"I was just curious." Olivia was more than just curious. She was banking on the premise that Verna and Rowan had their hands all over what happened.

"By the way, your presence is requested in the President's office." Cyrus said getting up. "I'll go try to run interference, but make it quick."

Olivia got up and walked towards the front of the plane. It was going to be hard to prove that her father had doctored false information and teamed up with Verna to get her nomination, but Olivia was certainly up for the challenge.


	15. Chapter 15 – All In?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Would love to hear from more people, please take the time to review if you can! **BeckyPo** – Sorry, I'm only like 3 chapters ahead so it's hard to do double chapters at this point or I really would. **KeaBoyd23 – **Glad you are enjoying it! **Cleo **– It's a slow burn… **7Scandal52 – **Stay tuned!

Chapter 15 – All In?

Olivia walked up to the door and Tom pushed the door open and stepped out of the way. She took a deep breath before walking inside. She knew this probably wasn't a good idea, but she knew that for now, stolen moments were all they were going to have.

Fitz looked up and smiled. He stood up and watched her shut the door.

Before she could say anything Fitz was pulling her into him. He kissed her hungrily as she melted into the warmth of his arms. Needing air, they finally broke apart and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for days." He said hugging her tightly. He lifted her chin and brought his lips back down onto hers. He flicked his tongue over them and then plunged into her mouth; trying to memorize every inch of it while he could.

Olivia pulled back. "Fitz…" She said panting.

"Shhhh. Not today. No pulling back. I just need to have a little taste of you to get through tomorrow. Please Liv."

She stared into his eyes. They were so full of want that it took her breath away. She grabbed his face and pulled it down towards hers and she eagerly kissed his mouth. His moan filled the room and his hands traveled down her body, finally cupping her cheeks. Fitz had started to back them over to the couch when they both heard voices outside. They abruptly broke apart and listened as Mellie asked Tom to step aside. Tom then told her that Fitz was on a call and it seemed like Mellie walked away.

Olivia looked up him. "I should go."

He nodded. God he despised Mellie.

He stepped towards Olivia and lightly kissed her again. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

She nodded and walked out the door. She saw Mellie down the hallway. The medical office was next door, so she ducked inside and shut the door behind her. "Hi." She said to the doctor. "You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin, would you?" She said rubbing her temples.

Mellie walked back up the hallway towards Fitz's office. She didn't care if he was on a fricken call. She just wanted to make sure that slut wasn't in there with him. They bumped into each other as Olivia stepped out of the medical office.

"Sorry." She said looking up at Mellie.

Mellie stepped backwards. "Olivia, is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just had a headache and didn't want it turning into a migraine. Please excuse me." She said walking down the hallway with a smile on her face.

Mellie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The funeral was well attended and Fitz stoically spoke about his father even though it killed him inside to stand there next to Mellie of all people and have to say how wonderful Jerry was.

After everyone was gone, he excused himself and took a walk. He came upon Olivia sitting on the grass in front of a large pond.

"Getting some fresh air?" He said walking up next to her.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed a break. I couldn't stand the pity gazes and if one more person pats me on the back I'm going to scream."

"Duly noted."

"Olivia, I know you keep trying to talk yourself out of being with me."

"Fitz…."

"Hear me out please."

"Okay." She said letting out a deep breath.

"There are some things in life that defy explanation. I just can't deny my attraction to you. You get me Liv. You're not afraid to stand up to me. You are brilliant when you are fixing things and you happen to be sexy as hell. I want you Olivia Pope, and I'm not going to apologize for it or take it back. You need to decide if you're in or out. And for the record, I'm all the way in." He stared at her for moment and then walked away.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked out over the pond. Fitz overwhelmed her. While his words were not lost on her, she just had so much on her plate right now. She really needed to focus on taking Verna and her father down as well as containing Mellie. She couldn't be all in with all of this hanging over her head. She just couldn't.

**Back in Washington**

Instead of taking Air Force One back the next day, Olivia had taken a red-eye home. She walked into her office and sat down and read her messages. There was a soft knock on the door.

Quinn watched the secret service detail walk towards her and then part. She saw the Vice President standing before her and she tried to hide her surprise.

"Let me get Olivia." She said walking to her boss's office.

"Hi." Quinn said softly. "There is someone here to see you."

"Can you handle it Quinn?"

Quinn made a face. "Not really, she wants you."

Olivia nodded and got up. She walked into hallway and was shocked to see who was standing in front of her. "Madam Vice President."

"May I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure."

Sally followed her into the office as her detail stood in front of the door.

"Is that who I think it is?" Harrison whispered to Quinn.

"Yup."

"Did she cheat? Please tell me that she did because I know the Lord would not be too happy with her. And I can't wait to see all that wrath rain down." Abby said coming up behind them.

"No way. Can't even see it. But, that doesn't leave out her husband." Harrison said smirking.

Quinn frowned. "I think you're both wrong. $20 bucks it's way juicier than that. I'm thinking more on the lines of espionage or security leaks."

"You're on." Harrison said putting down a $20 and walking out of the office.

"I'm in." Abby said putting down another $20.

"Easy money." Quinn said smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia watched the Vice President carefully.

"I don't have to tell you that our meeting today is highly confidential."

Olivia nodded. "Understood."

"I know that this is way after the fact, but I need some help. I need to find out what really happened to Bradley Hargrove."

"Go on."

Sally handed her the small case she had carried into the office. "These are phone conversations and logs taken from his personal and work phones. I've also included his calendar and visitors that he received during that time. I also have a phone log from Justice Thornton."

"How did you get that?" Olivia said surprised. She was practically bursting inside. Now, she could involve the whole team.

Sally smiled. "Everyone always underestimates me. When I want something, I turn into a pit bull. And I badly wanted Bradley as the next Supreme Court Justice. It was owed to me. There is no way in hell he was having an affair with an underage girl. I thoroughly had him checked out beforehand and I know the man personally. He was a good man." She said passionately.

Olivia couldn't believe her luck. "Alright, I'll take the case. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Sally nodded. "Thank you Olivia. I'm told that you are the best. I pray you live up to your reputation."

Olivia nodded and watched her get up and walk out of the room. As soon as the elevator closed everyone gathered in her office.

"What was that about?"

"She wants us find out what really happened to Bradley Hargrove."

Quinn yelled, "Yes!" Abby and Harrison groaned and then immediately tried to take it back.

"Did I miss something?" Olivia asked curiously?

"No." Quinn said dropping her smile.

Abby smirked. "This just warms my little conspiracy theorist heart."

Harrison smiled. "What do you want us to do first?"

"She dropped off some files. Quinn, I need you to go through them and organize them and then you guys can split them up. We have a lot of information to sift through. In the meantime, Harrison and Abby, start mapping it out and see what you can come up with."


	16. Chapter 16 – Buying Time

A/N – The reviews have been pretty quiet the last few days. Are you guys still out there? For those who have been commenting, thanks for the reviews! Glad you are still interested.

Chapter 16 – Buying Time

Abby started putting pictures on the glass.

"Jennifer Osborne, 22 years old. She was a business major and a Delta Gamma at Ole Miss where she graduated in the top 100 of her class. She was slightly slutty and it was known for her bubbly personality. We of course have a girls gone wild video showing her being very flexible with Rowan Pope and doing a few things that I've never seen done before."

Harrison smirked.

"Justice Verna Thornton – We know she was instrumental in the early parts of President Grants campaign. She lost the Justice nomination to Bradley and shortly thereafter, he killed himself. We know she had some kind of relationship with Rowan Pope since we have numerous phone calls placed to her cell phone before and after Bradley's death. We also have pictures of them meeting; mainly at the park.

"Rowan Pope – Head of a secret C.I.A. black ops team. We don't have much on him yet because apparently, everything is a top secret."

"Althea Pope – Wife of Rowan Pope. They've never been divorced. She has been secretly having Rowan followed for years."

"Mellie Grant – Given all the stunts she has pulled lately, I wouldn't put it past her to be involved in some way. We know that she is having Olivia investigated and has made contact with Althea. And the rest of what we know about her is unfortunately burned into my brain. I still have nightmares." She said shuddering.

"Now, how do we tie all of this together?" Abby said plopping into a chair.

Harrison spoke up first. "I'll try to get in close with Verna's secretary."

Quinn walked into the room and handed out some disks. "I divided up the audio files. We have a lot of listening to do."

Abby groaned. "Fine, let's get started."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia picked up her phone. "Hello."

"I missed you on the ride home."

"Mr. President, don't you have more important things to do right now?" She said smiling.

"Um….no, I can't think of anything."

Olivia smiled. "You sound like you're feeling better." She was actually glad to hear him flirt again.

Fitz smiled. "You could say that." He looked up. "Thank you Lauren."

"Well, you might not be busy but I am swamped."

"You work too hard."

"Maybe if I didn't live in the scandal capital of the world, I could take a few days off."

"I have to go, but I want to see you." He said softly.

Olivia took a deep breath. "We can't right now."

"Then when?"

"Soon."

Fitz knew that he was not going to win the conversation. "Okay."

"Bye Fitz."

He loved to hear her say his name. "Bye Liv."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Huck walked into Liv's office. "When I was in B613, there was a man who was my mentor of sorts. His name was Charlie. He's working with Rowan. I followed him yesterday, and he met with Rowan at a bookstore. I think you could be in danger Olivia."

"You think my father is going to have me killed?"

Huck paused before saying. "Yes. I think he knows he's being hunted."

Olivia stared back at Huck. "Then we better get him before he gets me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Continue to follow him. I want to know who he meets with, where he eats, where he sleeps; give me everything you can get."

Huck nodded and started to walk out of the room.

"Huck wait."

Huck turned around.

"I have to tell you something." Olivia took a deep breath. "Rowan is the head of B613."

Huck frowned.

"I didn't know that when I met you. I made a deal with him so that he would leave you alone."

Huck was starting to freak out a little bit. If Rowan was the commander, then he was the one who ruined his life and took away his family.

"Huck, look at me. It's okay. I kept one of his secrets in exchange for him letting you live."

Olivia watched Huck's face contort in pain. He was the last person she wanted to hurt right now.

"Huck! Please don't go to that dark place. I need you right now. I need your help." She said with her eyes filling with tears. She stood up and walked towards him.

Huck struggled to retain control. "Say the word….say the word and he's gone." He said almost trembling with emotion.

Olivia tried to compose herself. "I can't do that. I can't be like him. That would be my dark place." She said quietly. Olivia wished that she could be that easy. It would be way easier to do what Huck had suggested, but couldn't do it.

Huck swallowed. "Okay. I have to leave now."

Olivia watched him walk out of the door. She picked up her phone. "Cyrus, I need to see you now. Meet me at the park."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and keys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liv walked up to their bench. She knew what she was about to ask him could cost him a lot. But, she needed to buy time and she didn't know what else to do. Cyrus was already sitting there smiling at her. "Olivia, what's going on?"

He saw the serious look on his face and pulled a Tums out of his pocket and chewed on it.

"What do you know about Rowan?"

Cyrus sighed. "He's a ghost Liv; an enigma who seems to have carte blanche to move and do as he pleases. Why are you asking about Rowan?"

"Because Huck thinks that he's going to hurt me."

Cyrus frowned. "Olivia, if that's true…" Cyrus exhaled and shook his head. "You should get out of town."

Olivia scowled. "I am not running away from anything Cyrus. I need your help."

"And what is it that you think I can do for you?"

"I need you to call in a favor and get Rowan to back off. The only reason he is being this aggressive, is that he thinks I have something on him."

"Do you?"

Olivia leaned forward. "You know I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you. But please Cyrus, can't you at least try?"

"You're asking me to be a target, because that is what is going to happen when I put the screws to him." Cyrus understood what men like Rowan were capable of. They wouldn't care about his position in the white house. When they wanted someone dead, it happened pretty quickly.

"So, you're saying that you won't do this for me?"

"I'm not saying that." He said popping another Tums. There were some days that Cyrus hated his job, and this was one of them.

"Then what are you saying because you have to understand the gravity of this situation. My own father wants me dead." She said trying to swallow her emotions.

Cyrus looked away from her. "I'll see what I can do."

She stood up. "Thank you. I'll be in touch."

He watched her walk away and buried his head in his hands. "Shit." He muttered before stomping off.


	17. Chapter 17 – Sliding Doors

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the extra peeps weighing in. I appreciate it. I know this is a busy time of year for everyone!

Chapter 17 – Sliding Doors

Charlie woke up lying on a cold floor naked and his wrists and ankles were bound with duct tape. He was willing himself to focus but he could see where he was. He was scared. As many times as he had placed other people in this position, it's very different when you are on the receiving end. He finally shook off the rest of the drugs and looked around the room wildly.

Huck sat behind him smiling. He could feel the fear rising off Charlie's body and he loved the way it made him feel. He was going to enjoy torturing him. He moved around so Charlie could see him and he saw the panic on his face.

"I think you know why you're here Charlie."

Charlie's eyes grew big. He had thought Rowan had crossed him and it was another agent. He certainly wasn't thinking it was Huck.

"Did you really think that I'd let you kill Olivia?"

Charlie shook his head no.

"You have to be really stupid to fuck with me like this." Huck growled. Huck ripped the tape of his mouth. "Who are you working for?" He yelled.

Charlie gasped and looked around frantically.

Huck grabbed the drill. "You have 5 seconds Charlie. Use them wisely."

Charlie swallowed and let his head drop onto the floor. "Rowan."

"Why?"

"He wants to make Olivia disappear." He said nervously glancing at the drill in Huck's hand.

"As in dead?"

"No."

Huck turned on the drill and held it close to Charlie's body. "Then what?" He said forcefully.

"He was going to throw her in the hole."

Huck gasped and sat back on the cold concrete. The drill was still running but the sound it emitted was not enough to drown out the thought of Olivia being thrown into the hole.

"Charlie, if you even fucking think of her name again, I will know. And I will hunt you down and fucking skin you alive. Do you understand?" He yelled about an inch of Charlie's face.

"Yes." There was only one person in the world that Charlie remotely feared and it was Huck. He knew he would follow through on his word.

Huck hit him over the head, knocking him out, and then threw him into the crate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cyrus sat at his desk absently tapping his fingers on his desktop. The door finally swung open and Director Osborne stepped through it.

"You sounded rather cryptic on the phone, what is this about?"

"I need you to put Rowan Pope on administrative leave for a week."

Grayden Osborne furrowed his brow and said, "On what grounds?"

"Inappropriate conduct in the workplace."

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to have to show him something. Where is the proof?"

Cyrus leaned forward. "In a secure place."

Director Osborne stood up. "This is ludicrous. If you're not willing to show me the proof, than I refuse to do this. You are wasting my time Cyrus and I really don't appreciate it."

Cyrus stood up. "Sit your ass back down." He said pounding his fist on his desk.

Grayden spun around. "Are you out of your mind?"

"You are going to do what I ask or every news outlet on this planet is going to know about your gambling addiction. They will question where your priorities lie and you will be fired. Tell me, is protecting Rowan Pope more important than you're career?" Cyrus yelled.

Grayden sank back into the chair.

"I don't give a shit how you do it. Make something up for all I care. Just handle it Grayden or I will make your life a living hell." Cyrus growled as his face turned red.

Grayden stared Cyrus down and then stood back up and straightened his jacket. He turned and opened the door before turning back and looking at Cyrus. "It will be done within the hour."

Cyrus watched the door or let out a deep breath. He texted Olivia that it was done and then popped a few Tums into his mouth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cyrus walked into the oval office. "We need to talk."

Fitz sat forward and put the paper down he was reading. "I'm listening."

Cyrus sighed and sat down. "Olivia came to me and asked me a favor."

Fitz frowned. He was a little bent out of shape that she hadn't come to him. "Is she alright?"

"She will be."

"Now you're making me nervous."

"She was having some problems with her father, Rowan Pope. Some things came to light that made her feel like he would hurt her."

Fitz swallowed hard. "Do you think that he would?"

"Yes." Cyrus said watching that sink in.

"What did you do?"

"I have Grayden put him on administrative leave so that it would buy her some time to get some information on him."

"Cyrus, how is that going to stop him?"

"Fitz, it's not. Look, I put a detail on her. The thing is she doesn't know it and she's probably going to kick my ass."

"I don't care. The detail stays. I want everything you have on her father. I don't give a shit who he is there is no way I'm going to allow him to hurt her."

Cyrus stared at him for a moment. An emotionally charged Fitz was not going to help the situation. "I need you to stay out of it and let me handle it."

Fitz slammed his hand on the desk. "You have lost your mind if you think that I'm going to back off."

Cyrus stood up. "Need I remind you that you are the President of the United States? You don't need to be running off half-cocked trying to save your girlfriend. You are married. It's called discretion."

"The hell with discretion, I cannot lose her." Fitz said shaking in anger.

"And you won't. Let me handle it."

They were interrupted by Lauren.

"Sir you're appointment is here."

"Thank you Lauren." He said still staring at Cyrus. "We'll talk about this later. I want to know everything. If you want to make a move, you discuss it with me. And you better have someone tailing Rowan."

Cyrus nodded and walked out the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Rowan stood up and looked at Grayden incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? I have given my job 110% of my time. I have kept the United States of America safe from some very bad people over the years and obtained intelligence that has not only protected us, but given us the edge over those perceived as enemies." He yelled as he stepped closer to Grayden. "Now you are telling me that you are pulling this shit when the people of this country need me the most? Who the hell put you up to this?"

Grayden sat back in his chair. "It's for one week Rowan. You lay low for one week and you're free to do whatever you want. You don't have a choice here."

Rowan threw the chair across the room. "You know this is wrong! You will pay for this." He said storming out of the room.

Grayden calmly opened his drawer and pulled out a flask and took a big gulp before returning it. He knew Rowan was a dangerous man. He made a call. "Double my security."


	18. Chapter 18 – Back to Center

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Appreciate all your speculation.

Chapter 18 – Back to Center

Althea looked at her cell phone and smiled. "Charlie, where have you been?"

Charlie sat in the middle of his new and empty apartment. He had moved because he was afraid Huck would find him again. "I was otherwise detained. But, I do have some news for you."

Althea smiled. "I hope it's good. It's been a slow day."

Charlie smiled. As crazy as Althea was, she paid well and she always made him laugh.

"Mellie is close to the truth. I don't think it will be long before she finds out what happened."

Althea thought for a moment. Olivia only told her to leave Rowan alone. Mellie was not on the table. "Handle it."

"Do you care how it's done?"

"No. Just give me a price and then make it happen."

Charlie hung up the phone and grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Fitz looked up as Mellie walked into the oval office.

He glared at her for a moment and then looked back down at the report he was reading. "What do you want Mellie? I'm busy." She was the bane of his existence and the last person he wanted to see.

"The gala is in two days. We will have to be seen together."

"Can't you say that you're sick?"

Mellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "No, I cannot say that I am sick Fitz. This is a huge event and you know that I need to be there."

"Frankly Mellie, I don't give shit what you think you need." He said without raising his voice. He knew it was important that they be seen at the event, but he just wanted to make a point to her that he wasn't happy about it.

"You are being unreasonable." She said with her teeth clenched.

"Unreasonable is you whoring around Washington and thinking that you could get away with it."

Mellie glared at him.

"We will go to the event. But, you will not speak to me in the car. We will separate once we get inside and I don't want to see you again until it's time to leave."

"Fine." She said spinning around and leaving. She couldn't wait to take his precious little Olivia down and wipe the smile off of his face. Mellie was so close.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Grayden fingered the flash drive in his hand. He always tried to have a little bit of dirt on every one he could, and this dirt would bury Rowan for sure. He knew that Rowan had slept with his daughter. And he had been waiting to lower the boom for quite some time. When Cyrus came to him, he was shocked. But, it gave him an opening to finally wipe that smug look off of Rowan's face. But now, it was time to go in for the kill.

"I've been craving cannoli's all week." Abby said smiling as they walked towards the bakery.

"It does sound good." Harrison said looking over at her.

An SUV pulled up in front of them before they could cross the street. Several men jumped out with guns and they held their hands up. One of them grabbed Harrison.

"Run Abby." He yelled as they pushed him into the SUV. Abby turned and ran down the street and ducked into a store. She stuck her head out the door and watched the unmarked SUV pull off and her hands were shaking so bad she almost dropped her phone.

"Olivia, it's Abby." She said panting.

"Abby what is wrong?"

"It's Harrison. Someone just took him."

Olivia stood up and took a deep breath. "Where are you?"

"We were going to the bakery."

"I'll be right there."

Olivia ran out of her office to Huck's.

"Huck, I need you to pull up security footage around the bakery area. Someone took Harrison."

Huck looked up at her for a second and then started typing into his computer furiously.

"I need to go get Abby." She said running to the elevator. She pressed the button and it opened. Stephen, who had been out of town, was on it and she filled him in as they went down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They found Abby sitting at a table outside the bakery.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said looking up Olivia. "What if they kill him?"

"Did you get a plate number?" Stephen asked.

"No. There was none."

Olivia's phone rang. "Huck, what do you have for me."

"Definitely C.I.A. But, I can't tell you what branch."

Olivia was surprised. "Let me know if you get anything else." She said ending the call. She turned to them and said, "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Harrison was put into an office. He had no idea what was going on and he was scared. He was blindfolded and handcuffed.

Osborn handed a paper for one of his agents to read. "Mr. Wright, we have come into some information that we want you to have for the purpose of exposing Rowan Pope."

Harrison was stunned. "Why all the covert crap?" He said as calmly as he could.

"You are not to know the source and we need your agreement that the information will be released or information that you don't want released will be leaked to the press in its place."

Harrison squirmed. "It sounds like you're really not giving me a choice."

Osborne looked at his agent and nodded.

"You always have a choice Mr. Wright, even if neither choice is pleasant."

"I suppose it would be a waste of air to ask you what your interest is in all of this."

"Yes it would."

"Fine. Just give me whatever you have and let me go."

Osborne smirked and handed the flash drive to the agent. He put it in Harrison's pocket.

"Take him back where you found him."

Someone grabbed Harrison and he was taken back to the bakery. They undid his handcuffs and pushed him out of the car. He fell onto the sidewalk and ripped the blindfold off. He had slipped his phone into Abby's purse right before they took him so he had no way of contacting Olivia, so he hopped in his car and drove back to the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia picked up her phone. "Harrison?"

"No Olivia, it's Fitz. What's wrong?" He could tell she sounded anxious.

She sighed. "I'm not sure. Harrison was taken by an unmarked SUV and we haven't heard from him since."

Fitz frowned. "Do you need me to get Cyrus on it?"

"No, it's okay. Huck is handling it. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to check in on you."

She smiled. "Thank you, I'm fine." She liked that he was being over attentive. Everything felt so out of control right now, but just hearing his voice brought her back to center.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night." Fitz knew that whatever she chose to wear would be stunning.

"It is the event of the season. I'm looking forward to it too."

Olivia looked up. "Fitz, he's here. I have to go."

"Okay. Be careful Liz."

"I will."


	19. Chapter 19 – It's all about You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Cleo – **You will find out more about the mom in a few chapters. Next chapter is all Olitz!

Chapter 19 – It's all about You

Olivia looked up as Harrison walked into her office. "Harrison are you okay?" She had been worried sick.

He nodded and put the flash drive on her desk. "That is why they took me."

"And where was that exactly?"

"I don't know." He threw the blindfold on the table. "They are trying to hide their source." Harrison had listened carefully the entire time. He could tell someone was sitting across from him and never spoke because he could hear him breathing.

Olivia grabbed the flash drive and put it into her computer. They watched the video of Verna and Rowan talking about Bradley.

_ "Why hasn't Bradley been handled?" Verna said loudly._

_ "I'm working on it."_

_ "The final hearing is tomorrow. We need to make it happen by 2:00 tomorrow afternoon."_

_ "I am painfully aware of what my deadline is Verna, I am not a child."_

_Verna sat back in her seat. "How did you find a girl willing to play along?"_

_Rowan smirked. "There's always someone willing to play along for the right price."_

_Verna smiled. "Very true."_

Olivia sat back and smiled. There were other files on there as well. "Harrison, go through the rest of them and make sure all of it is pertaining to Bradley."

Olivia was over the moon. When this got leaked, Rowan would be stripped of all his power and Verna would be the second Supreme Court Justice to ever be impeached. She had waited so long for this and it was a bit surreal that she finally had the proof she needed to take both of them done.

Harrison walked over to the other conference room. Abby jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

They pulled apart. "Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was finally time for the Correspondents Association Gala dinner. Fitz was looking forward to seeing Olivia who had promised him that she'd attend. As they drove, he silently wished that Olivia was sitting next to him and not Mellie. It was his dream that he wanted to make a reality.

Mellie sat in the limo with her arms folded. She really didn't think Fitz was going to keep up with the silent treatment, but true to his word, he hadn't spoken to or even looked at her the entire drive.

The car pulled up and they both got out. They started walking and Fitz dutifully grabbed her arm and plastered a smile on his face.

Cyrus and Olivia were a block away. They were running a little late. Cyrus jokingly blamed Olivia, but the truth is that he was late leaving the office.

Fitz stopped for a second when someone called out his name. He looked back and smiled and then the shots came from out of nowhere as the President and Mellie were pushed to the ground by their secret service detail. Fitz laid on the ground stunned. He knew he was shot. Assassination was not something you spent a lot of time dwelling on and he was shocked that someone had tried to take his life. There were people hovering about him and he turned his head and it appeared that Mellie was passed out. He felt himself being lifted up and could see Tom running beside the gurney. When they came to a stop, Fitz grabbed his arm and Tom leaned down.

"Mr. President…."

"Olivia." He whispered.

Tom nodded. "I'll find her sir."

Fitz closed his eyes as they pushed him into the ambulance. And all he could think of was her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Charlie grinned at the news reporter on the television screen as they announced who was injured. He had fired 4 shots. One hit Mellie in the head. One hit the President in the arm. Another hit a senator he couldn't stand in the stomach. And the last one, he shot above the crowd. He was able to leave the room without being noticed and then went down to the parking garage and slipped out the back. All surveillance video in the area had been cut, so there would be no way to identify him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Why aren't you stopping?" Olivia yelled out as their limo was waved past the scene. She could see people crying and rushing away from the building.

"Turn up the radio." Cyrus yelled. He had a sick feeling in his stomach and prayed that what he thought happened wasn't true.

_"This just in from the Correspondent dinner, someone shot at the President and First Lady. We don't have any details yet but there was a shooting at…"_

The voice droned on as Cyrus and Olivia looked at each other.

"Take us to Bethesda Naval Hospital." Cyrus yelled before grabbing Olivia's hand. Her lip had started to quiver and her mind filled up with images of Fitz being shot. She felt like her heart was breaking.

"It's going to be okay Olivia. It has to be." Cyrus said pulling her closer. Fitz dying was his worst nightmare.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia and Cyrus rushed into the area where Fitz had been taken. Olivia finally saw Tom and she ran up to him. "How is he?"

"The doctor is in with him. It looks like it's just a superficial wound." Olivia was almost hyperventilating, "Thank God." She said quietly.

Cyrus was talking with a doctor and came over and grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Mellie was shot in the head. She's in surgery." He whispered.

Olivia gasped. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Senator Williamson is dead."

Olivia sat down. She just couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened. As much as she hated Mellie, all she could think about is that the kids were going to be devastated.

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "The President wants to see you now." Tom said.

She got up and went over to his room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia walked inside. She looked around and realized they were alone. Fitz watched her stop walking. He could see she was about to break and said, "Come here baby. It's okay." Olivia started crying and he reached out his hand for her. She moved towards him and took it.

"I thought you were dead." It had been the longest walk from the limo to his room. The whole way she had prayed that he was alright.

He kissed her hand. "There is no way I'd leave you."

She wiped away her tears. "Mellie?"

"She's still in surgery. We just have to wait."

"This is crazy." She said as he pulled her closer. "Who would do this?"

Fitz had been asking himself that question before she came into the room. His approval ratings were very high but given what he did for a living, it really could be anybody.

"I don't know." He pulled her down to him and kissed her.

She indulged him for a moment and then pulled back. "We have to be careful. Anyone could walk in." She said stepping back from him.

"Thank God you hadn't arrived yet." He said softly. "I was going out of my mind. I had Tom get someone to track you down."

She gave him a sad smile. She couldn't believe that he had been laying there shot and bleeding and all he could think about was her. "I'm fine. Cyrus took good care of me. Did they get the shooter?"

"Not yet. The shots came from a hotel room next door."

The door opened and the doctor came in. "Mr. President." He said looking between Olivia and Fitz.

"It's okay to speak in front of her."

The doctor cleared his throat. "Mellie is in critical condition. The bullet travelled through the left side of her brain. It appears that it was a high speed bullet, so it did a significant amount of damage. There is substantial swelling. As a result, we removed part of her skull to encourage blood flow. She's in a coma."

Fitz let out his breath. "And her chances of survival?"

"We just won't know until she wakes up." The doctor shifted uncomfortably. "There is a chance she won't wake up though. You need to prepare yourself for that. Her brain is functioning at limited capacity, but she is breathing on her own. We can only hope and pray that her body will heal and she'll wake up eventually."

Fitz nodded.

"If you have any questions, just press your call button."

"Thanks."

Olivia wiped away some tears. She kept pushing away the thoughts that it could have been Fitz in that bed. "Are you going to call the kids?"

"Yes. Thank God they are away. Georgia is close by so I was going to call them and have her there when I do." Fitz shed a few tears as he thought about the conversation.

Olivia went over to him and squeezed his hand. Cyrus came into the room.

"Georgia called. She's on the way over to their school."

Cyrus stared at his arm. "Are they going to keep you?"

Fitz shook his head. "No, I'll probably be here for quite a while looking after Mellie. Why don't you take Olivia home?"

Cyrus nodded and looked over at Olivia who looked exhausted. She walked over to Fitz and gave him a quick kiss before Cyrus led her out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20 – Confessions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Fitzsgold-win, one of the Guests, **and **LoreneMichelle41 ** - Thanks for the awesome compliments! I really appreciate it! I've been very torn on whether to kill Mellie or not. **Guest re: Mellie's injury – **I did all that research and I can't tell you what I'm going to do, but keep reading.

I'm also glad the shooting shocked some of you.

Chapter 20 – Confessions

The next few days were utter chaos. Cyrus gave several statements regarding Mellie. Fitz shuffled between the hospital and meetings. And Olivia was ready to move forward on taking Rowan down.

Olivia waited to be announced and then entered the oval office.

Fitz smiled as she walked towards him. He loved the way she dressed and couldn't help but admire her as she strode towards him.

She smiled back at him and pointed for him to walk over to the curtains.

He got up and hugged and kissed her. "That is just what I needed."

Olivia sighed. "You might not be so happy to hear what I'm about to say."

Fitz started to look a little worried. "Sit down."

They both sat on the couch.

"There's something that I have to tell you about my past."

Fitz nodded. "Go on." He was actually happy that she was willing to share it with him.

"The first 'fix' I ever did involved my family. Verna helped clean up the mess and has been holding it over my head ever since."

Fitz was shocked by that. He wasn't sure what to think. "Olivia, you never talk about your mother."

Olivia sighed. "Because of what happened, she developed some mental issues." She laughed. "Listen to me. I try to make it sound so nice. The truth is that my father drove her crazy with his infidelity and she did something really bad that we needed to cover up."

Fitz nodded.

"Verna has been forcing me to fix things for her and Rowan over the years. He has gotten very dangerous. He sees me as a threat, not as a daughter."

"Cyrus told me about Rowan."

Olivia was surprised.

"He knew that if something happened to you, that I'd have his head. So, please don't be upset with him. I'm glad he came to me. I have a vested interest in your safety you know."

She smiled. "I know. I've been trying to handle this on my own."

"You can always come to me." He said softly.

Liv nodded. "I know but I always have the words plausible deniability floating around in the back of my mind."

Fitz smiled. "Were your mother or father ever happy?" He was trying to get a grip on what she dealt with growing up.

"My mother's father was very well off. Between real estate and a knack for numbers, he was able to procure a sizeable nest egg all of which my mother inherited. My mother met Rowan in college. He swept her off of her feet. He proposed her sophomore year and she accepted. They were married shortly thereafter and I came a year later. After that, my father ended up getting a job in Washington. It was long hours and due to his pride, he wanted to make his own money. He became obsessed with moving up in the ranks. We were just props that he paraded about when he needed to play family man. And then when I was in high school, he did something that broke her."

"What?" He said watching her intently. He could tell that holding this secret inside of her had taken its toll.

"He got someone else pregnant. He was going to leave us. I really don't want to tell you the rest right now." Olivia said sadly. She felt telling him that her mother killed her father's mistress would put him in an awkward position if it ever came to light.

"Will you tell me someday?"

"Yes. I promise."

"That's good enough for now." He said. "Olivia, are you scared that you'll become like your father if you're with me?"

Olivia gazed into Fitz's eyes, she could see that he was worried about her. The fact that they were so in tune with each other was not lost on her. "Yes. That's part of it. I've seen what infidelity can do and it's not even remotely pretty. It doesn't end well and frankly, that's the last thing I want for us."

He sat back and thought about what she had said. At least a lot of her actions now made more sense. Fitz understood her trepidation but at the same time, he was almost angry that she'd even compare herself to her father at all. "I'm only going to say this once. You are nothing like your father. Rowan is a monster. He's done horrible things not only to your family but also under the guise of service to this country. You are one of the good guys Olivia and you need to own that."

Olivia savored every word he said to her. The more time she spent with him, the more she knew she'd never be able to give him up.

"Thank you for saying that." She said before taking a deep breath. "Fitz, I'm not asking your permission to do what I'm about to tell you. I'm just giving you a heads up that it is going to happen tomorrow morning."

"Go on." The conversation had just changed its tone and he could feel her tense up.

"I have video and audio of Rowan and Verna meeting and discussing Bradley Hargrove's ouster as a Supreme Court Justice nominee. They hired a teenager to lie about an affair and they leaked the story. They are not only responsible for his death, but they also rigged the nomination in her favor. This will be enough evidence for the impeachment of Verna and for Rowan to lose his job. It would also divert attention away from Mellie."

Fitz sat back. "Wow."

Olivia waited for him to process everything she said.

Fitz sighed. "I guess you have to do what you have to do. I'm only worried that Rowan and Verna will retaliate against you."

"I also have other indiscretions they both have made and I plan on using it as leverage. They would both go to jail for a long time if they are released. If I meet any untimely death, it will be sent to the press and they will be vilified."

Fitz was impressed by her thoroughness. "Well, it seems like you've thought it all through."

"I have. I need to do this to take back my life."

"Okay."

"Well, since we're having true confessions, before the shooting I was going to release the video of Mellie having sex with Billy."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yup. I wanted her gone. I figured we could divorce and then you and I could be together. Now, with her in a coma or even if she dies, we'll still have to be a secret for at least a year before it's safe to be together."

"Fitz, if you are planning to run for re-election, you know we can't be together."

"Why not?"

Olivia smiled. Sometimes she thought he was so oblivious when it came to her. "Earth to Fitz, this isn't a tan." She said pointing to her skin.

Fitz grinned. "I'm well aware of the origins of your skin tone. This country needs to wake the hell up. And maybe we can help them do it."

Olivia shook her head. "You need to look at the reality of the situation. This country is not ready for us. It cannot handle us."

Fitz stood up. "That is unacceptable. I can't put my life on hold."

"I don't want you to give up your day job for me. That is unacceptable."

"I shouldn't have to Liv. Do you even realize how crazy I am about you? I have 3 years left on this term. You want me to wait until after I get re-elected to spring you on the country? I'm proud that I'm with you. I'm not going hide."

Olivia took a deep breath. "What if I told you that I'm willing to wait? You are a phenomenal President. You have a lot more great things to do. The country needs that. We have forever, Fitz. But your time in this office is limited. And it would kill me if something about my past was leaked and it hurt your campaign."

Fitz sat back down. "I hate this."

"Will you at least think about what I said?"

He looked at her sadly and nodded. "Olivia, I will maintain some distance until the situation with Mellie is sorted, but after that I want to be with you. We'll find a way."

She knew that she wanted to be with him just as much, so fighting would be futile. "Okay."

"Okay?" He didn't think that she would agree that easily. He got back up and walked over to the curtain area to avoid the cameras.

She smiled and got up and followed him and he pulled her into his arms and said, "Say you want me as badly as I want you."

Olivia let out a long breath. Having him so close to her made her lose her focus. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer. "I want you Fitz," She whispered before kissing him, "just as much; if not more."

Fitz smiled. "God you're so beautiful." He said before lowering his lips onto hers. He moved down and flicked his tongue over her chin and then nibbled on her neck.

"Fitz…" Olivia breathed out as her body started to react to the feel of his mouth and tongue.

The sound of her calling out his name, so full of passion, made Fitz shudder. He pulled back. "You will be mine Olivia Pope. Count on it."

She smiled. "Okay."

He grinned. "You're really agreeable today. Maybe I need to kiss you more often."

Before she could say anything Cyrus came bounding through the door. He looked at both of them and shook his head. "Don't let me interrupt or anything. We only have a meeting with 5 other world leaders in 5 minutes. Take your time; finish up." He said sinking onto the couch.

Olivia smirked. "I'm going." She kissed him one more time and he watched her walk out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21 – Head on a Platter

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Your Mellie comments made me laugh. I've made up my mind.

Chapter 21 – Head on a Platter

They all sat around in the boardroom nervously watching CNN and waiting for the news to break.

Stephen walked in and handed out some coffee and sat down. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet." Abby said softly.

About 5 minutes later, the news finally broke.

_ "We have received some disturbing information regarding the Bradley Hargrove scandal that occurred a year ago. Sources say, that there is damning video evidence of Supreme Court Justice Verna Thornton and Rowan Pope, C.I.A. consorting against Judge Hargrove so that she could be the nominee. If you will recall, Judge Hargrove's nomination was rescinded after so called proof was produced to make it appear that he had sexual relations with an under-aged teen. Our sources say that this was false information created by Mr. Pope. The ramifications of such actions resulted in the suicide of Judge Hargrove and the nomination of Verna Thornton." The reporter paused. "Wait, we now have a reporter on the scene."_

_ "Thank you Charles. I'm standing outside of Verna Thornton's office. We have footage of her entering the office a few minutes ago."_

They showed footage of Verna yelling, "No comment," and rushing into the building.

The news continued and all of their eyes were glued to the screen. Apparently, the reporters couldn't locate Rowan.

Olivia's phone rang. She looked down at the caller I.D. and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Are you out of your mind?" Rowan said yelling.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I can't believe you did this to me."

"You did it to yourself."

"Don't think this is the end Olivia. Payback is a bitch."

Olivia leaned forward. There was no way in hell she was going to let him bully her. "If anything happens to me, you'll be the prime suspect. I have enough on you to bury you and you will go to prison. Is that what you want?"

"They'd have to find me first. You forget that I know how to hide."

Huck watched Olivia and could tell from her silence that he threatened her and he left the office.

"You forget that I have the means to find you."

The line went dead and Olivia realized everyone was staring at her. "I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia sat on the bench next to Huck.

"He threatened you didn't he?" He said softly.

"He did. But, I'm not scared."

"You should be." He said looking into her eyes. "He's a very dangerous man."

Olivia stared at him back. "I know. But, I don't know what else to do."

"Let me end it."

"No Huck. I will not sacrifice you to beat Rowan. I just can't let you do it. You've worked too damn hard to create a new life. If you go back to that life, I don't think you'll be able to stop."

Huck's face never changed. "I can never let my past go. It's a big part of who I am."

"But it doesn't define you Huck. You are a good man. You are a gladiator. Killing is not the kind of life that you want."

"It's one time." Even when he said it, he knew it wasn't true. He would be more. But he'd rather have to deal with that situation than be faced with Olivia being taken from him.

"There is no such thing as just one time. You are like an addict wanting a fix and I won't be responsible for you falling off the wagon."

Huck sighed and said, "Okay." He had already had another idea anyway. If Olivia wouldn't let him do it, he was quite sure he could find someone else who would.

Olivia looked at him suspiciously. He had given up way to easily. It made her wonder if he'd do it anyway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cyrus watched the news. There were no leads on the shooter yet. Mellie was still in a coma and Rowan had been lying low. It was almost too quiet. The impeachment proceedings had begun for Verna and it was leaked that she had cancer. It didn't seem like that news was going to gain her any sympathy, but due to chemotherapy, she would not always be present.

He packed up for the night and finally made it back to his office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Grayden sat uneasily in a room with 3 of Rowan's B-613 former operatives; one of which was Charlie. "I need you to find Rowan Pope. I now consider him an enemy of the state."

Charlie smirked. "Alive or dead?" He watched Grayden's body language and he already knew his answer.

"Dead." I don't want a remnant of his DNA left. I want him fucking extinguished." Grayden said loudly.

The 3 operatives looked at each other. Becky spoke up first, "And what do we get out of this arrangement?"

Grayden sat forward, "500,000.00 and bragging rights."

Charlie grinned. "There's nothing like tax free money."

"Don't even think about it. That is mine." Becky said grinning. "I have plans."

"Bitch please. I need a college fund for my babies." Wink said grinning.

Grayden smirked. Not only would he probably get Rowan, they'd probably kill each other in the process. He thought to himself.

"Alright, get going. And I'll need some kind of proof that he's dead."

They all nodded and left the building.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Charlie answered his phone. "Hello."

"It's Althea."

Charlie grinned. "My favorite girl. Are you happy with the results thus far?"

"I will say you are the only other person I know who's crazier than I am." Althea said rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"What did that poor senator ever do to you?"

Charlie chuckled. "Let's just say he peed in my cheerios."

Althea made a face. "I guess I'd shoot him too."

Charlie grinned. "You want me to finish her off?"

Althea shrugged. "No. I think she got the message. Your money is already delivered to the drop off point."

"It was nice doing business with you Althea. I have to go underground for a while, but you know how to find me."

She smiled. "Yes I do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia sat back on her couch. She was exhausted. She sipped some wine and listen to the soft jazz music drifting throughout the room and she began to think. What would she do if Rowan was gone and Verna wasn't blackmailing her? Olivia didn't even know who she was without the secret hanging over her head. Could she actually dare to be happy? The one man she chose to give her heart too is the one man she couldn't have heart and soul. Right now, Fitz was owned by the American people. And then there was Mellie. It was ironic that if Mellie lived or died she would still be a thorn in their sides. There was just no easy solution to their "relationship." All she knew is that she was falling in love with the President of the free world and she had no idea how they were going to make it work.


	22. Chapter 22 – Code Blue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I do want to clarify that when I was talking divorce, I meant before she got hurt. That would have been the easiest for Olitz because you'd have the sex tape come out and then the public would understand the divorce. Now that she's injured, I either keep her alive or kill her. If I keep her alive in a coma, they can't be together in public. If I keep her alive and she gets better, he will not be able to leave her probably. The sympathy will be on her side for quite some time. At least with death, he can wait the obligatory year and then have Olivia free and clear.

Re: Althea – This is how I see her: She has been on different medications throughout the years that take her from high to low and in between. She's obsessive and when she gets that way it seems that is when she loses more of her grip on reality. She's functional. Normal people don't do the things she does though. Nor could she function in a day to day job with stress etc. You can be smart and calculating and have mental issues.

Chapter 22 – Code Blue

Huck paused in the art section of the library as he came face to face with Charlie.

"Why are you following me?" Charlie asked. "I've stayed away from Olivia like you asked."

"I need a favor."

Charlie smirked. "Did I owe you one?"

"I let you live." Huck said pointedly.

"I let you live first." Charlie shot back.

Huck looked over to the table behind Charlie. There was no one in that part of the library. So, they sat down.

"I need to find Rowan."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "He's a very popular man right now."

"Did someone hire you to kill him?"

"Maybe."

"You can't." Huck said dryly.

"Why not?" Charlie said getting a bit impatient.

"Because I want him thrown in the hole."

Charlie grinned. "Now that would be ironic wouldn't it? We could yell, 'do you have a daughter', and shut the lid. Hell, let's seal it up. That fucking hole still gives me nightmares."

Huck smirked. "Knowing Rowan, he'd answer no. I was going to leave him in there for 2 or 3 months and then take him out and then pay you to torture him."

"Even better…. Hell, I'd do that for free. So, why don't you find him yourself and do it?"

"Because I promised Olivia that I wouldn't kill him."

Charlie smiled. "So, technically if I do it, then you aren't killing him."

"Exactly."

Charlie stood up. "Look Huck, Becky and Wink are also on the hunt with me. Winner gets a huge payout. So, there is no guarantee that I will even win."

Huck thought for a moment. "What if I helped you? I can plant some false leads and give you an advantage."

Charlie smirked. His ego wouldn't allow him to accept that kind of help. "I need proof that he's dead in order to win. If we throw him in the hole, it will delay my payout by 3 months."

"Did he give you a deadline?"

"Technically no."

"Well until he does, we keep the hole in the picture."

Charlie held out his hand. "Deal."

Huck shook it and then turned and slipped out the back of the library.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

**One month later**

"Mr. President," Lauren said interrupting his meeting, "Bethesda is on line 1."

He looked up. "Will you all excuse me?" He said walking to Lauren's desk. He picked up the phone.

"Mr. President, we need you to come to the hospital immediately. It's an emergency."

"Is she awake?"

There was a pause. "I'm afraid not."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

He walked back into the Oval Office. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen but I have to go. There's an emergency I need to tend to." He shook their hands and left the room and then raced to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but Mellie passed away right before I called you."

Fitz felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He had tried to prepare for this outcome the best he could, but the news that she was actually gone took his breath away.

"Can I see her?"

He nodded and led him to her room.

Fitz saw her pale body lying on the gurney. It barely looked like the Mellie he knew. He felt some tears well up in his eyes. "Mellie, I don't even know how I'm going to tell the kids." He said burying his head in his hands. He heard someone walk into the room. "Cyrus."

"Tom called me. Are you okay?" He said looking at Mellie.

"I need to call Georgia."

"I already called her. She went to get them and bring them to the house. We should wait to release a statement until tomorrow morning."

Fitz wiped his face. "You don't have to stay here Cyrus."

"I will if you need me to." Cyrus wasn't sure what to say. Their marriage had been so screwed up that he wasn't sure how Fitz would react. Now, seeing him sitting there upset, it took him aback.

"I know what you're thinking." Fitz said looking up at him. "But, she is the mother of my children no matter what." Fitz really didn't want to discuss how he was feeling with Cyrus. The truth is that as much as he was sitting there trying to feel a morsel of love or pity for Mellie, all he was feeling was pain and anger and the implications of that made him feel very sad.

"Fitz, I'm not going to tell you how to feel. Take whatever time you need. You know where to find me."

Fitz nodded. He watched Cyrus walk out of the room and then he made a call.

"Georgia, are they there?"

"Yes. I haven't told them anything yet. They are eating some brownies. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Fitz sat down. "I have all these feelings that I don't know what to do with."

"Is hatred among them?"

"Does that make me a monster?"

"No. She hurt you badly." Fitz had called Georgia so she knew everything that happened. "It just makes you human."

"When are you giving a statement to the press?"

"I'll make it after the kids are here and I can sit them down and tell them."

"That sounds good. I love you Fitz. You'll get through this."

"Thank you Georgia. I love you too."

Georgia had been like a mother to him ever since his own mother had died. He didn't know what he'd do without her. She was always there for him and the children.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia heard the knock on her door and looked through the peephole in shock. "Fitz?" She said opening the door. "What is going on?"

He sat down. "Mellie died."

Olivia raised her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God. Did you just get back from there?"

He nodded. "I still need to tell the kids."

She put her arms around him and held him. "Can Georgia bring them?"

"No, her health hasn't been the greatest lately. I don't want to take a chance until she gets doctor clearance. I guess I'll send Lauren or one of my other aides."

"I'll go." Olivia said before even thinking about it.

Fitz lifted his head. "No, I'm not going to put you in that position Liv."

"It's okay. I can handle it."

"What if they ask you questions about how she is doing?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just tell them that you said you wanted to talk to them about it."

"You really don't have to do this."

Olivia kissed him gently. "I know, but I want to. You have enough things to worry about."

He buried his head into her shoulder for a moment.

"Tell me what you need." She said softly.

He pulled her into him and held on tightly. "I just need to feel you." He whispered. They laid on the couch and held onto each other for an hour. No words needed to be said. As legs and arms wrapped around each other, and Fitz's head rested on her chest, they exchanged an unspoken loving energy that flowed through them both. They remained that way until Tom knocked on the door.


	23. Chapter 23 – Meet the Kids

A/N – Thank you for your reviews and follows! **Cleo** – I thought about her BJ too! Lol **Da Princes and Me's – **Wow, what a compliment. Thank you! **Najee79 – **Thank you for reading and commenting! **Mstlovee – **Thank you!

Most of you were glad that Mellie is gone! This chapter it's meet the kids time.

Chapter 23 – Meet the Kids

Olivia stepped out of the town car and walked up to the door. Georgia had heard the car and ran out to meet her. Olivia could tell by the look on her face that something was very wrong.

"What happened?"

"It was leaked to the press. The kids know."

Liv was stunned and her eyes filled up with tears. "Where are they?"

"They are both in the guest room. Fitz is talking to them now."

She nodded.

"Come in."

Georgia followed her to the living room. Olivia wiped a tear from her face and took a deep breath.

"You sure you can handle this?" Georgia asked softly. She was not surprised by Olivia's show of emotion, but she knew that the situation was difficult.

Olivia nodded. "It's unexpected, but I need to get them back home."

"I'm worried about Fitz." Georgia said. She knew the funeral was going to be hard on him and the kids.

"And he's worried about you." She said studying the woman. She noticed that Georgia had lost weight and was a bit pale.

"Me? Whatever for?"

"He said you haven't been feeling well."

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm an old battle axe. He has nothing to worry about."

Olivia smiled. "Good to know." She said looking around. She knew that Georgia fudged the truth but she let it slide. "Do they have suitcases?"

"Yes. I think they are in the kitchen."

Olivia opened the front door and motioned to Hal. "Can you please grab their suitcases out of the kitchen?" Hal nodded and walked inside.

Olivia came walking back towards her.

"They are off the phone. I just heard the door open." Georgia said.

Hal walked back outside and she looked up at the staircase. The kids came down the stairs slowly. Their eyes were red and Karen ran into Georgia's arms and they hugged. She pulled apart from them.

"I'm not going to lie and say it's going to be okay anytime soon. But your daddy loves you and he probably needs a big hug right now." Georgia said to them. "So, try to be strong okay?"

"Okay." Karen said softly.

"Jerry and Karen this is Olivia." Georgia said looking up at her. "She is going to take you to your father."

They both said hi softly.

"Come on. Your suitcases are already in the car." Olivia said softly. She watched them for a moment. Jerry had just turned 14 and Karen was 10.

The kids hugged Georgia one more time and then followed Olivia. The car ride was uncomfortably silent. Olivia was beyond nervous and she just didn't know what to say. They finally made it to the airport and boarded the plane. Karen had sat next to her and Jerry sat a few seats away from Karen. When the plane started to take off, the young girl grabbed Olivia's hand and she gave it a little squeeze back. When they finally leveled off, Karen relaxed a little more.

"Have you seen my dad?" Karen asked quietly. She studied the woman sitting next to her. Karen thought she was very pretty.

"I saw him yesterday." Olivia said as the memories floated into her mind.

"Is he okay?"

Olivia looked down at her and saw the little girl's eyes fill up with tears. "He was very sad, but he can't wait to see you."

She nodded and the tears started to fall. Olivia reached for her purse and handed her a tissue. "Why don't you lay down honey?" She said grabbing a pillow and placing it right next to her. She loosened Karen's seatbelt so she could change her position and then tightened it a little bit once she was stretched out. Olivia laid her hand on her arm and softly rubbed it as the young girl cried herself to sleep."

Olivia wiped a few tears away of her own and looked over at Jerry who was staring at her.

"What do you do at the white house?" He asked. His mom was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now. He just couldn't deal with it. And he felt he needed to be strong for his sister. His dad had tried to prepare them for this the best he could since the shooting. He had cried a lot the last few weeks.

"Crisis management."

He kind of frowned. "That sounds interesting."

"It can be."

"Are we your current crisis?" He said looking down at his sister.

"No. I volunteered to come get you."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath. "Your dad really wanted to see you and he had mentioned he wasn't sure who he was going to send, so I volunteered."

Jerry nodded. At least she seemed to be telling the truth. He thought to himself.

"Did she suffer?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I don't think so. But, I honestly wasn't given all the details." She hadn't asked Fitz how Mellie had died. So, she really wasn't sure.

He nodded. "Thank you for being truthful. A lot of people tell kids what they think they want to hear. But, I can handle the truth."

Olivia nodded. She watched him turn back to his video game and thought about how brave the kid was. She wasn't sure how he'd hold up at the funeral. That was going to be a big test.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia got up and talked to Hal who filled her in on where the President would be when they landed. He was in the middle of meeting so Olivia would have to tend to them for a little while longer.

She looked over at Jerry. "We're going to be landing soon."

"Will my dad meet us?"

"No, he's in a meeting. But, I'm thinking it should be over in about an hour and a half."

He nodded.

She gently woke up Karen and helped her sit up. "I'm scared." She said wiping her eyes.

"It's okay to be scared Karen. I get scared sometimes too."

She looked up at Olivia. "You do?"

"Sure."

"What do you do about it?"

"Well, I usually call my friends and they usually say something to make me feel better or give me a hug. It might not make all the bad stuff go away, but it helps."

She nodded. "I don't have any friends in Washington."

Olivia thought quickly. "Well, I'll be your friend. So, now you have one."

Karen smiled. "Cool."

Olivia looked over at Jerry who smiled at her. The captain came on and she made sure Karen was buckled in and Karen grabbed her hand again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They left the plane and piled into the car. They pulled onto the highway and she asked if they were hungry.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Do you like pizza?"

"Real pizza?" Jerry asked as he looked at her skeptically.

Olivia smiled. "I can make that happen. What kind do you like?"

"We like Pepperoni" Jerry said.

"What kind does your dad like?"

"He likes sausage and pepperoni." Karen said.

She pulled out her phone and made a call. "Hal."

"Yes ma'am."

"We need to stop at Wiseguy NY Pizza on Massachusetts."

The kids smiled. The last time the cook at the Whitehouse had made pizza, it just wasn't the same.

"Okay, I know where it is." Hal said.

The headed towards the area and Olivia hopped out and dashed inside. She picked up the two pizzas and hopped back into the car.

They got back to the white house and Hal grabbed them from her and they went inside. They headed to the dining room on the second floor and put the pizza down. That is where Fitz found them a half hour later. They were all on their second slice. Cyrus had joined them and was telling a funny story to the kids. When Karen saw her dad, she wiped her hands really quick and then launched towards him.

He hugged her tightly and then pulled back. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Olivia said you needed a big hug."

He looked over at Olivia and smiled. "I did, thank you baby." He said putting her down. He walked over to Jerry and gave him a hug and then looked over at Olivia. "Is that real pizza?"

Karen grinned. "It's good too."

Fitz smiled. "How did you manage that?" He said looking at Olivia again.

"Olivia got it for us on the way here." Karen interjected.

"You know, you pick up the phone and place an order." Olivia said smirking.

"She got your favorite daddy. Come eat with us." Karen said holding out a plate.

Fitz smiled and took it from her and then got himself a slice. He took a bite. "Oh my God, this is so good." He said savoring his bite.

Olivia looked over at Hal. "Hal, you have to be hungry, please have a slice."

Hal gave a pained look. He wasn't sure what to do. But he was starving.

The President looked up at him. "Hal, I'm ordering you to sit down and have a slice of pizza. I don't think anyone is going to try and get us in the dining room."

Hal smiled. "Okay, if you insist." He had to admit it was nice seeing them all smile. He knew the next few days would be rough.


	24. Chapter 24 – Three Little Words

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry about Georgia. I'm really not planning to kill her off. **Cleo** – Mellie's not really known for her mothering. Lol I'll get back to Rowan right after the funeral and we'll be right back into the action. Also, the kids will not find out until right before the public does.

So many nice compliments. Thank you all!

Chapter 24 – Three Little Words

The President got the kids settled in their rooms and then met Olivia in the Treaty room. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for today."

She smiled. "You're welcome." She said pulling her head back.

"I wasn't sure what I would find when I walked into the dining room. But, you managed to make my children smile on a very sad day for them." He still had his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I'm glad I could help. It's going to be rough for them the next few days."

Fitz nodded. "Grieving in public is not an easy thing to do."

"You know I'll do whatever I can to help out."

Fitz smiled.

They sat down on a couch and cuddled.

"Karen goes from smiling to crying in a few seconds flat and Jerry is trying to be strong for his sister. I worry about him."

"They're both great kids. Jerry will grieve in his own way. This is his way of coping. Just keep an open dialogue and I think you'll be fine."

Fitz smiled at her. "Smart and observant, two of the many qualities I love about you. And I do love you Olivia Pope." He said softly brushing his hand over the side of her face.

"I love you too." She breathed out. Who would have thought that three little words could be so empowering and so sexy, she thought to herself.

Fitz moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head towards his. He gently brushed his lips against hers before running his tongue along her bottom lip and sucking it. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue dove inside, teasing her mouth and tongue.

They kissed passionately until they both came up for air. "God, I want you so bad." He said moving to her neck and lying soft kisses as his tongue flicked over her sensitive spot.

Olivia gasped at the sensations running through her body. Fitz pulled up to look at her and she said, "Don't start something you can't finish Fitzgerald."

He laughed. "Wow, you're throwing out the whole name. I must really be getting under your skin." He said wickedly.

"Wanting you is not a problem for me." She said staring at him sensuously.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to take you right here on this couch."

Olivia grinned. "And how am I looking at you?" She said punctuating her words with a few kisses.

Fitz was just about to answer her back when there was a knock on the door. He groaned as they separated and he hopped behind the desk so he could compose himself.

The door swung open. It was Cyrus. He looked between the two and knew they had probably been making out. Cyrus had given up on being the voice of reason between the two, but he just hoped they'd be discreet about whatever was going on between them.

"We need to talk about you making some kind of speech in the morning." Cyrus said sitting next to Olivia. He looked over at Fitz who was still staring at Olivia.

Olivia stood up. "That is probably my cue to leave."

The President snapped out of his post Olivia make out haze and yelled. "No, stay. I value your opinion."

Cyrus really couldn't argue with that. Olivia was very good at spin. "The public wants to hear from you. They want to know you are okay and not some blubbering mess. So, give them a short speech and that will be enough for now."

"Make sure you include something about the kids. And you're going to have to say something nice about Mellie." Olivia added.

Fitz nodded. "Okay. Schedule it for the first thing in the morning then."

There was a knock on the door and Tom opened it. "It's Karen." He said.

Karen walked into the room. She seemed smaller to Olivia who could tell she had been crying.

Fitz got up and walked over to her and got down on one knee. "What's wrong baby?"

"I miss mommy." She said softly.

Fitz hugged her tightly. "I know you do honey."

Cyrus snuck out of the room and Fitz pulled Karen over to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "You tired?"

"A little bit."

Olivia stood up. "I probably should go. It's getting late."

Fitz smiled. "Goodnight Liv. And thanks again for all of your help."

Karen looked up at her father. "Her name is Olivia daddy."

Fritz smiled at his daughter. "Sorry, goodnight Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Goodnight Fritz and goodnight Karen."

Karen waved and looked up at her father. "I like her."

Fitz smiled. "Good to know."

Jerry came into the room. "Hey dad." He said sitting next to them. "What's wrong squirt?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I'm not a squirt. I just miss mom."

Jerry nodded. "Me too."

"The funeral is set for the day after tomorrow." He wanted to make sure they were prepared.

"What are going to do tomorrow?" Jerry asked.

"Well, I thought you'd enjoy going to the Natural Museum of Natural History."

"Will other people be there?" He asked. He hated when they shut things down and they were the only ones there.

"Yup. You'll have two agents escorting you. One will be a female so that it looks like you're a family. Of course, other agents will be there but they'll all be in street clothes so that they blend in."

"Cool dad." Jerry said smiling.

"Very cool." Karen said clapping.

Fitz smiled back. He would do anything at this point to help them get through this. Having them there was such a joy for him. Fitz never wanted them in boarding school to begin with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, the kids went to the museum and asked to walk through the park on the way back. They people watched and just enjoyed being outdoors when Olivia walked by on her phone. She had just met with Cyrus in the park.

"Olivia." Karen yelled.

Olivia looked up smiling. "Listen Abby, I have to go. I'll call you later."

She walked over to them.

The two agents stepped in front of the kids. "I'm sorry ma'am but you don't have clearance."

Olivia started to speak but Jerry interjected. "It's okay. She is the one who brought us to Washington."

"And she's my friend." Karen yelled as Olivia smirked.

"Your name?"

"Olivia Pope."

One of them made a call.

"It's okay Ms. Pope." They said stepping back.

She smiled. "Hey guys, what are you doing out here?"

"We escaped." Jerry said smiling.

"We went to the museum." Karen said.

Olivia smiled. "I see. Where are you off to next?"

Jerry shrugged. "I guess we're going back home."

"I'm hungry." Karen said.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Burgers!" The kids yelled.

She smiled and walked over to one of the agents. "Do you think we could go to a restaurant?"

Her phone rang and she smiled. "Hold on, it's the President."

"Hi Fitz."

"Hello beautiful, what are you doing?"

"I am in the park with your children."

Fitz was shocked. "I thought they were at the museum."

"They were but they took a little detour afterwards and I happened to walk by."

"Lucky kids." He said smiling.

She grinned. "Listen, they are hungry and wanted to get some burgers."

"Well, I haven't eaten. Bring them back and I'll have the cook make some burgers and fries."

"Sounds good."

She ended the call.

"Okay, your dad wants to eat with you so he's having the cook make some burgers and fries."

Karen grinned. "Awesome."

The agents called to have the car pulled around and they all walked to the street.


	25. Chapter 25 - Somber

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Please keep in mind it's not like the kids think anything is going on between her and their dad. She was nice to them at a time when they were vulnerable and kids remember that. And besides, I can sit with kids for a few minutes and they talk to me. I just have it like that. If you treat them a certain way and they feel comfortable with you, usually you can have a good interaction with them. So, I wouldn't read too much into that. Karen is younger and more outgoing, so she'd be more friendly as well.

I also have shown both Fitz and Liv being emotional about Mellie. Even Hal alluded to the fact that Fitz and the kids weren't smiling etc. Fitz and Mellie did not love each other. And before her death, it was more like hate. But, Fitz was upset and understands how badly it will affect the kids. A 5 minute make out session or a few smiles with the kids doesn't mean they could care less she's dead. Sorry, but I'm not going to show him pining after Mellie after all she did and the reality of their relationship. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 25 - Somber**

They arrived at the White House and made their way to the dining room.

"Hey guys, food is almost ready." Fitz said smiling.

The kids sat down at the table and Fitz held out Olivia's chair.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

The kids rambled about their day and they sat and ate. When they were finished, Cyrus came and got them to take them to a movie night with him and James which left the President and Olivia alone.

"You were awfully quiet at dinner." He said studying her.

Olivia smiled. "I was just observing." It was kind of strange to be eating with them and she just wanted to watch the dynamic between Fitz and the kids.

"Did you like what you saw?" He said smiling back.

"Always."

"Can you stay for awhile?" He said hopeful.

"Not too long. I'm supposed to meet Abby at the office after I leave."

Fitz looked sad.

"Maybe a kiss will put a smile back on your handsome face?" She said moving towards him.

"I don't know, but you can try."

She smiled and moved closer to him. Touching the side of his face, her lips brushed against his. She flitted her tongue over his lips until Fitz grabbed her and pulled her into him. He took over the kiss and used his tongue to taunt and tease her as he captured her mouth, her chin, and her neck.

"Dear God you drive me crazy." She said crushing her lips onto his. They finally pulled back and Fitz grinned. "There's the smile that I love." She said smiling back. "I do have to go though." She said softly.

He brushed his hand against her face. "I know. I'll miss you." He said kissing her one more time.

She smiled. "I'll miss you too."

He grabbed her again kissing her tenderly. "I just can't get enough of your mouth." He said lightly brushing his lips against hers. "Goodnight Liv."

Olivia stood up and adjusted her clothes. "Goodnight Fitz." She said before turning to walk towards the door.

He watched her hips move as she glided across the floor and bit his lip. The woman was driving him crazy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked into her office. She looked up as Abby strode towards her.

"So, what is going on?" Abby said smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Since when do you hang out so much with the First Family?"

Olivia blushed.

"You've got it bad." Abby said smiling. "I've never seen you like this."

Olivia smiled. "I know. It's kind of sickening isn't it?" She couldn't even think about Fitz without smiling.

Abby smiled. "Actually, I really like it." Olivia had been smiling a lot. Gone were the introspective sad looks when she thought no one was looking. She seemed more vibrant now. She was glad that Olivia had recently confided in her.

"We're going to have to lay low for quite a while though."

"Well, you'll make it work. Just be careful Olivia, there are a lot of vultures out there."

"True. He told me that he loves me Abby." She said wistfully.

Abby's eyes grew big. "Holy Shit."

"It's pretty unbelievable huh?" She said grinning.

"Well, you are the hottest gladiator I know."

Olivia smiled. "What's going on with Verna?"

"She's in the hospital. I hear they gave her 2 months to live. She also sent word that she wants to see you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "She is one of the last people that I want to see."

"It's up to you. If you need to get anything off of your chest, it might be a good idea."

Olivia nodded. She really felt like she had said all she had to say the last time they met. She had no desire to have anything to do with Verna again.

"What about Rowan?"

"Still underground. It's like he's disappeared."

"Huck must be going crazy."

"He's been a little more intense than usual."

"I'll talk to him." Olivia said sighing. She hated bringing Huck into this in the first place and she knew he was worried about her safety. "I have to get out of here. The funeral is tomorrow and I have some things to do."

Abby nodded.

Liv grabbed her purse and headed out. Tomorrow was going to be hard. There was no love lost between her and Mellie, but she never wanted her dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There were a huge amount of people at the funeral service. The church was filled to the brim with people paying their respects. There was not a dry eye in the place when Jerry stood up and spoke about his mom. Fitz gave a tender and eloquent speech about Mellie. He focused on her strengths and charity work and how much she loved the children.

Liv sat in the back crying along with everyone else. It was a very somber day. She didn't go to the cemetery, but Cyrus called her afterwards and told her that Jerry finally broke down; in fact all of them did.

Later that night, her phone rang. She glanced down at the caller I.D. and took a deep breath.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said softly.

"How are the kids?"

"Pretty shattered. Being at the cemetery had such a finality to it. There was a time when Mellie and I were good. I've been trying to focus on that all day and push everything else inside. Part of me is sad and part of me isn't. And honestly, there have been a few times in the last few days that I wished she'd come walking through the door and yell at me or something. When I look at my kids, I see her in them. They represent everything that had been good between us. They are the reason I can't completely hate her." He said emotionally.

Olivia wiped away her tears. She could feel how raw he was at the moment and she wished there was something she could do.

Fitz continued. "And in 3 days, they are going back to school and that kills me." Fitz said as his voice broke.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I love you." She said softly.

"That's what's helping me get through this."

Olivia. "You need to get some rest."

"I am pretty exhausted."

"Sleep well."

"Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnight Fitz."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Charlie came up empty and walked out of the abandoned building. He turned the corner and headed to his car and smirked at the figure leaning against it. "Great minds must think alike." He said smiling at Becky.

"Or, I followed you here and waited to see if you got the goods."

"You would cherry pick Rowan from me?" He said pretending to be shocked.

She grinned. "In a heartbeat."

"I will keep that in mind. It's been nice chatting with you, but I have to go. The 500,000 man is wandering around the streets of Washington somewhere, and he's mine for the taking."

Becky rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

Charlie smiled at her and got into the car and took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Olivia met Huck in the park. As she walked up to him she noticed how tired he looked.

"Are you okay?" She asked eyeing him carefully.

"Yes. I need you to call in a favor."

"What is it?"

"I think I know where he is but I need access to this building, C corridor. I don't believe it's being used right now. But, I need security clearance."

Olivia looked at him curiously. "Do I even want to know?"

"No. It's best that you don't." There was no way that Olivia was ever going to find out how her father died. As far as Rowan was concerned, it would be like he never existed.

She shoved the piece of paper into her pocket. "Alright. I'll get you clearance."

Huck stood up to leave.

"Wait." Olivia said standing up, "Huck, I'm worried about you. You don't look like you've gotten a lot of sleep."

"I'm fine. Frankly, I'm more worried about you. I have to make sure that Rowan doesn't get to you. I'll touch base with you later." He said walking away.

Olivia watched him for a while and then picked up her phone. "Cyrus, we need to talk."


	26. Chapter 26 – Getting the Job Done

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I love all of your comments and thoughts on the stories. It definitely is helping me, so keep reviewing please.

Chapter 26 – Getting the Job Done

Olivia made her way to Cyrus's office. His secretary nodded for her to go in and she entered the room.

"Olivia, please tell me that you came here to chat about the weather or middle east peace talks, or even the affect of twerking on the global economy, and that you're not going to ask me to do something absolutely ridiculous that I might possibly regret later on down the line."

"Did you just say that all in one breath?" She said smiling.

Cyrus grinned. "It's a habit I learned from James."

"And how the hell do you know what twerking is?" She said frowning. It was not a word that she had ever expected to come out of Cyrus's mouth.

"Sally was doing it in the oval office the other day." He said sarcastically. "It was trending this morning on twitter and unfortunately, I clicked on a link." He said making a face.

Olivia chuckled at the visual of Sally in her head.

"So, just spit it out. What do you need?"

She placed the paper down in front of him and pointed at it. "I need security clearance to use that section of that building for 2 months."

Cyrus studied her for a minute and then sighed. "Olivia, I hope to God you haven't gotten yourself mixed up in something…"

She cut him off. "Cyrus, can you just trust me on this. I'll owe you one." She said smiling.

Cyrus shook his head. "Fine, I'll make the call. I can't wait to collect by the way." He said watching her walk out of the room. "Women", he said before picking up the receiver.

Two hours later, Cyrus texted Olivia that it was done and gave her the access codes for the building. She quickly called Huck and let him know.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was nighttime. Charlie and Huck sat in his car watching Althea's house. At 1:00 a.m., they saw Rowan come through a wooded area and walk up to the side of the house. He opened the outside entrance to the basement and climbed inside.

"Unbelievable." Charlie said. "It was the last place I'd ever think to look. How did you know?"

Huck shrugged. "I went with a gut feeling. We had looked everywhere else."

"When do you want to take him?" Charlie said taking off his infrared goggles.

"Well, luckily, her neighbors live far enough away that they won't see us in the daylight. We'll wait on the side of the house, and when he comes out, we'll hit him over the head and take him."

Charlie nodded. "Sounds good."

They headed toward the house and sat down on either side of the doors. About 6:00 a.m. Rowan emerged and Charlie and Huck took him down. They dragged his body to the car and duck taped his mouth, hands, and ankles before they threw him in the trunk. Both of them couldn't stop grinning. Charlie was finally going to get his big payday and he couldn't wait.

Huck drove to the building that held bitter and painful memories for him. When they had thrown him in the hole, it changed who he was as a person. It was devastatingly lonely and in there and mentally, it was torture. Turning the car into the driveway of the building, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would willingly set foot in there. He swung the car into the nearest parking spot to the door. Huck led the way towards the building, and punched in the codes that Olivia provided. They waited for the click and then went inside and found a wheel chair. Charlie steered it back to the car and they popped the trunk only to find Rowan glaring at them.

Charlie smiled at him. "Nice to see you Command." He said sarcastically. He turned to Huck. "Maybe we should have duct taped his eyes too."

Rowan sternly looked between the two men after they had fished him out of the trunk. He knew exactly where he was and he wasn't happy about it. It was the central command building for the B-613 program.

They got him inside and Charlie ripped off the duct tape.

"How did you find me?" Rowan said grimacing from the tape removal.

Huck smiled. "We looked in the last place anyone would expect to find you."

Rowan rolled his eyes. "And what do you two imbeciles plan on doing with me?"

"You'll see." Huck said smirking.

They brought him into the room with the hole and Rowan's eyes widened. "You can't be serious." He said almost yelling. He knew what the hole could do to a man and his sanity. And he wanted no part of it.

"Oh, but we are. We both think you need a little time to reflect on how bad you've been. Consider this your time out." Charlie said pushing him out of the chair onto the floor.

"You both are going to pay for this." Rowan growled. He was scared. There weren't too many things in this world that Rowan Pope feared. But, this was definitely at the top of the list.

"Yeah, yeah, if it's the last thing you do. Spare me the theatrics. You and I both know that you are in no position to do anything." Charlie said.

Charlie hit him on the head with his gun. It wasn't enough to knock him out but just enough to daze him. He cut the duct tape off while Huck opened the door to the hole. Charlie shoved him into it. "Hope you like the accommodations asshole." He said looking down at him.

Rowan was scared. He knew what the hole could do to a person. But, he was more scared of what they would do to him when he got out.

Charlie grinned down at him. "Do you have a daughter?" He yelled with glee.

Rowan scowled at him. "No." He yelled loudly.

Huck leaned over and looked down at him. "That is the attitude that got you here in the first place. You have a daughter. A beautiful, smart, courageous daughter and you treated her like shit. Maybe you should think about that while you're rotting in here for 2 months in your own excrement." He said spitting inside the hole. "Enjoy your stay." Huck said and then sealed the opening as Rowan yelled and cursed at them. When they left the room, 2 operatives stood guard in front of it. They would make sure that Rowan at least stayed alive until Huck and Charlie came back to get him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**2 Days Later**

Jake watched Olivia on his T.V. monitor. He had planted a few bugs in her apartment the day of the funeral. She was gorgeous, he thought to himself. He watched her walk around in her pajamas and bare feet. She had turned on some Jazz music and had poured herself some wine. He didn't understand why Rowan wanted his own daughter dead. Jake watched her pick up her phone. Because of the music, he couldn't really hear her so he made a mental note to bug her phone the next day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz sighed. "I talked to the kids. I really didn't want them to go back to Maine, but they've already started the school year and are settled, so we agreed that this would be their last year in boarding school."

Olivia knew how it was killing Fitz that the kids would be gone in two days. "I'm so sorry Fitz."

He took a sip of cognac. "I have an early meeting with the UN on Global warming. I'm not really in the mood, but the world goes on."

"I wish I could say something that would help you in some way. I love you."

Fitz took a deep breath almost trying to suck the words through his body. All he wanted to do was feel her skin on his and hold her in his arms. But, he couldn't and it was probably selfish to even be thinking that way right now. But, watching his children cry and mourn for their mother was starting to take a toll on his soul.

"I love you too. Just hearing your voice is helping."

"You should get some rest."

"I know, but part of me doesn't want to hang up the phone."

Liv smiled. "Sweet dreams Fitz."

He smiled. "Only if they're of you... Goodnight Liv."

Olivia clicked on her DVR and watched Fitz's speech about Mellie.

_FLASHBACK_

_ How do you define the loss of the wife and mother of your children in a few short sentences? You can't. But I will say that Mellie's accident and her untimely passing have been devastating to my family. Telling my children the news was one of the hardest things that I have ever done. Mellie loved being a mother. She loved serving this country. And even when I was far from perfect, she loved me. I cannot begin to tell you how appreciative we are of all the letters, cards, and prayers that so many people have sent our way. We got a card today, from a little girl who had lost her mom. She told Jerry and Karen to believe that Mellie would always be with them and watch over them. It just shows how a few heartfelt words can help bring healing and give you strength. Eleanor Roosevelt was one of Mellie's favorite women in history. I'm going to leave you with one of her favorite quotes. "Your ambition should be to get as much life out of living as you possibly can, as much enjoyment, as much interest, as much experience, as much understanding. Not simply be what is generally called a "success." That is how Mellie chose to live._

_END FLASHBACK_

She wiped away a tear and decided to go to bed.


	27. Chapter 27 – Fixer Mode

A/N – Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I do appreciate it! Here's some more on Jake.

Chapter 27 – Fixer Mode

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Jake, it's Rowan. I have a job for you."_

_ "Great."_

_ "Meet me at our spot near the Lincoln Memorial at 10:00 p.m."_

_Jake hung up the phone and smiled. If Command needed him, it must be something really important. He left his desk at the Pentagon and walked outside and smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night for sure._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

_Jake sat on a bench and looked at the impressive skyline. He turned towards the man walking up the path towards him. Rowan was a man to be feared. Jake had learned a lot from him and felt he owed him his life. _

_ "Jake." Rowan said sitting next to him. "I need you to handle a situation for me."_

_Jake nodded and looked straight forward._

_Rowan handed him an envelope. "I need you to take care of her no questions ask. Be discrete and make her disappear."_

_Jake opened the file and immediately stared at Olivia Pope's beautiful brown eyes. He took a deep breath and thumbed through a few pictures before looking back at Rowan whose face gave him no clues. _

_ "How long do I have?"_

_Rowan shrugged. "Get it done as quickly as you can. I understand you have a certain way of working, and that is fine with me. But, don't take too long."_

_ "Any preferences?"_

_Rowan shook his head. "I don't care and I don't want to know. Just handle it and let me know when it's done."_

_Jake swallowed hard. "Okay."_

_Rowan stood up and said, "I've wired some funds to your bank on file. It should be enough to pay for equipment and whatever else you need." Not waiting for a response, he quickly walked away._

_Jake opened the file again and touched her face with his hand. "Beautiful." He said softly before closing the file. He looked up again and Rowan was gone._

_END FLASHBACK_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The children were quiet the whole way to the airport. Fitz couldn't blame them. They were all very sad that they had to be separated and as much as the kids were looking forward to getting back to school, they were going to really miss their father.

Fitz sighed. "I'll make sure that we spend Thanksgiving together. Would you like to spend it at Georgia's?"

Jerry looked up at him. "Yeah." He loved his aunt and she was the best cook he knew.

Karen didn't answer, she just snuggled up against her father. As long as he was with them, she didn't care if they ate at McDonalds.

James was meeting them at the airport and he was going to ride with the kids. He wanted someone they knew to be with them and they loved hanging out with him and Cyrus.

"You know you can call me anytime, right?" He said after pulling Karen's chin up so he could look into her eyes.

She nodded as her eyes filled up with tears. "Promise me you won't leave me like mommy did." She said softly.

Fitz looked over at Jerry who was visibly moved. Her words had crushed him. He quickly tried to think of something to say to reassure her.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I love you so much. I have extra security around me and I'm trying to make sure that I stay safe okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I love you daddy."

Fitz held her as a few tears fell down his cheek. "I love you too baby. I love both of you." He said looking up at Jerry who was wiping his eyes. "I love you too dad."

They got to the airport and got out. Fitz handed Karen her backpack and hugged Jerry tightly. "I love you son. Watch over your sister okay. If it gets rough, please tell me. I don't want you stressed out."

Jerry smiled at his father. "I can handle it dad. Don't worry." He said heading up the stairs.

Fitz kneeled down and hugged Karen. "Bye my beautiful girl." He said giving her a kiss on the head and another hug.

"Bye daddy." She said starting to walk away. He stood up and then suddenly she ran back towards him. She was holding something in her hand. "Daddy, please give this to Olivia." She said holding out a folded up piece of paper.

"I will." He said smiling. He put the note in his pocket and watched her run up the stairs and then got inside the car. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax back into the cushions. He hoped he was making the right decision letting them go. Part of him thought it would be better if they were away from all the media. But, part of him knew that they needed their dad. He sighed. "Mellie, I hope I'm doing the right thing." He said out loud. Fitz wanted to be a good parent. And his job didn't make that very easy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked into her office. Harrison walked up to her and smiled. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." She said returning his smile. "Has it been crazy?"

"Not too bad. But, we do have a big player coming in about 15 minutes." He said looking at his watch.

"Are you going to tell me or is it a surprise."

Harrison smirked. "I'll go with the surprise."

"Is Huck here?"

"Yes, you want me to send him in?"

Liv nodded. Harrison turned to leave and she spoke up. "Harrison," She said as he stopped and turned back around, "Thanks for handling everything while I was gone." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." He said turning to leave again. He smiled as he walked down the hallway. He would do anything for Olivia Pope. She had saved him and from that point on, he felt indebted to her. Knowing that she believed in him and valued him was important to Harrison. He loved his job and his boss was family to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck made his way into her office. "Hi." He said.

"Hello. How are you?" She asked looking at him like she was searching his face for answers.

"I'm okay."

Olivia had to admit that he did look better than the last time she had seen him. "Huck, I know this sounds strange, but I just felt really weird in my apartment last night. And this morning, I could have sworn someone was following me."

Huck tensed up. "I'll do a sweep today. The apartment across from you is vacant. I'll have Quinn go rent it for the month and I'll change the peep hole so that I can keep an eye on your door better."

Olivia nodded. Huck was proficient. "Sounds good. Thank you Huck."

Harrison ducked his head inside, "He's here." He said smiling.

Olivia watched Huck walk out and waited to see who it was.

"My, my, you are a sight for sore eyes." Hollis Doyle said walking towards her.

Olivia was shocked but she tried not to show it. "Mr. Doyle, how can I help you?" She asked curiously.

"I've got a problem and I need you to fix it." He said sitting down in the chair across for her.

Olivia studied him closely. "Okay." She said staring at the man before her. She had heard a lot of things about the lobbyist mostly along with a lot of curses peppered here and there as Cyrus railed about him.

"My daughter has a drug problem. She went home with her boyfriend last night and they went back to her place and got wasted. When she woke up this morning, he was dead. I think he OD'd."

Olivia leaned forward. "And why didn't you call the police?"

"Because my energy initiative is on the table and there is no way in hell that I'm letting her bullshit interfere with that getting passed." He said sinking backwards in the chair. "Now are you going to help me out or not?" He asked indignantly.

Olivia clasped her hands together. Hollis was beyond obnoxious and she really wanted nothing to do with him.

He could tell she was about to say no so he went for the jugular. "Before you open that pretty little mouth of yours and say no, the drug dealer was Sally Langston's grandson. I'm sure no one in the white house wants that revealed. God forbid if the Christians find out." He said sarcastically.

Olivia swallowed hard. "Well, let's give Sally the option then, she said dialing a number."

Hollis smirked. He thought she was bluffing.

"Madam First Lady, This is Olivia Pope." She said watching Hollis's face drop.

Sally put down her glasses. She was surprised to hear from Olivia since their business was finished. "What's this about?"

"There's a problem that involves one of your nephews."

Sally sighed. "What's Scott gone and done now?" She knew all about her nephews troubles. She had gotten lucky so far and was able to keep him out of lockup.

"Can you get over to my office right now?"

She took a peak of her scheduled. "I'll be right there."

Olivia ended the call and texted Cyrus a message. "Get over to my office right now." She looked up at Hollis who was looking at her smugly. "Coffee Mr. Doyle?" She said sweetly.

He rolled his eyes answered his ringing phone.


	28. Chapter 28 – Lies, Lies, Lies

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Glad you are enjoying it!

Chapter 28 – Lies, Lies, Lies

Sally was the first to arrive. "What is this all….." She stopped talking when she saw Hollis. "What is he doing here?" She said looking at Olivia.

Cyrus came into the office mumbling, "This better be good." And then stopped and froze when he saw Sally and Hollis standing there.

"Everyone, please have a seat." Olivia said sitting back into her chair.

Hollis stayed by the window and Cyrus and Sally sat down.

"We have a problem. Your nephew gave drugs to someone who O'D last night." She paused and let that sink in before she continued. "Hollis's daughter woke up next to a dead body. So, how are we going to handle this?"

Cyrus's mouth was hanging open. It certainly was not what he expected. His mind was moving a mile a minute and it suddenly dawned on him that not only did he have something on Hollis Doyle but if they wanted to replace Sally for Vice President in the next term, he could also use it to get her to step down.

"Why do I care what happens to his trampy drugged out daughter? You have no proof that Scott was involved." Sally said dryly.

Hollis looked over at her. "Has the butter slipped off your noodle? Do you really believe that I would come here without proof?" He said fishing some pictures out of his pocket and throwing them down on the desk.

Sally tried not to react as she saw her nephews face in the pictures, clearly distributing drugs. She wanted to ring his neck.

"You were saying?" Hollis said to Sally.

Sally cleared her throat. "Fine. Olivia, do what you need to do and just make this go away. I'll handle Scott." She said standing up.

Olivia watched her walk away. She looked over at Doyle. "Were they at his place or hers?"

"His place."

"Was that her boyfriend or a one night stand?"

"Boyfriend"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Then it's really not necessary to wipe anything down. It's not like we can deny that she's been there. I say that we call the police and report him missing and say that he's not answering the door. Of course they will come question your daughter, but when they do, we'll be waiting and prepared. You will be her alibi. Is she at your house now?"

Hollis sighed. "Yes. She's strung out, but she's there."

"Good. Will she cooperate?"

"She better if she knows what's good for her." Hollis said angrily.

"Go get her and bring her back here."

Hollis nodded and left the room.

Cyrus sat there for a moment before speaking. "Is it wrong that I like to see Sally squirm?"

Olivia smiled. "No. It is quite entertaining." She said smiling.

"Thanks for letting me attend." He said standing up. "Let me know what happens and oh, we're even."

Olivia smiled. She knew she had owed Cyrus more than one. But, to her, this was a good start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia sat in the conference room waiting for David to arrive. She had Quinn phone in the 911 call and after the police recovered the body and discovered the name of his girlfriend, they had called to find her. Olivia arranged to meet at the office so that Maybelle didn't have to go downtown.

She looked up and watched him walking into the room. "Mr. Rosen." She said.

"Ms Pope." He said curtly. "I take it this is Maybelle Doyle?" David watched the woman's hand jitter and he knew she was coming down off of her high. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore Hollis's stare. "Ms. Doyle, can you please tell me where you were last night?"

Maybelle sighed. "Last night I went to Hot Shots with Darren. I wasn't really feeling well. I think someone put something in my drink, so I sometime after midnight, I asked him to take me home. He didn't want to leave me alone, so he dropped me off at my dad's house." She looked around at her dad and then back at David. "Can I please speak with Darren now? I know he had issues, but no one will let me talk to him. He's probably scared." She said with her eyes welling up with tears.

David sat back and stared at her quizzically. "She doesn't know?" He said looking over at Olivia who was trying to not show she was just as shocked by the performance. She shook her head no.

David swallowed. "Why didn't you just go home with him?"

"My dad told me this morning that when he got up to answer the door, I was crying for him and was inconsolable. I think that is why he took me there."

Hollis wanted to throttle her. He knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to make sure if anything happened that it would be indisputable that he was lying.

"So, Mr. Doyle, you will attest that you saw Darren late last night?"

Hollis cleared his throat. "Yes. He dropped her off and after throwing her into the shower," he said pointing to his daughter, "I put her to bed."

David wasn't sure what was going on but he unfortunately had no proof that Maybelle was at Darren's house the previous night. He stood up. "Thank you for your time." He said walking out the room.

Olivia stood up and shut the door. "Do you realize how dangerous that was?" She said glaring at the young woman.

"Relax. It worked didn't it."

"That wasn't the point. The point was that we sat here and agreed upon what would be said. Do you realize the position you just put your father in?"

Hollis was surprised that Olivia even cared.

Maybelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Olivia wanted to snatch her. "We're done here." She said evenly.

Hollis grabbed Maybelle and dragged her to the door. "You're going to rehab." He said as they walked down the hall.

Olivia sank into a chair and shook her head. Her phone rang and she looked down and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi beautiful. I heard you had a tough day." He said still grinning about what Cyrus told him.

"You can say that. Did Cyrus spill?" She asked.

"Yup."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll deal with him later. How are you?" She asked changing her tone.

"The kids are back home. I'm sad but I'm dealing with it."

"Good. I know it must have been hard to let them go."

"You don't know the half of it." He said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"The good news is that Thanksgiving isn't far away."

Fitz smiled. "True. The kids want to go to Georgia's."

"That will be nice. They'll be glad to see you."

"Can you stop by right now?"

She checked the time. It was only 6:00 p.m. "Sure, I'll be there shortly."

"See you soon." He said hanging up the phone.

Olivia smiled. After the day she had, she was glad to see her man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked into the Oval Office. "Hi." She said smiling at him.

He walked over to the curtains and she hurried into his arms. "Feels nice." She said sinking into his body. They held each other for a few minutes and then she pulled back. He kissed her gently and then they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I have something for you." He said handing her the note from Karen.

"What is this?" She said looking up at him with a smile.

"Open it."

She looked down at it and carefully unfolded it. She read it and smiled and then handed it to Fitz.

He read it out loud. "Dear Olivia, thank you for the pizza and taking care of me on the plane. Please check on my dad. I know that he is sad that we are leaving. Your friend, Karen."

Fitz smiled. "She's great isn't she?" He said proudly.

"She is great. It was nice to meet them. I just hope that eventually they will be okay with us being together."

Fitz hugged her. "I hope so too. Cyrus is bringing in some Chinese food. You want to join us? James will be there too."

Olivia smiled. "Sure, why not." She followed him out of the room to the dining room where Cyrus and James were already waiting.


	29. Chapter 29 – Crisis Management

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Love reading your take on things.

Chapter 29 – Crisis Management

They all sat down and started to eat. When they were almost done, Cyrus's phone rang and he stepped away from the table. They all watched him in curiosity and when he strode back towards them, they knew it was serious.

"We have a problem. We have a hostage situation in Afghanistan. We need to get to the Pentagon." Cyrus said as Fitz jumped up from the table.

Olivia watched them leave and turned towards James. "Treaty room." She said as they both jumped up and ran over to the treaty room and turned on the television.

_Reporter_

_"Sources say that a vehicle carrying U.S. Ambassador James Lipscomb and his wife and two children were hijacked outside of Kabul and taken hostage. There have been no contact at this point and the family has been missing for 2 hours. The President has been notified and is on the way to the Pentagon."_

Olivia looked over at James. "This is bad."

"I wouldn't want to be in the President's shoes right now. I'm going to head over to my office." James said standing up and giving Olivia a quick hug. "You need a ride?" He asked.

"No, I drove but thanks." Olivia said following him out. She headed back to her apartment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz sat around a table with various Defense officials. They were all batting around ideas of how to pinpoint the location of the missing family and then safely getting them out. It was a logistical nightmare and information had stopped coming in.

"We are trying to locate the tracking device in his watch as we speak. We have people on the ground in the area where the last transmission was recorded." The Defense Secretary stated.

"There is a chance that someone else has his watch. They could have taken it from him." The National Security Advisor added.

"The Seals have been instructed on how to deal with that situation if it should arise." The Defense Secretary said firmly.

The President took a sip of water and looked around the room. It was like a dream team of advisers and experts and with all the available technology they had at their disposal, none of it was doing a damn thing to help find the ambassador. To say that Fitz felt frustrated was an understatement. They still hadn't found out who killed Mellie and it was haunting the administration. If they didn't find this family, their competence would be called into question and all of them could kiss their careers goodbye.

A phone call came in for the Defense Secretary. No one spoke until he ended the call.

"That was the head of the Navy Seals unit. One of the kidnappers was found wearing the Ambassadors watch. They are interrogating him as we speak."

The President breathed a sigh of relief. He needed a win and he hoped he was well on his way towards one.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked up to her apartment door. Huck cracked his and whispered her name. She smiled and walked into the other apartment which was devoid of furniture except for a mattress, small table, and a chair.

"I didn't sweep your apartment." Huck said softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to catch the guy, not scare him off."

"So I have to be in that apartment, knowing that someone is watching me?"

Huck let out a deep breath. "Yes."

Olivia looked at Huck like he was crazy.

"I'm going to come in with you right now and we're going to behave normally. I'm going to go use the bathroom in your bedroom and I will sweep it. I don't think he bugged it. At least it will give you peace of mind knowing that you can change in your bathroom and no one is watching you."

"Will you stay with me until I'm ready to go to sleep?"

"Yes."

Olivia relaxed a little. "There's a big crisis going on right now, so we'll watch CNN."

"Sounds good. Just remember, he can probably hear our conversations. If I'm not there and you have to make a phone call, I would suggest that you turn on some music."

Olivia thought back to the last time she spoke to Fitz. She couldn't remember if she said his name or not. But, she did remember she had music playing. She breathed a sigh of relief. They left Huck's apartment and went inside hers. Olivia got herself a glass of wine and they sat on the couch.

They watched television until Liv got sleepy and then Huck got up and used the bathroom. He didn't find anything and he leaned over and whispered, "No bug," before he left the apartment.

She was relieved and went into her room and got her pajamas and then went into the bathroom. Sleep would probably not come easy for her that night knowing she was being watched.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake watched Olivia and Huck watch television. Nothing seemed amiss, although he was surprised that Huck was there. Rowan had provided him information on Huck because he was worried that Huck would be able to stop Jake. He had also given him instructions to take Huck out if necessary. As he studied Huck's movements, he could tell that he was B-613. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, he told himself. But in any event, he knew that he needed to be extra careful and that he would never underestimate him.

Huck called Olivia early in the morning.

"Everything okay?" She asked. She was getting ready for work.

"Are you in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Good. Open the cabinet underneath the sink."

Olivia opened it and looked inside. There was a very small vase with a little flower in it.

"How did you get that in here?"

"I have a pocket on the inside of my jacket."

"What do I do with it?"

"Put it on your kitchen counter so that the flower faces the living room. I need a view of this guy."

Olivia smiled. "So basically, you are spying on the spy."

"Exactly."

"Okay. I'll do it before I leave."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone. She had to give Huck credit. He was ingenious. She finished getting ready and then grabbed the vase and put it in the kitchen. Grabbing her purse and computer, she took one more look around before leaving the apartment.


	30. Chapter 30 - Gotcha

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! It's hard to do alone time when Fitz is in the middle of a crisis. But, I at least sneaked in a phone call.

Chapter 30 - Gotcha

Lauren had cancelled The President's meetings so that he could go back to the Pentagon. There was going to be a briefing of the events that happened overnight.

Everyone in the room looked exhausted and was drinking coffee.

"They released some video." The Secretary of Defense stated calmly.

_Video_

_Yelling in Uzbek punctuated the pushing and shoving of the Lipscomb family. The children were crying and James and Helen appeared very skittish and a bit confused as they were jostled around and shoved into place._

_ "We want the release of….," They started listing 4 names, "in exchange for the release of our hostages. If they are not released in 48 hours, we will start killing the children."_

_The children began to cry louder and Helen tried to quiet them._

_ "48 hours." A voice yelled again._

The Secretary of Defense stopped the video and turned to everyone in the room. "The fact that they are speaking a minor language should help us identify some of the key players. We've also gained some good information from interrogating the man that stole the watch."

The sight of children crying had gotten to them all.

"We need to find them by tomorrow." The President said firmly. "I want every last one of the men who took them killed. I want the people there to understand that you don't fuck with the United States of America."

The Secretary of Defense smiled. "As you wish, sir." He would gladly call that in. He was afraid that President Grant was going to try to detain them and have them tried and jailed. He watched as The President left the room and they all started planning their strategy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake entered Olivia's apartment. He looked around and then started taking her phone apart. He inserted a bug and then closed it back up. Huck smiled as he watched him. "Gotcha." He said out loud.

Jake left the apartment and Huck ran his picture in his face recognition software against some government files. Within a half hour, he knew who Jake was and soon he'd know where to find him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia sat in her office thinking about the Rowan situation, not knowing when the other shoe would drop was starting to get to her. She knew he had to be behind the man who was spying on her. Liv just wondered how far Rowan would go to punish her.

"Mail." Quinn said dropping a stack on her desk and walking out.

Olivia looked through them and came to one with no return address. She opened it and unfolded the letter. It said, "There is nowhere to hide." Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Huck.

"Hi, I just got a letter with no return address. It says that there is nowhere to hide. Do you think it's from my stalker?"

"It could be. Do we have any samples of Rowan's writing?"

"I know his writing and this isn't it."

"I almost have a location for, so sit tight." Huck said calmly. There was no way in hell that anyone was going to get to Olivia under his watch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Charlie noticed that Becky had been following him for two days. He had pretended to follow up on some leads regarding Rowan just to string her along. He knew he needed to do something about her, so the day before, he decided he'd set her up for a fall. Thanks to an old colleague, he was able to figure out where she lived and that morning, he planted some items at her house and re-decorated a little for her. He led her to a very public area and called in a phone tip.

When the CIA entered her house, they found pictures plastered on the wall of her living room of the President, the location around the shooting, and there was a scope on the kitchen table that belonged to the gun that Charlie had used to shoot the President. He had faked video of her entering the hotel with the case (taken from another building) and sent it in anonymously.

He sat back and watched as several undercover vehicles stopped in front of the coffee house and surrounded Becky's table. The look on her face was priceless. They roughly handcuffed her and threw her into the back of an SUV. Charlie drank some of his coffee and smiled. Today was turning out to be a good day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz called Olivia. "Turn on the news."

Olivia went into the big conference room and turned on the television.

_Reporter:_

_Sources say that a suspect has been taken into custody for the shooting of President Grant, his wife, and Senator Williamson. This was the scene at the Starbucks, which is a few blocks away from the White House, an hour ago. The unidentified woman is currently being interrogated and a statement from the White House is forthcoming._

"Wow." Olivia said loudly.

"I know. With the time that has gone by, I really didn't expect to find the killer."

"Well, this is good. At least it will stop all of the speculating. Although, I have no idea what the motive would be."

"Hopefully, we can torture it out of her." Fitz said sighing. "It's good to hear your voice. I miss you. This hostage crisis is kicking my ass."

"Any word yet?"

"No, but we're getting closer. We have too. I can't have them die under my watch."

Olivia could tell that he was tense. Everyone had been following the crisis and people were outraged at the pictures of the children that the terrorists had released.

"As soon as this is over, I want to see you." He said softly. He needed to feel her near him.

"Okay."

"I love it when you're agreeable." He said smiling.

Olivia grinned. She could hear someone talking to Fitz and waited.

"I have to go my love. They have an update for me."

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He said smiling.

Fitz hung up the phone and headed to the pentagon.


	31. Chapter 31 – Crisis Averted

A/N – Thanks you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I do appreciate the feedback! They get a face to face next chapter!

Chapter 31 – Crisis Averted

The President took a seat at the table and waited for the Secretary of Defense to speak.

"We have made significant progress in finding their location and a special forces seal team is on the way as we speak. We just have to hope and pray that they do not move them under the cover of darkness."

"Do we still have proof that they are alive?" The President asked.

"We did receive these pictures that were sent a few hours ago."

Several pictures flashed on the large monitor. One of which was a little girl with the barrel of an AK-47 pressed up against her temple. It would be a picture that none of them would ever forget.

"I have to go give address the nation. Keep up the good work ladies and gentlemen." The President said getting up and walking out. He headed to the Briefing Room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia got a call from Cyrus to turn on CNN. She went back in the conference room with Abby and Quinn and they watched the President give his speech.

_"Good Afternoon. I want to assure the nation that everything possible is being done to bring Ambassador Lipscomb and his family home to the United States. As your commander-in-chief, I will not tolerate the abduction of fellow Americans, and all efforts are being made to assure their safe passage home. I will guarantee you that justice will be serviced quickly and efficiently. Please keep the Williamson family in your prayers. Thank you!"_

Olivia looked at the two other women. "Well, I would say that was a strong response."

"Hopefully, it won't backfire." Abby said quietly.

"I have a feeling they must be close for him to be that aggressive."

"Did you see the picture of the little girl with the gun pressed up against her head?" Quinn said shuddering. "Those kids are going to have nightmares for years after this."

Olivia nodded.

Huck walked in the room.

"Huck, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you think that Becky actually was the shooter?" Olivia asked.

"She is certainly is capable of it." Huck said quietly.

"But do you think she did it?"

"I don't know." Huck said looking away.

"Abby and Quinn, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Olivia said never taking her eyes off of Huck. She knew he was holding back something. She watched them walk out and then turned her gaze back to him. "What aren't you telling me?'

"I don't have any proof, but it just seems like a setup to me."

"Do we need to make her our next client?"

Huck shook his head. "No."

Olivia sat back in her chair quite confused. "Well, if you think it was a setup, then why not help her?"

"Olivia, at some point if you keep killing people, you're going to get caught."

"Are you talking karma here?"

"I'm saying keep your mouth shut because you don't want your secrets broadcasted to the world or people like me coming after you. Because that is what is going to happen if you get those charges dropped. Let the government do the research and figure it all out."

"Do you actually think she stands a chance?"

"No. But, that's none of your business. Let it go." Huck said sternly.

Olivia sighed. "Fine, I will let it go for now. Were you here to see me?"

Huck nodded. "Yes. I know who your stalker is and I'm going to pay him a visit tonight."

Olivia didn't even blink. "Who is he?"

"You don't need to know that."

"What do you mean I don't need to know? He invaded my privacy. He was in my apartment; my home. He wanted to kill me. I have the right to know who he was." She said indignantly.

"Olivia, the less you know the better. He is like me okay. I believe Rowan hired him. I'll find out by tomorrow."

"Huck, you can't…"

Huck cut her off. "Olivia, don't even say what you're about to say. I need to handle this my way. He is sick and sadistic and needs to be dealt with. You have no say in how I do that. I will be fine." He said firmly.

Olivia nodded and watched him walk out. She hated that Huck was going to have to kill this man because of her drama. But she knew that fighting with him about it wasn't the answer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Mr. President." The Secretary of Defense stated. "They have been found and we're waiting to hear word back right now. The seals have penetrated the building and have reached the room where they are being held."

Fitz shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could only imagine the chaos that was happening in the room right now.

A video feed popped up on the monitor and they could see the scene unfolding. There was a lot of shouting and gunfire. Someone yelled that they had been hit and whoever had the head cam on was physically fighting with someone. After about 5 minutes of yelling and fighting, everything grew quiet except for the sounds of the children whimpering in the background.

The seal commander stood up and the camera caught a picture of the family huddled in the corner.

"Ambassador Lipscomb, are you okay?"

"He's been stabbed." His wife said as she held her hand over the wound.

The seal called it in and a stretcher was rushed inside. The ambassador was placed on it and strapped down and then carried out. The commander carried the little girl and Mrs. Williamson grabbed her son.

They all watched as they finally made it back to a transport vehicle and they drove to the nearest base.

"Can you ask him how bad the stab wound is?" The President asked.

The Secretary was able to relay the request and the commander spoke. "Mr. President, the bleeding has slowed and we don't think the wound hit any major organs. I will make sure you are updated as soon as we get more information from the doctors."

The President took a deep breath and stood up. "Good job everyone. Please keep me updated. Thank you." Fitz said before walking out of the room. He finally had a solid win.


	32. Chapter 32 – Close Call

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Good to see you guys are still with me. I know it's a busy time of the year but I do appreciate the reviews! I think you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 32 – Close Call

Huck broke into Jake's apartment. "Interesting." He said upon seeing the multiple monitors on the wall. He frowned as he looked up at Olivia's apartment and saw Jake sitting on the couch. "Son of a Bitch." He said quietly. Huck looked down at his watch. "Shit." He dialed his cell phone. "Come on, pick up." He yelled.

"Huck?"

"Olivia, where are you?"

"I'm in the hallway outside of my apartment."

"Do not go in there. Go into my apartment now and do not leave until I tell you."

Olivia stepped back from her apartment door and fished the other key out of her purse. She nervously fumbled with it and finally got Huck's door open. "I'm in." She said softly into the phone. "Is he in there?"

"Yes. Just stay there. I'll send Quinn okay?" Huck breathed a sigh of relief. That was way to close.

"Okay." Liv said nervously.

Huck quickly called Quinn. He watched the monitors and it was clear that Jake was waiting for Olivia to arrive.

"Quinn, I need you to go to the apartment now. Olivia is already there. Stay with her until I tell you it's safe. I think it's going to be awhile."

"Okay. I'm on it."

Huck sat down and waited. Jake sat in the apartment for 3 hours before he finally gave up and left. Huck called Charlie.

"Yo."

"Charlie, I need a favor."

"Is it a fun favor?"

"Yes, I'm texting you an address. I need a crate. Just wait downstairs and I'll call when I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll bring the van."

Huck turned off his phone and hid in Jake's bedroom. In a way, he really didn't want to involve Charlie, but he knew that he needed some help and that Charlie would do it without question.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. He was pissed. Olivia was a no show so he was unable to kidnap her as he had planned. He threw his keys on the table and sat down and watched her apartment. Finally, realizing that she wasn't coming home, he took off his shirt and walked into his bedroom.

Huck moved behind him and hit him with the butt of a gun. Jake fell to the floor and Huck chloroformed him.

He flipped open his phone. "Come on up." He said to Charlie. He stayed with Jake until he heard a knock on the door and then he ran and opened it. Charlie pulled the dolly holding the crate into the room. "What's up?"

"I need to take care of a one of Rowan's minions."

Charlie grinned. "I see. That Rowan is like a gift that just keeps on giving." He followed Huck into the bedroom. "I know him. He's been doing Rowan's dirty work for about a year now."

They picked him up and threw him in the crate before sealing it up.

"You want a piece of him?" Huck asked.

"You just made my night." Charlie said pushing the crate onto the hand truck.

They made it downstairs and to the van and with much effort, they got the crate into the back. "Let's take him to the hole so that Rowan can hear his screams." Huck said.

"I like the way you think." Charlie said backing up the van.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia opened the door for Quinn who rushed inside.

"I came bearing gifts." She said holding up a wine bottle and two glasses.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, I could use a drink."

Quinn uncorked it and poured some into each glass. "Cheers." She said as they drank some.

"Good." Olivia said smiling.

They sat down on the mattress and chatted.

Olivia looked down at her phone again. There were two missed calls and she knew it was Fitz. The phone rang again and against her better judgment, she picked it up and got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Where have you been?" Fitz asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of in the middle of something. What's wrong?"

"It's over. We rescued them and they are at the base."

"That's great! Are they okay?"

"James was stabbed but it's nothing really serious. They should be on a plane back home tomorrow."

Olivia grinned. "That's great news."

Fitz smiled. "So, what has you so distracted?"

Olivia sighed. "It's nothing."

"Olivia, talk to me." Fitz pleaded. He knew something was wrong.

She really didn't want to tell him but she wasn't going to lie either. "Security was breached at my apartment so I'm staying with a friend until it's resolved."

Fitz stood up. "What?"

"Fitz, it's okay. Huck is handling it as we speak. He stopped me from going inside."

"How close did he get to you?"

Olivia didn't answer.

"Olivia, tell me or I swear I will come over there." Fitz growled. He was about to lose his mind.

"He was in my apartment." She said softly.

"Son of a Bitch." Fitz yelled. "I'm sending Tom." He said walking towards the door of the Oval Office.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't lie to you. I'm safe."

Olivia heard him talking to someone.

"Olivia, Tom will be there in 15 minutes. You will come here and eat dinner with me and we'll talk about letting you go back home. I'm not taking no for an answer." Fitz waited for her to say something. There was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone hurt her.

"I'm in the apartment across the hall."

Fitz relayed the information to Tom and then closed the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia told Quinn to go home and then texted Huck that she was being taken to the White House. About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. She looked out the peephole.

"Olivia, it's Tom."

She opened the door. "Hi."

There were 3 other agents with him and they escorted her down to the car. Tom slid into the back seat with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It was a close call, but I'm fine."

"Good."

She sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. Olivia was actually glad to be out of her building. She was a bundle of nerves. Huck hadn't called back yet and she wasn't sure what was going on. She just hoped that Huck was doing what he did best and that the problem would be over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus walked into the Oval Office. "What's going on? Why do you look so upset?"

Fitz stopped pacing and sat back down in his chair. His phone rang. "Thank God." He said as he closed it and looked back up at Cyrus. "Someone went after Olivia."

"What?" Cyrus said moving towards him. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. He was in her apartment Cyrus. She almost went inside."

Cyrus could tell Fitz was beside himself. "Was it related to Rowan?"

"I don't know. I didn't get to ask her."

"Where is she now?"

"I had Tom go get her."

Cyrus sat down. "That's good."

"Why don't you order us some dinner. Invite James if you want. I think Olivia could use the distraction."

"I'll make the call." He said getting up and walking out the room.

About 5 minutes later, Olivia walked inside. Fitz got up and walked over to the curtains and waited for her to throw herself into his arms. He held her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He said softly.

"I'm okay." She said as she rubbed his back. "I'm fine."

He finally pulled back and took her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes and then crushed his mouth onto hers. The kiss had such an urgency and desperateness to it that they both found themselves gasping for air as they came out of it.

Cyrus walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt. James will be here in 15 minutes. I'll wait for you in dining room if you want."

"No, that's alright. We need to talk for a minute. Olivia, can you wait for me in the dining room please. We'll be there shortly."

"Okay." She said walking out the door.

Fitz watched her walk away and sighed. "You have the worst timing." He said glaring at Cyrus.


	33. Chapter 33 – Revenge is a Bitch

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I know you guys want the alone time but realistically speaking that's hard right now. I will say that once Rowan is disposed of I'm going to fast forward the story and then you'll get your lovin'.

Chapter 33 – Revenge is a Bitch

Cyrus smirked. "Sorry, there's a lot going on right now."

Fitz shook his head. "I know. I want you to talk to Osborne again. I need to find out where Rowan is so that I can protect Olivia."

Cyrus sat down. "Fitz, I really don't want you involved in all of this. Olivia's people are handling it."

"Like they handled it today? She could have been killed. I am not going to let anything happen to the woman I love." He yelled.

Cyrus stared at him for a moment. "Fitz, what exactly is your game plan where Olivia is concerned?"

Fitz frowned. "Why are you asking that?"

"Well, since your relationship with her can affect your bid for a second term, I would think I have a right to ask where your head is at."

Fitz cleared his throat. "After the mourning period is over, I will start dating and she will be someone that I date. And we'll go from there."

"I see. And suppose the public doesn't accept your choice for the new First Lady?"

"Then they can kiss my ass."

Cyrus shook his head. "Really? That's your strategy? It will be interesting to see how that works for you."

"You have a better one?"

"Yes. Wait to date her until after you're re-elected."

Fitz gasped. "Are you serious? That is not acceptable at all."

"Let's be realistic here. There are going to be a lot of people in the Republican Party who will not be happy about this. It will be used to divide not unite. You can't pretend racism doesn't exist just because you are not a racist."

"I get that Cyrus. But, that doesn't mean I have to put my life on hold because of it. How in the world is hiding like a coward what is best for this country?"

"It's called the reality of the situation."

"Well my reality clearly is different. If the American people are going to judge and skewer me for loving a smart and beautiful woman just because of her skin color, than why should I even want to fight for them in the first place? I'm not going to apologize for loving her."

Cyrus threw his hands up in the hair. "Fine, it's your funeral. But keep in mind that yours is not the only job that will be lost if this goes down the way I think it will."

Fitz wanted to punch Cyrus.

"Can we table this for now? I'm hungry." Cyrus said walking towards the door.

Fitz got up. "Sometimes, you're really an asshole." He said walking towards Cyrus.

"That's what you pay me the big bucks for." Cyrus said holding the door open.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

James brought a much needed comic relief to dinner and Cyrus and Fitz were able to put aside their differences. The meal was interrupted several times with Fitz having to leave due to the hostage situation. There were still decisions to be made and fighting had broken out due to the rescue operation.

Olivia was glad for the company and Cyrus and James kept her entertained.

"I'm so sorry." Fitz said walking back into the room. "I'm afraid I need to go over to the Pentagon."

Olivia was a little disappointed, but she understood.

He turned to Olivia. "Are you actually going to stay at your apartment tonight?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "If Huck says it's safe."

"What if you don't hear from him?"

Olivia hadn't really thought about that. "I'll call Abby or Quinn. I'm sure they won't mind my company for a night."

"Olivia, why don't you come stay at our house?" James asked. "We would love to have you."

Cyrus smiled. "That's a great idea."

Fitz looked over at Olivia, "Well?"

Olivia smiled. "Okay."

"Good, you can ride with me and we'll stop by your place and pick up some clothes."

Olivia's phone beeped and she pulled it out. Huck had sent a message that it was safe to go to the apartment.

"That was Huck. He says it's safe."

Fitz sighed. "Olivia, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

Cyrus looked over at James and they got up and walked out.

"I'm going to have an agent following you until we know that you are safe."

"Fitz, I really don't think that is necessary."

"Please Olivia, I need to take care of you and make sure that you are safe."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"You won't even know he's there."

"I trust you."

Fitz leaned over and kissed her. "I wish we had more time together."

"Me too." She said smiling up at him.

They kissed one more time and he stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I'll see you soon." He said loving how she felt in his arms.

They parted and he walked her out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck and Charlie watched Jake wake up. It took him a few minutes to focus in on his surrounds but when he saw the two men, he didn't really look surprised.

"I wanted to wake you up in my own special way, but Charlie talked me out of it." Huck said smiling. "He wanted you to see the drill coming."

Jake closed his eyes. He knew he was screwed.

Charlie ripped the duct tape off of his mouth. "You have something to say?"

"Not really." Jake said grimacing.

Huck walked over to the hold and opened it up. "Hey Rowan, we have your friend Jake here."

"I don't know a Jake."

"Sure you don't. Did you really think I'd let anyone hurt Olivia?"

Rowan didn't say anything.

"I figured you might like to listen in while we teach Jake a few lessons."

Huck walked back over to Jake.

Charlie waved his hand in front of his face. "Damn, Rowan is ripe." He said holding his nose.

Huck chuckled. "Let's get down to business." He turned on the drill and looked down at Jake. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

Charlie put on some goggles and watched Huck go to work. Walking over to a bag, he grabbed the rubbing alcohol out of it and turned on some music.

Huck looked up at him. "Classical?"

Charlie grinned. "There's no reason we can't be dignified and torture." He said pouring the alcohol into a few of the holes caused by the drill.

Jake screamed in pain.

"Music to my ears Mr. Ballard." Charlie said pouring some more alcohol on his wounds. "Music to my ears."

Jake's body started to convulse from the pain and Huck pulled back. "Sucks to be you doesn't it?" He said laying the drill down. "You're up Charlie."

Charlie threw some water onto Jake's body. He took out an electric baton and started to shock Jake on various body parts. Jake screamed as Rowan silently listened.

Huck and Charlie traded off and on and then they'd wait for Jake to recover before starting again. When they knew he was close to death, they left him alone in order to prolong his suffering. He finally passed away and Huck went over to the hole and looked down at Rowan. "You're next." He said before shutting the door and locking it.


	34. Chapter 34 - Getting Back to Normal

A/N – Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement. I really appreciate all the reviews and follows. And thanks for coming along for the ride!

Chapter 34 - Getting Back to Normal

Olivia walked down the hallway to her apartment followed by Cyrus. She had called Quinn on the way over who was already inside. She knocked and Quinn opened the door.

"Hi." She said holding the door open.

Cyrus came inside and Olivia introduced them.

"Huck called me and told me where all the camera and listening devices were and I removed them." She said pointing at the table where they all sat."

"Unbelievable." Olivia said.

Cyrus shook his head. "Are you sure it's safe for her to stay here tonight?" He really liked Olivia and did not want to see her hurt in any way.

"Yes. It has been dealt with. I can stay on the couch if you'd feel more comfortable." Quinn volunteered.

Cyrus looked over at Olivia. "I think he would want that."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, thank you Quinn. Let me go get you some blankets and a pillow."

Olivia walked out of the room and Cyrus looked at Quinn. "You'll make sure she's safe, right?"

Quinn smiled. "Yes. I owe Olivia my life."

Cyrus nodded and handed her a card. "That is my cell phone number. If there are any problems you call me."

Quinn nodded.

Olivia came walking back into the room and placed everything on the couch.

Cyrus gave her a hug. "Be safe." He said before walking out the door.

"What a day." Olivia said sitting down.

"You sure you're alright?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. I think I just need some sleep."

Quinn smiled. "Go to bed. Do you mind if I watch T.V.? I'm a little wired."

Olivia smiled. "No. It won't bother me." She got up and walked towards the bedroom and then stopped. "I really appreciate all your help Quinn."

Quinn grinned. "Thank you."

Olivia headed into the room and sat on her bed. She sighed as the realization hit her that in order for her to live, her father would probably have to die. And while that was unfathomable on many levels, it was now her reality and she knew she would have to talk to Huck. She couldn't live like this anymore. Wiping away a tear, she got up and got changed and then settled into the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia met with Huck the next afternoon at the diner.

"Hi," She said. "I ordered for you. I thought you might be hungry."

Huck smiled. "Thanks, I am."

"Thank you for handling Jake." She said knowing that he would get the hidden meaning in her words.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that I let him get so close to you. It won't happen again." Huck said eyeing the food the waitress had just sat down.

"I trust you Huck. But, there is something else I want to discuss when you're finished eating."

"Okay." He said before taking a drink.

She people watched while he ate and they chatted about some office issues.

"So, what's on your mind?" Huck said sitting back.

"I guess I now realize that Rowan needs to be dealt with." Olivia said quietly.

Huck studied her for a moment. He knew exactly what she was saying.

"Olivia, someone else hired 3 different B-613 operatives to do just that; call it a contest of sorts."

"Rowan is being dealt with as we speak. So, you are safe and don't have to worry about it."

"So, you won't have to be involved?"

Huck looked out the window. "Not unless I want too."

Olivia watched him carefully. "I can't tell you what to do Huck. But, you know how I feel about this."

"I know." He said quietly.

"I have to get back to the office. You coming?"

"I'll meet you there later. I have something I need to take care of."

Olivia stood up and went and paid the bill. Huck watched her leave and he left and went to Jake's apartment to clean up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**White House**

Fitz looked up as the door opened.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope is here to see you. Please remember you have a meeting in 15."

Fitz smiled. "Thank you Lauren, please send her in."

Olivia came into view and Fitz couldn't help but grin. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" He was beyond happy that he got to see her. His schedule had been extremely hectic in the wake of the hostage crisis and he barely had time to do any kind of socializing.

Olivia smiled and pointed to the curtains. Fitz quickly walked over there and pulled her into his arms. "You look delectable today." He said before leaning down to capture her lips.

"I just wanted to tell you some good news." She was a little nervous that he would press for details, but she felt she owed him the truth so he didn't worry so much about her.

"Okay."

"The Rowan situation is handled. He's not a threat anymore."

Fitz pulled back. "I suppose that you're not going to give me any further information." He knew it was for the best but he still wished that she could tell him everything.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorry. You'll just have to take my word for it." She watched him carefully, hoping that he would agree.

Fitz nodded. "Okay, but I'm not going to back down about the detail. You never know what Rowan put into place in case he should disappear. You are way too important to me to take any chances."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

Fitz stared down at her. "You're so beautiful." He said before kissing her again and then pulled her into him. "We better get back into camera view before they think you kidnapped me."

Olivia grinned. She gave him one more kiss before walking towards the couch. "Will you call me later?' She said turning around.

"Our usual time?" He said smiling.

"Yes. I'll be waiting." She said grinning before she walked out the door. Olivia loved to hear his voice before she went to bed. He had a way of calming her and she slept better. She headed towards her car and then to the office.


	35. Chapter 35 – Men into Monsters

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Lots more action to come. Unfortunately there were some site issues and people had problems seeing the update on Sunday. Hopefully, most of the problems have been ironed out. I'm fast forwarding to Rowan's comeuppance day.

Chapter 35 – Men into Monsters

**Rowan – D-Day**

Huck met Charlie at the B-613 building.

"You ready?" Huck asked Charlie.

"I've been ready."

"Is he out of the hole?"

Charlie nodded. "Yup. I had them hose him off too. The smell was horrible."

They walked towards the room that Rowan was being held in. Charlie opened the door and they walked inside.

Rowan was strapped down to a table. They walked over to him and Huck said, "It's your day of reckoning Rowan Pope. Do you have any last words?"

Rowan looked at Huck. "Fuck you."

Charlie chuckled. "Nice choice. I'll just get started then." Charlie pulled out some shears and started to mutilate Rowan's feet. He cut the webbing between his toes as Rowan screamed and cursed in agony. "I knew you'd have more to say." Charlie said smiling.

He walked back over to a table and took out some wireless headphones and put them on Rowan. "Some people underestimate the effectiveness of sound torture." Charlie said before turning up the high-pitched noises and watching Rowan grimace.

He walked back to the table and grabbed a surgical knife. He slit holes in the bottom of Rowan's feet and then poured alcohol on them as he screamed.

Charlie smiled. "Wouldn't want you to get an infection."

Rowan was in so much pain that he couldn't imagine how much more he could take. He watched Charlie torture him and it hit him that the program had turned men into monsters. He never considered that before because he only ever cared about results and not what was done to get them. Charlie could never be normal. He would always be someone to fear. And now one of his monsters was unleashing unspeakable pain on him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. At that point, he knew that he would not fight death, in fact, he would welcome it. And even in that moment, he still did not regret what he had done to his family. He still wanted his daughter to pay for putting this in motion. But he would find no revenge in the confines of that room or his mind. All he had was pain and suffering.

Huck watched Charlie methodically torture Rowan. He enjoyed every minute of it. Rowan certainly had it coming. Charlie grabbed the electric baton. He was concentrating on areas that were painfully sensitive but that wouldn't kill him. Charlie was in it for the long haul. He wanted to torture Rowan for days. He grabbed some pliers and pulled some of his teeth out and then went through as many different forms of torture that he could imagine or had read up on. He wanted to make sure Rowan suffered greatly. For Charlie, he wanted Rowan to understand that there were consequences for turning soldiers into serial killers.

When Rowan finally passed away, two days later, he was unrecognizable. Charlie had taken several pictures of the entire process and forwarded them to Osborne. The last was of Rowan's body going into an incinerator.

Osborne sat in his office and smiled. He texted back, "Money will be wired asap." He sat back in his chair and smiled knowing that Rowan Pope was not a threat anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia picked up her phone. "Hey Harrison." She said smiling.

"Olivia, something just came across the wire about Verna."

Olivia stopped walking. "What is it?"

"She passed away this morning."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Thank you for calling me." She said softly. She ended the call and got into her car. She hated to be glad that someone had died, but it was a huge relief to her. Olivia could finally put a lot of her past behind her. Her phone rang again and she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Olivia Pope?"

"Yes, who is asking?"

"My name is James Warner. I'm the attorney for Verna Thornton."

Olivia was shocked. "How may I help you Mr. Warner."

"I need you to come by my office tomorrow morning. It's regarding Verna's will."

Olivia frowned. "Her will?"

"Yes Ms. Pope." He gave her the address. "Please meet me there at 9:00 a.m."

Olivia sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you. I'll see you there."

Olivia sat in her car in a daze. Why in the world would she have anything to do with Verna's will? It just didn't make any sense.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus rushed through the White House to the Oval office and ran inside.

"What the hell is going on Cyrus?" The President asked as the agents moved his desk and lifted the trap door.

"Mr. President, we are under attack. Several bombs have been detonated outside the perimeter of the White House."

Fitz didn't even know how to comprehend that. He didn't have a chance to respond since he was quickly forced to climb through the trap door under his desk, in order to go down to the command center located beneath the West Wing.

Cyrus followed and they made their way down 2 levels and were ushered into a huge conference room. Cyrus made a phone call as people rushed around them and more personnel were gathered into the room. The whole scene was surreal.

"Mr. President, the group responsible for kidnapping the Ambassador has taken responsibility for the bombings. "

Fitz looked over at Cyrus. "Find out where my kids are please." He yelled.

Cyrus started to make a phone call when the Secretary of Defense walked into the room. "That won't be necessary. Your children are being moved to a secret location as we speak. They are safe and unharmed."

Fitz believed that they were safe but he knew they were probably really scared. "When can I speak to them?"

"Give me about a half hour or so to make the arrangements."

"Were there any casualties?" The President asked.

"We don't have all that information yet, but we do expect that several people were killed. Not only were there cars driving by, but there were civilians walking around."

Fitz nodded. This was a nightmare. "Were any other buildings targeted?"

"No. For now, it was just the White House."

The television was turned on and they switched over to CNN. There was chaos outside. Police had blocked off street access for several blocks surrounding the area and were trying to get help to the wounded. Fitz watched as several videos were played taken by people at the scene right after the bombing occurred. One actually showed footage of one of the bombs exploding. Since reporters were not being allowed in, cell phone pictures and video were being used to piece together information. There were some eye witness accounts being televised and all of just made Fitz sick to his stomach. He was pissed.

They watched the Press Secretary, Britta Kagen make a statement about the attack and assure the public that the President was safe and meeting with his advisors.

Fitz looked around the room. He looked up just as Sally was being escorted past the room. This whole situation could lead to a war and Fitz knew that what he did in the next 24 hours would make or break him as a president.


	36. Chapter 36 – Terrorists Among Us

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! What can I say? D.C. is all about the drama!

Chapter 36 – Terrorists Among Us

As soon as Olivia walked into the office, Harrison escorted her into the conference room where everyone was watching the news.

"Unbelievable." Olivia said as she watched the aftermath.

"There's a rumor that there were a group of school children killed." Quinn said quietly.

Olivia gasped. "This is just horrible."

_Reporter:_

_We want to emphasize that the White House itself was not damaged. The explosives used were not strong enough to reach it. However, sources tell us that there have been 12 deaths thus far as well as at least 20 injured. We're trying to confirm if there was a group of 8 school children that were injured or killed as we speak. _

The reporter continued as they all looked around the table at each other.

"You think we'll go to war?" Quinn said. She was thinking about what happened after 9/11 occurred.

"I don't know." Olivia said quietly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz listened carefully to the reports coming in from his top advisors. He looked up and saw Cyrus trying to get his attention from the hallway. He excused himself and stepped out.

"It's the kids." He said handing him the phone.

Cyrus followed him into an empty room.

"Jerry? Karen?"

"Hi daddy." Karen said loudly.

"Hi baby. Are you okay?"

"Yes. We got out of school early."

Fitz smiled. She didn't sound upset at all. "Where are you?"

"It's top secret daddy. I can't tell you."

Fitz grinned. "Is Jerry there?"

"Hi dad. I'm right here. We're fine, don't worry."

"I can't talk for long but I love you both and I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay daddy. Love you."

"Talk to you later dad." Jerry called out.

Fitz hung up the phone. "Cyrus, please let Liv know that we're all fine and that I'll call her as soon as I can. Hopefully, she was not nearby."

Cyrus nodded. "I will."

"Did you call James?" He said getting up to open the door.

"Not yet."

"Make sure you do soon. I need you alive." Fitz said walking out the door.

Cyrus smiled and dialed the phone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia looked down at her cell phone. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Olivia, it's Cyrus."

Olivia was shocked. "Hi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Fitz wanted you to know that he and the kids were okay and that he'd call you when he could."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Cyrus. Have you called James yet?"

"No, he's next on my list."

"Good, he's already texted me twice."

Cyrus smiled. "I will call him right now."

"Take care."

"Bye Olivia."

Olivia was relieved to hear that everyone was safe first hand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz returned to the room as they all debated strategy. He knew he needed to make a speech soon, so he started to prepare for it. He excused himself and met with Cyrus before preparing to address the nation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia, Harrison, Abby, and Quinn continued to watch the news broadcast.

_Reporter:_

We are now going to a live feed from the command center in the White House. President Grant is about to make a speech addressing the horrific events that have taken place in Washington D.C. earlier today.

Olivia took a deep breath and watched Fitz. He looked tired.

_Fitz walked up to the podium. "Good afternoon. As you are aware, earlier today terrorists bombed the perimeter of the White House, injuring and killing innocent Americans and tourists. We are continuing to monitor and respond to these events as they unfold. We have increased security throughout the city and are working with state and local authorities to not only investigate what happened, but also to protect our citizens in the wake of such a senseless, cowardly act._

_I've also spoken with Governor Cole and Mayor Evans and offered any resources they needed in order to care for the victims and provide counseling for those who need it._

_I would like to thank the first responders and fellow citizens who responded heroically in making sure that people got medical attention as soon as humanly possible. _

_We are working on confirming who it was that did this. As we get information, there will be briefings to keep you informed. _

_It will be my mission to find out who did this and hold them accountable._

_Thank You._

"Good speech." Abby said somberly.

"I don't have a good feeling about all of this." Harrison said. "I hope it's not going to be widespread."

The reporter stopped the interview and reported some breaking news:

_"White House sources have confirmed that additional members of the group responsible for the hostage situation with Ambassador Lipscomb are claiming responsibility for the bombings."_

Harrison looked over at Olivia. "This isn't good."

Olivia nodded. There were many times that she didn't envy Fitz and his job and this was one of those times.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz had been in a meeting for 3 hours. He listened carefully to the Defense Secretary. "The area that they held the Ambassador in was heavily civilian. There is no way that we'll be able to strike there."

"What if we send in specialized teams? Do we have names of people associated with this group?" Fitz asked.

"We do have some names and we are already trying to locate them. However, our relations with President Karzai in recent months have been tenuous at best. We can't wait until their next election to deal with this. We're going to have to open talks again."

Fitz nodded. "Then make it happen. I'm not going to have American citizens living in fear of another strike. Lets tighten the boarders and have the NSA be extra diligent on who they are allowing into this country. Do we have any surveillance video?"

"We're working on that as we speak Mr. President."

The possibility that an American citizen was involved was something that Fitz hoped he would not have to face. "Try to get President Karzai on the phone as soon as you can." Fitz said standing up. "We need to gauge his reaction and how helpful he will be in this process."

Fitz walked out into the hallway and back into the empty office. He dialed the phone and waited.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Hey baby." He said smiling. "It's good to hear your voice."

"How are things going?" Olivia said quietly. She already knew the answer but just wasn't sure what to say to him.

"It's a difficult process. I'm exhausted and at my wits end but it's my responsibility to resolve this."

"If there is anything that I can do to help, you know I will."

"I know. Right now, I just needed to be with you in some way."

Olivia smiled. "I'm really proud of you Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz chuckled. "Are you?"

"Yes. You're a great President and I know you will do the right thing for this country. You have to remain calm and not react in anger. There's a lot of people who are stirring the pot right now. Just do your thing and don't worry about all of that."

Fitz smiled. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Not always. But, I know you and I know that underneath that calm exterior, you're pissed."

"True."

"Use that anger to get what you need done. I remember 9/11, everyone wanted to go bomb whoever was responsible and demanded a show of force. A war is not what you want right now."

"I know but at the same time I need to do something to show the world that the United States will not tolerate these kinds of attacks." Fitz was so frustrated. It was like being on a hamster wheel.

"Just wait. You don't have to strike tonight. You need to gather as much information as you can to support whatever action you choose to go with."

Fitz sighed. "Okay." He knew she was right.

He started to chuckle and Olivia smiled. "What?"

"I'm just so lucky to have such a beautiful, incredibly smart woman by my side."

"I'll always have your back Fitz. I hope you know that."

Fitz smiled. "Thank you. That goes both ways." He looked up and saw Cyrus motioning to him.

"I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz savored her words for a minute. "If things don't work out, make sure you're driving my getaway car."

Olivia grinned. "You got it."

She hung up the phone and looked up and saw Huck walk by her office. She hurried out into the hallway.

"Huck?"

He turned and looked at her. "I need you in the conference room."

Olivia and Huck walked inside and took a seat. "Huck, I need you to start reviewing traffic video and any surveillance video you can get your hands on for about 2 hours before the bombings and 1 hour after lockdown. Note any cars in the area or suspicious behavior. Get me names, license plate numbers, photos, whatever you can. If you get a name, find out who his friends are and check social media. We need to get the bastards that did this. As you get information, pass it to the rest of the group. The more eyes and ears the better."

Quinn smiled. "Who is the client?"

"The American people." Olivia said walking out of the room. She was going to do whatever she could to help out Fitz.


	37. Chapter 37 – OPA to the Rescue

A/N – Thank you for the reviews! Very happy you guys are enjoying the story! **LoreneMichelle41 – **Loved the Flotus comment. **Speakcarol** – Thank you so much! **TvlsForever – **You made me smile!

Chapter 37 – OPA to the Rescue

Fitz was exhausted. He picked up the phone from his temporary room and dialed.

"Hey." He said softly waiting to hear her soothing voice.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She asked before taking a sip of wine.

"I'm beyond exhausted." Fitz said closing his eyes and picturing Olivia in his head.

"Did you make any headway?" Olivia asked as she wished that she could be with him instead of sitting on her couch.

"Well, we do have some leads. I'm just hoping that they will pan out. What have you been up to?"

"Let's just say I'm working on some leads of my own."

Fitz opened his eyes. "Did you find something?"

"Possibly. I'll know more in the morning. I might have a suspect. Huck is working on it."

Fitz grinned. "What would I do without you?"

"Don't get too excited yet. We're trying to verify some information. The question is how will I get it to you?"

"I'm hoping that we will be cleared to go back upstairs tomorrow. Although, I'm sure that we will still be on lockdown. But, write this number down." He gave Liv Lauren's cell phone. "She will be at her desk. I'll tell her that if you text the word Cobra, that she needs to get in touch with me right away. Either me or Cyrus will get right back to you."

"Sounds good."

"Just the fact that you are trying to help me means the world to me."

"I'll do whatever I can."

Fitz sighed.

"What?"

"I just can't stand being away from you." He said solemnly. He missed the way she smelled, her lips, and how she fit perfectly within his arms.

Olivia felt his sadness. "I really miss you too. It's hard not being able to hold you when I know you need me."

They both grew quiet.

"Olivia, we will be together. I don't care what it may cost. All I know is that you make me so happy. You are the love of my life."

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you. I want us to be together more than anything. You are everything to me."

Fitz smiled. "I'm glad we got that settled.

Olivia chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"You should get some sleep." She said softly. She was worried about him.

"After talking to you, I should sleep like a baby."

Olivia smiled. "Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Olivia hustled into the office. She put down some pastries on the conference room table and then went into her office. Everyone else started filing in and she went back into the other room.

"Talk to me." She said. She was anxious to see what they found out after she left the previous night.

Abby hung a picture up. "This is Ullah Gholam Nasim. We have several photos of him around the D.C. area in the last 2 weeks. We have a few other pictures of men that he met with separately during that time period as well."

"Can you place him at the crime scene?"

Abby nodded and put up another photo. "This was taken at a traffic light two blocks away, about 5 minutes after the bombing."

Liv looked at the two pictures. "Oh my God." It definitely was the same person.

Harrison spoke up. "As of one month ago, he was supposedly a simple goat herder in one of the more remote areas of Afghanistan. Although, I doubt that most goat herders wear Rolexes. He showed up in this country 3 weeks ago supposedly to visit a sick relative (one which doesn't apparently exist)."

Quinn pushed a piece of paper towards Olivia. "Here are several addresses that he frequented. He really wasn't trying to hide."

"This is amazing." Olivia said smiling. She quickly texted Lauren. "I need all of this compiled so I can give it to the White House." Olivia said quickly.

Huck handed her a flash drive and Quinn handed her an envelope. "Already done."

Olivia smiled. "Good work gladiators."

Everyone smiled.

"Keep working on it and let me know what you find."

About 10 minutes later her phone rang.

"Olivia, it's Cyrus. What do you have for me?"

"A suspect that can be placed around the scene. He's very sketchy. I also have some pictures of his friends."

Cyrus smiled. "I'm sending Tom over right now. Meet him downstairs in 15."

"You got it."

She smiled and looked around the room. "Score one for the good guys." She said going back to her office. She put on her jacket and then went downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia watched the black car pull up and she walked out of the building. Tom got out.

"Hello Ms. Pope."

"Hello Tom." She said smiling. She started to hand him the package but he declined.

"Please, get in the car. The President wants you to present your findings."

Olivia was surprised. "Okay." She said sliding into the backseat. She smiled as she realized that she was going to get to see Fitz.

They drove to the White House and the driver pulled around to a back entrance. Tom walked Olivia to an elevator and they descended down to the command center.

Olivia couldn't believe she was actually going to be able to it see it. Never in a million years did she think she would get this kind of access. Tom led her down a hallway and through another door. Olivia almost gasped at the level of activity. She took a deep breath as Tom led her to the large conference room.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at her. It took everything for Fitz not to smile. He was beyond happy to see her.

Cyrus introduced her to everyone. "This is Olivia Pope. She has some intel information that could help lead us to some suspects."

Olivia nodded and handed the flash drive to Cyrus. She emptied the envelope and presented the pictures and information to everyone. Once she was finished the room was completely silent.

The Secretary of Defense spoke first. He had studied her and was very impressed. "Ms. Pope, I have no idea how you got all this information, but on behalf of everyone here, thank you."

They were all stunned at the amount of detail and for the first time since the bombing, they felt that they had a good lead.

"Can we take a break so that I can get our people working on this?" The Defense Secretary asked.

"That's sounds good. Thank you Olivia." The President said looking over at her.

"You're welcome Mr. President."

Olivia turned to leave and Cyrus grabbed her elbow. "Follow me." He said walking to an empty office. She walked inside. "Stay here." Cyrus said smiling. He almost wanted to kiss her for all the information she had just provided.

She waited for a moment and the door opened and Fitz walked inside.

"There are no words." He said pulling her into his arms. He kissed her so passionately that Olivia moaned into his mouth.

"Wow." She said pulling back. "Maybe I should bring you information more often."

Fitz grinned. "I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated what you just did."

"I was pretty shocked when Tom asked me to get into the car."

"There was no way I was going to let anyone else take credit for all the hard work that your team did."

"They are still gathering more intel. I really hope that the lead will pan out."

"It will more than pan out. I'm predicting that this is going to lead to a lot of arrests. It's just the kind of news the American people need right now." Fitz said before kissing her again. "I have to go but, I will see you soon."

She grinned. "Count on it."

He started to walk away and then turned back towards her and pulled her into him again. "One more for the road." He said before crushing his lips down onto hers. He ravished her mouth and then pulled back and then gave her two more quick kisses. "I'm addicted to your mouth." He said smiling.

Olivia smiled. "Good to know."

He turned and walked out. Olivia waited and was surprised when a few minutes later, the Defense Secretary walked through the door.

"Ms. Pope, I wanted to thank you personally."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back. She was gorgeous and smart and that was not lost on him at all. He was definitely going to find out if she was single.

"I'm not sure how your team got access to all of this information, but I'm glad they did."

"Rest assured. We only use our powers for good."

He smiled again. "Duly noted." He handed her a card. "If you have anything else that would be useful for this investigation, please contact me. I will send someone over to your office."

Olivia nodded.

"Have a good day Ms. Pope." He said walking out the room.

Olivia chuckled. She had noticed the way he had looked at her. But she only had eyes for one man and she could still feel his lips upon hers.


	38. Chapter 38 – Posthumously Yours

A/N Thanks for all your reviews and favorites/follows. **Scotchsista - **It wasn't that Olivia didn't think that the other agencies were looking, she just knows that her team is very good at pulling together that kind of information and wanted to help. The faster they can get it the better. She just gave the information they found and hoped it helped. It could have turned out that they already knew about that particular suspect, but it didn't. There was a lot of footage to go through.

Why are you all hatin' on the poor SOD lol.

Chapter 38 – Posthumously Yours

Olivia grabbed her cell phone and answered. "I'm so sorry Mr. Warner, I had to help out with the bombing situation and I was indisposed."

James sighed. "I understand. Can you meet me now?"

"I'm on my way." She said ending the call.

Hal took Olivia back to her office. She ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and car keys, and then drove to the attorney's office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Please, have a seat." He said motioning to a chair.

Olivia sat down and waited. She suddenly felt nervous.

"As you know, Verna was not married at the time of her death and she had no children. The rest of her family is deceased. So, there are no heirs to her estate."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

James took a moment to study the woman in front of her. He would kill to know what Verna had on her. "First, I need you to watch this video." He said holding up a DVD.

Olivia stood up. "I'm sorry, but I will not sit here and listen to her going on and on about the past or being angry over losing her job."

"Ms. Pope, please sit down." James said firmly. Verna had warned him that she might be agitated. "I am trying to do my job. It was her last wish and I am required to show you this video and have you sign a piece of paper that you did in order for me to get paid."

"I'll sign the damn paper. But I want no part of this." Olivia said defiantly.

"Please. Just do this and we can finish up and you'll be on your way. It took her 2 hours to make the recording by the way. Can you at least listen to it?"

Olivia just stared at him.

"Please. To say Verna was a difficult client is putting it mildly. I will be just as glad as you to be done with all of this. Maybe I can actually take a freaking vacation. I forget what my wife looks like." He said throwing his glasses onto the desk.

"She was blackmailing you too wasn't she?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I decline to answer that." James said putting his glasses back on.

Olivia sat back. "Fine. As one blackmailee to another, I will watch it and sign your paper and then leave."

James breathed deeply. "Thank you."

He put the dvd into the laptop and then turned it around for Olivia to view.

It was clear that it was taken right before her death. She had on an oxygen mask and was having issues breathing.

_ "Olivia, if you are watching this, than I have passed away. I know you're probably happy about that but I couldn't die without you hearing what I have to say." Verna sucked in some oxygen._

_ "I understand why you did what you did. I put you in a horrible position and backed you into a corner. Hell, in a way I'm proud of you. Olivia, I always saw the greatness in you. I know I pushed you but that was for your own good. Was I supposed to let you sink into a depression and ruin your life over the sins of your parents?" She stopped and inhaled more oxygen._

_ "Rowan was always an ass. I used him just as much as he used me. Your mother was in no condition to be a mother to you. I taught you everything I knew because I saw how good you were at it. You are amazing. I did not make you fix things out of hate or payback. I was trying to get you to leave the past behind and make a name for yourself. I know I'm hard and I go about things the wrong way. But, it was for your own good. Wallowing in all that hate would have made you go crazy." She said coughing. She paused and breathed into the mask for a moment._

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. "Damn her." She said under her breath.

_ "I love you Olivia. It might be sick and twisted, but I do. I hope someday you can forgive me. I'm leaving you everything. I have 85 million between cash, businesses, holdings, and property."_

Olivia almost fell out of the chair.

_"It would be more, but having to pay off blackmailers takes a toll after awhile. After taxes and whatever that scoundrel James takes out, you should get a little over half of that."_

James shook his head.

_ "I don't give a damn what you do with the mansion. Sell it or turn it into some kind of shelter for battered women. It's yours to do with as you see fit. Hell, you can burn it down. But, before you do anything, there is a file cabinet in my home office that is locked. James will hand you an envelope. It has the key that opens it. It is a treasure cove of information that you can use for your business. I have things on people that will make your head spin. Use it wisely Olivia. I know your upset, but it will come in handy one day when you desperately need it. If you burn it or destroy it, than that would just be foolish. Politics is ugly. You know that." She took another breath before continuing._

_ "Use the money for your business or to do good. Your associates are your family now. They depend on you just as much as you depend on them. You are doing good in this town Olivia. Don't blow apart your life because of your anger towards me and your family situation. I'm begging you. Find a way to make your love for him work. You deserve it. And yes, I know about him."_

Olivia looked at the screen in fear.

_"Don't worry. I have no physical records of it. I would never do that to you. All that crap about our covenant is crap. If anything, I owe you. I'm happy you found someone even though you had to pick the one person that you couldn't fully share your life with at the moment." Verna laughed and then coughed. "Priceless."_

Olivia cracked a smile.

_ "Fight for him. Besides the love of power and money, true love is a rare thing in Washington. I wish I had gotten a chance to say all of this to your face. I understand why you didn't want to see me though. Good luck Olivia. Please stop and think things over before you decide what to do about everything. Don't let your anger cloud your choices. Instead of leaving you with a legacy of pain, I'm hoping that I leave you with something more positive. Goodbye." She said as her voice cracked with emotion._

Olivia just stared at the screen in shock. She was trying to process.

James put the paper in front of her and handed her a pen. She looked down briefly and signed it and he put the paper away and then walked past her. "I'll give you a minute. Please don't destroy my office." He said walking out the door.

Olivia buried her head in her hands. "You are unfreakingbelievable." She yelled looking up. She stopped for a second. "Maybe I should be looking down."

She thought about the money and her mind went blank. It was too much. She knew that Verna came from money but she didn't realize it was that much. The home was her great-great grandfathers. It was huge. It definitely could be used as some type of shelter or program to get women and their families back on their feet. She would definitely think about that.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the office door. "You can come back in now."

James looked at her and nervously walked into the office. "Just remember, don't shoot the messenger."

Olivia sat down. "I'm not going to shoot anybody. I'm going over to Verna's house. If there is a file in there I can either burn it or give it to you and you can destroy it. Which one will it be?"

He leaned forward. "You would do that?"

"I know how it felt to be oppressed by Verna. After having to put up with her, you deserve it no matter what you did."

James breathed deeply. "Thank you Olivia." He gave her an envelope. "This is the one that Verna referenced, and this, is all the paperwork I need you to read and sign."

"Jesus." Olivia said looking at the huge folder.

"There are deeds in there and many other documents that need to be filed."

"I hope she is paying you well."

"Very. I need them as soon as you can."

Olivia felt like she was getting a headache. "I'll try to finish them all in the next few days."

"Thank you."

Olivia got up and walked out. She somehow got back to her car and called Harrison. "I need you and Huck to meet me at this address…" She rattled it off. "Bring the truck. We need to move a cabinet."

"We are on our way."

Olivia drove towards the mansion. She was barely holding it together.


	39. Chapter 39 – Summoned

A/N – Thanks for all of your comments. I was cracking up regarding the money. **BeckyPo** – She will be using some of the info in the cabinet here and there.

Chapter 39 – Summoned

Olivia met up with Harrison and Huck at the mansion.

"Wow, this is yours now?" Harrison asked as he looked around.

Olivia shook her head. She hadn't been inside the house in a long time. There were several pictures of her placed all around the sitting room. They made their way to her office and Olivia pulled out the key. There were some notes for her left on the desk. She opened the file cabinet which was taller than her and started to look inside. "Holy Shit." She said, noting some of the names on the files in her head. She saw one that had Huck's name on it and pulled it out. Turning towards him, she handed him the file.

"This is everything Verna had on you." She said softly.

Huck stared at her in shock. He took the file and sat down in a chair. He thumbed through it. It even had pictures of his family in it. "She probably got this from Rowan." He said quietly.

Liv nodded. There was one on Harrison too and she handed it off.

"This is crazy." Harrison said looking through it.

"Destroy it or keep it. It's up to you." Liv said. She locked the file cabinet back up.

"I need this in a safe place. No one can ever get access to it but me. I basically want to put everything in here in some kind of fireproof safe."

Harrison nodded. "I'll handle it." He said putting his file down. "Huck, help me get it out to the truck."

She watched them put it on a hand truck and wheel it out the door. She took a moment to look around and sighed. Olivia was still in shock. If someone would have told her that she'd be inside Verna's house again she would have thought they were crazy.

Huck and Harrison came back and grabbed their files.

"Thanks Guys! There are also two envelopes on my front seat. Can you put them in my office?"

They nodded and left.

Olivia sat down for a moment and knew where she was going next.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia pulled into the graveyard and parked. She found Verna's grave and stood in front of it. After about a minute, she started to cry and yell. "I can't believe that you would do this to me. You have the nerve to say that you love me after all you did to me?" She fell down onto her knees. "I hate you and I don't know how to stop."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The President called the detail that was following Olivia. She wasn't picking up her phone and he was worried.

"Tony, where is she?"

"We're at a graveyard sir."

"What?"

"We're at a cemetery."

Fitz frowned. "Who is she visiting?"

"Based on the last place she was, I'm going to assume it's Verna Thornton."

Fitz didn't say anything for a minute. "Is she okay?"

"No sir. She looks very upset." He said looking around.

"I need you to get her here." Fitz said firmly.

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how you want me to approach her." He said uncomfortably.

"Follow her back to her office or apartment and then take her from there."

"Yes sir." Tony said firmly. He ended the call. He really wasn't looking forward to doing that at all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia finished at the gravesite and went to her car. She wiped her face off and tried to compose herself. Turning on the engine, she slowly made her way back to the office. She parked on the street and when she got out, Tony intercepted her before she could get to the door.

"Ms. Pope, I need you to come with me."

She was really not in the mood. "For what?"

"The President wants to see you."

"Is it about the bombing?"

She could tell by his reaction that it wasn't. Olivia was angry. "I have work to do so tell the President I'll call him later." She really wasn't mad at Fitz but she needed some time to process and be alone.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't take no for an answer."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. She was in no mood to be bossed around. He stood in front of her with his arms folded and he was not budging. "Fine." She growled as he opened the door to the car. She slid inside and crossed her arms. By the time she got to the White House, she was fuming.

She walked into the Treaty Room. "You cannot just summon me here Fitz. I was busy and I didn't have time to come over here." She said indignantly.

Fitz looked over at her. He had never seen her so angry. "Talk to me Liv."

"No. I don't want to talk right now. I'm really pissed off and I don't want to take it out on you."

Fitz walked up to her. "Let me help you."

They stared at each other for a moment and all Olivia's anger started to melt into sadness. She started to cry and he pulled her into his arms. He held her for several minutes before she calmed down and then he led them over to the couch.

"Tell me what happened."

Olivia told him about the video and the will and Fitz at first was in too much shock to comment.

She looked up at him. "Exactly."

Fitz shook his head. "That's a lot to process."

Olivia wiped her face. "I just don't know what to do with my emotions. I've hated her for so long. And then she turns around and says I love you and that's supposed to all go away?"

She stood up and grabbed a tissue and then sat back down. "She leaves me an insane amount of money and property. What the hell am I going to do with all of it? I almost feel guilty that I hate her. She made me what I am today."

Fitz almost growled. "Don't give her that much credit Olivia. You are incredibly smart and talented. She may have taught you the ropes but you built on that and from what I gather it was beyond her wildest expectations."

She looked at him and smiled. It made her feel really good that he respected her so much. "Thank you for saying that."

"It's the truth. And you get to be mad at her. Feel what you need to feel. Verna earned your wrath. I don't think she expected you to just get over it."

Olivia sighed. "You're right." She snuggled into him a little more. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"No. You have me for an hour."

Olivia grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "I re-scheduled Hollis."

Olivia looked up at him. "He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

Fitz smirked. "Why? Would you handle him if he was?"

"In a heartbeat." Olivia said loudly. She couldn't stand Hollis.

Fitz chuckled. "Olivia, I want to you about something."

"Okay." She wasn't sure what was up.

"Blake asked Cyrus if you were single."

Olivia pulled back from him. "The Secretary of Defense?" There was actually a Senator with that name too.

"Yup. I take it that you might have known he was interested."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I had an inkling."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Olivia didn't know how to answer that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if he asks you out, how are you going to handle it?"

Olivia hadn't really thought that far ahead. "I don't know. I'll just turn him down."

"Olivia, you are a beautiful woman and men are going to be attracted to you. No one can know about us right now. If he persists, you're going to have to tell him something." As calm as Fitz seemed, inside he was seething. He hated having to keep up this ruse. He wanted everyone to know that she was his.

"I know. I'll think of something." Blake was the last person she wanted to talk about.

He sensed her change in mood so he decided to tease her a little. "After the year is up, you know I'm going to start dating."

She looked up at him. "Do you have a bevy of women lined up?"

Fitz grinned. "Just you."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Well, you can't just start dating me exclusively. You're going to have to play the field a little bit." She said not really wanting to think about that.

Fitz frowned. "Are you trying to get rid of me woman?"

Olivia smiled. "No, I'm just being realistic. I think the public will expect it."

"I'll have to see if Charlize is available."

Olivia grinned. "She is way too hot for this experiment."

Fitz grinned. "But baby, I'm just doing what you suggested."

Olivia grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Fitz watched her as she pulled back. He missed her mouth already.

"Who were we talking about?" Fitz said smiling.

"That's what I thought." Olivia said snuggling back onto his chest.

"I'm giving you a badge for the White House. I need a reason that you're around here a lot. So, I going to say you're a security consultant. Considering all the information you provided, it will make perfect sense."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Did you find him?"

Fitz nodded. "He's being interrogated as we speak. Your information added perfectly with our information so it turned out to be a great lead."

"Good."

Olivia started thinking about Verna again. "Eighty-five million dollars….unbelievable." She muttered.


	40. Chapter 40 – The Cabinet

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **TvlsForever – **Good eye! **Dafney64 – **Thank you! **Music1623 – **Thanks for reading!

Chapter 40 – The Cabinet

Olivia went back to her office. She first took out the thick envelope that contained all the paperwork that she needed to sign. She pressed a button on the phone. "Harrison, can you come in here please?"

"I'll be right there."

He walked inside and smiled. "What's up?"

"I need your help looking through these papers. I need to sign them all. Can you help me read through them?" Olivia asked.

Harrison nodded. "Sure."

They sat for hours reading through everything. If they both agreed that it was in her best interest, she signed it and placed it in a pile. There were deeds for land, houses, and buildings. Verna had certainly invested her money wisely. Olivia was impressed. She would probably leave most of it where it was so it would continue to accumulate interest.

Harrison sat back. "This is a lot to wrap your mind around."

Olivia nodded. "I know."

"Are you going to keep the house?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know what I'm going to do at this point. I've decided to just sit on this for a while. There is no rush. I want to think about it carefully. You guys will definitely be getting some good Christmas presents." Olivia said grinning.

Harrison smiled. "Christmas party?"

Olivia. "Hell yeah. We'll have it at Verna's."

Harrison chuckled and then he looked more serious. "What are you going to do for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should do something nice for yourself Olivia. You work constantly and I can't remember the last time you took a vacation. You know I can handle the office."

"It's not that Harrison. It's just…." Her voice trailed off.

Harrison smiled. "I know, it's him." He had been leery about their relationship at first, but after seeing how much Fitz tried to be there for Olivia, he realized that he didn't have to worry.

Olivia nodded. She didn't want to go anywhere because she wanted to be near Fitz.

"Thanksgiving is around the corner, were you going to spend it with him?"

"No. He's going to Georgia's. I'm going to spend it with all of you."

Harrison. "Should I contact a caterer?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure. We'll have Thanksgiving at the mansion."

"Sounds good. I'll handle it. You know, you could at least go on a shopping spree." He said smiling.

Olivia grinned. "True, I hadn't thought of that." She did love shopping.

She opened her drawer and grabbed an envelope. "Harrison, I need your help on something. No one else can know alright? Everything is inside. I need this handled by Christmas."

Harrison took the envelope and nodded. "You got it."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks." It was something that was very important to her.

Her phone rang and she looked down. "It's probably him."

"I'll get on this." He said getting up and walking out of the office.

Olivia answered. "Hello."

"Hi beautiful." Fitz said softly.

Olivia grinned. "Hi handsome."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going over some papers with Harrison."

"For the estate?"

"Yes. I have a lot of paperwork to sign. It's very tedious."

Fitz looked down at all the paperwork on his desk. "Tell me about it."

"When are you making a speech about the terrorists?"

"Tomorrow. We have solid evidence now so I can at least assure the nation that we have the perpetrators in custody."

"Good. I was just making Thanksgiving plans."

Fitz hated that he couldn't spend the holiday with her. He kept telling himself that next year everything would be okay.

"I can't believe that it's in a few weeks. Time is moving fast."

"Well, at least you'll get to see the kids."

Fitz smiled. "True, they are really looking forward to it."

"Quinn told me that Senator Mitchell has been giving you a hard time about the bombing crisis."

Fitz groaned. "He's taken every opportunity to criticize our response. I wish that he would just shut up already. It's causing my approval rating to drop."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Suppose we can make him shut up?"

Fitz was intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let me look into something. I'll call you in the morning."

Fitz smiled. "I like your ruthlessness. Hopefully, I will never be on the receiving side."

Olivia grinned. "I hope that you aren't either. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz."

Olivia hung up the phone and got up and walked into Harrison's office. "Want to take a little trip with me?"

He smiled. "Sure, where are we going?"

"Wherever you put the cabinet."

Harrison stood up and walked past her. "Follow me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked about a half block away from the building to a storage unit. They got on an elevator and walked down a few hallways. Harrison opened the unit and they went inside. There was a desk with two chairs and the cabinet.

"Nice touch." Olivia said smiling. She walked over to the cabinet and opened it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something on Senator Mitchell."

Harrison smirked and put a chair down in front of the cabinet so she could sit. He was aware of how much dissent the Senator was causing. He figured that the man wanted to run for President and was starting his campaign early.

Olivia opened one of the bottom drawers and thumbed through it. She smiled as she pulled out the file and thumbed through it.

Harrison watched her facial expressions and knew it was something good.

Olivia chuckled. "This is great. Harrison, write these names down."

Harrison grabbed a pad out of the desk and a pen. "Go ahead."

"Julia Warren, Nicole Adkins, Wendy Carmichael, and Judy Owens all of which are lobbyists. Have Abby get pictures of them printed and ready for me. I need them first thing in the morning."

"You got it. Isn't he married?" Harrison figured he knew where this was going.

Olivia shut the drawer and locked the cabinet. "Very. Let's go." They headed back to the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia went back into her office. She looked up the address of the Senator's office and wrote down some notes.

Harrison walked into her office. "I'll be right back. I think I know where one of those girls hangs up. Will you be here?"

Olivia nodded. "Have fun."

Harrison rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Walking into the bar, he looked around. He spotted his mark and couldn't believe how lucky he was she was there. Harrison walked up to the empty chair next to her and sat down. The bartender spoke to him and he ordered a martini.

"Your glass is empty." He said glancing over at her.

She looked up at him. "You are very astute."

Harrison shrugged. "I was just wondering if you wanted another one."

She sighed. "Sure."

Harrison ordered her another drink.

"Thanks, I'm Judy."

Harrison looked up at her. "I'm Michael. It's nice to meet you."

Before long she was chatting up a storm; complaining about her bosses and job.

"I have an interview with Senator Mitchell's office tomorrow. I'm a little nervous." Harrison said tentatively.

Judy choked on her drink.

He patted her on the back. "You alright?"

She nodded.

"Should I not go? You're kind of scaring me." Harrison said feigning concern.

Judy rolled his eyes. "He's kind of a pig."

"Great."

"Well, he was to me."

"You worked with him?" She was butter in his hands and he knew it.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Come on spill it. I'm not going to judge."

She leaned in so she didn't have to say it loudly. "I slept with him."

"Really? Was he any good?"

She grinned and punched him on the arm. "I did it because I needed my job. I needed his vote and upon visiting him, those were his terms."

Harrison took a sip of his drink. "Sorry he took advantage of you. You seem like a nice girl."

She shrugged. "Nice doesn't cut it in Washington. I've learned that the hard way."

"You want another drink?"

She shook her head. "You know what, I'm tired. I think I'm going to call it a night. You seem like a nice guy. Good luck with that." She said patting his back as she walked towards the door.

Harrison grinned. "He shoots. He scores." He said under his breath. He paid the bill and went back to the office.


	41. Chapter 41 – The Power of Words

A/N – Thanks for your review! So glad you are still enjoying the story!

Chapter 41 – The Power of Words

Harrison rushed back to the office. When he walked in front of Olivia's door, she was staring at the other envelope that she had yet to open.

"Have you been staring at that the whole time?" He asked walking in and sitting down.

Olivia shrugged. "You caught me."

Harrison didn't say anything. Clearly Olivia wasn't ready to see what else Verna had to say and he didn't want to push her. "I have some good news."

Olivia smiled. "Great."

He put his phone on the desk and pushed play. Olivia listened to the whole thing and then smirked. "Well Mr. Smooth, great job."

Harrison nodded. "Well, I was taught by the best."

Olivia grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She couldn't wait to tell Fitz in the morning.

"You should get out of here and go relax. " Harrison said standing up. "I'll walk you to your car."

Olivia nodded and gathered her things. She was exhausted. It had been a very long day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, she stopped by the office and picked up the pictures that Abby at printed and then dashed over to the Senator's office.

"I'm sorry miss, but the Senator is about to have a conference call." His secretary stated.

Olivia pushed past her. "This won't take long."

"But ma'am….." She said watching Olivia stride into the office and shut the door.

"What the hell?" The senator said standing up.

"You might want to sit down." Olivia said walking over to his desk, throwing the pictures down onto it. She watched as his face went pale and he collapsed down into the chair. He thumbed through the pictures and was quiet for a minute. He then looked up at her.

"What do you want?" He said firmly.

Olivia leaned onto the desk. "For you to shut your mouth. You will not go out of your way to trash the President again. In fact, after the President's speech today, a reporter is going to show up here and you will announce that the President has your full support and that you were wrong and you will make it sound convincing. If I find out that you make another woman have sex with you in order to get your support, I will release those pictures and the recording I have which will ruin your career and your marriage. Do I make myself clear?" Olivia said deadly serious.

She could tell the senator was really pissed off.

"Yes." He spit out. "Since when does the President get a woman to fight dirty for him?"

"Let me tell you a little something, I am the best at what I do. And women are masters at fighting dirty when we need too. We are in fact passionate about it. I will bring you to your knees with a smile on my face and not one hair out of place. I have more balls than you'll ever have." She said starting to walk away and then stopped and turned around.

"You know, the truth is that you don't give a shit about this country. If you did, you wouldn't be running around trying to undermine the President of the United States when he is fighting so hard to uncover the truth and protect this country. All you care about is you. You are a shortsighted poor excuse for a man. I suggest that you go back and try to remember why you truly got into politics and the truths that you swore to uphold and clearly have forgotten." Olivia walked to the door and swung it open and walked into the elevator with a smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia called Cyrus from her office.

"Olivia?"

"Before the speech, make sure you tell Fitz…."

He cut her off. "Tell him yourself."

Fitz frowned and looked up at Cyrus who handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Olivia said smiling.

Fitz smiled. "Well good morning."

"I have some great news for you."

"I can always use great news."

Olivia told him all about her meeting with the Senator. Fitz was ecstatic.

"Sounds like you had some fun this morning." Fitz said smiling. He was actually quite envious. He was really proud of her and loved that she had his back.

Olivia grinned. "I'm not going to lie. It felt really good to take him down a notch or two."

Fitz chuckled. "I go on in five. I'll call you back later. Love you."

Olivia smiled. "Love you too." She ended the call and went into the conference room. She turned on the television and Abby came walking inside.

"What's going on?"

"The President is about to give a speech."

Abby sat down next to her. They watched as Fitz walked up to the podium.

_"Good Morning. I am pleased to announce that we have made several arrests in connection to the bombings that recently took place. They are from the same extremist group that was responsible for taking Ambassador Lipscomb and his family hostage. The Secretary of Defense is here to answer all of your questions. I just want to take a minute to thank all of the people who spent countless hours pouring through evidence. They are the unsung heroes in all of this. To all of the first responders, law enforcement, civilians, and people who have given their time, money, and prayers to all of the victims of this tragedy, thank you. It is heartwarming to see so many people come together to make sure that the injured people got the support they needed and that the victims are remembered and their families comforted. _

_A special Navy Seal team has been in Afghanistan for the last week, working in cooperation with President Karzai who is committed to maintaining peaceful relations. I know that the relationship with Afghanistan has been tenuous in the past, but we have managed to talk and work past our differences so that justice may be served. The Seals have done an outstanding job hitting these extremists where it hurts so that they will not continue to be a threat to our nation. I will not stand by idly and watch our nation be attacked. Terrorism is not acceptable in this country. If you come after us, you better be prepared for the consequences. Thank you."_

Olivia wanted to stand up and cheer. She watched as everyone in the room cheered and then Blake took the podium. Olivia looked over at Abby who was grinning.

"That was some speech." She said.

Olivia smiled. "It was outstanding. I'm looking forward to watching Senator Mitchell squirm too."

They continued to watch as the political pundits debated back and forth. For the most part, they seemed to be very excited. They had some reporters interviewing people on the street and they were cheering Fitz on. There was a break in coverage and they came back with a breaking story.

_Reporter:_

_"I'm here with Senator Mitchell who has been a very outspoken opponent of the President's defense strategies. Mr. Mitchell, what did you think of the President's speech?_

_The Senator smiled. "I was happy to hear about the new developments in our fight against terrorism. It's hard to admit when you are wrong, but I was. The President handled this swiftly and efficiently without any loss of life to our military forces. How can anyone possibly argue with that? Sometimes, it's easy to make snap judgments when you are not the one faced with making such difficult decisions. We should all be proud of our country and our President today. Instead of bowing to outside pressure, President Grant took the time to get all the facts and he acted on them swiftly. If his naysayers can't see the greatness in that, then I don't think anything will make them happy. Thank you." _

Olivia looked over at Abby. "Not bad."

Abby smiled. "I'm sure he's probably drinking as we speak."

Olivia chuckled. "It feels really good to be on the winning side."


	42. Chapter 42 – Rumor Has It

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Chapter 42 – Rumor Has It

Olivia grabbed her purse, Harrison saw her and smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping, want to come?"

Harrison grinned. "Sure, why not." She looked like she could use the company.

Olivia looped her arm through his and they got on the elevator. "Harrison?"

"Yes."

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

Harrison smiled. "Because I'm a workaholic."

While Olivia understood that all too well, she still wished that he would find someone special. He was a good guy.

"Whatever you do, no setting me up."

Olivia chuckled as they got into the car. "Now would I do that?" She said starting the car.

She drove to the mall and they parked and walked inside.

"There's a party tomorrow night that I'm invited to." Olivia said smiling.

"Oh really? Where?"

"It's at a ballroom in the convention center. They wanted to honor some of the people who helped bring down the terrorists as well some first responders."

"Nice. So, you are trying to find a dress then?" Harrison said patting her hand which was holding his arm.

"Exactly. I need something spectacular." Olivia said smiling. "Let's go over there." She said pointing to a store.

They walked a few steps and she heard someone call out her name. "Olivia."

She turned to her left and saw Blake walking towards them.

"Hello." She said surprised. He looked at her and smiled and then skeptically looked at Harrison who smiled as Olivia gripped his arm tighter. The last he had heard, Olivia wasn't dating anyone.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He said looking between them.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Blake this is Harrison."

Blake smiled and shook Harrison's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Harrison said acknowledging that he was aware of who Blake was.

Blake nodded and then looked back at Olivia.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

Blake smiled. "I do need to shop from time to time, but actually, I'm here picking up a gift certificate for my nieces birthday."

"Oh, that's nice." Olivia said smiling. She was impressed that he got it himself instead of sending his secretary to do it.

"Are you going to the dinner tomorrow night?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't miss it."

Blake looked over at Harrison. "Will you be accompanying her?" He asked trying to figure out if Olivia was with Harrison.

Before Harrison could speak Olivia piped up. "Yes, he will be there."

Blake smiled politely. He was surprised by her outburst, but he still wasn't going to let it deter him. Harrison looked nice but he didn't think the man did Olivia justice; not like he would anyway. "Well, I'll see you both there. If you'll excuse me, I need to rush off to a meeting."

"See you tomorrow night." Olivia said before walking away.

Harrison started laughing.

"Oh my God, what just happened?" Olivia said staring ahead.

"You just happened. Olivia, I can't go to that dinner with you. The President will have me shot on sight."

Olivia grinned. "He will not. I'll explain everything to him. You will go with me. I could use the company and it will keep Blake away."

Harrison shook his head. "I will go, but I hope this doesn't backfire on you. He didn't look like he was even remotely impressed with me. He might not give up so easily." Harrison was very good at observing people and Blake looked like he was still on a mission and wouldn't back down.

Olivia shrugged. "Well, then I'll deal with it. Now, we need to find me a dress and you a tux."

Olivia and Harrison shopped until they found something they both liked and then went back to the office. Olivia sat down at her desk. Her good mood quickly faded as she looked at the envelope sitting there. It was almost beckoning her to open it and as much as she wanted to, part of her was scared to. She fiddled with the flap and was about to look inside, when she got a call from Cyrus.

"Hey, you have some explaining to do." He said pacing back and forth in his office. Relationship drama was the last thing that Fitz needed at the moment, and he was quite surprised at what Blake had divulged.

"What?"

"We just got out of a meeting with Blake and he mentioned to Fitz that you had a date tomorrow night."

Olivia chuckled.

"You're not even going to defend yourself?"

"What are you my dad?"

Cyrus smiled. "Olivia, Fitz is going crazy right now. Can you come over here and talk him off the ledge?"

Olivia grinned. "Alright, I'll be right there."

She picked up her keys and the envelope and hurried over to the White House, not understanding how things had gotten so screwed up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus intercepted her before she went into the Treaty Room.

Olivia frowned. "Is he really that mad?"

Cyrus nodded.

"What the hell did Blake tell him?" She couldn't understand how Fitz could think that she'd all of a sudden be interested in Harrison.

"Not much. That is why he's going crazy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She wanted to ring Blake's neck. "Relax Cyrus, it's just Harrison. Blake was perfectly aware of who I was with."

Cyrus started laughing. "Are you serious?" Cyrus knew that Harrison worked for Olivia and they were just good friends.

"Yes." She said impatiently pushing past him and walking into the room. "Fitz?" She said walking towards him. He was looking out the window.

He turned around and looked at her. His face was devoid of emotion. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Olivia sighed. "Fitz nothing is going on. Blake saw me and Harrison in the mall and brought up the dinner. He wanted to know if I was bringing Harrison and I said yes; hoping that he would leave me alone."

Fitz studied her. "Why would he get the impression that you were with Harrison in the first place?"

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe it was because I had my hand on his arm as we walked. I think he just wrongly assumed that we were together."

Fitz stared down at his desk. He had been freaking out for almost an hour and finally he just started to laugh.

Olivia frowned and walked closer. "You want to tell me what is so funny?"

Fitz looked up at her. "I have been driving myself crazy with jealousy for the last hour. It was bad enough that Blake wanted you but then there was some mystery guy out shopping with you and the thought of someone else touching you or making you laugh tomorrow night started to drive me insane. I should be the one that is touching you Olivia. I should be the one that you are laughing and dancing with." He said walking up to her. "You are mine, and I don't want you to ever forget it." He said crushing his lips down upon hers. He eagerly fed off her lips and tongue and then pulled her into him so he could feel her body pressed up against his. He kissed her neck as Olivia trembled and then ravished her mouth again. They both came up for air and Olivia stared into his eyes. All she could think about is how hot he looked when he was so jealous. "Fitz, I would never date someone behind your back. You need to trust me."

He brushed his hand across her cheek. "I know that logically, but Blake made it seem like you and Harrison might be serious. Harrison is a good looking guy and he has to be smart if he's working for you."

Olivia chuckled. "Harrison is my co-worker so I would never go there."

Fitz smiled. "I'm sorry that I lost it. The thought of you with another man just drives me crazy."

Olivia pulled his head down towards her. "I love you Fitz. Don't you ever forget that."

He smiled before she kissed him again. "I won't. I love you too."

Cyrus walked in and handed Fitz a folder. "Is everything alright in here? Can I call off the hit?"

The President grinned. "Put it on hold, we still have to get through tomorrow night."

Olivia shook her head. "You two are very bad. You better not do anything to make Harrison any more nervous than he already is."

Cyrus grinned. "I'm going home for the night. We have an early conference call."

"Bye Cyrus." Olivia said before looking back at Fitz. "Seriously, don't make Harrison nervous." She said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Fitz joined her. "I promise I won't, but that doesn't mean I won't have my minions do it for me." He said wickedly.

Olivia grinned. "Kiss me before I have to put you on a time out."

Fitz grinned. "You don't have to ask me twice." He said lowering his head towards her. "I'll never get tired of kissing you."


	43. Chapter 43 – Riddle me this

A/N Chapter- Thanks for all the reviews! **Cleo – **You made me laugh! **Guest** – Re: writing longer chapters. I'm sorry but I'm already writing over 10k words a week (on average 1375 wpd it fluctuates) which is way higher than most Scandal fics on the site. I'm already at 58k words as of the last chapter in almost 6 weeks of writing. I just don't have time to do more than that.

So, you can either not read it every day so that you can read several chapters at once (because usually one day goes into the next so not seeing how that is disjointed) or if you guys would rather, I'll just post maybe twice a week (Wed & Sun) instead. It's really up to you guys. Just reply back and give me your votes. It doesn't matter to me either way.

Chapter 43 – Riddle me this

Olivia settled into Fitz's arms. She listened to his heartbeat and smiled. It felt perfect just lying contently in his arms. The fact that she was sitting in the White House always felt surreal. It was larger than life and so was Fitz.

"What are you wearing tomorrow night?" Fitz asked.

Olivia grinned. "Why, were you going to try and match my outfit?"

Fitz chuckled. "No. I just can't wait to see you in it, that's all."

"It's a surprise."

"Did Harrison pick it out?" He said looking down at her.

She grinned. "Funny."

"What? He was with you." He pushed the idea of Harrison watching her try on dresses to the back of his mind.

"Are you going to pout now because you weren't?"

"Maybe." Fitz said trying to pout but he couldn't help but smile at her expression.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

Fitz shrugged. He really didn't care as long as he was with her.

She grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. "It's 10:00, I probably should be going."

Fitz pulled her up so his lips were close to his. "Not without a proper goodbye."

"Why don't you show me what that is." She said smiling.

"Gladly." Fitz said with a twinkle in his eye. He gave her two quick pecks before he claimed her mouth completely. The kiss seemed to go on forever before he pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. They got lost in each others eyes and then they both started smile.

"I love you." Olivia said softly.

"I love you too baby." He said kissing her again.

She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Tell that Harrison no funny business tomorrow night. I'll be watching."

Liz shook her head. "I will not tell him that." She said picking up her purse. "And if I see a red laser light on his face while we're dancing, you're going to be in big trouble."

Fitz frowned. "You're planning on dancing with him now? What the hell?"

Liz grinned. "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love with you." He said pulling her into him.

They kissed one more time and then she walked towards the door. "If I don't leave right now, I'll need a fixer by the morning."

Fitz grinned. "You could call Harrison."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Goodbye Fitz."

"Goodbye Olivia." He said right before she opened the door. He really couldn't wait until the year was up. More than anything, he really wanted to take her out on a date and spoil her rotten.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia got into her car and drove home. She parked her car and went to her apartment and got changed. Strolling back out into the living room, she looked at the envelope Verna had left her and sighed. She poured herself a glass of wine and settled onto the couch. Taking a deep breath, Olivia said, "You can do this," before opening it up.

Several pictures fell out. She laughed at her college graduation picture which featured her and a group of friends making silly faces. She wasn't even aware that Verna had attended. There was a diary. She opened it up and it said accomplishments on the inside cover. Flipping through it, she saw pages and pages of notes. She stopped on one and Verna talked about being really proud of Olivia for solving an impossible case. "Unbelievable." She said putting it down. Emptying the rest of the contents on the coffee table, a key fell out. She frowned and flipped it over which revealed a four digit code taped to it. "Well I'll be damned." Olivia said recognizing it. It was the month and day when she opened OPA. Putting it down on the table, she grabbed a sheet of paper which had a note from Verna on it.

_"This key opens up a whole new world. Use the power wisely Olivia. And remember, home is where the heart is. Never weight when you can push their buttons."_

Olivia frowned. "Really Verna?" She said rolling her eyes. She ignored the note and picked up another sheet of paper.

_ "Since I knew where Rowan's skeletons were buried, I took the liberty of getting rid of all of the evidence. Your mother on the other hand has her hands in way too many cookie jars and her skeletons can come back and bite you in the ass. Keep her in check Olivia, or you will be sorry."_

Olivia shook her head. She couldn't believe that Verna just didn't tell her what was going on instead of throwing out veiled hints. It was beyond frustrating. She took another sip of her wine and sat back for a moment. Her relationship with Verna had been a mixed bag. When she was younger, she had actually come to rely on Verna's wisdom and guidance. But, when she wanted to venture out on own, that is when Verna decided to tighten the screws. The more she tried to control Olivia, the further she had pushed her away; until their friendship dissolved completely.

She leaned forward and picked up another piece of paper. It said, _"In case of emergency, dial this number. Don't ask any questions or tell them your name; just tell them what you need and then let them do the talking. Only use this if you have no other options because the payment is high."_

"Interesting." Olivia muttered.

There was a gold locket on the table. She found the release and opened it. It was a picture of her and Verna at high school graduation. They both were smiling and Olivia looked at it somberly and sighed. She put everything back in the envelope except the key and the note referencing it. Picking up her phone she dialed Huck.

"Hello?"

"You still awake?" She asked softly.

Huck shook his head. She knew that he didn't go to bed before 2:00 a.m. "Yes, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at Verna's at 9:00 tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Sure. Do I need the truck?"

"No, just your spidey skills."

Huck smirked. "See you then." He said ending the call. Munching on a sandwich, he resumed his staring contest with the folder that Olivia had given him at Verna's. He hadn't opened it since that day. It represented everything that had been taken away from him and the high cost he had paid to serve his country. It also reminded him of the twisted soul they had turned him into. Part of him really wanted to find his wife and son, but then he wondered if he could ever really be normal again. Huck wasn't even sure if she would even give him the time of day. Besides, he still enjoyed killing and he didn't know what do with that. He spent night after night thinking about how he would even approach her and each daydream always ended badly. Taking one last look at it, he stood up and walked out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck parked his car and got out. Olivia's car was already in the driveway so he walked up to the door and pushed it open. "Olivia?" He called out.

"In here." She yelled.

He walked to the study and went inside. Olivia was standing in the middle of the room looking around. She walked back out into the hallway and studied the architecture and then walked back inside. It looked like there should be a closet but then she realized there was a door in the hallway to access it.

Huck folded his arms and watched her curiously. "You want to tell me what we're looking for?"

"I don't know yet." She said handing him the paper and the key.

Huck read it a few times. "Well clearly she was referring to this place as home. She spelled wait wrong." He said looking around the room.

"Yeah, I know. That's the part I'm missing." She said looking around.

"Did you check the desk?"

"I cleared the whole thing and looked inside every drawer. There are no buttons or weights."

The scoured the room and then Huck looked on a bookcase. He grinned. "I think I found it." He noticed that the shelf was thicker than the others as well.

Olivia hurried by his side and watched as he lifted up a paperweight that had 'Home is where the heart is' etched onto it. There was a blue button underneath. Huck pushed it and a panel on the back wall opened. There was a steel door behind it. He ran over to it and there was a place to put the key. It triggered the door to open and a light to flick on and a staircase appeared which went down.

"You first." Olivia said looking over at Huck who smirked.

"Fine." He said walking down them. She followed him closely and they came to another door with a keypad.

Olivia typed in the code and the steel doors slid open. Lights flicked on and machines started to run. They walked inside.

"Damn." Huck said looking around in awe. It was a command center. There were monitors, computers, guns, you name it.

Olivia started laughing. "This is some crazy shit."

Huck grinned. He was like a kid in a candy store. "Olivia, you can't get rid of this house."

Pictures started to be displayed on the monitors and they were amazed at what they were looking at. There is no way Verna should have been able to get this kind of surveillance video.

"Olivia." Huck said calling her over to a computer. He handed her a piece of paper. It said, _"Call this name and he will come right over."_

They looked at each other and Olivia picked up the landline. She dialed the number and a male answered. "Hello?"

"This is Olivia." She said tentatively.

She could hear some movement on the other end. "Oh my God, I'll be right there." A voice said right before the line clicked.

She looked over at Huck. "Go upstairs and wait for whoever that was."

He nodded. "Don't touch anything."

"Just hurry." She said looking around. Looking up at the monitors, she saw Fitz walk into of the oval office and realized that is probably how Verna knew about them.

She sat down in a chair in shock realizing that Verna was a lot scarier than she had given her credit for.


	44. Chapter 44 – Mystery Man

A/N Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **Guest – **It didn't bother me at all what you requested. I get what you're saying which is why I offered you guys a 2nd choice. Thank you for reading!

I got lots of reviews weighing in on how I submit chapters, thanks for the feedback. I'll just keep doing what I'm doing. I really appreciate all of the support. I was laughing out loud at some of the comments and nice to get a glimpse of what you think is going on.

I took some liberties with Gideon's profession. And by the way, the camera in the White House that I referred to was outside the oval office. Someone asked if she would remove access to that camera. I'm not going to have her mess with anything quite yet. Gideon could access any camera he wants. So, it will be interesting what kinds of rules Olivia chooses to break and which she lets slide because of something she needs.

**Chapter 44** – Mystery Man

Huck stood at the front window and watched a man get out of his car. He looked a little quirky but pretty normal. There was a knock on the door and Huck opened it.

"Hi, I'm Gideon." The man said extending his hand.

Huck shook it. "I'm Huck."

The man brushed past him and headed towards the study. "I take it she's already down there." He said turning back to look at Huck who nodded yes.

They went down the stairs and when they reached the room, Olivia stood up.

"I'm Gideon Wallace, you must be Olivia." He said smiling. He had always wanted to meet Olivia in person after knowing so much about her.

Olivia smiled back. "Yes."

"I suppose you have a lot of questions." He said plopping into a chair.

"Why don't you start with who you are to Verna." Olivia said sitting down.

Gideon took a deep breath. "I was mainly her computer tech. I keep this room running with the most up to date equipment. I can hack into just about anything without being detected. When Verna needed information, I was her man."

Olivia nodded. Gideon was Verna's, Huck. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Maybe ten years. She recruited me out of college and taught me everything I know."

Olivia was shocked that she had no idea he existed.

Gideon seemed to sense where her thoughts were at. "She didn't want you to know about me. So, I stayed under the radar. Until her death, I actually lived in the cottage out back."

There was a two bedroom cottage about 200 yards from the house that Olivia hadn't ventured out to yet.

"Why aren't you living there now?"

"Verna thought it was best that no one was seen coming and going until her wishes were made known."

"Are you going to move back there?"

"It's up to you. I'm staying with a friend. The advantage of having me on the property is that I can access things quickly. I also cared for Verna when she became ill. It was hard watching my mentor die and be humiliated like that." He said evenly.

"Do you have any ill feelings towards me?"

Gideon shook his head. "Actually, I thought what you did was brilliant. Verna explained your relationship. As much as it pained her to lose her position, she was proud of how you played your hand."

Olivia nodded. She knew what she had done was necessary, but at the same time she felt a little guilty.

Huck shifted nervously, he almost felt like he was being replaced.

Olivia sensed his trepidation and spoke. "Gideon, Huck is usually my go to. He is very good at obtaining and decoding information as you probably already know. If you are going to work with me, then I need you to respect that and work alongside him. Can you do that?" Olivia wasn't stupid. Having two good techies was a win-win for her.

Gideon nodded. He knew all about Huck and was actually a bit intimidated. He looked quiet, but Gideon knew how twisted he was inside. Verna had already warned him that there was no way that Olivia would throw Huck under the bus and Gideon respected that.

"And you can move back into the cottage. It's probably good to have someone living on the property anyway.

"I can move in tonight."

"Do you freelance?" She asked curiously.

"No. Verna was very particular about that." He said firmly.

"Do you have family or a girlfriend?" Olivia just wanted to make sure she knew who would be coming and going.

Gideon shook his head no. "Verna was all I had."

Olivia nodded. She understood completely and figured in time, Gideon would share his story. "Well then, welcome to ours. You are now a gladiator."

Gideon grinned. "I've always liked that reference. Listen, you're going to the dinner tonight right?"

She shook her head.

"May I give you some advice?"

Olivia had no idea where he was going. "Sure."

"Check out Blake's file before you go. He's already been amassing information on you. I've made sure that he hasn't gotten anything incriminating, but the man is like a pit bull. So, I think you need to get the upper hand so to speak." Gideon had been tracking Blake's phone calls and had hacked into his computer and saw some of the files he had gotten; some of which he manipulated to cover the truth. Verna was very explicit that he protect Olivia at all costs.

Olivia smirked. She was impressed and almost a bit scared that Gideon already knew about Blake. "I'll make sure I check that out on the way home. Thank you."

They chatted for a while longer and then she left the two men alone so that Gideon could show Huck all of the equipment. She was actually impressed with Gideon but she still wanted to keep an eye on him. Verna was definitely more covert than she realized and she was convinced that even in her death, Gideon was still carrying out her instructions. She just hoped that one day Gideon would be that loyal to her. He was not someone you'd want on your bad side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia went to the storage unit and opened the cabinet. She found Blake's file and then sat down.

She flipped through it. There were basics about his life and family, but then it started to get juicy. There were pictures of several women and some interesting intel on how he got previous positions in the government. And then, she hit pay dirt. It turns out that Blake helped a top security official get rid of a blackmailing girlfriend. There was ample proof that he commissioned the murder. She would definitely have to thank Gideon for the tip. She called Harrison and had him meet her at the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia looked up as Harrison walked inside. "Hi, you ready for tonight?" She asked.

Harrison gave her a look. "As long as your boyfriend is going to behave."

Olivia grinned. "I think I talked him down. Have a seat."

Harrison sat down. "What's up?"

She told him about the secret room and Gideon. Then she filled him in on Blake. Harrison grinned. "If he gets out of hand, let me handle him." He said confidently. He would love to take him down a notch or two.

Olivia smiled. "You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**White House**

Fitz was in a defense meeting with his security advisors when Lauren interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. President, but Karen is on the line and she sounds upset." Lauren said handing him a phone.

Everyone quieted so that Fitz could talk.

"Karen? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not having a good day daddy and you said I could call whenever I needed you."

Fitz grinned. "What happened honey?"

The men at the table smiled. They all understood being there for family.

"I fell at school and ripped my favorite pants and then Tabitha Green beat me in the spelling bee." She said quietly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that baby. We'll practice your spelling when I see you over Thanksgiving okay?"

"Okay daddy. I just needed to hear your voice."

"I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Fitz hung up the phone and handed it back to Lauren. He smiled and threw up his hands. "What can I say? She's very competitive." Even though he tried to make light of it, Fitz knew that Karen wanted to talk to her mom, and that she was also a little insecure about his well- being.

They all laughed.

"Wonder where she gets that from?" Blake said smiling.

They finished their meeting and then Fitz went upstairs to change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia put the finishing touches on her makeup. She smiled at the thought of seeing Fitz and was hoping that somehow they'd get a chance to dance. She heard a knock on the door and quickly moved to open it.

"Are you ready yet?" Harrison said walking through the door.

Olivia shut it and Harrison's eyes grew big. "Wow, you look fabulous." He said smiling.

Olivia grinned. "Thank you Harrison. I just need to get my purse and we can go."

"You know, I was really thinking about stopping somewhere on the way over and picking up some Kevlar."

Olivia walked back into the living room. "Very funny, you and Fitz should go on the road together."

Harrison smiled.

"Alright faux boyfriend, let's go." Olivia said as Harrison opened the door for her.

"I feel so used." Harrison said pretending to be offended.

"Suck it up, gladiators don't pout."

Harrison grinned. He loved seeing the lighter side of Olivia. He pushed the elevator button and then they went down to the car.


	45. Chapter 45 – Your Worst Nightmare

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I don't have any plans to have Liv join Fitz for Thanksgiving. But, I'm going to try and make Christmas happen.

Chapter 45 – Your Worst Nightmare

Olivia and Harrison got out of the town car and walked inside the building. Security was heavy and they were wanded as another officer checked her purse. With all the recent attacks, no one was willing to take a chance that the President could be harmed.

A hostess led them to a table. It wasn't far from the front and they were in a direct line with the podium. Looking around the room, Olivia noticed that all the major movers and shakers in Washington were present. As she gazed to her left, her eyes connected for a brief second with Blake's and he smiled. Olivia smiled back and then turned and whispered to Harrison.

"He's at 10:00. Fitz is at the same table."

Harrison nodded.

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder and Cyrus leaned down to whisper to her. "Do you always have to look so beautiful? Fitz can barely keep his eyes off of you."

She looked up and saw his smile and grinned. "Sorry."

James gave her a hug and then followed Cyrus over to Fitz's table.

Once everyone was settled in, the Press Secretary walked up to the podium and introduced Fitz.

Everyone stood and clapped and Fitz motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Welcome everyone. I wanted to have a few people come up to the stage who were integral in helping apprehend the terrorists who attacked our countries capital just a short time ago." Fitz paused and then read through a list of names. Olivia watched as various people stood up and walked behind the President. There were citizens and politicians, as well as top level staff. Upon hearing him say her name and Harrison's, Olivia gasped. Harrison stood up and offered his hand and Olivia took it and rose to her feet. He led her up the steps and she moved into the line that had formed. She was not that far from Fitz.

Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. Fitz started at one end and shook everyone's hand. He smiled as he shook Olivia's, noting how beautiful she looked and how perfectly her hand fit into his. He firmly shook Harrison's hand and then leaned over and said, "You better take care of my girl." Harrison smiled and said, "I will Mr. President," before Fitz moved on.

Once he was done, they all took their seats.

"That was unexpected." Harrison said quietly.

"You're telling me. What did he say to you?"

Harrison grinned and told her.

Fitz watched them from across the room and grinned when Olivia shook her head and looked over at him. She tried to be discreet and not look over in his direction too much so that Blake wouldn't get suspicious.

They ate dinner and then were all shuttled into the next room which had a band and a giant dance floor. Chairs lined the perimeter and champagne was being handed out. The room was very elegantly decorated. Olivia made her way over to one of the chairs and sat down and Harrison got her a glass of bubbly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon smiled and stopped typing. "Wait for it." He said gleefully.

Huck watched the monitor and then smiled.

"We're in."

Huck was impressed. He looked at the ballroom video and after a few minutes he located Olivia and Harrison.

"Want some popcorn?" Gideon asked walking over to the microwave.

"No thanks." Huck said. "Blake is downing a lot of champagne." Huck noted.

Gideon rolled his eyes and punched start. "He's a lush. They usually have an agent trail him so he doesn't get in any trouble."

Huck nodded. He couldn't believe how much information Gideon could rattle off so quickly. On one hand, it was impressive but on the other, he realized how dangerous the man was. Gideon munched on popcorn as he schooled Huck on some of the various senators and their vices. After about a half hour of people watching, the President grabbed Sally and directed her onto the dance floor.

"I'm surprised that she knows how to dance. We all know what sinful things can happen when you start bumpin' uglies on the dance floor." Gideon said with a smirk.

Huck chuckled. They watched as several other couples got up and twirled around Fitz and Sally. The song came to an end right in front of Olivia and Sally thanked the President and walked away. Fitz turned to Olivia and held out his hand.

Huck and Gideon looked at each other and Huck reached for some popcorn.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Harrison, do you mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?" Fitz asked.

Harrison smiled. "Not at all."

Olivia stood up and the President led them onto the dance floor. "This probably isn't very wise."

Fitz nodded. "You know there was no way that I was leaving here without at least one dance."

Blake watched them carefully. He downed another glass of champagne and made a decision that he was going to cut in when the song ended.

"You look stunning in that dress." Fitz said before smiling at the couple standing next to them.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as usual." She said smiling at Harrison as they floated past him.

"Did you just smile at another man while you are in my arms?"

Olivia bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Don't do that." He said staring at her mouth for a second longer than he probably should have. "Somehow, I'm going to get a kiss before the night ends."

Olivia looked up at him. "I don't think Sally is that kind of girl."

Fitz looked away. "Thanks for that visual."

"No problem." Olivia said giving in and smiling.

The floated around the floor effortlessly and then the song started to end. "Damn." Fitz said under his breath. He thanked her and started to walk her back to Harrison when Blake walked up to them. "Mr. President, you two looked great out there. "

Fitz smiled.

"Olivia, will you do me the honor?" Blake asked nicely.

Fitz tried not to react and he nodded and stepped aside. He asked someone else to dance so he could stay close by and watched as Blake took Olivia in his arms. "You look gorgeous." He said smiling down at her. When she didn't reply, he said, "But, you already know that. When you walked in, most of the men in the room stared in your direction."

Olivia smiled. "I think you're being a little over dramatic."

"Are you even aware of how beautiful you are Olivia?" He said staring down at her with want.

Olivia almost gagged. "I guess I'm just focused on other things." She said looking over at Harrison.

"Why don't you go out to dinner with me one night next week?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Harrison would appreciate that."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Olivia, you can drop the charade. Do you really think that I believe that you two are together?"

Olivia wanted to punch him. "Blake, I think you need to stop."

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm not stupid Olivia, I know who you really want."

Olivia broke hold and thanked him for the dance and walked towards the ladies room. She wasn't sure who he thought she wanted, but either way, the end result wasn't good. Fitz and Harrison saw her leave suddenly and Fitz gave Harrison a look to imply that he needed to follow her immediately.

Harrison got up and tried to find her in the crowd and then headed back towards the bathrooms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia went inside of the bathroom to catch her breath. She was livid. She knew she couldn't make a scene but she was angry that Blake had gotten a little aggressive with her.

Fitz started to walk that way and Tom stopped him. "Hal is on it." He whispered in Fitz's ear. Fitz reluctantly backed off and Tom led him to a chair. There was no way he was going to let Fitz get in the middle of that.

Cyrus also had been watching and walked back towards the bathrooms as well.

When Olivia came out, Blake was waiting for her. She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Blake, let go of me. You do not want to make a scene." Olivia said firmly.

Cyrus cursed under his breath as Hal rushed past him. He was sick of Blake's crap.

"If you would just cooperate… This is what we both want." He said pushing her up against the wall as he tried to kiss her as Olivia tried to push him back.

Harrison ripped him away from her and pulled Olivia into his side. "You are drunk and you need to leave now." He demanded.

Hal walked up to them. "Is everything under control here?" He said looking at Olivia who was rubbing her arm.

"Relax, everyone is safe back here. They are with me." Blake said smiling.

Cyrus went up to Olivia. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Cyrus, can you please take Olivia some place safe?" Harrison said firmly.

Cyrus nodded and led Olivia down a hallway.

Harrison got in Blake's face and moved closer to his ear. "I am not going to tell you this twice. Stay away from Olivia."

"Who do you think you are?" Blake asked incredulously.

"I am your worst nightmare." Harrison said menacingly. "If you even look at her again I will destroy your life. I know what you did to Jenny and so will the rest of the world, just try me." Harrison said angrily. Blake stared at him and didn't say a word. Harrison pulled back. "You have a nice night." He said walking away from him.

Hal tried not to grin at the priceless look on Blake's face. "Let's go sir. I'll take you home."

Blake tried to gain his composure and Hal led him out a door. There was no way in hell this was over.


	46. Chapter 46 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Olivia will be with her "family" for Thanksgiving. I didn't get to watch the premiere last night. I taped it. But, I was in an accident and was a bit shaky and ended up going to bed. I heard it was good though.

Glad you guys enjoyed Harrison and the party! Blake will be interesting in the chapters to come.

Chapter 46 - Aftermath

Cyrus watched Olivia for a minute. She was fiddling with her purse because she was nervous about what was going on outside.

The door swung open and Harrison walked inside. One of the agents had directed him to the room.

"Harrison." She said getting up and moving towards him. "Is everything okay?"

Harrison smiled. "It's handled. Blake is on his way home."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "Thank God."

Cyrus smiled. "Crisis averted. I think you've had enough excitement for one evening. I'm going to get back to my husband."

"Thank you Cyrus." Olivia said watching him walk out the door.

"Spill." Olivia said looking back at Harrison.

"First, are you okay?" He said looking at her arms. "Did he hurt you?"

Olivia shook her head no. "I'm fine. If you hadn't of shown up, I would have knee'd him in the groin."

Harrison smirked. "I would have paid to see that."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Stop changing the subject Fitz Jr."

Harrison grinned. "To answer your question…." He was cut off when the door opened. Fitz walked inside the room.

"Am I interrupting?"

Olivia smiled and walked over to him. "No, Harrison was about to tell me what happened with Blake."

Fitz looked over at Harrison. "Continue, I want to know too."

Harrison cleared his throat. "I told him to stay away from Olivia and he asked me who I thought I was."

Olivia smiled. "And?" She couldn't wait to hear how Harrison countered.

"I told him that I was his worst nightmare."

Fitz smirked and Olivia grinned. "Go on." She said impatiently.

"And I proceeded to threaten him. I told him that if he even looked at you again, I would basically leak information that he didn't want to come out. Then, I told him to have a good night." Harrison said with a smile.

Fitz chuckled. "Well played. Do I even want to know about this information you have?"

Harrison looked at Olivia. "I'll defer that question to Olivia." Harrison said walking past them.

"Wait." Fitz said holding out his hand. "Thank you for protecting her. You're a good man."

Harrison smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you Mr. President. I'll wait for her down the hall." He said stepping outside.

Fitz turned towards Olivia. "Are you sure you are okay? Cyrus said he grabbed you and tried to kiss you?" Fitz was still trying to deal with that visual and wanted to have a conversation with Blake about it but Cyrus said he thought it was better if he did it. He really wanted to fire him but considering they were just bombed and he had handled it so well, Fitz couldn't do that right now. If Cyrus didn't put the fear of God into Blake, then he would. There was no way in hell that he was going to let him touch Olivia again.

Olivia smiled. "I'm fine. My faux boyfriend saved me."

Fitz chuckled. "Well, I'm very grateful that Harrison was there." If Blake had hurt her, he would have ripped his head off.

"Hal and Cyrus weren't far behind either."

Fitz hugged her and then pulled back and smirked. "Does your real boyfriend get a kiss now?"

Olivia grinned. "Of course."

He pulled her into his arms and tasted her lips and mouth. "You taste so sweet." He said huskily.

"It's the champagne."

He stared into her eyes. "I doubt that. You always taste sweet." He said going in for another kiss as Olivia moaned into his mouth.

They finally came up for air.

"So, about that information…" Fitz said softly.

"I was hoping that you had forgotten about that. Should I kiss you again?"

Fitz smiled. "You can always kiss me again. But, you still would have to answer my question."

"Plausible deniability." Olivia said.

Fitz shook his head. "You can't use that for everything."

Olivia smiled. "I can try. Look, I do have some things to catch you up to speed with. How is your schedule for tomorrow?"

Fitz sighed. "I'm actually flying to Maryland to talk with some school kids."

"Oh."

"You want to come?"

Olivia chuckled. "And why would I be accompanying you on that kind of trip?"

"It's regarding safety and you are my security advisor and the NSA director will be there too."

Olivia grinned. "You are really stretching that aren't you?"

"Not really. I can have you talk to them about how you keep me safe."

"You are crazy."

Fitz grinned. "Maybe." There was a knock on the door and Cyrus peeked in.

"You need to get back, people are starting to talk."

Fitz nodded. "I'll be right there." He turned around and kissed Olivia one more time. "Think about it. I'll have a car sent to your house at 8:00 a.m. just in case."

Olivia's mouth dropped open as she watched him walk out of the room. She didn't think that he had been serious. Opening up her purse, she grabbed her lipstick and reapplied it and then she walked out of the room and found Harrison.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Harrison danced with Olivia as the President watched.

"You're not seriously thinking about going tomorrow are you?" He asked her. When Olivia had told him Fitz's suggestion, he was shocked.

"I don't know. It would kind of be fun."

Harrison rolled his eyes. "You two are just playing with fire."

James walked up to them. "Can I cut in?"

Harrison nodded and walked away.

"Hi." Olivia said smiling.

James grinned. "Love the dress. You look stunning as always."

Olivia smiled. "You always get my fashion sense. How are you and the hubby doing?"

"Fanfreakingtabulous." James said smiling. "So, you and Harrison? I didn't see that coming."

"Can you keep a secret?" Olivia said smiling.

James grinned. "Of course."

"We're just really good friends. There's nothing going on there." Olivia said smiling.

"Aw. I was hoping maybe you had finally decided to have some fun."

Olivia grinned. "Who says I'm not?"

James chuckled. He loved Olivia.

Cyrus walked up to them. "Can I cut in?"

James looked over at him. "No, I just got her." He said pulling Olivia closer.

Cyrus chuckled.

James smiled and let go of Olivia. "I'll be good. You owe me a proper dance later." James said before kissing Olivia's cheek.

Olivia smiled and Cyrus pulled her closer. "Fitz tells me that he invited you to come with him tomorrow."

Olivia studied him. "I suppose you're about to tell me what a bad idea that is?"

Cyrus nodded. "There will be press there and you two could barely stop looking at each other tonight."

"Well, as long as Tom doesn't have a crush on me and causes a scene, I don't foretell that there would be a problem."

"Olivia, this is serious, we are talking about Fitz's career." Cyrus said incredulously. They were both going to drive him to drink heavily.

Olivia frowned. "You don't think I care about that?"

"I think that you both lose your minds when you're around each other and forget about the reality of the situation."

Olivia sighed. "Cyrus, how could I possibly forget any of it? I can't be with the man I love. I have to wait a stupid year before I can even date him."

Cyrus stared at her. "Olivia, I don't ever want you to think that I don't want you and him together. It's not that at all. He is lucky to have someone like you. It's just that the circumstances and timing suck; for lack of a better word."

Fitz watched them talking. He could tell it was getting a little intense. He motioned for Tom to come over and he whispered something to him and watched him walk off.

Tom walked over to Harrison, who was at the dessert table.

"The President needs you to interrupt them." Tom said casually.

"I'm on it." He said putting down his plate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I'm a Debbie downer. If you do decide to go, please be careful."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

Harrison cleared his throat. "May I have this dance?"

Cyrus nodded and walked away.

"Just dance for a little bit and then we'll sit down." Harrison said firmly.

Olivia looked up at him. "You're getting bossy. We've only been faux dating for a few hours and already you're telling me what to do." She said smirking.

Harrison grinned. "Well, when a secret service agent comes up to you when you're right about to indulge your sweet tooth, and commands you to go interrupt a dance, you get a little grumpy."

Olivia's eyes grew big. "He didn't." She said whispered.

"He did."

Olivia looked over at Fitz who smiled at her.

She whipped her head back around. "Unbelievable." Olivia said under her breath. "You men need to understand that I am not some damsel in distress."

Harrison slightly smiled. "Olivia, he loves you and wants to protect you. He doesn't get to stand out here and dance with you whenever he wants or personally come to your defense when a drunken ass goes too far. He needs to make sure you are safe and taken care of in any way that he can. Don't be mad and take that away from him."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She looked over at Fitz and smiled and then looked back up at Harrison.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see this day coming." He said grinning at the fact that she was speechless. "I'm going to Disneyland."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smacked his arm as Harrison laughed and then led her over to the dessert table.


	47. Chapter 47 – Super Powers

A/N – Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I also appreciate the well wishes. Blake will be around for now. I know….hold your applause….

Chapter 47 – Super Powers

The next morning, Olivia paced back and forth in front of her closet. She was trying to decide on whether or not she should go. She looked over at the clock. "Shit." She said under her breath. "Okay, I'm going." She opened the closet doors wide and looked at her suits and tried to think which would be the most appropriate. She finally settled on a camel pants suit. She put it on and then took one last look in the mirror before she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over and opened it.

"Ms. Pope, are you ready to go?" Hal asked.

She nodded and grabbed her purse and followed him to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was about a 40 minute ride to the school due to traffic. Olivia was beyond nervous. She wondered if Fitz had been serious about her making a speech. They pulled into the parking lot and Hal informed her that the President had already arrived. He walked her inside and they were directed to the auditorium. They stood off stage with the NSA director. Fitz was speaking about the importance of safety. The kids could barely keep still they were so excited that the President had come to see him. At one point Fitz turned and saw her and smiled.

Corrine leaned over and whispered, "Follow me."

Hal followed them out of the auditorium and they made their way to a classroom. There were already secret service agents and press inside the room.

"He's going to come and sit with the kids and we're all going to answer their questions."

Olivia smiled. "That should be interesting."

"Just be natural and keep your answers shorter. They don't have much of an attention span at that age."

"What age?"

"Eight" She said smiling at the look on Olivia's face.

Olivia nodded nervously.

"I have to admit that I was surprised when the President said you'd be here. But, I was really impressed with the information you provided us during the crisis and the additional security measures that you suggested."

"Thank you. I was surprised he asked too. But, I thought it would be a chance to do something different."

Corrine nodded. "I wouldn't normally be here either, but I thought it was important for the kids to understand how serious safety is."

They were interrupted by talking and laughing. Corrine motioned for her to sit down. The kids walked into the classroom and were looking over at them curiously. It made Olivia smile. The teacher addressed the class and tried to get them to quiet. She finally got them settled when the President walked into the room followed by some agents and the principal.

There was a chair next to the teacher's desk and Fitz sat down. "Hello class." He said smiling.

The kids giggled and then said, "Hello, Mr. President."

Fitz chuckled at their enthusiasm. One of the students stood up and handed Fitz a drawing that he made. It was the white house and the President and his kids standing out front. Fitz thanked him and shook his hand. He handed it to one of his assistants and then began talking.

"Thank you for letting me visit you today."

"You're welcome." One of the little girls said.

Fitz smiled at her. "Your teacher told me that you have been practicing how to be safe."

They nodded and some said yes.

"Do you know how the President stays safe?"

A few kids lifted their hands and Fitz picked one.

"You have a bullet proof car." A little boy said.

"That's true." Fitz said smiling. "Anyone else?" He picked someone else.

"The military." A little girl said.

Fitz nodded. "That's also right. Why don't I have one of my advisors talk to you? Ms. Pope, could you come over here please?"

Olivia smiled and nervously walked over and stood next to the President.

Fitz asked her if she wanted to sit down but she shook her head no.

"Can you all say hello to Ms. Pope?" The teacher asked the class.

They all said hello and then the President spoke again. "Ms. Pope is a safety expert. She helps keep me safe." Fitz explained.

A hand shot up in the air. Fitz acknowledged it.

"But she's a girl." A little boy said as the other kids giggled.

Fitz was momentarily taken aback by the comment. "She isn't just any girl. She has super powers."

All the kid's eyes lit up. Olivia looked down at him and shook her head as the adults in the room chuckled.

A little girl raised her hand and Fitz pointed to her. "What kind of super powers?"

"Well, it's Ms. Pope's job to know that danger is coming before it happens."

A little boy asked a question. "How do you do that?"

Olivia smiled. "I use computers, cameras, and any other information to tell me who is dangerous and where they might strike next."

"Do you carry a gun?" A little boy asked.

"No, I use my brain and everything I've learned."

Another little boy asked. "But, how do you stop the bad guys then."

"By staying one step ahead of them. It's my job to find them, their friends, and stop them before they can do more harm. Tom, can you come here please." Olivia asked.

Tom stepped forward. "This is Tom, he's a secret service agent. His job is also very important. He has to protect the President from any harm."

"Hi Tom." The class said together.

"Hi class." Tom said uncomfortably.

"Thank you Tom." Olivia said letting him go back to his position behind the President.

The teacher spoke up. "Class, can you thank Ms. Pope for sharing with us?"

They all said thank you and Olivia thankfully went back to her seat. Corrine then spoke and then the President addressed them one more time before being led out. Hal escorted Olivia and Corinne back to the car and they left. He dropped off Corinne first and then turned to address Olivia.

"Ma'am, the President would like to speak to you in the Treaty Room."

Olivia nodded.

Hal took her to the White House and then walked Olivia to see Fitz. She went inside and saw him at the desk writing.

"Super powers? Really?" Olivia said walking towards him.

Fitz grinned. "Don't we all have super powers?"

"What's yours?" She said sitting on his lap.

"You'll find out hopefully soon." He said crushing his lips upon hers. He finally pulled back and said, "I've wanted to do that all morning."

Olivia grinned. "Me too."

"So, you had some things you needed to tell me?"

Olivia nodded. "Perhaps I should sit over there for this." She said moving the chair across from him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus watched Blake walk into his office.

"I guess I know why I'm here." Blake said sitting down.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cyrus asked.

"Is this really that big of a deal?" Blake said incredulously. "I tried to kiss her, so what."

Cyrus stared at him for a moment before speaking. "You have been out of control for the last 6 months. You drink too much and then you do something incredibly stupid afterwards. People saw you grabbing Ms. Pope and what you did in the hallway. This is your last warning Blake."

Blake chuckled. "Or what?" He said arrogantly.

"I don't really think you want to know that. But since you're acting like such a pompous ass, I will tell you."

Cyrus slammed a file down onto the desk. "I have enough information on your illegal activities, that I can bury your ass. You think we don't know what you've been up to? The only reason we haven't called you on it is because of timing. Screw up again and your career is over."

Blake stared back at Cyrus. He didn't even bother opening the folder. He didn't care. "Are we done?" He asked.

"Get out of my sight." Cyrus growled.

Blake walked out into the hallway and smiled. If they think this is over, they are incredibly stupid. I'm just beginning.

Cyrus popped some Tums into his mouth. He flipped open the folder and his expense report from last month was sitting on top. "Thank God he didn't open this." He said under his breath. Reaching for his phone, he called Fitz and said, "It's done."


	48. Chapter 48 - Dangerous

A/N – Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I do appreciate it! You guys make me smile!

Chapter 48 - Dangerous

Olivia sighed and began to tell Fitz about Verna and her secret lair.

"Wow." Fitz said at a loss for words. He had never imagined that Verna was such threat.

"I know. I'm still trying to process everything." Olivia said softly.

"You will use all of this equipment responsibly, right?" Fitz said firmly.

Olivia nodded. "That goes without saying."

"How do you know that you can trust this Gideon person?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I don't. But, I want him to think that I do. I can't have Huck look into him because Gideon would know. But, at the same time, he hasn't given me any reason to doubt him thus far. We're keeping a close eye on him. I'm actually meeting with Huck after I leave here."

Fitz nodded. He really didn't want Olivia's life turned upside down by something Verna does from the grave.

"Fitz, don't worry, I'm handling this." Olivia said reaching across the desk and taking his hand.

"You are way too far away from me." He said smirking.

Olivia smiled. "Fitz, I have to go."

Fitz rolled his eyes and groaned. "Can I at least get another kiss before you leave?" He said standing up.

Olivia walked around the desk and pulled Fitz into her as he brought his head down and ravished her lips. "Mmmm." He said giving her several more quick kisses. "We really need to do something about elongating our make out sessions."

Olivia grinned. "I really wouldn't be opposed to that Mr. President." She said with a breathy voice.

Fitz grinned. "That's good to know."

Olivia pulled back and then grabbed her purse. "I'll talk to you later. Love you." She said walking towards the door.

"I love you too." He said sucking in his breath and watching her walk away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked into the diner and sat down. Huck soon came in and joined her.

Olivia smiled at him. "So, how is the newest gladiator doing?"

Huck shrugged. "He's fine."

"That's all? Do you trust him?"

"I don't know yet. He's very good at what he does and he knows a lot about everyone. But, for some reason that just disturbs me. He's dangerous. Right now, he seems to be on our side but what if that changes?" Huck asked.

"I have no guarantee that it won't. I can tell you that if it does, he'll be dealt with swiftly."

Huck nodded. "I'll be spending the most time with him, so I'll learn all I can and make sure I keep an eye on him."

"Good. Are you really okay with doing that?"

"It's fine. We get along. So, I don't see it being a problem."

"Blake is a huge problem right now. I really need you to keep an eye on him."

"Already done. I have a friend watching him."

Olivia smiled. "I know that Cyrus was going to speak with him today. So, I'm assuming that due to his massive ego, he'll probably react badly."

"I'll make sure that Gideon uses his cyber skills to make sure that we're one step ahead of him."

"Thank you Huck. You know you will always be my go to, right?"

Huck smiled. "Good to know."

Olivia watched him walk out and sighed. She really hoped that Gideon would be an asset rather than a liability; especially where Blake was concerned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon watched the monitor. Blake had made a series of strange phone calls since he had left Cyrus's office. Since he spoke in some kind of code, Gideon was having a hard time deciphering it. He heard someone enter the room and turned to find Huck walking towards him.

"What's going on?" Huck asked.

"Blake is using some kind of code when he's making phone calls. I can't decipher it." Gideon said handing Huck a piece of paper.

Huck studied it carefully. "Jesus." He said standing up. "I'll be right back." Huck ran upstairs and then outside. He pulled out his phone. "Pick up, Charlie." He said under his breath.

Charlie finally answered. "Hello."

"Why is the Secretary of Defense meeting you when you are supposed to be following him?"

Charlie smirked. "I figured you would recognize that code. You really need to learn to trust me."

Huck rolled his eyes. "What is he up to?"

"Relax, I'm on it. He called me and said he has a job for me. I agreed to meet him. I'm going to pretend to accept the job, and then I'll meet you at the library."

Huck sighed. "Okay, I'll head over there now."

Huck jumped in his car and tore off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Blake waited patiently on a bench. He watched Charlie walk up to him and then sit on the opposite end.

"You're late."

"I'm early somewhere." Charlie said smirking.

"There's an envelope sitting between us. I need you to do something for me. It's really risky. But, from what I hear, you can get the job done."

Charlie nodded. "How long do I have to make up my mind?"

"You're either in or you're out sight unseen. I just can't risk it."

"How much are we talking?"

"If you get the job done, I'll wire you 100 grand."

Charlie thought for a moment. That was double the usual stipend.

"Is this a one man job?"

Blake nodded. "Yes. It is very challenging but with your savvy, I know you can handle it."

"Alright, for that kind of money, I'm in."

Blake smiled. "Good. If you cross me, I will have you killed."

Charlie smirked. What an asshole. "Whatever."

Blake got up to leave and Charlie took the envelope. He went back to his car and opened it. "Holy Shit." He said under his breath. Tossing it onto the seat, he drove to the library.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon listened to Blake make another phone call. He noted the information and then hacked into a camera nearby. Blake showed up 15 minutes later. He got some pictures of the man with him and printed them out. The two men spoke briefly and then parted. Gideon wasn't getting a good feeling. He grabbed the photos and headed over to OPA.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck watched Charlie walk towards him. Luckily, there was no one else around.

"What's going on?"

"You're not going to like it." Charlie said sliding the envelope over to him.

Huck read the contents and looked back up at Charlie.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked?

Huck shrugged. "Damned if I know. This is too big for us. Let me speak to Olivia."

Charlie nodded. "Just let me know what to do. You have less than 2 days to come up with a plan. Good luck with that." Charlie said getting back up and leaving.

Huck called Olivia. "Where are you?"

"My office."

"Don't go anywhere." He said firmly. He ended the call and grabbed the envelope and headed towards the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon reached Olivia first. He dropped the photos on her desk. "We need to find out who he is. Blake just met with him."

Olivia studied the picture. "I don't recognize him. Maybe Huck will."

"I don't know where Huck is because he tore out of the house after I gave him some information."

"He's on the way over here right now."

Olivia stood up. "Come with me." She said walking into the conference room where the rest of the group sat.

"Everyone, this is Gideon. He's a new member of our team."

Abby, Harrison, and Quinn looked up in shock. Harrison was the first to get up.

"Gideon, I'm Harrison. It's nice to meet you."

Gideon shook his hand and then Abby and Quinn followed.

"What is your expertise?" Abby asked curiously.

"I'm a tech god." He said smiling.

Abby smirked at his ego.

"Don't we already have a tech god?" Quinn asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Is there a rule that says we can only have one?"

"No." Quinn said softly.

Gideon shrugged. "Tough crowd."

Huck came into the room. "We have a serious problem."


	49. Chapter 49 – Machinations

A/N Thanks for the reviews. None of you guessed what was really going on with the envelope. I'm on a completely different wavelength with that. Lol Hopefully, you will like the twist.

Chapter 49 – Machinations

Huck sat the envelope on the table. "Blake hired Charlie to basically stop the transfer of Ullah Gholam Nasim on Thursday. He wants him to kidnap Nasim and then hold him until Blake gets back to him. He's paying Charlie top dollar because it's a high-risk mission due to the security measures in place and the risk to national security. This also leads me to believe that somehow, Blake is going to lessen the security around Nasim to help Charlie. The administration is having the prisoner transferred to Guantanamo Bay in less than two days."

"Holy Shit." Gideon said.

"I know." Huck said softly.

Abby frowned. "Why would Blake want to do that? That man almost bombed the White House."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Maybe he thinks that if he gets Nasim back, that The President won't be able to fire him. Everyone will be panicking and scared and if he rides in on the white horse, then he'll be a hero."

"That's twisted." Harrison said loudly. "So many things could go wrong with that plan."

"Who knows what is going through his mind. Maybe it serves several purposes." Gideon said.

"What should we do?" Huck asked.

"I'm going to take this to the President." She said standing up. "We need help."

Olivia got up and called Cyrus and told him that she needed an emergency meeting. She grabbed her purse and the envelope and went downstairs. When she walked out of the building, a car drove up to take her to the White House.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked into Cyrus's office. Cyrus and the President were already seated.

"What's going on?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia handed him the envelope. "Holy Shit." He said after reading it. He handed it to Fitz who stared back up at them in shock.

"What do you want to do?"

Cyrus. "Kill his ass."

Fitz spoke up. "That's an option, but I don't want to kill him just yet."

Cyrus glared at him. "What would you rather do?"

"Maybe we should make him think that his plan worked. We'll have Nasim in a secure location and then we'll bury Blake."

"You run the risk of seriously pissing him off."

"Cyrus has a point." Olivia said. "And Charlie is a wildcard."

"Let's change the schedule and not move Nasim for another week. That will give us some more time to think and plan. We probably shouldn't make any hasty decisions. This is way too serious. If someone gets wind of this plan, Nasim could be taken from Charlie and then he can try to finish out his mission." Fitz said thoughtfully.

"It can also make this administration look really bad." Cyrus said.

"Are you going to be able to come up with a good excuse for not moving him?"

Cyrus smiled. "Leave that up to me. I'll call Osborne and have him make up some threats. I'll present them during the meeting this afternoon and I'm quite sure that everyone but Blake will be swayed to wait."

Fitz nodded. "Good plan. In the meantime, we all need to try and think of a logistical way to have Charlie move Nasim and take him to a safe location if we choose to go in that direction."

Olivia nodded. "I'll work with my team on that. I already have some ideas."

"Let's get started then." Fitz said standing up. He smiled at Olivia and then walked out. One again she was saving their asses.

"Thanks for coming to us Olivia. If this had blown up the way Blake intended, we'd be screwed."

"We need to take Blake out Cyrus. I need you to start thinking about how we can do that and it only affects Blake. I don't want the President going down in flames over this."

"We can easily make him disappear, Olivia." Cyrus said softly.

Olivia knew what Cyrus meant. She just wasn't sure if that was the answer.

"If we don't, he will take all of us down. The question is do we want to do that before or after this whole Nasim plot happens? If we take him out before, than we don't have to worry about all of the logistical nightmares involved in letting Charlie take him."

Olivia knew that Cyrus had a point, but she wasn't sure that she really wanted Blake's death on her hands. "I'll think about it. I'll get back to you tomorrow."

"If we do this, I want Fitz in the dark."

"I know." Olivia said softly. Even though Fitz was on board with possibly killing Blake, they still wanted to make sure that he had plausible deniability if ever questioned.

"He's flying by himself in 2 days to Florida for a summit meeting. It would be the perfect time to make things happen."

"What, are you going to blow up his plane?" Olivia said quietly.

Cyrus smirked. "Either that or a car crash."

"You'd owe Osborne a favor. Are you willing to go there?"

Cyrus nodded. "I'm not worried about Osborne."

"If you do any of those scenarios, innocent people will get hurt."

"Not if it's done the right way. Trust me Olivia."

"I still want to think on it. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

Olivia got up and walked out the door. Cyrus's eagerness to just off Blake gave her pause. But, she knew it was probably the right decision, she just hated having to keep secrets from Fitz. But telling him would mean that he would be linked to a murder and she didn't think that was wise either. Hal led her to the car and she got in. Sometimes she hated her job, and right now was one of those times.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck stared at the picture that Gideon had taken earlier.

"Have you seen him before?" Gideon asked.

"I'm not sure. He kind of looks familiar, but I'm not sure why."

"I don't know what Blake is up to but just in case, we need to make sure that he doesn't get near Olivia."

Huck nodded. "I agree. I have a bad feeling that Blake either wants her dead or taken unless we are just completely off base."

"It never hurts to assume the worse in Washington. Blake has been doing some renovations on his house. I've got the I.D. of a few of the construction workers. Do any of you want to try to get some information out of them?" Gideon asked.

Quinn and Abby smiled. "We'll each take a guy. Where do they hang out after work? Alcohol is always a good truth serum."

Gideon smiled. "They hang out in this dive over on 9th street. I'll get you some pictures and info."

"Thanks." Abby said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Blake sat in his living room looking at a picture of Olivia. He threw it on the coffee table and finished his drink. Rowan had promised him access to Olivia months ago but then he had disappeared. Blake didn't like not getting what he wanted. His career was a serious of well plotted moves secretly orchestrated by Rowan Pope. It was a win-win for them both. Blake got a high position in the administration and Rowan was able to conceal any security issues with his covert activities. They never were seen together or spoke, so no one was the wiser. The alliance made Blake feel invincible. Blake and Rowan plotted to create conflict with other countries which allowed Blake to come to the rescue and secure his position further. In the end, Olivia would be his obedient wife and they would be a power couple in Washington which he hoped would eventually lead to a White House bid. Without Rowan, his plan was starting to come apart at the seams. And with Olivia rebuffing his advances, which he had not expected, it was coming further undone. He poured himself another drink. Olivia would have to get in line, one way or another.


	50. Chapter 50 – Game On

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate all the feedback!

Chapter 50 – Game On

Cyrus sat across from CIA director Osborne. Olivia and Fitz might struggle about making the hard decisions, but Cyrus had no problem playing it dirty. So, he decided to make an executive decision.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to take out the Secretary of Defense because he's become too "unstable"?" Grayden said mocking Cyrus. "Your words not mine."

"Did I not speak proper English?" Cyrus said ignoring his attitude.

"Let's say that I agree to this. What's in it for me?" Grayden said easing back in his chair.

Cyrus smirked. He wasn't ready to play his cards yet. "What do you want?" He asked curiously.

Grayden grinned. "Now, that's more like it. I want carte blanche, a huge bonus, and the Director of Homeland Security fired. I can't stand that bitch. I'll get back to you on the rest."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "See, that's your problem, you can't see the big picture. You want to gamble your life away and be petty. Meanwhile, the rest of us took off our pull up pants years ago and we're actually creating shit instead of sitting around in it." Cyrus threw up his hands.  
"Really? That is what you came up with?" He said laughing incredulously.

Grayden was pissed. He hated Cyrus. "Don't you dare come into my office and insult me Cyrus; especially when you expect me to be at your beck and call. Stupidity did not get me where I am today."

Cyrus leaned forward. "You will do what I ask. You will make him go away. You will do it without hurting anyone else and you have two days. He leaves for Florida in two days. I want it to happen there. I want whoever did it to him, to show up miraculously dead with some kind of confession stapled to his forehead. The clock is ticking." He said pounding his finger into the desk. "I suggest you get to work instead of wasting my time." Cyrus yelled.

"So, when do I get my money?" Grayden said dryly.

Cyrus stood up and turned red. "My hair hurts from even being in the same room as you. You are not getting shit. You will do your job because it's in the best interest of our country and because your boss says so. Do I make myself clear?" Sometimes Cyrus hated politics. The only reason that Fitz appointed Grayden was due to a favor that he owed. Thank God that he didn't suck at his job. Luckily, he was really good at being a prick.

Grayden stood up. "I am not doing this for free." He yelled.

Cyrus growled. "I know that you had Rowan killed okay. I have proof. Those untraceable wire transfers you made; not so untraceable. So, if you want to keep your day job, I suggest you sit down, shut up, and get to work." Cyrus said walking away from him. "And by the way, when you come to the meeting this afternoon, be prepared to present some kind of security risk which will result in the delay of the Nasim transfer for one week. Use that Mensa brain of yours…" He said rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

Grayden slowly sat back down. "Shit." He yelled. Rowan was still dictating his life from the grave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon pulled Huck aside. "How are we going to keep Olivia safe?"

"Well, there is still a secret service agent following her. I will make sure she doesn't go anywhere alone, and you need to watch her using your James Bond video surveillance."

"Can you temporarily put a tracking device on her car?"

Huck looked at him warily. "I don't know Gideon."

"Huck, do you really want to take the chance that we might lose her? You know she sucks at following the rules. It will just be until we find out who the mystery guy is."

It kind of made Huck nervous that Gideon knew so much about Olivia, but he knew it was the right move. "Okay, I'll do it."

Huck walked out of the conference room and into the elevator. When he got to the parking garage, he put a device on Olivia's car and walked out onto the street. He dialed his phone and waited. "Charlie, meet me at the library."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia sat in her office. The security meeting was an hour away and she was nervous about whether they could pull it off. She looked up as Gideon walked into her office.

"Hi, is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"It's fine." He said sitting down across from her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Olivia, will you please try to make sure you always have someone with you when you go out?"

Olivia studied him for a moment. "I have an agent watching me. I'm fine Gideon."

"You do realize how dangerous Blake is right?" He said quickly.

"I'm aware. Do you have some kind of information that he's planning something?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet. But, he's been very sketchy lately."

Olivia sat back. "You're coming to me with just sketchy?"

Gideon grinned at the face she made. "Please Olivia, don't fight me on this. Blake is dangerous and you need to be careful."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, I will try to be careful.

"Thank you."

She watched him walk out and then answered her phone. "Hello?"

"It's Cyrus. Your agent will pick you up and take you to the meeting in 15 minutes."

"Okay, is everything handled?"

"Of course."

"See you then." Olivia said relieved. She wasn't happy about having to face Blake, but they needed to buy some time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz looked up at Olivia when she entered the room. As usual, she looked beautiful. He looked over to see if Blake was looking at her and he was. If looks could kill, Blake would be dead.

They started the meeting and Blake immediately outlined the transfer of Nasim.

Cyrus was seething as he tuned Blake out. Grayden was nowhere to be found. If he didn't show up soon, Cyrus was going to send a firing squad after him. About 5 minutes later, Grayden entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late. We got some last minute intel that was rather disturbing."

Grayden sat down and Blake asked him to speak.

Grayden handed Blake a folder. "We have proof that some of Nasim colleagues are planning on intercepting him during the transfer. I'm afraid if we let this go as planned, lots of innocent people will be hurt."

Blake looked at Grayden in disbelief. "I refused to be bullied by these people. We need to move the prisoner. It's too costly and dangerous to keep him where he is right now."

Connie spoke up, "Maybe we should put it off another week. We can come up with an alternative way of moving him in the meantime."

"I would be very interested in any suggestions you might come up with." Fitz interjected.

Blake looked around the room incredulously. "Are all of you serious? You really want to delay the inevitable another week?"

Olivia spoke up. "There is no reason to take any unnecessary risks right now. As far as the insurgents know, the transfer will still be taking place. They'll totally be taken by surprise when it doesn't happen. We need to throw them off of their game. Worse comes to worse, we can use a decoy."

Blake wanted to kill all of them. He tried to hide the anger bubbling up inside of him as he was ceremoniously overruled.

"Do you have any objections about waiting Blake?" Fitz said staring at him.

"Of course not Mr. President, I'll make sure that it's handled." He said officiously.

Cyrus looked over at Grayden and nodded. He was happy that Grayden had come through for them, but Florida would be the biggest test and they couldn't afford for him to fail.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After the meeting, Fitz and Olivia met in the Treaty Room.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "How's my girl?" He said smiling down at her.

"I'm fine, now." She said hugging him tightly.

"I wanted to ring Blake's neck today when he was staring at you." Fitz said protectively.

Olivia grinned. "Hopefully he won't be an issue much longer."

Fitz thought he heard something and stepped back and grabbed some papers off of the desk.

Blake opened the door and walked inside. He was quite shocked to see Olivia in the room.


	51. Chapter 51 - Foreplay

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story. There's a few of you who want Blake to stick around but the general consensus is that you want him swimming with the fishes. lol You'll see what happens soon!

Chapter 51 - Foreplay

Blake looked back and forth between them. Fitz was looking down at the paperwork and Olivia was looking at Blake. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you weren't alone." He said apologetically.

Fitz casually looked up. "Who let you in here?"

"It's my fault. I told Tom you were expecting me."

"Olivia, will you excuse us for a moment?" Fitz asked not taking his eyes off of Blake.

Olivia nodded. "Sure, I'll be outside."

Blake watched her walk towards him. "Olivia." He said quietly.

"Blake." She said walking past him.

"What can I help you with?"

"Why are you working here instead of in the Oval?"

"I get interrupted more there and I had a lot of paperwork to sign. Does it matter?" Fitz said slightly annoyed.

"No, of course not. Anyway, I wanted to discuss the Nasim transfer. I'm a little worried about what kind of message we are sending if we back down like we are planning too." Blake said confidently.

Fitz stared at him for a few minutes and then went behind the desk and sat down. "Blake, I think we're making the right decision postponing it. And frankly, I don't give a shit who gets pissed off about it. The message I am sending is that I value people's lives. I'm not going to endanger innocent people when I know the risk is high. Why are you fighting me on this anyway?"

Blake tried to remain passive. "I'm not fighting you Mr. President, but I would be remiss if I didn't present valid arguments to you. It's my job."

Fitz wanted to snatch Blake and beat him to a pulp. He was so smug and arrogant. But, since he couldn't, he decided that he would play along. "You're right. It is your job to go over all of the options. I've heard them, and my decision stands."

Blake nodded his head. "Okay." He said turning around and walking towards the door. He knew he wasn't going to win the argument. He would just have to adapt and alter his plans. When he got outside, Olivia was sitting down looking at her phone. He shut the door behind him and Olivia looked up.

"He's all yours." Blake said evenly. "How's Harrison."

Olivia smiled. "He's great."

Blake took a deep breath. "When you get tired of mediocrity, give me a call."

Olivia stepped up to him. "You're not half the man Harrison is so why don't you keep your snide comments to yourself."

Blake chuckled. "Wow, why am I hearing Loretta Lynn in my head? Olivia, I never took you as one to have such low expectations. Given your history of dating older and more power men, Harrison really doesn't fit into your normal dating pool. Who's next, Tom?" He said looking over at Tom who glared back.

"Someone is a sore loser." She said starting to move past him. "Too bad I don't have time for your adolescent bullshit."

"I would actually call this foreplay." He said with a smirk.

Olivia turned until their eyes meant. "Nothing involving the word play will ever transpire between us. Do I make myself clear?" Olivia said very seriously.

Blake smirked at her and then walked down the hallway.

Tom opened the door for Olivia and she marched into the room. "Can't I just punch him in the face one time?" She growled.

Fitz watched her pace and then she plopped down onto the couch. "Just say the word and I'll have Cyrus take him out." He said evenly.

Olivia looked up at him as a slow smile appeared on Fitz's face. "Don't tease me right now, Fitz."

"I can't help it. You are so sexy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Men."

Fitz stood up and then walked over to her and sat down. "I don't think you realize how hard it is for me to be in this room with you alone and not…."

Olivia pressed her finger against his lips. "Don't go there. We can't, not here."

Fitz kissed her finger before she pulled it back. "Olivia, we need to figure out something soon. I don't plan on waiting until we're married."

Olivia stared at him in disbelief.

"What? You don't believe that I want that kind of commitment with you?"

Olivia looked away. "I don't really let myself go there." As much as she wanted to believe that they would really be together, she was also a realist and understood that there would be a lot of issues to overcome as well as the timing.

Fitz touched her chin and moved her face around until their eyes met. "Olivia, I'm in this for the long haul." He said grabbing her hand and putting it on his chest. "I'm yours." Fitz pressed his lips up against hers several times before lightly flicking his tongue over her bottom lip as he skillfully sucked on it. Olivia slightly opened her mouth and Fitz swept his tongue inside. She arched her body towards him and Fitz pulled her into him closer. Everything, from her taste to her smell was intoxicating. His desire for her was overpowering.

Olivia moaned as he moved his hand up her thigh. His kisses made her delirious with want and she knew if she didn't stop it soon both of them would lose all perspective. "Fitz." She whispered softly as he slightly pulled back and laid small kisses over her face and neck. "We have to stop." She said weakly.

"I know." He breathed out as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. They held the gaze for a minute and then Fitz finally stood up and sat back down at his desk.

"I don't trust myself to stay over there with you." He said smirking.

Olivia grinned. "Well, they don't call you a 'hands on' President for nothing."

Fitz smiled. "Don't make me come back over there."

Olivia stood up and straightened up her clothes. "I probably should be going."

Fitz took her all in before answering. "Okay."

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said watching her walk out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Hal drove her back to the office to pick up her car and then followed her to her apartment. Much to Olivia's surprise, he also walked her to her apartment.

"Thank you Hal, goodnight." Olivia said smiling.

Hal nodded and left.

Olivia went inside and settled in for the night. It had been a very long day and for once she was actually tired. Snuggling inside of her warm blankets she thought back about what Fitz had said and smiled. She would give anything to eventually be his wife. She just wasn't sure how long that wait would be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Earlier that day**

Huck went back into the art section of the library. No one was ever back there so it was the perfect meeting place. Charlie was already sitting there waiting.

"What's up?" Charlie asked curiously. He had seen more of Huck in the last few months than he had in years.

"I need a favor."

Charlie smirked. He was always up for some well deserved torture.

"Blake is having Olivia followed. I'm not sure who the guy is but I need you to follow her for the next few days." Huck put the picture on the table. "If he gets close to her, take him out."

Charlie studied the picture. "Is that all?"

"She usually leaves her apartment by 7:30 a.m." He said putting the picture back in his pocket. "We'll be watching her via surveillance and I will be close by as well."

Charlie nodded. "Okay. So, why not just let me take out Blake?"

"This goes way up the chain and I'm not authorized to do so at this point. But of course, if the time comes, you're my man."

Charlie grinned. "Good to know."

Huck stood up and walked out a different way than he came in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Olivia hopped into her car and started to drive to the office. She made a last minute decision to stop off and get some cannolis for everyone. Gideon was tracking her and tried to call Huck and alert him. But, for some reason, every time Huck answered his phone there was interference.

Gideon looked up at the monitors and realized where she was headed. "Shit." Gideon said grabbing his keys. Running upstairs, he secured the room and then ran out to his car. He hoped to God he could get there on time. He had a really bad feeling.


	52. Chapter 52 – Darkness

A/N Thanks for the reviews – So, I've already told you where she's going. Gideon is just worried that no one is watching her since she's being followed by that guy. And all I'm going to say is that I will give you all a really good gift for the holidays. Oh, and Liv thought it was okay to stop because the agent was tailing her.

Chapter 52 – Darkness

Olivia found a parking spot and jumped out of her car. She hustled down the street and rushed into the bakery. She brought some cannolis and pastries and walked back towards her car.

Gideon was driving towards her and saw that the man following her had reached in his pocket. "No…No…No!" He yelled. He pulled over and jumped out of the car and yelled, "Olivia."

Olivia turned just as the man pulled out a gun. A woman screamed and Charlie shoved Gideon to the ground. He was about to shoot the man when the secret service agent did it for him. So, he ducked down an alley out of sight. Olivia dropped the box of pastries and turned to run but people were panicking and someone pushed Olivia hard and she hit her head on a steel light pole. She crumbled to the ground and everything quickly went out of focus and faded to black.

Gideon jumped up and ran over to Liv. He looked up and Huck was running towards them.

"What happened?"

"He was pulling out a gun and her detail shot him. But, she was shoved. I think she hit her head."

Huck was furious. "Where is your car?"

"Over there."

The agent was checking the pulse of the man. He saw that Olivia was unconscious. "Get her to the hospital." He yelled to Huck. Huck nodded and scooped up Olivia. Gideon ran ahead and opened the door for him and then slid inside and started the car.

Huck stared down at her in his lap. It was only a short distance to the hospital but it seemed like it was taking forever. Gideon was pissed. He didn't understand why Huck wasn't where he was supposed to be. "Where were you?" He finally yelled.

"In a car accident. Someone hit me. Now I'm thinking that it wasn't an accident at all. I had someone else following her but I don't know what happened to him."

Gideon remembered the guy who had shoved him down. "He was there. I just think the agent got to the guy first."

They pulled up to the ER doors and Gideon got out and opened the door for Huck. Hal ran up to them. He was followed by a nurse and a gurney. Huck carefully placed her on it and watched them disappear inside. Another agent walked up to them. "I need you to park the car and come with us."

Gideon nodded. He knew they would be questioned. He already knew what he was going to say.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tom knocked on the Oval Office door and then slightly opened it. "Mr. President, sorry to interrupt but there's been a confidential incident you need to be made aware of."

Sally looked up at Fitz. "We can finish this later." She said standing up and leaving the room.

"What's going on?" He asked Tom. He was studying Tom's demeanor and knew it wasn't good."

"It's Olivia. A man that was following her, pulled a gun and her agent had to shoot him. In the ensuing chaos afterwards, she was shoved and hit her head. She's at the hospital."

Fitz slowly stood up like he was on auto pilot. "Is she okay?"

"She's still unconscious. They are doing some tests."

"Is someone protecting her?" Fitz said trying to process everything.

"Hal is with her. He was close by. I dispatched a few more agents to stand guard on that floor until we can figure out who the threat is."

Fitz nodded. "Get the car ready." He said shaking off the shock.

"Already done." Tom said holding the door open for him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia woke up in a panic. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was in danger.

"Ms. Pope, you are fine. You hit your head and you're in the hospital. Let me get the doctor." A nurse said before running out the door.

She closed her eyes and grimaced from the pain. She tried to remember what happened but the last thing she could recall was walking out of the bakery.

Hal had alerted Cyrus and he dashed into the room. "Olivia?" He said slightly out of breath.

She opened her eyes. When she saw him she started to get emotional and her eyes filled up with tears.

Cyrus moved to her side and grabbed her hand. There was a bandage on her forehead and he silently scanned her body for any other injuries. "Are you okay?"

She nodded yes. "Just hurts."

A doctor came into the room and was not only surprised to see Cyrus but all the secret service agents as well. He realized that there was a possibility that Olivia might be part of the White House staff. "Olivia, we took a scan while you were unconscious. You have a concussion. Are you experiencing any pain?"

"Yes, my head is throbbing."

He wrote something down and handed it to the nurse. "We'll get you something for that. Do you have any gaps in memory?"

"I don't remember what happened after I left the bakery." She said softly.

"It's fairly common to not remember details directly before and after you lose consciousness. Do you know what year it is?" He said shining a light into her eyes.

"2013"

"Who is the President?"

"Fitzgerald Grant III."

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Nothing." Olivia said confidently.

Cyrus shifted nervously. "Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "She should be fine. I want her to stay overnight so that I can monitor her. I want to make sure there isn't brain swelling or any other adverse side effects."

Cyrus nodded.

"Excuse me for asking, but are she a security risk?"

"Ms. Pope will need protection during her stay here. Is there a more private area we can move her too?" Cyrus asked politely.

The doctor nodded. "We do have a wing that was recently renovated. It's fully functional and empty right now. Let me make a call and then we can have her transferred there. I'll make sure that we assign a few nurses to her so that her detail is aware of who is coming in and out." This wasn't the first time that the doctor had dealt with these kind of sensitive situations.

"Thank you." Cyrus said watching him walk out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz's car pulled up to the building. He started to get out but Tom stopped him. "Hold on Mr. President. I need to find out what's going on and where to take you."

Fitz nodded but he wouldn't be patient for long.

Tom talked to Hal who directed him to an employee entrance closest to the new wing. He gave some directions to the driver and they proceeded to the entrance. Fitz was about to lose his mind. Tom and a few agents ushered him inside and then to a service elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon shifted nervously in his seat as he waited for the agent to ask him more questions.

"Gideon, can you please tell me what you saw before the shooting?"

"I was driving by the bakery and I saw Ms. Pope walking down the street. There was a man behind her and I noticed that he put his hand in his pocket. I pulled over and yelled to Olivia. She turned, the man pulled out a gun, and then out of nowhere a shot rang out. I dropped to the ground and the man who was shot did so as well. I then noticed that Olivia was on the ground so I ran to her."

The agent studied the man. There were a few other people observing on the other side of the glass.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm scared that she's badly hurt. She means a lot to me." Gideon said softly.

The agent nodded. "Why were you driving by the bakery?"

"We've all been taking turns keeping an eye out for her. She provided evidence to take down the terrorists responsible for the recent bombings. That is also why she has a detail. We are all scared that they'll retaliate."

The agent stepped out of the room and spoke with the other agents that were watching. "What do you think?"

"He seems to be telling the truth."

"What did the other guy say?"

"Just that he had sent Gideon to watch Olivia because he had been in an accident. He had arrived there after everything was over."

"Let them go. Do we know who the man is yet?"

"No. There are no records of him. The identification is fake, but government issue. That tells me that he could be CIA or something like that."

"Keep looking. The President is going to want somebodies head for this and I don't want to be the one who disappoints him."


	53. Chapter 53 – Retribution

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are still with me. Welcome new readers!

Chapter 53 – Retribution

Fitz was ushered into Olivia's room. Cyrus looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to her bed. She was asleep. "You really think I wouldn't come see her? How is she?"

Cyrus wanted to ring his neck. "I am here so you wouldn't have to be here. She's fine. She has a concussion so they are keeping her here overnight."

Fitz tore his eyes away from her and looked up at Cyrus. "I'm not leaving."

Cyrus growled. "You have meetings all day. You can't just cancel them. I need you to go back to the White House and do your job."

Fitz was livid. "I need to be here with her. So, just deal with it Cyrus."

Cyrus rubbed his forehead and started pacing. "Let's make a deal. You go back to the White House now and get back on schedule. I will arrange for you to be brought here later that way you can stay. We are basically detaining anyone who tries to come into the wing. So, if a nurse has to check on her, then we'll escort you next door until they are done. I don't want anyone knowing that you are here."

Fitz leaned against the wall and sighed. He knew Cyrus was right and that he couldn't stay all day. "Fine." He said walking back over at Olivia. He kissed her softly and then looked back up at Cyrus. "Let her know I was here."

Cyrus nodded. "I will."

Fitz left the room and headed back to the White House. He didn't know how he was going to get through the day when she was all he could think about.

"Tom, find out how long it will be before I get a report."

"Yes sir."

Fitz wanted to know who was responsible for this. He already thought he knew, but if he got confirmation, Blake wouldn't know what hit him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Blake was watching CNN when breaking news about the shooting was announced. He knew immediately that his man was killed and was very upset. They didn't say that it was Olivia that was brought to the hospital, but he knew it must be her. He didn't understand how she was hurt. That was not his intention. He made some calls and grabbed his keys and headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon had driven back to the office. Everyone was now sitting around the conference table.

"I don't think that they will let us in." Harrison said softly.

"I'm going to try anyway." Abby said grabbing her purse.

"Did you go to the bar last night?" Gideon asked.

Abby nodded. "Quinn's mark didn't say anything but mine did. Apparently, Blake is renovating his basement to make it sound proof. That's all he said."

Gideon looked up at Huck at the implications.

Abby walked out of the room and headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Blake strode up to the wing that Olivia was in. The secret service opened the door and ushered him into a room. "Wait here sir." Blake nodded. He was a little surprised at the level of security that was being used.

Cyrus came walking into the room. "Blake? What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened and wanted to make sure that she was okay."

"She will be fine. She has a concussion."

"May I see her?"

"Last I checked, you two don't get along." Cyrus said frowning.

"I would never want her to get hurt Cyrus. We're all on the same team.

Cyrus cleared his throat. "She's sleeping. I don't want her disturbed."

Blake stared at him for a moment. "Fine, tell her I stopped by." He said before starting to walk out. "Why all the high security measures?" He asked curiously.

"We think that this has something to do with the Nasim transfer; maybe retaliation for her part in his capture." Cyrus said evenly. If Blake believed the lie, it was good for all of them.

Blake nodded and walked out. If Cyrus was telling the truth, then they had no idea that he was involved which was good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abby walked into Olivia's room. Cyrus had let her come in and asked her to stay with Olivia until he could come back.

Olivia stirred and looked around. "Abby?"

"Hey there. I came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Olivia motioned for some water and Abby poured her some. She took a gulp and then laid back again. "My head hurts, but I'm fine."

"Cyrus was here and so was Fitz." She said sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Fitz?" She said confused. "I thought I was dreaming."

Abby smiled. "He'll be back later today."

"Who brought me here?"

Abby told her what Gideon and Huck had relayed.

"Gideon has been going out of his mind with worry. Both he and Huck feel like they failed you."

Olivia sighed. "They didn't fail me. Blake just has too many connections."

"You really think it was him?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

Abby looked away. Things were getting ugly, and she wondered how long it would be until someone really got hurt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia looked up at the door. Fitz walked inside and she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He said softly. He walked over to her and touched her face. "I almost lost it when Tom told me that you had been hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Olivia squeezed his hand she now held, "I'm not going anywhere."

"When was the last time that a doctor or nurse came in?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Why?"

Fitz smiled and took off his shoes. "Move over."

Olivia grinned and moved onto her side. Fitz slid in next to her and she snuggled into him.

"It seems like forever that I've been waiting to get you in bed." He said smiling.

Olivia chuckled. "I just wish it was under more amorous circumstances."

"Me too." He said rubbing her arm. "I have a confession to make."

Olivia looked up at him. "Okay."

"I met with Cyrus earlier. I told him that I wanted Blake gone and that if he didn't do it, then I'd handle it personally."

Olivia started to protest. "Fitz…."

"Olivia, I know everything you're about to say. But no one hurts my woman and gets away with it. He's lucky I haven't ripped him limb from limb." Fitz said pausing to calm himself down. "It needs to be done. He is out of control. Abby told Cyrus that Blake is renovating his basement so that it's sound proof. He had someone go check it out and it looks like he was building some kind of torture and holding area. There was a bed and chains." Fitz shuddered at the thought of Olivia being held down there. "I will not risk your life by allowing him to continue with this insanity. He's delusional and you are his muse. I'm done." Fitz said loudly.

The rage was oozing off of Fitz's body.

Olivia swallowed hard. "Okay."

They didn't talk for a few more minutes which gave Fitz a chance to calm his breathing.

"If it was the opposite situation and you were lying here, I would have done the same thing." Olivia said quietly.

Fitz smiled. "Thank you. Now get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. The meeting with Fitz kept playing over and over in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Cyrus, do you think this was Blake?" Fitz asked angrily._

_Cyrus sighed. "Yes, I do."_

_Fitz slammed his hand down on his desk. "I want him dead." Fitz growled._

_Cyrus stared Fitz down. "Do you realize what you are asking me to do?"_

_ "Did I stutter? Kill his ass. I will not let him get away with what he has done. It was bad enough that he forced himself on her. Now, he tries to kill her. And don't even get me started about how he was going to break the person out of jail that just spit on everything this country stands for. He could have escaped and killed more people." Fitz yelled._

_ "Abby gave me some information and we had it checked out. I think he was planning on kidnapping Olivia and holding her in his basement." He said as he threw some photos onto his desk._

_Fitz grabbed them and then sunk back down into a chair. He clenched his jaws and flipped through the pictures before throwing them back onto the desk. "I want him dead by tomorrow." He said evenly._

_Cyrus took a deep breath. "Fitz, I hope you don't get mad, but I saw this coming. I already had it in motion."_

_Fitz stared at Cyrus for a minute. "You went behind my back and ordered a hit and didn't care that I asked you to think about it before making a hasty decision? What the hell Cyrus." He said incredulously._

_ "With all due respect, I saw the storm coming which happens to be my job. I am supposed to protect you. It is not my job to do the right thing. I only do the best thing for all parties involved. You were dragging your feet and I knew we needed it to be handled swiftly and efficiently. He's going to Florida tomorrow, so it is the perfect time to annihilate him."_

_Fitz rolled his eyes. "The next time you decide to kill someone under my watch, can you at least discuss it with me first?" _

_Cyrus smirked. "I'm not going to answer that."_

_Fitz shook his head. Cyrus was brilliant and scary at the same time. Thankfully, he was on Fitz's side._


	54. Chapter 54 - Recovery

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are still enjoying the story. Blake is kind of a demented Rowan. The power has gone to his head which Rowan helped along so he could get what he wanted.

Chapter 54 - Recovery

Tom woke up Fitz so a nurse could come into the room and check on Olivia. He grabbed his shoes and followed Tom into the next room. He thought about what he asked Cyrus to do and sighed. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have done half the things he had done during his administration. Taking a life was not something that he took lightly. But, he felt like he didn't have another choice. Blake could end up being 10 times as dangerous then Rowan because he wasn't as smart.

Tom opened the door and Fitz went back into the room. The nurses were coming to check on Olivia every 4 hours. The next check was at 4 a.m. and Fitz was planning to leave at that point. He slipped back onto the bed beside her and covered them up. He looked around the room solemnly. This was the last place he wanted Olivia to be holed up in. Closing his eyes, he felt the warmth of her body and let the rhythm of her breathing lull him to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Blake got on a plane to Florida. With everything going on, he had debated on whether he should cancel the trip. But, it was too late so he decided to make the best of it. When he got back, he was going to make his move on Olivia and the thought of her in his basement made him smile with anticipation. He had gone to great pains to renovate it. Since she was playing hard to get, he was going to show her what the consequences would be if she continued to do so. Rowan had taught him a lot of things and one of them is how to get what you want. Blake wanted Olivia and in his mind he would have her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The doctor agreed to let Olivia go home if she had someone to watch her for the next day. She thought for a moment and then called Gideon. Normally, she would have just called Abby, but she had an idea stuck in her head.

"Gideon, it's Olivia."

Gideon was surprised. "Hello. How are you?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for getting me to the hospital so fast."

"I'm just sorry that I didn't get to you in time."

"You got to me when you were supposed to. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"They won't let me leave here unless someone is willing to watch over me. I thought maybe I'd stay at the mansion, that way we can get to know each other a little better."

Gideon smiled. "I would like that. I'll get your room ready."

"Thanks. I'm going to have Abby go to my apartment and pack a bag."

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know yet. I'll text you."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Gideon said before ending the call. He was shocked but very excited that she had chosen him to help her. It made him feel like he was really a part of the team. He ran upstairs and began to prepare the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Blake debarked from the plane and made his way to the town car that was waiting for him. He settled back into the seat and took a moment to look over some paperwork that was awaiting his signature. After about a half hour, he looked up and realized where they were. "Hey, can you pull over?" He asked the driver who obliged by pulling around the corner into an alley.

He wanted some coffee and every time he was in town he stopped at his favorite café. He didn't have to come to Florida a lot, but he almost made the most of it when he did.

The driver turned around. "What do you want? I'll get it for you so you can finish your work."

Blake smiled. "Thank you." He rattled off his order and the man got out.

Blake looked back down at his papers and heard the driver lock the doors. His phone rang and he picked up.

"Hello?" He said not even bothering to check the caller i.d.

"You fucked with the wrong person." Cyrus said menacingly.

Blake lowered the phone and looked around. He realized that he was isolated and started to try and get out of the car. He couldn't unlock the door so he started to climb to the front when he heard a click. "Shit." He said under his breath before the car exploded around him. In the last few seconds of his life, he realized that he had been sitting on the detonator, and when he got up he had basically killed himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

News spread like wildfire. The driver was complete wreck, but he was able to share the identity of the person who was in the car with the police. A video was released of a man taking credit who was connected to Nasim. His body would later be found with a long political statement which promised that another strike would occur. Grayden had totally come through for Cyrus and handled the situation perfectly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon and Olivia sat back and watched CNN. Gideon was pretty surprised by the turn of events but he had a feeling that Olivia wasn't. She really didn't react to any of it so he wasn't sure what to think. Olivia turned off the television and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around her body.

"So Gideon, tell me about yourself." Olivia said smiling.

Gideon looked over at Olivia. She looked so small curled up on the couch. "There's really not much to tell. My parents were killed in an accident when I was a child. I had no other relatives so I grew up in different foster homes. I met Verna when my professor at school recommended my services to her."

"Verna and I didn't get along for a long time. But, I'm glad that she had someone looking after her. No one should be all alone." Olivia said softly.

Gideon nodded. "I do know a lot about you Olivia, but I promise that I do respect your privacy and would never overstep."

Olivia smiled. "That's good to know."

Olivia's phone rang. "Hello?"

Fitz smiled. "Hello. Are you settled in?"

Olivia looked up at Gideon who respectfully left the room.

"Yes. I was just chatting with Gideon."

"Do I need to get him checked out?" Fitz asked protectively.

Olivia grinned. "No. I already have."

Fitz grinned. "Good girl. I wish I could see you."

"It was nice sleeping in your arms. A girl could get used to that."

"Eventually you will." Fitz quipped back.

"Are you going to make a statement about Blake?"

"No. Cyrus already said all we're going to say. It's done." Fitz said firmly.

"I love you." She said wistfully.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon walked back into the room and handed Olivia some hot chocolate. "I thought that might help warm you up."

Olivia smiled. "It smells really good."

"Verna only believed in having the best."

There was a knock on the door and Gideon frowned. He quickly moved out of the room and when he came back he was followed by the team.

Quinn smiled. "I brought popcorn."

"I have some snacks." Harrison laid them on the table.

"I just brought…me." Huck said uncomfortably.

Olivia chuckled.

Abby held up a case. "I brought a scary movie."

They all settled in and Olivia smiled. It wasn't traditional, but they were family and she would do anything for them. As the movie progressed, they all laughed at each other when someone jumped. Olivia was surprised how at home she felt there. She sighed and laid her head on Huck's shoulder and closed her eyes. Life was good.


	55. Chapter 55 – Giving Thanks

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. **Cleo** – You have me laughing out loud. I promise, he is dead; not mostly dead. And re: the tv show. I really didn't like the 1st episode at all there were too many things I thought had no depth. However, the 2nd episode was way better. We'll see what happens with JB. It should be interesting.

Chapter 55 – Giving Thanks

November went quickly. Before Liv knew it, it was the day before Thanksgiving and her and Abbie had just gone shopping and were in the kitchen making preparations. Olivia wasn't used to cooking for so many people, so she wanted to make sure she had gotten everything right. She called her mom, who had refused to leave her house. She was convinced that Rowan was out to get her. Olivia's baking and cooking advice took her mind off of that and Olivia smiled at how normal her mother sounded in the moment.

"Are you sure you know how to cook this?" Abby said looking at the pie recipe.

Olivia nodded. "I would cook and bake with my mom all of the time. And lucky for us, she's just a phone call away."

"Then why don't you cook now?" Abby said cutting up some onions. For some reason, they didn't make her eyes tear, so she had volunteered.

Olivia smiled. "Because I cooked and baked with my mom all of the time, I never said I liked it."

Abby shrugged. "Fair enough." She didn't grow up like that. Her father had left when she was a toddler and her mother was left to pick up the pieces. She worked a lot so Abby ate a lot of cereal, and P&B sandwiches.

Olivia showed Abby how to do a few things and then turned on some music. She almost didn't hear her phone when it rang because they were singing and cooking.

"Hello." She said slightly out of breath.

"You sound busy."

Olivia smiled at the sound of his voice. "I'm cooking with Abby."

Fitz frowned. "Did you say that you were cooking?"

Olivia grinned. "Yes. I can cook. I just don't like to. So, I tell people that I don't."

Fitz made a face. "I'm just learning something new about you all of the time."

"Are you on the plane?"

"Yes, we're about to take off."

"I'm going to miss you. Tell Georgia and the kids I said hello."

Fitz smiled. "Will do. I have to go, but I'll call you later."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, I better get back to Abby anyway. I don't want her burning down my kitchen."

Fitz smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia ran back into the kitchen and they spent the next few hours baking pies.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Fitz sat at the table with the kids and they all barely spoke as they savored every bite of Georgia's cooking.

Fitz sat back, already at the beginning of a carb coma and rubbed his stomach. "That was so darn good."

Karen giggled at the look on her father's face. "It was Aunt Georgia."

Jerry smiled. "The food is so much better than the food at school."

Georgia frowned. "For the money your father is paying for that school, you should have Cordon Bleu chefs."

Karen nose scrunched up. "Isn't he on the Disney channel? Why would he cook at my school?" She said obviously confused.

Jerry and Fitz started laughing.

"That is Corbin Bleu crazy girl." Jerry said chuckling.

Karen shrugged and ate her baked macaroni and cheese.

The Governor spoke up. "What is everyone thankful for this year?" They usually talk about that before they ate, but they were all starving and just dug in.

Georgia spoke up first, "I'm really thankful for my wonderful family. You always make me smile and feel loved."

Karen smiled.

The Governor took a stab at it. "I'm thankful that you are all here today and that I got re-elected."

Jerry and Karen cheered and Fitz chuckled at their enthusiasm.

Jerry sighed. "I'm thankful that I still have my dad and sister. I love you guys." He said looking over at them. Fitz smiled at him. "I love you too."

"Me too." Karen piped up.

"I'm also thankful for both of you." He said looking at the Governor and Georgia. "You always take good care of us."

Karen nodded and Georgia grinned.

"What about you Karen?"

"Daddy you go first, I have a long list." She said jumping up and running into the other room for her journal.

Fitz smiled and waited for her to return. "I am thankful for all of you being in my life. I couldn't ask for a better family or friends." He silently thought of Olivia and smiled.

"Okay, my turn." She rattled off several people on her list and Georgia and Fitz locked eyes when she said Olivia's name

Karen noticed the look on her father's face. "What? She was really nice to me and she's my friend."

Jerry nodded. "True dad, she was great with Karen on the plane."

Fitz smiled. "Good to know. Should I give her a raise?"

Karen nodded. "Definitely and make it a big one. Is she with her family today?"

"She is having dinner with a lot of her friends who don't have families."

Karen looked at him curiously. "What happened to their families?"

"They are in heaven with your mommy or just really far away."

Karen nodded. "Can we say Happy Thanksgiving to them?"

Fitz looked up at Georgia who shrugged. "I guess." He said pulling out his phone.

Olivia picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Pope, this is President Grant."

She heard Karen giggle and knew she they all could hear her.

"Mr. President, you do realize that it's Thanksgiving right?"

Jerry and Karen chuckled.

Fitz smiled. "I am very aware of that Ms. Pope. I was wondering if you are sitting at the table with everyone."

"No, should I be?"

"Yes, Karen has something to say to all of you."

Olivia walked into the room and muted her phone. "It's the President, Karen wants to talk to us."

Everyone looked up at Olivia like she was crazy.

"Ok, go ahead."

Karen cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving. I know you all can't be with your families, just like I can't be with my mommy. But, it still can be a great day. That's all."

They all looked at each other smiling. They took turns yelling out Happy Thanksgiving to Karen, much to her delight.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I hope Olivia's cooking was good." Fitz said smiling.

"It's delicious." Quinn yelled out.

The President chuckled.

"Georgia, are you there?" Olivia asked.

"I'm here honey. Happy Thanksgiving."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you, and the same to you. I have a favor to ask."

Georgia was a little surprised. "Okay."

"Please make sure that the President brings me back a slice of your apple pie."

Georgia laughed. "I certainly will make sure that happens. You take care."

"Thank you! You too! Bye Karen and everyone. Enjoy your family time." She said grinning.

They all yelled bye and Olivia hung up the phone.

Everyone was giving her a look.

"What?"

Harrison smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure everyone in the country got that call."

Abby nodded. "It's a new program the President is trying out. He's trying to reach all of his constituents."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Shut up and eat."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that night, Fitz called her.

"That was really nice of Karen."

Fitz smiled. "She's a great kid. I wish I could have seen the look on your face when I called."

Olivia grinned. "It was priceless. How did that happen by the way?"

"She was listing what she was thankful for and you were on the list."

Liv smiled. "Wow, I'm glad I rate."

"How could you not. You are that good." Fitz said proudly.

"This year is going fast."

"Thank God, cause that means that soon we'll be together."

Olivia smiled. "I can't wait."

"We have got to find a way to be together for Christmas." Fitz said softly.

"I'm already working on that."

Fitz was surprised. "Really?"

"Yup. Santa always comes through for me."

Fitz chuckled. "Santa huh? You went straight to the big guy."

"Well technically, he's not big yet." She said grinning. "Mrs. Claus is still working on fattening him up."

"God I love you." Fitz breathed out. "I am so thankful that you are in my life. I couldn't ask for a better or more beautiful woman."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Thank you would work."

She chuckled. "Thank you. I love so you much."

Fitz smiled. "Karen is calling me. They insisted on taking out all of the Christmas ornaments and organizing them so that when we get the tree tomorrow, everything will be set up."

"Sounds like fun."

"Next year, you'll be helping too."

Olivia closed her eyes and relished in that thought. "That sounds amazing."


	56. Chapter 56 – Olivia Claus

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You're going to love the next chapter!

Chapter 56 – Olivia Claus

Olivia paced back and forth in her office. It was a week before Christmas and she waited patiently for Cyrus to call her back. She had a brilliant idea about Fitz's Christmas present and she needed his help.

She was having an office Christmas party at the mansion that night and couldn't wait to present them with all the gifts she had carefully picked out.

Her phone rang and she lunged for it. "Hello?"

"Well you sound very excited." Fitz said smiling.

Olivia grinned. "Fitz? How are you?" He had been out of the country and had just gotten back.

"I'm good."

"How was your trip?"

"Let's just say that I'm over climate control at this point." Fitz was exhausted from all the meetings and endless scientific data.

"Well, I'm just glad your back. When do the kids get here?"

"Actually, I'm going to meet them at Camp David."

"That sounds like fun."

"I hope so. I was wondering if maybe you could come."

Olivia froze.

"Hello?"

"Have you lost your mind?" She yelled.

Fitz chuckled. "No. Cyrus and James were going to join us on the 27th. I thought maybe you could bring Abby or something. That way, it wouldn't look inconspicuous."

"I think I can manage that. I'll talk to her."

Fitz smiled. "Good."

Olivia's phone vibrated and her eyes grew big. "Can you hold?"

"You want to put the President of the United….." Fitz paused. "Olivia? Hello?"

Olivia clicked over to the other line. "Hello?"

"It's Cyrus."

"Well?"

Cyrus chuckled. "It's done."

Olivia grinned like a fool. "Thank you Cyrus." She was beyond excited.

She clicked back over. "Fitz?"

There was nothing but silence.

"Fitz?"

"I cannot believe that you just put me on hold." Fitz said incredulously.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." Olivia said smiling.

Fitz smiled. "I have to go. We'll talk about this later."

"Deal. I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia watched as everyone exchanged gifts. She used to not really care about Christmas, but this year was special. This year, she was going to make some dreams come true.

She walked over to the stereo and turned the Christmas music down. Everyone looked up at her.

"I just wanted to thank you all for working so hard the last year. OPA could not be successful without all of your expertise. I have some special gifts for all of you." She said smiling.

Everyone looked at her and grinned. They had a surprise for Olivia as well.

"We want to go first." Abby said smiling.

Olivia looked at them. "What do you mean?"

"We brought you a group gift."

Olivia smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. You have to shut your eyes." Quinn said.

Olivia grinned. "Okay." She shut her eyes and could hear someone scurry out of the room.

"You're not peeking are you?" Harrison asked.

"No. I'm being good."

"Turn around." Huck said.

She slowly turned around. She felt them put something on her and smiled. "What is this?"

The led her to a mirror and then Gideon yelled, "Open your eyes."

She opened them and let out a little squeal. "No way." She said putting the white Burberry coat all the way on. "This is exquisite." She said buttoning it up.

They all watched her turn and look at herself from different angles. Olivia turned and looked at them. "This is the best Christmas gift ever." She said hugging each of them.

Before she hugged Huck he said, "I was just going to get you a bottle of wine but they swore to me you'd rather have that."

Olivia chuckled. "They were right."

They went back into the living room and Olivia stood in front of Quinn. "Quinn, you're car sucks." Everyone laughed. Quinn had a total clunker she drove around in that they all hated riding in. Olivia handed her a box. Quinn ripped it open and there were car keys in there. Her expression quickly turned to shock as she realized that Olivia had brought her a car. "No freaking way." She said staring at Liv.

"Go look in the garage."

Quinn squealed and ran out of the room. The rest of them looked back at her like she was crazy.

Abby stepped up. "Me next."

Olivia chuckled. "Abby, open this first."

Abby opened a rectangular box. There was a spa and massage certificate, some kind of excursion certificate, and a debit card. "What is this?"

Olivia handed her a second box. Abby's eyes grew big. "Holy shit. You're sending me on a single's cruise?"

"It's about time that you have some fun Abby. When is the last time you had a vacation?"

Abby thought. "I don't think I've ever had a real vacation."

Olivia grinned. "Well, now you will."

Abby's eyes filled up with tears. "I don't know how to repay you." Abby had always wanted to go to Europe and now Olivia was making that dream come true.

Abby hugged her tightly and then excused herself and walked out of the room. She needed to regroup.

Olivia looked at Harrison. "Olivia, you really didn't have to get me anything." He said protesting.

"Shhh. You need to learn how to be a receiver."

Harrison smiled. "Okay."

"Harrison, you were very difficult for me to buy for. But, I remember you mentioning a certain luxury item several times, so I found one. Being my Sr. Associate, and taking on the responsibility that you have, I wanted it to be a little over the top."

Harrison was holding his breath as Olivia handed him a box. His eyes grew big when he opened it. "You didn't."

Olivia smiled. "I did."

Harrison just started laughing. Olivia had gotten him the 86' Porsche Turbo that he always wanted.

"It's in the garage."

Harrison ran out of the room and the rest of them laughed.

Liv walked up to Gideon. "Okay, your box is down in the bat cave." Olivia had gotten him some crazy computer gadgets. Her eyes had glazed over as she was talking to the salesman. But, he assured her that they were high level and hard to get items.

Gideon grinned and ran out of the room.

That left Huck. She walked over to him and handed him a box about the size of a shirt box. Huck didn't open it at first, he just looked at Liv. "You've already given me enough Olivia. I can't take another thing."

Olivia touched his arm. "Please Huck, open it."

Huck opened the box and immediately got choked up. It was a framed picture of his wife and son. "Where did you get this?" He said as his eyes welled up with tears.

"From your wife."

Huck's knees buckled and Olivia steadied him. "Are you alright?"

"What does this mean?" He asked softly.

"The team helped me find them. I went and spoke to her. I tried to explain everything the best I could. At first she was beyond mad. I thought she was going to throw me out on my ass."

Huck grinned. His wife was actually pretty calm, but if you got her mad, there was hell to pay.

"But then, she calmed down. She's been raising your son and they have struggled Huck. But, she wants him to know you. And she's willing to meet with you."

Huck cried softly. He was so overwhelmed. Never in a million years did he think that he'd ever get to see his son or wife again.

"I also gave her this." She said handing him a paper.

He read it and looked back up at her. He didn't even know what to say. Thank you seemed woefully inadequate.

"Javi is smart like his dad. I thought that giving him a college fund would take some of the pressure off of Kim." She also knew that Huck wouldn't accept anything from her. It was important that Olivia feel like she was taking care of him and she hoped that he would understand and not get upset with her.

Huck wiped away some tears and then gave Olivia hug. "Thank you." He said trying to control his emotions.

"You're welcome." Olivia said wiping away her own tears.

Everyone came running back into the room as Olivia grinned at their excitement. This was by far her favorite Christmas thus far.


	57. Chapter 57 – The Ultimate Gift

A/N – Thank you for the reviews. I'm so nervous about this chapter. I hope it's okay. It's a bit different from my usual but I tried to stay true to them in this story. I even made my husband read it lol.

Chapter 57 – The Ultimate Gift

It was the 23rd of December and Fitz was packing up some documents that he would need to review at Camp David. He was looking forward to spending time with the kids and Georgia and Frank (the Governor). His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello." He said shoving the last document into his briefcase.

"Are you finished packing?" Cyrus asked.

"Yup, I just took a shower and was about to go get something to eat before the meeting." It was the last meeting on the docket before he left and he was really hoping that it went fast so that he could have some phone time with Olivia.

"The meeting is cancelled."

"What?"

"Fitz, I rescheduled it for after Christmas. I need you to do something. It's very important."

"What is it Cyrus? You're starting to worry me."

"I need you to go with Tom to the tunnels and then meet me at the Blair House."

Fitz frowned. "What the hell is going on? This is strange even for you Cyrus."

"There is some trouble with Sally. She's waiting over there."

"But she's supposed to be out of town."

"Exactly, she's not and we don't want anyone to know that. The faster you get over there, the faster we can deal with it. I'm already there."

Fitz sighed. "Fine, I'll be right over."

Fitz threw on his jacket and walked to the door. Tom was waiting for him and led him down a seldom used elevator and he opened a door. Fitz had never been down to the tunnels and he was a little excited about it. He watched Tom jump into a small golf cart and he sat down beside him.

"You know how to drive one of these right?" Fitz asked evenly.

Tom looked over at him. "Yes Mr. President."

"Cause if we crash, I'm not sure how Cyrus will explain that on CNN."

Tom couldn't help it and smiled. "Would you like to drive sir?"

Fitz grinned. "No no…you go ahead…I was just asking."

Tom pulled away and they quickly made it to the other door.

"Are you going to wait here?" Fitz asked.

Tom nodded. "There's a control room over there. I can see all of the entrances. There are also several agents in the area."

"But no one in the house?"

Tom shook his head. "No sir. Cyrus wanted complete privacy."

Fitz was extremely curious and a little worried about Cyrus's cloak and dagger operation.

"Just go through those doors and up the stairs and you'll come out into the kitchen." Tom directed.

Fitz did as he was told. He walked through the kitchen and out into the living room. The lights were off and no one was there. "Cyrus?" He yelled.

He walked through a hallway and then into the dining room. It was completely lit with candles and there were two covered plates on the table. Soft music piped through the room. "What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath. There was no way he was having an intimate dinner with Sally Langston. God wouldn't be that cruel.

He looked up and held his breath. Olivia was walking towards him. She had on this sexy red halter dress with a slit that showed her legs when she walked. "Wow." He said loudly.

Olivia grinned. "Merry Christmas Mr. President." She said walking closer to him. "Have a seat."

Fitz walked over to her seat and held her chair out. Olivia sat down and he went to his seat.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He said smiling.

"Are you totally surprised?" Olivia wasn't sure if he had figured it out on his way over.

"Yes. It's the best Christmas ever. I might have to give Cyrus a raise."

Olivia smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Fitz grinned. "Very." He said staring at her red lips.

Olivia took the cover off her plate and put it aside as did Fitz.

"Steak and potatoes, the way to a man's heart." Fitz said smiling.

"I know how much you love it and tonight is all about you."

Fitz couldn't stop grinning. He had waited so long to have some quality alone time with her that he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"I even baked an apple pie. It may not be as good as Georgia's, but it was definitely made with love."

They ate their steaks and drank some wine.

"Would you like to dance?" Fitz asked softly.

Olivia nodded. "I would love to."

They swayed gently to the music as Olivia rested her head on his chest. "I think you just need to wear that dress all the time."

Olivia lifted her head and looked up at him grinning. "People would talk."

"To hell with other people," Fitz said seriously. "It's all about me, remember?"

Olivia laughed. "I love you Fitzgerald Grant."

"I love you too Olivia Pope. I can't believe you did all of this. You really should be rewarded in some way."

Olivia looked up at him and pretended to think. "Well, you could start by kissing me."

Fitz placed his hands on either side of her face. Leaning in he brought his lips down to hers. He had been thinking about tasting her all through dinner and she did not disappoint. They eagerly explored each other's mouth until Fitz pulled back. He leaned his head against her forehead. "Olivia, I want you so badly." He said softly.

"Then take me." She said staring into his eyes.

Fitz kissed her once again and then pulled back. "Where's the bedroom?"

She held out her hand and they walked upstairs. She went into the master bedroom suite and stood in the middle of the room. "Come and unwrap your Christmas present." She said smiling at him.

"Gladly." Fitz said taking off his jacket and throwing it on a chair.

As Fitz walked towards her, Olivia could feel her heart beating faster. He lovingly pulled her into his arms letting his hand caress her silky back before his fingers settled on her zipper. He lightly flicked his tongue over her lips waiting for her to allow him access as he slowly moved the zipper down. Olivia passionately returned his kisses as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. When they were completely undone, she ran her fingers up his chest. Just touching him so intimately was turning her on and she couldn't wait to feel her skin up against his.

After pushing his shirt off, she stepped backwards. The material around her neck was the only thing holding the dress up, so she reached up and unhooked it. The dress fluttered to the ground and she stepped out of it. Fitz admired her body as she stood in front of him with a lace bra and panties. He took a step forward and pulled her into him as he reached behind her and undid her bra. As he pulled back it fell to the ground and his hands moved over her breasts. Olivia groaned into his mouth as his tongue and hands skillfully aroused her. She undid his belt and eased his zipper down as Fitz continued to touch her body until she felt like she was on fire.

He took off the rest of his clothes and then lifted her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist; feeling his excitement for her grow. He laid her gently onto the bed. "Beautiful." He said as his mouth licked and sucked its way down her body until he stopped between her legs and pushed them open. Olivia gasped and moaned as his tongue and lips pushed her over the edge until her body quivered and shook with ecstasy.

Fitz was in heaven. Her body was amazing and he loved every inch of it. She felt and tasted so good it was intoxicating. As he kissed his way back up to her succulent lips, he savored how her body felt against his and he entered her with one long thrust. She matched his every movement as they both gave into the passion that had built up between them. Their bliss spiraled out of control until they both came undone and collapsed into each other's arms.

Fitz looked into her eyes and smiled. "I don't think I can top this Christmas gift."

Olivia grinned. "After what you just gave me, I think we can call it even."

"I do have a present for you but I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"You can give it to me this weekend." She said closing her eyes as Fitz lightly ran his hands over her back giving her the chills.

"Can I have some of that apple pie?" Fitz said smiling.

Olivia chuckled. "Sure." She stood up and smiled as she heard his intake of breath. Slipping on his shirt, she turned and looked at him. "Are you coming, or not?"

Fitz jumped up and threw on his pants and followed her to the kitchen. They ate some pie and kissed and then ate some more. They playfully teased each other until it turned into passion and Fitz took her up against the wall. They showered and then fell asleep, arms and legs tangled; completely sated.


	58. Chapter 58 - Full Speed Ahead

A/N – Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm so relieved that you liked the chapter. I appreciate all of your encouragement!

Chapter 58 - Full Speed Ahead

Olivia packed up her bag. Abby had gotten sick, so she asked Fitz (via Tom) if it was okay if Gideon came instead. They boarded a helicopter and headed to Camp David. It was a beautiful day and they had gotten snow the day after Christmas. So, everything was white and the view from the helicopter was breathtaking.

They landed and were driven to the compound. Olivia was excited to see the kids and had brought them presents.

Georgia opened the door and Olivia hugged her. "Georgia, this is my friend, Gideon."

Georgia gave him a warm hug and welcomed him in.

Olivia looked around the Aspen Lodge. It was warm and cozy and she liked the country décor. She usually was more a modern girl, but the lodge totally fit its surroundings.

"Where is everybody?" Olivia asked.

Georgia grinned. "Look out back."

Olivia and Gideon looked out the back window and saw Tom, Hal, The President, and the kids embroiled in a huge snowball fight.

Olivia laughed as Jerry tackled Fitz and then Karen jumped on top of him and yelled, "Champion."

Karen saw Olivia in the window and yelled her name. Karen came in the house and Georgia had her take off her boats and coat. She gave Olivia a big hug.

"Merry Christmas." Olivia said smiling.

"Merry Christmas."

"Karen, this is my friend Gideon."

Gideon waved and Karen said hello.

"What happened to Abby?"

"She got sick. And Gideon doesn't have any family, so I asked him to come." She said as she looked up at Fitz and Jerry.

"For the next 3 days, you both are honorary Grants." Karen said dramatically.

Everyone laughed.

"Olivia and Gideon Grant, welcome to the fold." Fitz said smiling.

Olivia chuckled.

"Anyone want hot chocolate?" Georgia asked.

Everyone yelled out in favor of it and Georgia disappeared into the kitchen. Olivia followed her. "Can I help?"

"Sure, the mugs are up there." She said pointing to a cabinet.

Olivia grabbed a bunch of mugs and placed them on the counter as Georgia poured some liquid in each one.

"Can you grab some whipped cream out of the fridge? It's on the door." Georgia asked. "The kids like it that way with little marshmallows."

Olivia smiled. She used to love it that way too. She added the whip cream and walked into the other room. Everyone was sitting at the table. She made two more trips and placed the last two cups in front of Hal and Tom.

"Karen, there is a shopping bag over by the door, why don't you go get it."

Karen's eyes lit up. "Awesome."

Olivia handed her and Jerry some presents as well as Georgia.

"Oh my God!" Karen yelled as she ripped off the wrapping paper.

"What is that?" Fitz asked.

"It's a voice recognition journal. If Jerry tries to read it, I'll get an intruder alert." Karen said grinning. She got up and hugged Olivia. "Thank you so much. I love it."

"There are some more things in there for you." Olivia said before laughing at her response.

Karen was thrilled. Olivia had gotten her an outfit and some books.

Jerry looked over at Olivia. "You really didn't have to get me anything."

Olivia smiled. "I know. I just felt like doing something nice for the both of you."

Jerry understood. It was their first Christmas without their mother. He ripped off the wrapping paper and his eyes lit up. "This is very cool." He said looking at his Dr. Dre beats earplugs.

Fitz stood up and went into the kitchen. He felt a little emotional. He hadn't expected Olivia to do all of that and it got to him a little.

Jerry got up and hugged Olivia and then followed his father.

"Dad?" He said walking over to him. "Are you alright?"

Fitz nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Olivia just caught me by surprise, that's all."

"Is this about mom?"

"Kind of."

"It's okay to be sad that she can't do things for us anymore." Jerry said softly.

Fitz looked over at his son. He was so proud of him.

"I know."

"I also know that you and mom weren't getting along that much."

Fitz's head snapped up. "What made you say that?"

"I'm not a kid anymore dad. You guys barely spoke to each other."

He wasn't sure what to say to Jerry. He didn't want to disparage Mellie in any way. "It was complicated."

Jerry smirked. "That's adult speak for I don't want to get into it."

Fitz chuckled. "How did you get so smart?"

Jerry held up his hands. "I have no idea."

Fitz grabbed him and they playfully fought.

Olivia walked in and grinned. "So, how about you two use some of that energy and take me sledding for the first time."

Jerry's eyes grew big. "You've never been sledding?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope."

"This is going to be great!" Jerry said grinning. "Let's go dad."

Karen was already putting on her boots and coat.

"You did bring boots, didn't you?" Fitz asked. "And I don't mean the really expense high-heeled ones."

Olivia laughed. "I have my Uggs."

Fitz had no idea what that meant. "Why would you name something Ugg?"

Karen came walking into the room. "Daddy, you have no fashion sense. It doesn't matter what it's called, it just matters how it looks." Karen said much to Olivia's delight.

Fitz frowned. "What are you talking about? I always look good."

Karen shook her head. "Dad….you always look…..like a Republican."

Georgia couldn't help it. She started laughing. Her husband shook his head and walked out the room. Gideon was truly enjoying their banter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fitz asked curiously.

Jerry chided his sister. "Karen, you're going to give him a complex."

Karen turned to Olivia. "What do you think?"

"Well, Presidents are expected to look a certain way. And your father never disappoints." She said cryptically.

Karen chuckled. "Nice save. You can tell me what you really think when we go outside."

Everyone laughed. They all went outside and made the trek to a hill that wasn't too steep.

"Olivia's first." Jerry yelled.

"No way. I need to see how you do it first." Olivia said quickly.

Jerry cheered as Gideon ran by and did some weird belly flop on a plastic sled and practically flew down the hill. He looked over at Olivia's face and started laughing. "Last one down….." He said running and repeating the same technique as Gideon.

Olivia looked over and Fitz and Karen were on a sled together. Tom pushed them and they went flying down.

Tom walked up behind her. "It's your turn."

Olivia looked up at him. "Tom, there is no way in hell I'm going down that hill on a piece of plastic."

Tom chuckled. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She turned and looked down the hill. They were all yelling her name. She turned to Tom and nodded.

"Hal, push us." He said before instructing Olivia. She sat down in front and Tom sat behind her. Hal pushed them and Olivia screamed the entire way down as everyone laughed.

Tom stopped them and helped Olivia up.

"Tom, I can't believe you screamed like that." She said looking up at him as she brushed the snow off herself.

Tom grinned. "That was all you." He said as they all laughed.

Karen grabbed Olivia's hand. "Come on, you can come with me next time."

They trudged up the hill several times and went back down. Olivia was having the time of her life.

"Okay daddy, you go with Olivia this time. I'm going to go with Gideon." Karen yelled.

Fitz nodded and stood next to Olivia.

Gideon laid on his stomach and Karen sat on his back.

"She's going to kill herself." Olivia said in a panic.

Fitz chuckled. "She'll be fine."

They watched as Karen held on and screamed and laughed as they jetted down the hill.

"Your kids are crazy." Olivia said softly.

Fitz grinned. "Let's go." She sat down in front of him and Tom pushed them and Fitz leaned in as Olivia laughed and said, "I love you."

She turned her head. "I love you too."


	59. Chapter 59 – Fun and Games

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry I'm late. Work was crazy today and I really thought I had posted this. Thank you Guest for alerting me.

Chapter 59 – Fun and Games

Cyrus and James arrived that evening. They all went to the Hickory Lodge to eat first and then play games.

"This is going to go straight to my hips." Fitz said taking his third slice of pizza.

Karen giggled.

"The camera does add 10 lbs." Cyrus said looking over at him.

"I can always fire the camera guy for making me look bad."

James smiled. "You just need better lighting in the press core room. It does make a big difference."

"Why didn't you think of that?" He asked Cyrus who rolled his eyes.

Georgia shook her head. "Wait until you have my pie for dessert before you start complaining about your waistline."

Fitz frowned. "But Georgia, none of your desserts have any calories."

Frank patted his belly. "Keep telling yourself that."

Karen growled at the slow adults. "Will you guys hurry up and eat. I need to get my bowling on."

Olivia chuckled. "Honey, you know that politicians are all full of hot air."

"Hey!" Fitz said as Karen laughed.

Jerry leaned over to Olivia. "Can you bowl?"

She winked at him and nodded.

"Olivia's on my team." He yelled.

Karen frowned. "Aw man." She turned and looked over at Gideon. "Will you be on my team?"

James frowned. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"I'll be your partner." Georgia volunteered.

James smiled. "You're on."

After dinner, everyone went to the bowling alley. Fitz stayed behind to talk to Olivia.

"I had Hal move your things over to the Dogwood cabin along with Gideon's."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"I want to give you a Christmas present tonight, so I'll try to arrange it so that I take you to the cabin myself."

He gave her a quick kiss and then they went to the alley.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The three teams were Gideon and Karen, Olivia and Jerry, and James and Georgia.

Fitz and Cyrus sat it out with Frank.

James went first and dropped the ball behind him, much to Karen's delight. He finally got it right and knocked down a few pins. Georgia was pretty good and Gideon and Karen weren't too bad. But, Jerry and Olivia burned up the floor. Jerry even covered his eyes and bowled and still got a spare.

Fitz was laughing so hard at their antics that his stomach hurt. In the end, Jerry and Olivia won by a landslide.

Gideon, Jerry, James, and Karen went to the game room, while the rest of them sat around and talked.

"Olivia, where are you from?" Georgia asked curiously.

"Virginia." Olivia said smiling.

Georgia smiled. "How nice, I have some relatives in Virginia."

"I think it would be easier to name the states where you don't have relatives." Frank said teasing her.

"Now hush. I can't help it that my family is so big."

Cyrus smiled and got up to check on James.

Frank and Georgia looked at each other and then back at them. "So, what are your plans?" Georgia asked.

Olivia didn't know what to say. Fitz chuckled. "Always direct aren't you?"

"There's no need to be anyway else." She said looking at him impatiently.

"After a year is up, we're going to start publicly dating."

"How are you going to tell the kids?" Georgia accepted that they were in love, but she was still worried about how the kids would take it.

Fitz looked over at Olivia and then back at them. "I don't know yet. Jerry told me that he knew Mellie and I weren't getting along."

Frank nodded. "He has spoken to me about it. I really didn't say anything, I just listened."

"I didn't even realize that we were that transparent around them."

"Was he upset?"

"No which did freak me out a little."

Georgia took a sip of her tea. "Kids are resilient. Jerry is very mature for his age. He pays attention to everything. So, I guess my point is to be careful because he is watching."

Fitz nodded. "Duly noted."

Frank and Georgia decided to turn in.

Fitz motioned to Tom who was talking to Hal.

"Mr. President?" He said walking towards them. Tom actually liked coming to Camp David. It was way less formal and the kids were a lot of fun.

"Can you bring the golf cart around? I'm going to take Olivia to her Cabin."

Tom nodded and ran out.

"You sure it's okay?" Olivia was a little worried about the kids seeing something.

"It's fine. They are in the game room. I'll be back before they know it."

Olivia smiled. "Okay."

They got up and went outside just as Tom pulled up. They both slid inside and Olivia buried her face in her coat a little. The air was cold and crisp. She was thankful that it wasn't a long drive.

They hurried inside, both grateful for the warmth it held, and promptly kissed.

"Mmmm, I missed you." Fitz said hugging her tightly.

Olivia pulled his head back down and kissed him thoroughly.

"Now that definitely deserves a present."

Olivia grinned.

"Reach into my coat pocket." Fitz said smiling.

Olivia excitedly reached inside his pocket. The first try only resulted in some lint.

"Christmas lint?" She asked.

"It gets better."

She dug inside the other pocket and felt something. She pulled it out and it was a ring box with a bow on top. Taking a deep breath, she slowly gazed upwards until their eyes met.

"Well, open it." He said impatiently. It had been burning a hole in his pocket for 3 weeks.

Olivia opened the box and gasped. It was a diamond eternity band. "Oh Fitz, it's too much." She said in shock.

Fitz frowned. "I don't think I've ever heard a woman say that about diamonds."

Olivia smacked his arm. "This isn't funny."

"No, it isn't. It's a promise to you from me that we will be together." He said lovingly.

Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Fitz took the ring out of the box and put it on her right ring finger. "You can read the inscription later." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said

He put his hand on her chest and then slid it up to her face. He ravished her mouth until they both came up for air. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said burying her head into his chest. "You need to get back."

"I know. It's just hard letting you go."

"What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but at some point, we're slipping away together." He said smiling.

Olivia grinned. "I would expect nothing less."

They kissed one more time and Olivia watched him walk through the door. She sat on the couch and turned on CNN until Gideon came in.

"Hey roomie." He said plopping down next to her. "Want to watch a movie?"

She handed him the remote. "Sure, pick something good."

Gideon channeled surfed until he found something good. "Thanks for bringing me. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"You're welcome." She was happy he came too. She had quietly watched him all day. He was great with the kids and they seemed to really like him. But, underneath it all there was an air of sadness around him. Olivia would never push him, but she hoped that someday he'd open up to her.

She threw a blanket over her legs and smiled as she stared down at her hand. Her man had very good taste.


	60. Chapter 60 – You Have my Heart

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and for understanding the lateness. Glad you are still enjoying it. It's almost back to Washington time.

Chapter 60 – You Have my Heart

The next morning they all gathered at Laurel Lodge to eat.

"Georgia, these potatoes are excellent." Olivia said savoring every bite.

"Thank you dear."

Karen looked over at Liv. "Olivia, do you have a boyfriend?"

Without blinking, Fitz said, "Olivia is not allowed to date. She's not old enough."

Karen laughed. "Dad." She said shaking her head. "Don't listen to him Olivia."

Olivia chuckled. "No honey, I don't have a boyfriend."

"How come?" Karen asked curiously.

"I guess I just haven't met anyone I want to date lately. Your father keeps me to busy."

Karen made a face at her father. "You need to give Olivia some time off."

Fitz smiled. "She has time off right now."

Karen rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She looked over at Jerry and grinned. "Jerry has a girlfriend." She said in a sing songy voice.

Jerry turned red and gave her a dirty look.

Fitz wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Really? And who is this girl?"

"It's just someone at school. It's no big deal."

Fitz paused for a moment. "We'll talk about it later." He said trying not to smile at the relief that washed over Jerry's face. He really wasn't prepared for a sex conversation but considering how fast kids grew up these days, he knew he had to do it.

"Olivia, I started a puzzle in the game room. You want to come help me?" Karen asked.

"Sure."

Olivia followed Karen down a hallway to the game room.

"I didn't embarrass you by asking you about a boyfriend in front of everyone did I?" She asked sitting down at the table.

Olivia took a seat across from her. "No. It's okay."

"It's going to be weird when my dad dates again." Karen said softly.

Olivia concentrated on the puzzle and without looking up, she said, "Will that bother you?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it just depends on the person."

"Well, I don't think that it will happen anytime soon."

They continued to lay out the pieces.

"How are you handling everything right now? Anything you want to talk about?" Olivia asked.

"I'm okay. Sometimes school is hard. Kids can be mean."

"Do they tease you?" Olivia said looking up at her.

"Sometimes, but I try not to let it get to me."

Olivia nodded. "Karen, I think you're very special and you just have to remember that you are. A lot of times when kids tease, it's not personal. It's because of things they are going through or because they are insecure."

Karen nodded. "Thank you for saying that." She said smiling.

They continued to work on the puzzle and then they joined everyone back in the dining room. The kids decided to take a walk with Gideon and James. Everyone else separated and Olivia went back to her cabin. She sat on the couch and took her ring off. She looked really closely and smiled. The inscription said, "You have my heart Love, FG". About 10 minutes later, Fitz walked through the front door.

"No boyfriend huh?" He said pretending to be mad.

Olivia last. "I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend formally. I figured it was just a little white lie."

Fitz smiled. "Olivia Pope, will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia walked up to him. "Absolutely"

Fitz kissed her softly and started pushing her back towards the bedrooms.

"Mr. President, are you getting frisky with me?" She said feigning innocence.

"Hell yeah. Which bedroom is yours?" He asked smiling.

"The one on the right."

Fitz scooped her up into his arms and walked her into the room. He placed her onto the bed and started kissing her passionately.

"We don't have a lot of time." Fitz said quietly.

Olivia stood up. "Then, I guess we better make the best of it." She said taking off her clothes.

Fitz caught his breath. "I love your body." He said staring at her nakedness.

"Show me how much." She said crushing her lips back onto his.

Fitz pulled her into him and started to caress her as his tongue and mouth traveled all over her body.

"You have way too many clothes on." Olivia said helping him pull his sweater off.

He quickly shed his clothes and joined her on the bed. Their bodies moved in sync as they took pleasure each other's bodies and slowly made love.

"I love you Olivia." He said as they laid entangled in each others arms.

"I love you too." Olivia said softly. Saying that almost felt inadequate because her feelings for him were so strong.

They laid there for a while and then Olivia's voice broke the silence. "You should go."

Fitz nodded. "Five more minutes." He said wistfully thinking about their lovemaking.

Olivia chuckled. "Okay, but then you have to go." She really didn't want to take a chance of them being found out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They ventured back to the Laurel Lodge. They kids hadn't come back yet so Fitz and Olivia sat at the puzzle table. About 10 minutes later, they all came bounding inside.

"Hey dad." Karen said plopping next to him.

"Did you have fun?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, we saw some deer." She said slipping out of her coat. "Uncle Cy is on a time out because he wanted to get a gun and shoot one and cook it for dinner."

Fitz grinned.

"You can't kill Bambi." Olivia said.

"Exactly my point." Karen said shaking her head with disgust.

Looking over at his daughter Fitz said, "Karen, what did I just tell you about Cyrus?"

"That he's getting old and grumpy." Karen said laughing.

"So, don't pay him any mind. He's turning into that old man in the movie 'Up'." Fitz said making a strained face.

Karen was cracking up.

Cyrus walked into the room and Fitz stopped. "Hello Cyrus."

Karen couldn't stop laughing which made Olivia laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" He said taking a seat.

"Nothing." They all said at once which sent Karen into further hysterics.

Cyrus shook his head. "Kids." He mumbled under his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz got up and walked into the other room and Jerry was sitting by himself.

"Hey dad." He said watching Fitz walk up to him.

Fitz smiled and sat down. "So, you have a girlfriend?"

Jerry shook his head. "It's not that serious."

"I haven't had a talk with you about…." Before Fitz could finish Jerry groaned.

"Dad, I know about sex and using protection. They teach us about it in school."

Fitz sighed. Kids were so different than he was when he was younger. There was way too much information out there and they all seemed like they were in such a hurry to grow up.

"You know you can ask me anything, right?"

Jerry nodded. "I know. I'm good though. I've only had lunch with her a few times."

"What's she like?"

Jerry smiled. "She has brown hair. She's really smart and funny."

Fitz nodded. "Those are good qualities. Has she ever done time?"

Jerry laughed. "Dad…..really?"

"Just checking." He said looking up at Tom who was trying not to laugh. "You know, I could have Olivia run a background check just to be safe."

Jerry shook his head. "I'm going to remember this chat when you start dating."

Fitz grinned. "Fair enough."

Georgia called out and everyone filed into the room for lunch. They ate and chatted for a while and then Jerry suggested they go outside and play football. Everyone bundled up and went out onto the lawn.

They split up into two teams. Fitz was captain of one and Olivia the other. Tom was the quarterback on Olivia's team and Gideon was the QB on Fitz's team.

They went back and forth scoring against each other. They were neck and neck in the last quarter and then Tom threw a long one and Olivia caught it. Fitz was the only one left to pass and she faked one way and then moved the other way and skirted right by him. Everyone on her team ran up to her and hugged her. Tom spun her around and they all celebrated the TD. Fitz couldn't believe it. They changed sides and Gideon threw one long to James and he caught, but then fumbled it. Olivia fell onto the ball but she didn't get up right away.

Jerry knelt down besides her. "You're hurt aren't you?" He said noting the pained look on her face.

Olivia nodded. "I slipped. I think I might have sprained my ankle."

Everyone ran over.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Fitz asked.

Jerry answered for her. "She sprained her ankle a little."

"This means my team wins right? Olivia said firmly.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes Olivia, you won."

Olivia grinned and Jerry chuckled. They helped her up and much to everyone's surprise Fitz picked her up and took her back into the lodge.

Karen, who had been playing cheerleader, opened the door and Fitz brought her into the theater room because it had a couch in it.


	61. Chapter 61 – Let it Snow

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to point out that it has only been 5 months since Mellie died. I will be fast forwarding until I hit the year deadline. **Crabapplect – **Gideon knows **ScotchSista – **I just wanted Tom to bond with Olivia more so he was team Olitz as opposed to just team Fitz. So, no worries. **Jazphace – **I could use a vacay right now lol. **LoreneMichelle41 – **Most of them know already. Cyrus and Tom already know they are together. It's too soon for the kids. But you did make me laugh because I had already wrote something….

Chapter 61 – Let it Snow

Fitz made sure Olivia was comfortable.

"Jerry, have Georgia get some ice." Fitz called out.

He came right back with a bag and Jerry and Fitz eased her shoe off. Olivia grimaced. "I better be back in my high heels in two days." She said before sucking in her breath at the feel of the ice on her skin.

Fitz shook his head. "Really?"

Karen smiled and sat down next to Olivia. "Don't worry we'll take good care of you."

Olivia smiled back. "Thanks!"

"Want to watch a movie?" Fitz asked sitting down next to her.

"Sure."

Karen got up. "I get to pick."

Jerry groaned. "It better not be girlie."

Fitz chuckled. He was so glad that he invited Olivia. But, being this close to her without being able to touch her was doing him in.

Olivia smiled. Her feet were on an ottoman in front of her. Karen's head was on her thigh. Fitz was on her other side and Jerry was in the row in front of them with Tom and Gideon. They all watched the movie and Olivia fell asleep.

When the movie finished, it was time for dinner and they woke Olivia up. Fitz moved her to the dining room and they all sat down.

"How are you feeling dear?" Georgia asked.

"It's sore but it doesn't hurt as bad as it did earlier. I think the swelling has gone down too."

"Good. You can have an extra slice of pie to make you feel better."

Olivia smiled.

Karen squealed. "It's snowing." She yelled.

Olivia chuckled at her excitement.

"Can I go outside?"

"Finish your dinner first." Fitz said firmly. "And you can't go by yourself."

"I'll go with her." Gideon volunteered.

"Me too." Jerry said.

"Did anyone check the weather reports?" Cyrus asked. He was planning on leaving the next morning.

Tom nodded. "They said we might get 6 to 12 inches."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Well, we might be staying another day."

"We'll see, you know the weather people never seem to get things right." James said before sipping some wine.

Karen finished eating in record time and ran to get on her boats and coat. Jerry and Gideon finished up and followed her.

"He's good with the kids." Fitz said to Olivia.

"I know. I was a little surprised by that considering he's such a computer geek. He spends a lot of time alone."

The kids played outside for an hour before Fitz called for them to come inside. Olivia was really tired and wanted to go back to her cabin.

"Can I drive her dad?" Jerry asked.

Fitz looked over at his son. "It's snowing out. It's probably too deep to drive the cart."

Tom piped up. "I would agree. Hal put them in the garage. I'll carry her." Tom offered.

Fitz nodded. Karen helped Olivia put on her coat. She couldn't get her boot on over her injured ankle so they just put her sock on. Tom got his coat and gloves on and then walked over to her. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded. "You sure you can carry me that far?"

Tom smiled. "You didn't have that much pie."

Everyone laughed.

Fitz, Tom, Jerry, and Karen escorted her back to the cabin. Tom took his time so he didn't slip.

"You sure I'm not too heavy?" She asked.

Tom checked out the distance between him and kids and then said, "If I drop you, the President will probably fire me."

Olivia smiled. "He wouldn't fire you. He might have you flogged, but never fired."

Tom grinned. He liked Olivia. At first, he was wary about the whole situation. But after seeing them together so much, he realized that the President was very happy and lucky to have found her. He had never seen him as happy with Mellie.

They finally made it to the cabin and went inside. Tom put her down on the couch. She took off her coat and Karen took it and hung it up.

"Do you need any water?" Jerry asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just stay here until Gideon gets back."

Fitz frowned. "Where is he?"

Jerry spoke up. "It's my fault. I challenged him in a video game later. He's probably practicing."

Olivia grinned. "That's okay. I want him to have fun. I'll be fine."

Fitz nodded. "Okay, you guys ready to go back?" He really wanted to stay and keep her company, but he didn't want the kids to start to question.

They all said goodnight and Olivia turned on the television and settled in. About a half hour later, Cyrus and James stopped by to check on her.

"Hi you two. What's going on?"

They shook off the snow and sat down. "James wanted to check on you before we went to bed." Cyrus said smiling.

"Uh huh." She knew Fitz sent them.

James hadn't said a word to Olivia. He just kept staring at her like he was thinking.

"What is wrong with you?" She said smiling.

James sighed. "Nothing."

"Please, just spit it out. What's wrong?"

James. "Okay, fine. What the hell are you doing with the President of the United States?"

Olivia was completely speechless.

Cyrus nudged James. "Have you lost your mind?" He said under his breath.

"No, I have not lost my mind. I have eyes Olivia. Everyone else might be distracted, but I'm a reporter. I'm paid to observe." He said noting her stunned reaction.

Olivia looked over at Cyrus who rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were friends." James said completely annoyed that she was not confessing. "I'm not going to say anything. You can trust me."

Olivia cleared her throat. "Fitz and I are in love."

James digested that for a minute and then slowly a grin crept onto his face. He shook his head. "You never do anything the easy way, do you?"

Olivia grinned. "He's worth it. He makes me happy."

James nodded. "Good. You deserve that more than anyone that I know. But, how is this going to work? It's only been 5 months since Mellie died."

Olivia shrugged. "We just see each other when we can and we try to be discreet."

"Well, you guys need to work on that a little."

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, but when you sprained your ankle, that kind of gave it away. He barely left your side."

"I'll try not to get hurt anymore and we should be good." She said smiling.

Cyrus made a noise. "You two are going to be the end of me."

"You keep saying that but here you still sit." Olivia said mocking him.

James laughed. "You're such a drama queen Cyrus."

"I'm glad you two find such joy in watching me suffer."

Olivia laughed. "Well, you know, that's the only reason I'm with Fitz. I wanted to make your life a living hell."

Cyrus shook his head. "Very funny."

"So, I guess Harrison was a decoy?" He said smiling.

"Yes. It was very cloak and dagger."

"I would expect no less from you."

Cyrus groaned and James hit him with his elbow.

"Well, if you ever need my help to arrange a secret rendezvous, count me in." James said grinning.

Olivia smiled. "That's very good to know."

Cyrus stood up. "I need to go swallow a bottle of Tums."

James groaned. "You're going to OD on those damn things." He said walking over to Olivia and kissing her on the cheek.

"You can't OD on Tums."

"There are side effects Cy. I googled it."

"Then I'll only have half a bottle." He said looking over at Olivia who was smiling. He opened the door. "Bye Olivia, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Cyrus." She said watching them leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon hurried back to the cabin to check on Olivia. When he opened the door, he looked over and she was sleeping. He took off his boots and coat and debated on whether to move her or not. To him, the couch was not comfortable. He went to her bedroom and pulled the covers down and then went to retrieve her.

He carefully picked her up and she mumbled, "Fitz," in her sleep .

Gideon grinned as he walked down the hall. "Not even close," he whispered back. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her and then retreated to his room. He got ready for bed and then looked out the window at the falling snow. It was beautiful outside and he smiled at all the fun he had since he'd arrived. He didn't even think he could ever explain to Olivia how much it meant to him. He never experienced family time like he had in the last 24 hours and it made him sad and happy. Certain things you lock away, and he never thought about his childhood and what happened. It wasn't a pleasant memory, so he just disconnected from it. He sighed and laid down. Pushing the old memories aside, as he was so good at, he smiled thinking about playing in the snow a few hours ago and drifted off to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62 - Gideon

A/N – Thanks for the comments! **Cleo – **They can't tell the kids. It's only been 5 months. It wouldn't be appropriate. They are away at school anyway. Right now they are privately tucked away. So, they are in a safe environment. **Lorene** – It will go fast because I'm not planning on writing this fic forever lol. **BeckyPo** – laughing at spoiler alert comment. A lot of you asked about Gideon. Here you go.

Chapter 62 - Gideon

Olivia woke up in bed and wondered how she got there. She sat up and tentatively put her foot down. It wasn't as swollen and when she stood up, to her surprise, it didn't hurt so badly. Staying off of it must have done the trick. She got out some clothes for the day and took a nice hot shower. When she got out, Gideon was sitting in the living room.

He smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I was knocked out. How did I get into my room?" She asked, wondering if Fitz had come back.

"It was me. I hope that was okay."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you, I wouldn't have slept as well on the couch."

Gideon nodded. "Have a seat. I bought you a few muffins."

Olivia grabbed it. "Thank you. If I keep eating Georgia's food, I'm going to be big as a house."

Gideon smiled. "I doubt that."

Olivia ate some of the muffin. "You're really good with the kids. Did you have any brothers and sisters?" Olivia saw him flinch and immediately regretted her question. "I'm sorry if…."

Gideon cut her off. "No, you should know."

Olivia nodded as she put the muffin down.

"I did have a little sister. Her name was Grace. She was 5 years younger than me. She was a real spitfire and drove my parents crazy. We used to go camping all the time. Karen reminds me a little of her." Gideon said wistfully.

Olivia squeezed his arm to encourage him.

"We were all supposed to go visit one of my dad's friends. It had been raining heavily all day and I had been on a gaming streak with my friends. I didn't want to go, so they let me stay home. I was 16." He said pausing to gather his thoughts. It had been awhile since he had let himself go to that day in his head.

"Did something happen?" Olivia asked softly.

Gideon nodded. "The police knocked on my door. They told me that there was an accident off of Old Barrows road. My dad had lost control of the car and hydroplaned off the road into a tree. They were all killed."

Olivia gasped. "I'm so sorry Gideon." She knew the words were inadequate, but she didn't know what else to say.

Gideon shut his eyes for a moment, reliving that night. "I lied to the officers and said that my grandmother had run to the store so they would leave me be. They bought the story and left. I didn't tell anyone. There were no other living relatives. I was all alone. I arranged for the funeral myself. I wired the funds from my parents account to pay for it. I said my goodbyes to them at the cemetery and then pretended everything was fine for 6 months."

Olivia was shocked. "Gideon…." She said whispered. Knowing he went through all of that all alone just killed him.

"They found out because there were a lot of rumors floating around and the principle finally confronted me. He had called the police department and discovered the truth. My world fell down all around me. The state came in and sold off the house and put the money in a trust for me. Because of my age, they put me in a group home. It was horrible. I was taunted and beaten for over a year. The computer was my escape. There was an older gentleman that lived next door and I'd help him with his computer. He saw the bruises and I guess he reported it. The police were called and they took me out of there. The man ended up signing up for foster care so he could take me. I lived with him until I graduated and he encouraged me to go to school. He died of natural causes my sophomore year."

Olivia squeezed his hand. "That must have been really hard for you Gideon."

He nodded. "It was until Verna found me. She really treated me like her son." He said softly.

Olivia nodded. "Well, I hope you know that I consider you my family now. I'm not going anywhere, so you're stuck with me." Olivia said smiling.

Gideon grinned. "Thank you. And being a temporary Grant for a few days has been really nice."

Olivia smiled. "Why don't we head over and join the others?" She said standing up. "How much did it snow?"

Gideon grinned. "I'd rather you see that for yourself."

Olivia shrugged and put on her boots and bundled up. Gideon did the same and held the door open. "Holy….." Olivia said looking at the huge snowdrifts. "It's like a snow apocalypse."

Gideon chuckled. "Twenty six inches. From Virginia to Boston, it's a winter wonderland and everything is at a standstill."

Olivia grinned. She saw the snow mobile sitting there and her eyes got big. Olivia squealed as Gideon picked her up and stepped out into the snow. "You're chariot awaits." He said placing her onto the machine.

Gideon got on and gunned the engine. "Hold on." He yelled as Olivia clamped her arms around his waist and he slowly took off towards Laurel Lodge. Olivia looked around in awe. It was so beautiful outside, that it took her breath away. Gideon parked next to a few other snowmobiles and they got off. Tom walked outside. "How was your drive over?" He said smiling.

Olivia grinned. "Spectacular."

He walked over to her and helped her walked inside. "Everyone is at the dining room table."

She nodded and took off her coat. Gideon did the same and he followed her inside.

"There she is." James said smiling. "Come sit next to me."

Olivia said good morning to everyone and settled in next to James.

"How is your ankle?" Georgia asked.

"Much better, it must have been your pie." Olivia said smiling.

Georgia grinned. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Gideon brought me over a muffin and some juice."

Georgia growled. "That's not breakfast, that's a snack."

Fitz chuckled. He kept reading the newspaper. He wasn't stepping into that conversation.

"I'm fine. It's all I'm used to eating."

Georgia looked at her warily but let her off the hook.

Karen got up and disappeared for a few minutes and then came back inside. "Olivia, I made you a bracelet." She said walking towards Liv. Georgia had given her a jewelry making kit for Christmas.

Olivia smiled. "Put it on me."

Karen smiled and put the sparkly bracelet on her wrist. "There." She said spinning it around.

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you. I made one for dad, but he won't wear it." She said making a face.

Fitz looked up from the paper at Karen. "Pink is not very presidential Karen."

Karen put her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to expand your fashion sense."

Fitz grinned at her choice of words. "Some things shouldn't be expanded."

Cyrus held up his wrist and pulled up his sweater. "I'm wearing mine." He said mischievously looking back at Fitz who glared at him.

Gideon held out his wrist. "Me too."

Tom chuckled. "Me three." He really didn't want to put it on, but he just couldn't hurt her feelings.

Olivia tried to suppress a smile.

Fitz scowled at them for making him look bad. "Fine." He mumbled.

Karen grinned and ran over to him and put his bracelet on. "There."

Jerry laughed.

"Shut it Jerry. I made yours extra sparkly." Karen said glaring at her brother.

"You'll never catch me." He said standing up and running for the door.

Karen's mouth dropped open and Tom stepped in front of Jerry and crossed his arms. Jerry was shocked. "Tom, get out of the way." Jerry yelled seeing Karen out the corner of his eye.

"If I have to wear one, you do too."

Jerry ran back around the table and they were at a standoff. Fitz reached out and grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. He held his arm down and Cyrus grabbed his legs. He laughed and fought his dad as Karen ran up to them laughing and with Tom's help, put the bracelet onto her brother. Fitz let him go and Jerry picked up Karen and started tickling her. She squirmed and laughed. "Stop." She yelled as Jerry relentlessly tickled her.

Fitz grinned and looked over at Georgia who was laughing.

Jerry let Karen wiggle out of his arms and she fell out onto the floor, exhausted. The kids ran into the game room and left the adults alone to talk.


	63. Chapter 63 – Slipping Away

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments. I really appreciate hearing from you. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the downtime.

Chapter 63 – Slipping Away

Georgia looked over at Fitz. "Are you really going to pull them out of their boarding school?" She asked. Having them so close to her was a highlight and she would hate to lose that.

Fitz nodded. He knew how much the kids relied on Georgia. That was the only thing that he had mulled over and over in his head. "I know it's going to be an adjustment, but I just want them close to me."

"Are they going to live in the White House?"

"Yes. They'll have a nanny and two agents have already been chosen to shadow them. Tom helped me pick them."

Georgia looked up at Tom briefly. "What about their friends and their routine?" Georgia understood why Fitz wanted to make the move but she wanted him to consider everything. It wasn't just about what Fitz wanted. It was also what was best for the kids.

"They will make new friends and get a new routine. I think that with Mellie gone, they need to be closer to me. I want to give them some sort of stability. And I know that my life isn't ideal for family life, but I know that I will make it work."

Cyrus cleared his throat. "James and I will make sure that we spend time with them. Maybe Gideon and Olivia can join us sometimes for meals since they are comfortable with them as well."

Georgia was quiet. "I love them dearly. If you feel this is what's best for them, then I will do whatever I can to support you."

Fitz slowly smiled. He loved Georgia more than he could say. She had always been his biggest cheerleader. "They can spend a few weeks of the summer with you. We'll work out the holidays and school breaks. I want them to still see you often. They adore you and your relationship with them is too important to overlook."

Georgia tried not to get emotional, but she got a little teary eyed. Frank gave her a little hug. "We knew this day would happen. I will support you too Fitz. You're a good man and a good father."

"Thank you Frank." Fitz said softly.

Olivia was happy that the kids would be coming to Washington permanently. It would make their relationship a bit more complicated, but they could always meet at the Blair House, so she wasn't really tripping about it. They would just have to be extra careful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The afternoon went by quickly. The kids were in and out of the snow and they all went back to the Aspen lodge and Fitz started a fire. Jerry went into the big conference room with Tom, Hal, and Gideon and they played paper football. Olivia made some more jewelry with Georgia and Karen, and Fitz, Cyrus, and James played Monopoly.

Georgia grabbed Frank's hand. "This has been a great Christmas." She said softly.

Frank nodded. "Does Fitz know that I know?"

Georgia shook her head. "No." She said chuckling. "He's in denial and thinks that no one notices how he looks at her sometimes."

"You think that's going to be a problem?"

"No. I think because they are relaxed, he's off his game. But, they've been pretty good. He barely looked at her at breakfast. I could tell it was killing him though. He kept biting his lip."

Frank smiled. "I would love it if they got married at our house."

Georgia's eyes got big. "That would be awesome. Listen to us. We're already planning their wedding."

"It's an obvious next step. I just hope that the public is accepting."

Georgia sighed. "I don't think Fitz cares. I think he'd give it all up for her."

Frank nodded. "I would have given it all up for you." He said softly.

Georgia looked up at him and smiled. "You are the best governor this state has ever seen. I never minded sharing you." Frank had been governor on and off since Fitz was in high school. If it weren't for term limits, it would have probably been consecutive.

Frank gave her a kiss. "Georgia, you are by the far the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Georgia smiled. "Ditto."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Georgia and Frank kept the kids busy so Fitz and Olivia could slip away. They took off on the snowmobile and Olivia clung to him.

They practically fell into the cabin, stripping off their clothes along the way. Olivia pushed Fitz back onto the bed and after kissing him soundly, her lips traveled down his body as Fitz closed his eyes and got lost in the feel of her tongue and mouth. He was unbelievably turned on by her and when she placed her mouth over his erection and started to pleasure him for the first time, he moaned loudly and clutched the blanket that was under him. "Olivia" He breathed out as he slid in and out of her warm mouth; her tongue lightly flicking over him. He finally pulled her up and ravished her mouth. "I need to be inside of you." He whispered as he flipped her over. As he sunk inside of her, Olivia gasped at how good he felt. She wrapped her legs tighter around him drawing him deeper into her as Fitz quickened his pace. He stopped and flipped them over and Liv moaned loudly as he filled her again. They found a rhythm and they were both panting and enjoying all the sensations that were flowing through their bodies. Fitz reached between them and found her clit and Olivia threw her head back and rode him hard. Fitz watched her tense as she made little noises. Her walls clamped around him and he felt the orgasm start too ripple through his body. After a few minutes, Olivia climbed next to him and they settled into each others arms; enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

Neither said a word, as words were inadequate to describe their perfection. About a half hour later, they took a shower and Fitz reluctantly left her. He kissed her one more time before going outside.

Olivia settled onto the couch and grabbed a book. Fitz was going to send Tom back to get her in a little while.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Karen looked around. She didn't see Olivia and was worried. Her dad was settled into a chair reading a magazine. Georgia and Frank were sitting at the table and everyone else was in the game room. No one was really paying attention to her. So, she went and got her coat and boats and snuck outside. She followed the path of the snowmobile to Olivia's cabin. She was almost there when a deer jumped out of the woods. She yelped loudly and lost her balance and fell and hit her head on a rock.

Olivia thought she had heard something so, she slipped on her coat and went outside. "Tom?" She asked. But, there was no one there. She turned to go inside when she thought she saw something in the snow. She walked towards it and as she got closer, she realized it was Karen and she gasped. "Oh my God." She said moving as fast as she could. She turned her over and saw the blood on her forehead. "Karen, wake up." She said frantically. Hearing a snowmobile, she looked up and jumped to her feet. Tom saw her and slowed down. "What's wrong?" He said stopping it and jumping off. He saw Karen and his heard jumped. "What happened?" He said checking her pulse.

"She must have tried to get to me by herself. Somehow, she hit her head. I thought I heard something and found her."

Tom picked her up. "Get on towards the front." He said walking towards the machine. Olivia did as he asked and Tom put Karen on her lap. He slid behind them. "Use your legs to grip and hold onto her." He yelled as he gunned the engine and they moved forward. He went as quickly as he could. Olivia prayed the whole way, trying to keep her composure. Tom got them to the medical facility and as the doctor looked at Karen, he called Hal and told him to bring the President.


	64. Chapter 64 – Back to Reality

A/N – Thank you for all of the reviews and follows. I'm fast-forwarding a lot at the end of this chapter. It has to be done. Hopefully, it won't seem too drastic. I know the tv show jumped 10 months which is longer than what I'm doing.

Chapter 64 – Back to Reality

Hal walked over to the President and whispered into his ear. He turned pale and got up and followed Hal outside. Cyrus watched the whole exchange and called Tom to find out what was going on.

They took the car over to the facility and Fitz ran inside. He saw Olivia sitting down next to Tom and he ran over to them. "Where he is she?"

"In there."

Fitz walked inside the room and saw Karen on the bed.

"Hi daddy." She said softly.

There was so much emotion building up inside of Fitz that he thought he was about to implode. "Karen? Are you alright?"

The doctor looked up at Fitz. "She'll be fine Mr. President. She got a good bump on her head and quite a scare, but it's nothing serious."

Fitz let out the breath he was holding. "What were you thinking?" He asked her.

Karen started to tear up. "I was worried about Olivia so I went to see her."

"Karen, you snuck out. You can't do that baby. Please tell me you won't do that again. I can't lose you. Suppose Olivia hadn't found you?"

Karen started to cry. "I'm sorry daddy. I promise I won't do it again."

Fitz pulled her into his arms and held her and then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you baby." He said softly.

"I love you too daddy." Karen said softly.

Fitz looked over at the doctor. "Can you tell Olivia to come inside on your way out?"

The doctor said goodbye and delivered the message. Olivia had been sitting there beating herself up. She kept thinking that if her and Fitz hadn't been sneaking around, then Karen wouldn't have needed to come find her.

Olivia walked into the room. She rushed over to the Karen who gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad that you are alright." She couldn't get the vision of Karen lying in the snow out of her head.

Fitz was kicking himself as well and they looked at each other knowingly.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." She said to Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "I'm just glad you are okay. What made you fall?" She asked curiously.

Karen told them about the deer.

Fitz was just happy she was safe and relatively unscathed. "The doctor said we can take you back now. We can put some ice on your head and you should be good as new." There was no way that Fitz was going to let her out of his sight.

He picked her up and carried her to the car. Tom took the snowmobile back and Hal drove them back to the Aspen Lodge. They went inside where everyone was waiting. They fussed over her and Georgia made her lay down on the couch and got her some ice.

"I'm glad you're alright little sis." Jerry said sitting next to her. "Don't do that again."

Karen nodded. "I won't."

"Good." He said before getting up.

Olivia walked into the kitchen. Fitz slipped away so he could talk to her. "Do you feel as bad as I do?" He asked. She nodded. "Why don't we keep it platonic until we get back to Washington?"

Fitz nodded. "I agree." He didn't want to take any more chances. "I love you." He whispered watching her smile. "I love you too." She said softly. She watched him walk out, realizing how lucky they really were.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Olivia got up and packed her bag. They would all be leaving that afternoon. Part of her was really sad about it. Despite the incident the day before, she had a wonderful time.

She smiled at Gideon as he plopped down next to her. "Our Grant family membership is about to expire." He said sadly.

Olivia patted his hand. "Back to being a gladiator." She said grinning.

Gideon grinned back. "That does sound nice."

They got changed and walked over to the lodge. It was a beautiful, clear day and they both were enjoying their surroundings. When they got closer to the lodge, they could see Jerry and Fitz throwing a football.

Gideon ran and intercepted it and Jerry tackled him. Gideon jumped back up and ran with the ball as Fitz laughed. "Good morning." Fitz said to Olivia.

"Good morning." She said smiling. "How is the patient?"

"Why don't you go in and see for yourself?"

Olivia walked into the house and saw Karen painting Georgia's fingernails.

"I see someone is already busy." Olivia said walking towards them.

"Hi Olivia. I'm just giving Georgia a manicure."

Georgia smiled. "She's actually pretty good."

Karen smiled with pride. "I'm expecting a good tip." Karen said officiously.

Georgia laughed. "I have a piece of chocolate cake with your name on it."

Karen's eyes got big. "Yummy."

The rest of the day breezed by and before she knew it, they were all saying goodbye. They went in shifts in the helicopter. And soon Olivia was back at her apartment. She called Abby to check up on her and then the rest of the gang. After she was done, she settled in and poured herself some wine. She had just got comfortable when Fitz called.

"Hey." He said softly. "I miss you already."

Olivia grinned. "I missed you too. How are the kids?"

Fitz chuckled. "They are on a scavenger hunt that Cyrus conjured up. They'll probably be another hour."

Olivia smiled. "That actually sounds like fun."

"I'm so glad I got to spend time with you."

"It was nice, wasn't it?"

"Very."

"When are the kids going back to Georgia's?"

"After New Years."

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you more."

Olivia frowned. "How can you possibly know that?"

"I had a congressional committee look into it and it was unanimous."

Olivia chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Yup. Deal with it." He said grinning.

"I might have to get a second opinion."

"Olivia, if I can get a bunch of blowhards to agree on something unanimously, than that pretty much blows anything else out of the water."

Olivia smiled. "Well, we'll see what the Supreme Court justices have to say."

Fitz grinned. "Sore loser."

"I always win." Olivia said saucily.

"Don't make me come over there."

"I dare you too." She said taunting him.

She didn't hear anything for a second and started to panic. "Fitz?" There was no answer. "Fitz?" She yelled louder.

Fitz started laughing. "Got cha." He said teasing her.

"You are so wrong." She said pretending to be mad.

"I'll make it up to you next time."

Olivia sank back into the couch. Just the inference of them making love had made her shudder. She couldn't wait. "I'll hold you to that."

"My super powers are on point." He said grinning.

"That they are." She said thinking back to their lovemaking.

"Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Fitz."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next 7 months went by quickly. Fitz's approval ratings were still up and they had just passed the one year anniversary of Mellie's death. The kids had just come back from spending time at Georgia's and they were getting ready to start a new school.

The press began to talk about the fact that it was the first time since the early 1900's that there was a single President in the White House. You couldn't flip a channel without someone speculating how it would affect his duties.

Cyrus was downing a lot of Tums, worrying how this was going to affect Fitz. They were still trying to figure out who Fitz could date besides Olivia so they could cover their tracks. And Fitz wasn't helping the matter much with his jokes. It took 2 days for Cyrus to talk to him again after Fitz told him that he was going to be the next Bachelor.

How they went about this would set the tone of the rest of his term and Cyrus knew if they all played their cards right, they would still be in the White House for a second one.


	65. Chapter 65 – Changes

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. If you don't review, please do. It doesn't take that long. I want to clear something up. Fitz having to "date" a few people has nothing to do with Olivia being right or wrong or the color of her skin. They are trying to protect the fact that they've been dating all along. If he pretends to date a few people and then goes out on a date with Olivia it will look like a natural progression. He can't just pop out and say, I'm in love with Olivia Pope. He's not even supposed to be seeing anyone. **Cleo – **Made me laugh again!

Chapter 65 – Changes

Jerry came home from his first day of school. He stopped by the oval office before going upstairs.

Fitz looked up at him. "How did it go?"

Jerry shrugged. "It was okay I guess. I made a few friends."

Fitz smiled. "Good." Fitz had been really worried about pulling them away from their friends. Changing schools was never an easy thing.

Jerry was looking at him funny and Fitz cleared his throat. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Jerry thought for a moment. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" He said turning it around.

Fitz put his pen down and stared at his son. "Are you on drugs? You've only been at school one day."

Jerry laughed. "Dad…." He had waited all day to tease his father.

Fitz grinned. "What is this about?"

Jerry sighed. "Are you dating already?"

Fitz didn't even blink. "Why are you asking me that?"

"My new friends showed me a story on TMZ. It says that you went out on a date last week with Charlize Theron."

Fitz tried not to smile. "Really? She's pretty hot." He said shifting around some papers. "Did I have fun?"

Jerry smirked. "Don't make fun of me. I was pretty popular for like 2 hours because of that rumor."

Fitz chuckled. "What if I had? Would you be angry?"

Jerry looked down. "I don't know. I don't think she's really right for you?"

"Did you have someone else in mind?"

Jerry smiled. "This is going to be really weird."

Fitz sat back in his chair. "Jerry, I'm not planning on being alone for the rest of my life."

"I know. I'm more worried about how Karen will deal with it more than me."

"Well, I will talk to her before I decide to take the plunge." Fitz watched him carefully.

"Just make sure that she's nice." Jerry said getting up.

Fitz smiled and decided that it was time to talk things over with Karen. He would do it tonight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia finished packing up her apartment. She was moving into the mansion full time. She was going to miss it, but it just didn't make sense to leave a house that big empty. She glanced at all of the boxes. She couldn't believe that she had accumulated this much stuff. There was a knock at the door and she got up and answered it. "Huck." She said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

She held open the door and he walked past her. They sat on the couch and he fidgeted for a moment.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

Huck took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Olivia swallowed. "To talk to her?"

Huck nodded. "Yes, can you arrange it?"

Olivia fought a smile. "Of course, I will do it as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Huck was scared as hell. But, it was something he needed to face. It was eating him up inside and he wanted to see his son so badly he ached.

Olivia reached out and touched his hand. "Huck, it's going to be alright."

"Suppose he hates me."

Olivia paused to gather her thoughts. "Huck, I don't think you realize how amazing you are. He's not going to hate you. None of this was your fault. They tortured you and threatened your family. You did what you had to do to protect them."

"I've done horrible things Olivia. I can't take them back."

"No, you can't. But you can move forward. You can try not to do horrible things anymore."

"If he ever found out…." Huck said unable to finish.

"He won't. He will only know what you choose to show him."

Huck took a deep breath. "Okay." He said standing up. "Let me know when and where."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

She watched him walk out and sat back down on the couch. She hated what they had done to Huck. They took a good man and twisted him until he was broken. Olivia wasn't sure how his ex was going to react but either way it was something Huck needed to face and she would be right there supporting him. She picked up the phone and dialed Kim and hoped she was still willing to meet with them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz walked into Karen's room. She was laying on her bed writing.

"Hey dad."

"What's up?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing, we had to write an essay for class." Karen said finishing her sentence. She sat up and looked at her dad. "Got something on your mind?"

Fitz smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Okay, how can I help you?" She said smiling.

"Well, I don't need you to do anything necessarily. I just need to discuss something with you." Fitz paused for a second. "Karen, it's been over a year since your mother passed away."

Karen shifted and Fitz noticed she looked a little nervous.

"I was thinking about starting to date and I wanted to get your thoughts on that." Fitz said calmly. This was harder than facing world leaders. How in the heck could he be this nervous talking to an 11 year old?

"I don't know." She said shrugging.

"Does it make you sad?"

"A little."

Fitz pulled her into his arms. "Karen, I love you. It's just sometimes I get lonely."

"But you have me and Jerry."

"I know, but it's not the same thing. I tell you what, how about I let you pick a date for me."

Karen looked up at her dad. "Really?" Fitz almost looked as shocked as her.

"Really." Fitz said hoping to God it wouldn't be a disaster.

"Okay." Karen said wiggling out of his arms. She grabbed her journal and started to write.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to start a list." Karen said writing furiously.

"You have that many names already?"

Karen giggled. "No daddy, I'm writing about the fact that I will be writing a list."

Fitz grinned. "Okay, well, just don't set me up with Sally."

Karen laughed. "She's married daddy."

"Oh yeah. That would be a big scandal."

Karen grinned.

Fitz left her to her list and walked out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus walked into the Oval Office.

"Hey Cyrus, what's up?"

"How's Charlize?" He asked before sitting down.

Fitz grinned. "She's waiting for me upstairs, so make it quick."

Cyrus smiled. "So, who is first on the list?"

Fitz groaned. "I have no idea. But, we could be in trouble."

"Why?" Cyrus said nervously.

"Because I agreed to let Karen pick out a date for me."

Cyrus frowned. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, I just wanted her to feel secure about it."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "You are taking a big chance there."

Fitz smiled. "Maybe."

"There's a charity dinner tomorrow. Why don't we start with someone a bit safe?"

"Like who?"

"James's sister Anna."

Fitz frowned. "Have I met her?"

Cyrus took out his phone and flipped through some pictures and held it up.

Fitz didn't really react. "And why would she agree to this?"

"Because she lost a bet."

Fitz chuckled. "Great…"

"Hear me out. You are so not her type."

Fitz grimaced. "Ouch."

"Well for one thing, you're not a democrat, she doesn't agree with most of your political views, and she says you look like you're boring."

"What will we talk about then, how much she despises me?" Fitz said incredulously.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Do you want to be with Olivia?"

Fitz nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then buck up. Anyway, I've got a plan." Cyrus said smiling wickedly.

Fitz sat back in the chair. "Why do I think that I'm not going to like it?" He said closing his eyes.


	66. Chapter 66 – Game Plan

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I guess I don't think the kids would have Liv in mind just because they really aren't trying to think about him dating.

Chapter 66 – Game Plan

Cyrus knocked on Karen's bedroom door. "Hey Karen."

She looked up and smiled. "Hi Uncle Cy." She said before she got up and gave him a hug.

Cyrus smiled. He couldn't help it when he was around her. "I hear you are preparing a list."

Karen eyes grew big and she grinned. "I am." She was surprised that he knew.

"Can I see it?"

Karen sighed. "Well, no one is on it yet."

"I see."

"Why are you asking?" She was more than curious about where this was going.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Karen nodded. "Yes, unless Jerry tells me one. Then, I can't keep my mouth shut."

Cyrus chuckled. "There is an awards gala in one week. And your father is going to need a date."

Karen put her hand on her chin like she was thinking.

"Do you think you can come up with someone?"

"Maybe."

"Here's the thing, you can't tell anyone who you pick. It will be a surprise. She will be waiting in his limo." Cyrus was confident that Karen would choose who he wanted. "I will get her there."

Karen squealed. "This is going to be so romantic."

"And, how would you feel about doing an interview with James the night before about how you chose his date?" Cyrus thought not only would it be ratings gold, but who is going to find fault when the President's child likes the date?

Karen's eyes grew big. "I would be on television?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yes. You can't tell them who it is though. Just that you picked her and that you're excited. I'll go over what you need to say beforehand."

Karen grinned. "Jerry is going to be so jealous."

"You sure you can keep the secret?" Cyrus said smiling at her.

Karen nodded. "Totally."

Cyrus handed her an envelope. "No one can see what is in here. I put a few photos in there to help you with your list."

"Cool. Thanks Uncle Cy. This is an awesome plan."

Karen watched him walk out and opened the envelope. She grimaced at the first two women. The third one she just shrugged as she looked at it and put in a different pile. She continued until she got to the last one. "Oh…..my…..God….." She squealed. "This is going to be perfect." Grabbing her journal and pencil, she began to write.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next afternoon, Cyrus called Olivia to his office.

"What's up?" She said sitting down.

"Are you going to the charity dinner tonight?" He asked curiously.

"I wasn't really planning on it, why?"

Cyrus smiled. "I think you should go. It will keep Fitz on his toes."

Olivia grinned. "Are you going to tell him I'm going?"

"Of course not. What fun would that be?"

Olivia shook her head. "Are you going?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do I need my faux date?"

Cyrus shook his head no. "You can go with me. James can't make it."

"Perfect. I guess I just need to go shopping."

"Uh, I also need you to go with me to the Gala next week." Cyrus added.

Olivia frowned. "Why?"

"Just trust me will you? And wear something absolutely spectacular."

"Don't I always?" Olivia said smiling.

"Actually, James said you are not allowed to go shopping without him."

Olivia frowned. "He always makes me try on too many things. I don't have time for all of that."

"Make time."

"You are really bossy today. I think all this power is going to your head."

"You have no idea." Cyrus said grinning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia went to the Oval Office. Tom let her in and Fitz looked up at her and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just taking care of some business." She said walking over to the curtains.

"I hope my lips are included in that." Fitz said pulling her into him. He eagerly devoured her lips and mouth until they had to come up for air.

"I missed you." She said tracing her finger down his chest.

"Trust me when I tell you that I missed you more."

Olivia frowned. "Are we going to start this again?"

Fitz chuckled. "No. Can I have one more kiss?"

There was a knock on the door and Olivia quickly moved to the other side of Fitz's desk.

Karen came bouncing into the room. "Olivia." She said smiling.

"Hi Karen. How was school?" She watched Karen hug her dad and smiled.

"It was okay. I like my teacher, she's nice."

Olivia smiled and then looked at the time. "Listen, I have to go. We'll discuss the paperwork I left you tomorrow."

Fitz was bummed. "Okay. Just check with Lauren. My day tomorrow is pretty crammed."

Karen smiled. "Maybe Olivia can come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Fitz looked at his daughter. "You think?"

"Why not? We can ask Uncle Cy if he wants to come too."

Fitz looked over at Olivia.

"I think that will be fine. I'll get back to you on it."

Fitz looked at Karen. "I think Olivia might have another date."

Karen frowned. "Really?"

Olivia chuckled at the look on her face. "Am I not allowed to date?"

Karen thought for a moment. "That depends. I would have to have Uncle Cy check him out first."

Fitz grinned, waiting to see what Olivia would say.

"Well, thank you for wanting to protect me. A girl can't have too many friends in her corner."

Karen smiled. "You're welcome."

Olivia said goodbye and hurried over to the mall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz's limo stopped outside of Anna's townhouse. Tom escorted her to the car.

Fitz was a little nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect.

The door opened and Anna slipped inside. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." Fitz said smiling.

She chuckled. "This is a little awkward huh?"

"A little bit. How about we start from scratch? I'm Fitz."

Anna smiled. "I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you Mr. President."

"Please make sure you call me Fitz. There's no need to be so formal."

Anna nodded. "I suppose that Cyrus was obnoxious as usual and told you that I lost a bet."

Fitz grinned. "He did mention that."

"I hope it didn't bruise your ego too much."

"Not at all. I found it quite humorous. Although, he didn't tell me what the bet was."

Anna grinned. "If I tell you that, I'd have to kill you."

Fitz smiled. "I didn't realize you were so dangerous."

Anna shrugged. "It's the hairdo. It's 80's home coming queen. Totally throws people off."

"I see you and James have a similar sense of humor." Fitz said looking over at her smiling.

She pretended to be offended. "Are you kidding me, I'm way funnier than he is."

"You do know that every reporter in the nation is probably going to try and hunt you down after this."

Anna frowned. "It's the price you pay when you gamble. I can handle it."

"Alright, because there's a rumor that they are already revoking your Democrat voting card."

Anna smiled. "Never."

They stopped and Fitz sighed. "Here we go."

They got out of the car and walked towards the doors as a million flashbulbs went off in their faces.

By the time they got inside, they were both seeing spots.

"I think I'm about to have an epileptic fit." Anna said smoothing down her dress.

"You get used to it." Fitz said smiling at a few people. They made their way to their seats and sat down. Fitz looked up and caught his breath. Olivia and Cyrus had just walked in.

Fitz was delightfully surprised. Anna looked over to where he was staring. "Should we call security?"

Fitz chuckled. "Maybe."

Cyrus and Olivia walked up to the table. "Hey Anna."

Anna smiled. "Hello Cyrus. And who is your beautiful date?"

"Anna this is Olivia Pope."

They nodded to each other and Olivia and Cyrus sat down.

"So, does Cyrus have something on you?" Anna quipped.

Olivia grinned. "No, I just took pity on him."

Anna smiled as Cyrus rolled his eyes and fidgeted in his seat.

"I don't think I've ever seen you squirm before Cyrus. I think this is going to be a great night." Fitz said grinning.

The evening started and the President got up and gave a speech. Afterwards, they ate and chatted and then everyone got up and mingled.

Cyrus looked over at Olivia. "I just got a text. CNN is already having relationship experts chime in and someone was trying to read their body language."

Olivia grinned. "Did James say what they came up with?"

"I'll ask." He said texting.

Olivia sipped her wine. "This is kind of weird."

Cyrus looked at her. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Not in the way that you think." Olivia knew there was nothing between Fitz and Anna. She just hated that they still had to hide.

Cyrus chuckled. "They said the President looked very guarded and Anna looked like she'd rather be anywhere else."

"Is that good?"

"I don't know. The point was that he'd be seen and everyone would talk and then get over it. It will accomplish that."

Olivia nodded. "Let's go get some dessert."

Cyrus walked her over and mingled with some people.

Fitz and Anna went back to the table and took a breather. "You were awful quiet." Fitz said looking over at her.

"James said it would be better if I just smiled and looked obedient." She said rolling her eyes.

Fitz chuckled. "I don't want your brain to implode."

Anna grinned. "Whisper something in my ear."

Fitz leaned over and said, "Please make sure that you torture Cyrus more tonight."

Anna laughed. "That was my, he's saying something incredibly funny laugh. Did you like it?"

"Nice touch." Fitz said smiling.


	67. Chapter 67 – Measuring Up

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I know it's hard to see Fitz out with someone else. But, it's part of their gameplan. **LoreneMichelle4 – **I can see that too! **TvlsForever – **Anna just teases Cyrus a lot. **Fitzisgold-win **– Awww thanks! **Speakcarol – **Thank You!

Chapter 67 – Measuring Up

Anna got up to use the restroom.

"I like her." Olivia said looking around the room.

"She's nice, but she's not you." Fitz said softly.

Olivia tried not to grin.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Cyrus, I hear what you call James when you think no one is listening." Fitz said giving him a look.

Olivia chuckled.

"And if you know what's good for you, you will never tell a single soul." Cyrus growled.

Fitz looked over at Olivia. "I think he just threatened me."

Anna sat down. "What did I miss?"

'Nothing." Cyrus said glaring at Fitz who chuckled.

"Fitz was just teasing Cyrus about some pet name he has for James." Olivia said smirking.

Anna grinned.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Olivia asked.

Anna nodded.

"Spill."

"Oh for Christ's sake." Cyrus muttered under his breath.

Anna got up and whispered in Olivia's ear. "Oh my God, that is so cute." She said grinning.

Cyrus got up and threw his napkin on the table. "I'm going to the men's room." Everyone laughed.

They mingled the rest of the night until it was time to leave. Cyrus and Olivia held back until the President had taken off and then headed for their limo.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The limo came to a stop outside of Anna's townhouse. "Well, it certainly was nice to meet you Mr. President. Maybe you're not so bad after all." She said smiling.

"For a Republican?" He asked.

Anna smiled. "Yup. Take care Mr. President."

"It was lovely meeting you Anna." He said smiling.

She got out and Fitz relaxed back into the seat. He couldn't wait until Olivia was by his side. "It won't be long." He said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia got undressed and got ready for bed. Her phone rang and she ran over to her purse and fished it out. "Hello."

"Hi." Fitz said softly. "I miss you already."

Olivia grinned. "Did you enjoy your faux date?"

Fitz smiled. "She's no Harrison but it was okay."

"I hope you don't have to go on many more."

"Trust me, I won't. Besides, I don't want everyone to think I'm a playa."

Olivia laughed. "What do you know about being a playa?"

"Back in the day, I was a real ladies man." Fitz said grinning.

"Uh huh."

"But today, I only care about one woman."

"You are smooth, I'll give you that."

Fitz smiled. "Is it working?"

"I'll let you know the next time I see you in person."

Fitz moaned a little. "I can't wait."

"Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes. How about 6:00?" Fitz said checking his schedule.

Olivia thought for a moment. "That should be fine."

"Good. I love you Olivia, sweet dreams."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Olivia got settled in at the office. At about 9:00 a.m. Quinn brought someone to her door.

Olivia gasped as she walked inside. "Kim, I wasn't expecting you."

The woman walked towards her desk and said, "I know. I dropped Javi off at school and came here. I wanted to talk to you face to face."

Olivia motioned for her to sit down. "What do you have on your mind?"

Kim took a deep breath. "Quite frankly, I'm scared. After Cedric, I mean Huck, was taken away, a man came to our house and told us that we had to leave and get out of town. We packed as many things as we could. He told me that if I didn't leave then I would be dead too. You can only imagine how traumatized I was to lose him. I lived in fear for months." She said loudly, trying not to cry.

"Huck did all he could to protect you. They tortured him."

"I know. I remember what you said, but it still doesn't make it any easier. He's probably a completely different person today. And I don't want to drag Javi into this if Huck cannot be a good father to him. Can you guarantee that he is stable?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "Huck would never hurt Javi. I'm not going to say that he doesn't have issues, but for the most part he is doing very well under the circumstances."

Kim wiped a tear off of her face. "I'm sorry, this is really hard for me."

Olivia handed her a tissue. "I get it. All I'm asking is that you give Huck a chance. Just talk to him."

"Do you know how long I've dreamed that all of this was just a nightmare and that he'd come back to us? What they did to my family is beyond cruel. Does he even remember us?"

Olivia sighed. "Somewhat. He's been through a lot. Kim, are you willing to take a chance and speak with him?

Kim nodded.

Olivia let out the breath she was holding. "Alright, I'll arrange it then."

She stood up. "Thank you Olivia for being there for him and helping him."

Olivia stood up. "Huck is a good man. No matter what happens, please keep that in mind."

"Bye." Kim said walking out the door.

Olivia sat back down in her seat. She was really hoping that this was going to work out but she could tell just from speaking to Kim, that there was a lot of work to be done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia slid into the passenger seat and looked over at him. James was grinning like a fool.

"We're going to have so much fun." He said pulling away from the curb.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not a Barbie, James. I just need a pretty dress and then we'll go have dinner at the White House."

James smirked. "You're going to need some sustenance by the time I get done with you."

"Maybe I should have worn sneakers."

James frowned. "I don't even want to know that you own a pair. Do they at least have wedges?"

Olivia chuckled. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see."

James pulled into a parking lot and they went up to a loft. They got on an older type elevator and when the doors opened, Olivia's mouth dropped open. There were dresses hanging from racks and people sewing. A petite woman ran up to James and they hugged.

"Elena, this is my friend that I told you about. Olivia, this is Elena."

Olivia smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Beautiful." Elena said smiling as she circled around Olivia.

Olivia gave James a funny look and he smiled.

"Come with me." She said walking over to a rack. She pointed to a few dresses and her assistant pulled them out and put them in a dressing room. "Go try those on for me okay?"

Olivia nodded and went inside. The first dress was very pretty on her. Elena came in and zipped her up and then led her back out to the floor. She had her stand on a small platform.

James looked Olivia up and down and scribbled down some notes.

"Really?" Olivia said raising her eyes brows.

"Next." James said waving her away.

Olivia shook her head and Elena helped her down. Someone helped her get out of the dress, measured her, and then she stepped into the next one. Olivia tried on 6 more dresses as James and Elena whispered and critiqued her.

"Okay, you can put your clothes back on now." James said smiling.

Olivia got changed and then plopped down in the chair next to him. "I have no idea what just happened. Am I buying one of those?"

James shook his head no. "Nope. We took the best aspects of the different dresses and she is going to design one for you."

Olivia frowned. "Really?"

"And you know what the best thing is?"

"She's going to give me a discount?"

James smiled. "No, there's no groupons here. Cyrus is footing the bill."

"Really?"

"He asked you out and he's paying." James said saucily. He had insisted on it.

"Does he know this?"

James chuckled. "What? You think I stole his credit card?"

Olivia smiled. "Okay, but what about shoes and a purse. What am I doing with my hair?"

James patted her on the hand. "Relax. You are getting ready at our house. Everything is taken care of."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something weird going on here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." James said smiling. "Let's go to dinner."


	68. Chapter 68 – Mixed Emotions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **TvlsForever – **lol Glad your enjoying the lightheartness!

Chapter 68 – Mixed Emotions

James and Olivia walked into the dining room.

"There's my girl." James said hugging Karen tight."

Olivia looked over at Jerry. "Hi, how's it going?"

"It's good. I like my new school."

"That's great."

"Olivia," Karen said, "what did you think of Anna?"

Olivia tried to hide her surprise. "She was nice."

James rolled his eyes. "She's alright. I tried to give her away a few times when we were younger."

Jerry chuckled and Karen smacked his arm.

"Do you know who he's taking her to the gala?" Karen asked innocently.

"No, I don't." Olivia said looking over at James to rescue her.

"I went shopping with Olivia for her gown today." James said to Karen.

Karen grinned. "What's it like?"

"It's going to be very fairytale princess."

Olivia rolled her eyes and Jerry laughed.

Fitz walked into the room. "Hello." He said smiling.

"Hey dad." Jerry said.

Fitz patted him on the back. "Where's Cyrus?"

"He'll be here soon." James said. "He's probably yelling at his secretary."

"I hope he gave her a really nice Christmas present." Olivia said.

"Oh he did. I made sure of it. The woman's a saint." James said.

"How was your day Olivia?" Fitz asked casually.

"The first half of the day was great." Olivia said giving James a look.

"Please, you wish you could have spent your whole day with me."

Karen smiled. "You have to take me shopping Uncle James."

"I think that could probably be arranged." James said smiling.

Karen clapped.

"Girls." Jerry said rolling his eyes.

Fitz chuckled.

Cyrus walked into the room. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Fitz said sitting down.

"Good." He said sitting next to James. "How did the shopping go?"

"Olivia behaved and did my bidding, so it was fine."

Olivia glared at James.

James blew her a kiss.

"James, how's Anna handling the press?" Fitz asked.

James shrugged. "They are still camping up but she just ignores them. She's good at that, considering how often she ignored me."

Olivia smiled. "You probably deserved it."

James rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she'd good. They had to put a few extra security guards at her job to keep the vultures away, but other than that, she's good."

Fitz nodded. He was hoping that the press would back down after a few days of silence.

They all ate and chatted and then Fitz sent the kids off to do their homework. James and Cyrus quickly made an excuse and left so that Fitz and Olivia could have some time alone.

Fitz got up and sat down next her. He gave her a kiss and then smiled. "That is just what I need after a really long day."

Olivia smiled. "It does hit the spot."

He wrapped her hand inside his. "I don't even know how I got so lucky. I hope you realize how much you've changed my life." He said putting his hand on the side of her face.

"I feel the same way. I've smiled more in this past year than I have my entire life." Olivia said staring into his eyes.

Fitz slowly leaned down taking in her beauty until his lips finally connected with hers. He kissed her slowly and then deepened it. He tasted her and passionately kissed her; wishing that he could just place her on the table and have his way with her. They broke apart panting.

Olivia smiled. "The kids could walk back in here any minute."

Fitz pulled back and almost pouted. "I know. God, I hate this." He said leaning back in his chair.

"It won't be long." Olivia said softly.

"I know. I'm just impatient."

"You mean you're used to getting your way." She said smirking.

Fitz frowned. "Being POTUS does have it's privileges."

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said giving her one more quick peck.

"Go help the kids with their homework." She said standing up.

"When we go public, you're helping Jerry with his math." Fitz said standing up too.

Olivia smiled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Three days later. Huck sat in Liz's office. He was beyond nervous. Fidgeting in Olivia's chair, he wiped his hands on his pants and took a really deep breath.

"Huck," Olivia said gently. "Just try to calm down okay? It's going to be fine."

Huck shook his head. "I just don't see how this is going to end well. I'm damaged Olivia." Huck said in frustration.

"Don't prejudge it. It's not fair to either one of you."

Olivia caught a movement and Quinn walked towards her door followed by Kim. Quinn allowed Kim to walk past her into the office and then disappeared.

Kim saw Huck and immediately, her hands went over her mouth and she started to cry. Huck stood up and got emotional as well.

Neither of them moved towards each other.

Olivia spoke up. "Kim, please have a seat." She said patting the one next to her.

Kim nodded and sat down. Olivia had put a box of tissues on the table and she grabbed one.

"I can't believe it's you." She said crying and laughing at the same time. She studied him closely. Physically, he looked the same but his eyes were definitely different. He looked so wounded. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

"I can't believe that you're here." Huck said softly. "It's good to see you." He was unsure of what to do. There were so many thoughts running through his mind and he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Kim took a shaky breath. "When you left, everything just fell apart. We had to move. I had to change schools." She said slowly. "But, we survived."

Huck nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kim sniffed. "I know."

"They tortured me until I said that you didn't exist. It was the only way to protect you." He said almost whimpering.

Kim gasped. She didn't even want to know what they did to him. She wouldn't be able to handle the details. Even the thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

"Javi….." Huck said softly.

Kim rifled through her purse and pulled something out. She slid it across the table and then Huck shakily picked it up. He cried openly as he looked at the school picture. "He's so big."

Kim nodded. "He looks at your picture every night and prays for you still."

Huck couldn't believe that. "I saw you in the subway. That is when I started to remember."

Kim was shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It kind of messed me up in the head. I didn't know what reality was. It was like you were a dream."

Kim didn't know what to say to that. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand. Huck watched it slide across the desk and he jumped when she touched him.

"I'm real Huck. I'm here. I have no idea how we go forward. But, I'm willing to talk with you so that we can get to know each other again."

Huck nodded. "Are you married?" He said softly, not wanting to bear the thought of her with someone else.

Kim shook her head no. "You're not the only one who was messed up."

Huck pulled his hand away from hers. "This is all my fault. I can't go back to being the man that I was Kim. I've done very bad things. Cedric is gone. I'm scared you won't like or be able to deal with who I am today."

Kim took her hand back. She looked into his eyes and closed hers. The pain and horror that was reflected in his was killing her. There was a good possibility that this couldn't be fixed and that hurt her more than thinking he was dead. He was there but not there.

"Huck, I want to go see a counselor with you. We need help; someone who will listen and help guide us. Regardless of what happens between you and me, I want Javi to know his dad again. He needs you."

Huck listened he wasn't sure what he thought about going to a shrink. He had enough voices in his head, but he heard her out.

"A counselor can help prepare you for meeting Javi and maybe find our way back to each other. You're alive, Huck. I've dreamed about it almost every night since you have been gone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself and if I didn't try to fix this." Kim said crying again.

Huck swallowed hard. "Okay." He said softly.

Olivia wiped away her own tears. There were so many emotions going through her body. She was happy for Huck but sad at the same time because of all the suffering he had to endure. And then, in the end, it still might not work out and that thought rippled through her and left her incredibly sad. She didn't know if Huck would survive that and she wondered if she did the right thing after all.

Kim touched Huck's hand one more time. This time he gripped hers. "I'm going to go. But, I will call here and let you know when the counseling session will take place." She said standing up.

Huck nodded and Olivia stood up too. Kim turned and walked out and Huck started to sob. Olivia stood behind him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, let it out." She said softly. "I won't let you go."


	69. Chapter 69 – Ms Perfect

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Thanks so much for reading. I also appreciate those who review regularly!

Chapter 69 – Ms. Perfect

It was the night before the big gala. Cyrus sat in his chair watching the clock. It was almost time for the interview and he prayed that the last minute papers he gave Fitz to read and sign would keep him busy until they were done.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Okay, who did you pick?" Cyrus asked crossing his fingers._

_Karen held up a picture and Cyrus grinned. "Perfect."_

_Karen smiled. "I know."_

_ "This is what you are going to say…."_

_End FLASHBACK._

James positioned himself on the couch in the treaty room.

Karen sat next to him. "How's my outfit?"

James grinned. "It's very nice. Are you ready?"

Karen couldn't stop smiling. She nodded and James positioned himself. The cameraman paused and then pointed his finger.

"I'm coming to you tonight with an exciting exclusive." James said dramatically into the camera. "I was wandering around the White House and just happened to run into our special guest."

_The camera panned back and Karen waved._

"I'm here with Karen Grant. For those of you who live in cave, or don't like Republicans, she is President Fitzgerald Grant's favorite daughter."

"I'm his only daughter." Karen said giving him a look.

James shrugged. "Yeah, right. Anyway, sources say…"

Karen cut him off. "Who exactly are these sources?"

James frowned. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that." James shook it off and smiled again. "Anyway, sources say that Karen is the one who picked out her father's date for the gala tomorrow night."

* * *

Fitz had come out to talk to Lauren and she was watching. "Did you know about this?" She asked smiling. Fitz shook his head no.

* * *

"That's right James. I handpicked my father's date and he has no idea who it is." Karen said grinning. "But, she comes with the First Daughter's seal of approval."

* * *

Fitz's mouth dropped open and then he took off running.

* * *

"Can you give us a hint?" James said leaning in closer to Karen.

Karen grinned. "She's very beautiful."

"Uh huh."

"And, she's really smart."

"How about an initial?" James said smiling.

Fitz ran into the room. "What is going on in here?"

James looked into the camera. "Gotta go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia sat in her office and stared at the television in shock. "Oh my God."

Abby started to laugh.

"It's not funny Abby."

Abby snorted. "Yes it is."

"What if it's not me? What if she picked someone else that she thinks is the perfect one for her father?" Olivia said dramatically.

"That would really suck." Abby said fighting a smile. "Why do you have to be such a Debbie downer? That was the cutest interview I've ever seen on CNN. It beats having to hear someone wax poetically about global warming."

"I'm going to have to go to that gala tomorrow night and watch Fitz walk in with Ms. Perfect who has the First Daughter's seal of approval." Olivia said mockingly.

Abby started laughing again as Olivia glared at her.

"I'm sorry but your face."

Olivia sat back in her chair and sighed. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

"Would you stop and consider that you will be Ms. Perfect? What dress are you wearing? You have to look better than perfect now." Abby said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't know yet. It's being made for me."

"Nice." Abby said standing up. "I'll make sure I'll tape the coverage for you so you can play it back to your First Kids someday."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't you have work to do?"

Abby grinned. "Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz glared at James. "Are you crazy?"

James stood behind Karen and waved the camera guy out of the room.

"Are you going to explain what just happened here?" Fitz said growing impatient.

Cyrus came running through the door. Lauren had called him. He held his hand up while he caught his breath. "It was my idea." He finally said.

Fitz clenched his jaw and turned back around. "You, go to your room now." He said to Karen who immediately ran out the door.

"And you, no more interviews with my daughter without my permission." Fitz yelled.

"Yes sir." James said slipping past Cyrus. "Good luck." He whispered.

Fitz glared at Cyrus. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "It's called good PR."

"You used my daughter for ratings?" Fitz said exasperated.

"Why can't you just trust me? Do you really think that I would do anything unless it was in your best interest?"

Fitz clenched his jaw. "Did you ever stop to think about how Olivia would feel about this?"

Cyrus sighed. "Of course I did. She knows that you love her, she will be fine."

"Get out of my sight." Fitz said sinking onto the couch.

Cyrus turned around and smirked. "This is going to be epic." He said under his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hello?" Olivia said grabbing her phone. She had just finished watching the Perfect interview, as they were calling it, for the 4th time and she was ready to eat a gallon of ice cream.

"Hi, are you okay?" Fitz asked.

Olivia sat up. "I'm fine, why?"

Fitz sighed. "Did you see the interview?"

Olivia paused for a second. "Yes. Did you know about that?"

"Nope. I'm ready to ring Cyrus's neck."

"Abby thought it was entertaining."

"According to the latest CNN poll, so does most of the free world."

Olivia chuckled.

"I hope you know that you're the only Ms. Perfect for me."

Olivia smiled. "Why thank you."

"I'm not looking forward to going to the gala at all. I just want to be with you. Maybe we should just throw it all out there and take the punches if they come." Fitz said softly.

Olivia sighed. "I'll be there tomorrow night. I might not be with you, but you can always look up at me and know I'll be waiting for you afterwards. I will be your compass."

Fitz grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"I have a late client. I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you baby."

"I love you too Fitz."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, the President had a press conference on gun control. When he finished and asked for questions, the room erupted.

"Mr. President, what are you going to do if Ms. Perfect turns out to be not so perfect?"

Fitz wanted to jump out of a window. He looked over at Cyrus who made a frantic face to tell him to answer the question.

Fitz sighed. "Everyone has something special about them. I plan on enjoying my evening with whomever my daughter picked."

Fitz pointed at another person.

"Mr. President, is this all a stunt and you already know who this person is?"

Fitz gripped the sides of the podium. "Listen, I had a long talk with my daughter about me dating. I wanted to include her in the process and I told her that she could pick my next date. It's important for me to be respectful of her mother's memory and my kids. Dating is not something I take lightly. And that's all I'm going to say on the issue." He said stepping down and walking away as a million questions were yelled at him.

Cyrus followed him. "You knew that this was probably going to happen."

"That doesn't mean that I'm happy about it. It's just a date. People have their priorities all screwed up."

Cyrus tried not to smile. "Well, the gala will be over before you know it and the hoopla will eventually die down."

Fitz nodded. "I'll be in my office."

Cyrus watched him turn the corner and he called James. "God I wish I could see his face when he slides into the limo."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz looked at the time. He needed to head upstairs and get showered and dressed. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Olivia. He had already made a decision that the next date would be her. She was his soulmate and regardless of popular opinion, she was it for him.


	70. Chapter 70 – Setup

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. You guys had me laughing so hard. Loved your reactions!

Chapter 70 – Setup

Olivia knocked on James and Cyrus's door.

James opened it grinning. "Come on Fixer Barbie, we have some work to do."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why did you need me so early anyway?"

James rubbed his hands together. "Because you are going to be a masterpiece by the time we're finished with you."

"You said we're." Olivia said frowning.

"Stop frowning, it gives you wrinkles." He said leading her to a bedroom. He swung the door open. "Olivia, this is your hairdresser for the evening, Kim and this is your makeup artist, Destiny."

Olivia's eyes grew big. "Wow, Cyrus really goes all out." She said before greeting the women.

"Now, you've already showered right?" James asked.

"Yes, I did everything you asked."

"Good. Then I'll leave them to it."

James walked out the room and went into the living room. He picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Is she there yet?"

"She just got here."

"Tell her that I had to get dressed at the White House and that I sent a limo for her okay?" Cyrus said quickly.

"Okay, will do. Love you." James said softly.

"Love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kim left her hair down but gave her soft, wavy curls. Destiny finished her makeup and then it was time to get her into the dress.

James had hung the dress in the closet and had told Kim to make her shut her eyes when she got into it.

"Alright, put your heels on." She said handing her some white stilettos that had silver accents.

Olivia slipped them on and then took off the robe she was wearing.

"Shut your eyes." Kim said.

Destiny and Kim gasped as they saw the dress.

"Is it pretty?" Olivia asked. She was dying to open up her eyes.

"Stunning would be a better word." Kim said preparing it so that Olivia could step into it. It wasn't an easy task with closed eyes but they got her in it and zipped up the back.

"Wait, I have to get James." Destiny said running out of the room.

James came into the room and was speechless. "Oh my God, you look gorgeous."

"Can I please open my eyes?" Olivia said ready to burst.

"Go ahead."

Olivia opened her eyes and gasped. The dress was incredible. It was a strapless, white gown with silver beading on the bodice. The skirt had cascading layers of loose ruffles and it puffed out around her just enough to be glamorous but not obnoxious. It was very romantic looking.

"Belle of the ball." James said grinning. "You look way to good and it's going to be totally wasted on Cyrus."

Olivia chuckled. "Speaking of Cyrus, where is he?"

James explained the situation and Olivia nodded. She grabbed the small purse she had brought with her. Destiny gave her the lipstick she had used so she could touch it up later. Olivia had worn some diamond drop earrings that perfectly accented the dress, the ring Fitz gave her, and a diamond tennis bracelet.

They went into the living room. "Okay, your chariot awaits."

Olivia smiled. The door opened and Hal was standing there. "You look very nice Ms. Pope." He said smiling.

"Thank you Hal." She looked up and was stunned. "Why are we taking one of the President's limos?"

"Sorry, we're going to be decoy tonight." He said holding the door open so she could slide in.

Olivia nodded and slid all the way over. She was nervous. Clearly, she wasn't Ms. Perfect if they were picking up Cyrus. So, she was wracking her brain trying to figure out who it would be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

James walked back inside. "One more thing to do." He said pulling out his phone to call the station. "One more exclusive, the President's date doesn't know she's the President's date." He laughed at the response on the other end. "Leak that now."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The limo drove back to the White House. It sat for a few minutes and Cyrus slid inside.

"Cyrus, why aren't you dressed?" Olivia said incredulously. "Please don't tell me I'm doing this alone."

Cyrus smiled. "Sorry, there's been an emergency, but I found you a replacement."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this."

He patted her hand. "Relax, I think you two will hit it off. By the way, you look stunning."

Olivia smiled. "Don't try to change the subject."

Cyrus grinned and opened the door up and slid out. "Good luck." He said before he disappeared completely. He loved that he was able to pull one over on both of them. It was a nice change from always being in crisis mode.

"Please let it be someone normal." Olivia said under her breath.

Fitz slid into the car and both of them just stared at each other in shock. A minute went by and both of them just started laughing.

"She picked you." He said grinning. "I have the greatest daughter in the world."

Olivia smiled. "I'm so relieved right now. I'm going to kill Cyrus for putting me through that."

Fitz took her hand. "I am going on a date in public with my girl." He said grinning like a fool.

"How are we going to play this?"

"I'm just going to be myself with you."

Olivia chuckled. "I don't know if that's wise. You're a little frisky."

Fitz grinned. "Well, I will maintain decorum. But, I'm still going to enjoy myself."

They arrived at the convention center and there was a commotion outside. Everyone was going crazy about the "blind date".

Tom opened the door.

"Here we go." Fitz said sliding out the car.

Olivia followed and when she put her hand into Fitz's and stepped out everyone went wild. She linked her arm in his and they walked towards the entrance. They stopped a few times so Fitz could wave and pictures could be taken.

"Make sure you focus on her," Fitz said loudly. "She's way prettier than I am."

Olivia smiled at the compliment and they finally made it to the steps to go inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Karen squealed as Jerry rolled his eyes. "She looks so beautiful."

Jerry smiled at his sister. She used to be such a tomboy but now she was so girlie. "So, you picked Olivia."

Karen looked up at him. "Yes, I thought it would be perfect. They get along really well and they are both single. Plus, I like spending time with her."

Jerry nodded. "I like her too."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I want dad to happy.

Karen got up and hugged her brother. "I do miss mom."

Jerry shut his eyes and hugged her tighter. "I miss her too."

"You don't think that she'd be mad at me, do you?" Karen asked softly.

Jerry pulled back. "No. I don't think that she'd want dad to be alone for the rest of his life. "

Karen nodded her head. She went back to watching the coverage. And Jerry left her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What did I miss?" Cyrus said walking into the room.

"Everything, but luckily I'm taping it." James said patting the sofa next to him. "Our girl looks spectacular."

"Did the body language experts say anything yet?"

"Apparently, Fitz's patting her hand made a good impression. And they said the President looked like he was genuinely into her. Then they went on about the whole race crap. But Anderson said all he saw was a beautiful woman. He shut them right down." James said smiling.

"Gotta love Anderson." Cyrus said smiling.

James gave him a quick kiss. "You're in a really good mood lately."

Cyrus grinned. "I love plotting and ruffling Fitz's feathers. It's putting a pep in my step."

James smiled. "You are rather sexy when you're conniving."

Cyrus winked at James. "Replay it so I can see how great I am when I use my powers for good."

James grinned and started the program over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia and Fitz walked into the room. The first person that came up to him was Sally. "So, you're Ms. Perfect." She said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia chuckled. "No pressure there."

A few other people came up and shook the President's hand. Olivia stepped back as he was talking to a few people and Hollis came up and stood next to her. "So, the President huh?" He said casually. "You know how to pick em'."

Olivia looked up at him. "It's a blind date remember?"

"So that's true?" Hollis said frowning.

"Yup."

"Half the party is probably behind closed door discussing how to spin you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Do I really need spinning?"

"Come on Olivia, you don't seriously think that the President dating a black woman isn't controversial."

"I guess I just don't care. There is nothing offensive about me Hollis."

"I didn't say that there was."

Fitz walked up to them. He could tell that Olivia looked really annoyed. "Hello Hollis."

"Mr. President." He said shaking his hand. "It's good to see you again. I was just chatting with your lovely date."

"Well, thank you for keeping her company. Olivia, would you like to go sit down?" He said grabbing her hand and then putting it on his arm.

Olivia nodded and he took her to their table. They sat down and he looked over at her. "Was he bothering you?"

"He was just being Hollis."

Fitz smirked. "Then that would be a yes. Sorry that I couldn't rescue you sooner."

"It's okay. I can handle him."

"I'm sure you can." He said smiling.


	71. Chapter 71 – Shall We Dance?

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I do appreciate it! So glad that you guys are enjoying their date. **Cleo – **Cyrus was never really opposed to them. He was just scared how it would affect Fitz's career. I think Cyrus just like to control the situation to their advantage and then he's cool. **Fitzisgold-win – **I have no plans on the kids knowing they are already together. Their reasons for keeping it secret still hold. **CHubbard – **You're not going to like Hollis in this chapter either. **BeckyPo – **I couldn't be that cruel lol.

Chapter 71 – Shall We Dance?

Fitz studied her for a moment.

"You want to tell me what Hollis said to piss you off?"

"Not tonight. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow." Olivia said smiling. She didn't want her night ruined by that buffoon.

"I think they are going to serve dinner in a few minutes. After that, we're hitting the dance floor."

"Just don't step on my dress." Olivia said playfully.

"Do I look like an amateur?" Fitz said pretending to be insulted.

Sally watched the two of them laugh. She wasn't sure what to think of the couple. She hadn't been expecting the interracial angle, but it would be interesting to see how it played out in the press. Sally and her husband took a seat at the table along with a few other senators and their wives.

They all chatted while the meals were being served.

"So, how surprised were you when you saw she was your date?" One of the senator's wives asked.

Fitz smiled. "I was surprised, but I have worked with Olivia a lot in the last year, so I knew I would be in good hands."

"Olivia, that dress you have on is to die for." Another wife said smiling.

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling.

"So Olivia, how did you feel when you saw your date was the President?" Sally asked.

Olivia looked over at her. "I was hoping for Cyrus, so I was a little let down."

Fitz chuckled. "Nice, pick on the President." Everyone laughed.

"Olivia, are you a republican?"

Olivia took a sip of water. "No, but I do believe that President Grant is doing a wonderful job and that he is what is best for this country right now." She said diplomatically.

Everyone seems satisfied with her answer. They finished eating and the music began to play.

"I believe you are up first Mr. President." Sally said smiling.

Fitz smiled and looked over at Olivia. "Will you do me the honor?"

Olivia. "Yes." She said smiling. Fitz stood up and the room quieted. He held out his hand and Olivia placed hers in his. Instead of tucking her hand in his arm, he held it until they got to the dance floor. They swayed to the music shutting out all the stares and chatter.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are in the last 10 minutes?"

Olivia pretended to think. "No, I don't think so."

"Then I have been remiss." Fitz said softly.

Olivia looked up at him for a moment and smiled. "You probably shouldn't stare at me so much."

Fitz smiled. "Olivia, everyone is staring at you right now."

"Thanks…" She said grinning.

"You have no idea what I'm imagining doing to you right now." Fitz said trying not to show the want for her in his eyes.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked away. It was suddenly getting very hot on the dance floor. The song ended. Fitz smiled and stepped back and took her hand and returned to the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

David Rosen asked Olivia to dance. She got up and they walked to the dance floor.

"Thanks for saying yes." He said smiling.

"You saved me from a Sally sermon. I should be thanking you."

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm David."

"Olivia. It's nice to finally meet you. I watch CNN a lot." Olivia said smiling. She was well aware who David was.

"Ah. That was some entrance you two made." He said smiling.

Olivia smiled. "It was surreal."

David looked around. "The President looks a little jealous."

"Does he? Well, I am Ms. Perfect." She said smiling.

David chuckled. "Is there going to be a second date?"

"Just between you and me, I hope so."

"Incoming." David said softly.

Fitz walked up to them. "May I cut in?"

David nodded. He shook Fitz's hand and walked away. Olivia moved into his arms.

"I take it that you missed me?" She said smiling up at him.

Fitz chuckled. "You could say that."

"You're going to have to learn to keep that in check." Olivia said softly.

"Why?"

Olivia grinned.

"You're mine." He said with such a low sexy voice that Olivia had to look away to compose herself.

Fitz spun them around. "Did I say something wrong?"

Olivia looked up at him. "It's not what you said. It's how you said it."

Fitz tried to look all innocent.

Sally interrupted them. "May I have this dance?"

Olivia and Fitz broke apart and as Olivia turned around, Hollis was standing there. "May I?" He said.

Olivia reluctantly took his hand and Hollis led her away from the President.

"You look like you're having fun." Hollis said as his gaze wandered around the room.

"Isn't that par for the course?"

"So how long have you really been seeing the President?"

Olivia frowned. "Huh?" She said trying to brush him off.

"I'm not stupid Olivia. The rest of these blowhards might not notice but every once in a while he just looks at you intensely like there is far more going on than meets the eyes." Hollis said, finally looking down at her.

"Why Hollis, how many drinks have you had tonight? Clearly your perception is skewed." Olivia said smiling up at him.

Hollis smiled back at her. "I know what I saw."

Olivia cleared her throat. "What you saw is a man who is checking out his date."

Hollis smirked. "If you say so…."

Olivia wanted to dig her heel into his foot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sally smiled at Fitz. "You look like you're having a wonderful time."

Fitz nodded. "I am."

"I take it from the looks of things, that there will be a second date?" Sally said studying him.

"If she'll have me." Fitz said smiling.

Sally didn't say anything back.

"Do I have your support?" Fitz asked not sure where Sally stood.

"Do you need it?" She answered quickly.

"No."

Sally finally smiled. "President Grant, there are going to be people in life that will find wrong in everything and everyone. I am not one of those people." She said pausing for a moment. "I know you weren't happy with Mellie. She was a mess on a good day."

Fitz was surprised she knew so much.

"You've smiled more tonight than you have in a long time. You and your family have been through a lot in the last year. The Lord has tested you thoroughly. Just take it slowly and enjoy every moment. We have to find happiness when we can."

Fitz smiled. "Thank you Sally."

The song ended and Hollis walked Olivia back over to Fitz who escorted her back to the table.

"What was that all about?" Fitz said. He could sense that she was angry.

"Hollis asked me how long we've been seeing each other."

Fitz was shocked. "I've been really trying to be good tonight. Did he catch something?'

"He thought so."

"Ignore him."

Olivia nodded.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked smiling at her.

"Sure."

The President said goodbye to those who were left at the table and then they made their way to the back exit. There were lots of pictures taken and Tom and Hal surrounded them as they made their way to the limo.

Olivia slipped inside and Fitz followed. He shut the door and it took off. "Finally." Fitz said leaning over to her. He tasted her lips and then kissed her thoroughly before pulling back. "I wish I could wake up in the morning with you."

Olivia smiled. "Me too."

They made out until the car pulled up to Verna's gate. It opened up and they drove her up to the door.

"Everyone's going to be watching us now. So, we still have to be careful." Fitz said.

"I know, otherwise, you'd be coming upstairs with me right now." Olivia said smiling.

Fitz grinned. "I would like nothing more. Goodnight Ms. Perfect."

Olivia smiled. "Goodnight Mr. Perfect."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her one more time before she got out of the limo.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia got out of her dress and got ready for bed. She flipped on CNN to see what was going on. They were repeating the gala broadcast and she grinned as she watched them get out of the car and move towards the door. Tonight had been perfect. They were finally out of the closet and she couldn't wait for it all to play out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz laid down with a big smile on his face. Closing his eyes, he thought about how beautiful Olivia had looked. He fell more in love with her every day, if that was even possible. He was excited to speak with the kids in the morning. Karen deserved a big hug. And he was glad that he didn't have to fire Cyrus.


	72. Chapter 72 – The Day After

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hollis is a necessity to keep it real. I loved all the comments! I was tempted to let them spend the night together but I thought it was too risky. And btw I am a woman writer. If you go to my youtube channel (referenced in my profile), you can even see what I look like…

Chapter 72 – The Day After

Olivia woke up and couldn't resist turning on the television. There was so much going on in her mind that she was surprised she had slept at all.

_Reporter: "Police have restricted access to the street that Olivia Pope lives on to residents only. This came after people complained about not being able to navigate through all of the media that have basically camped out on her doorstep._

_ "Natalie, has there been any sign of Ms. Pope?"_

_ "No Frank, apparently, someone had a big night and is sleeping in."_

Olivia frowned. It was only 7:00 a.m.

_"We also have word that the scene outside of her office is not any better. People are dying to know how Olivia felt about dating the President."_

Olivia's phone rang. "Hello?"

"You watching television?" Cyrus asked.

"Yup. It's a zoo out there."

"I know. It's a lot worse than what Anna went through. I just don't think they are going to go away any time soon."

Olivia sighed and then said, "What do you want me to do Cyrus?" She knew he had something on his mind.

"Maybe we should set up a small interview."

"We've only been on one date. Isn't a sit down a little pre-mature?"

"You are the trending on twitter, google, and God knows where else. The picture of you in your dress has been re-pinned a gazillion times on pinterest. You are the main topic on every talk show. I really hope you liked your high school yearbook photo, because all of the world knows how you wore your hair back then."

Olivia grimaced. "This is beyond crazy."

"They are scrounging for every bit of information they can get about you. The whole setup and date was very Cinderella and the fact that you are black is just sending everyone into a tizzy."

"If you think that an interview is going to help, then fine. Make it happen. But, I want to see what questions will be asked first so that I can prepare."

"I'll have James start working on a list. We'll have the interview in your office." Cyrus said.

"Thanks." Olivia said before hanging up the phone. She picked out a power suit and then took a shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz got dressed and went to check on the kids.

"Karen? Are you awake?"

Karen swung open her door. "Of course daddy."

He gave her a big hug.

"How was your date?" She asked grinning.

"It was okay I guess." Fitz said pretending to not be impressed.

"Daddy!" Karen yelled.

Fitz chuckled. "It was great. Thank you for setting me up."

Karen smiled. "Don't mention it. Olivia looked beautiful."

"Yes, she did.

"When are you going to ask her out again?" Karen asked curiously.

"I don't know. I will have to look at my calendar."

"Did you call her yet?"

Fitz shook his head. "No, because I had to make sure that my daughter was up and dressed."

"Well I am. Call her daddy. You don't want her to think that you don't like her." Karen said walking away from Fitz who grinned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia went down to the kitchen and found Gideon eating some cereal.

"Hello." He said smiling.

Olivia smiled. "Good morning. You wouldn't happen to have a helicopter you could lend me."

"Only one that is remote controlled."

Plopping down in a chair, Olivia sighed. "Okay tech god, how are we going to get out of here?"

Gideon smiled. "There's an SUV with dark windows parked in the garage. We'll take that."

There was a knock on the door. Gideon got up to answer it.

He looked outside and it was the police.

"Hello." Gideon said opening the door. Olivia walked up behind him.

"I suppose you are going to be leaving soon?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Gideon said. "That was the plan."

"You won't have any problem getting out of the gate. We'll have a motorcycle officer escort you past the press and then you're on your own."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. We appreciate your assistance."

The officer smiled. "Would you mind autographing a picture for my daughter? If I go home without it, she might disown me."

Olivia shrugged. "Sure."

He handed her a picture of her and the President and Olivia just chuckled. She signed it and handed it back.

"Thank you." He said walking away.

Gideon laughed. "Maybe I should get you to sign a bunch of those and I'll sell them on ebay."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hopefully, by tomorrow, I'll be old news."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gideon steered the car out onto the road. When they rounded the corner, Gideon couldn't believe how much press was there. It was insane.

"I have never seen anything like this." He said under his breath. People were yelling out questions as they took pictures. They were leaning on the car and pushing each other.

They finally made it past and Gideon drove to the office. "Huck called and said that they are outside and in the parking garage. We think it's safer for you to just enter the building outside. At least it's more visible."

Olivia frowned. "Do you think someone would actually attack me over this?"

Gideon shrugged. "I don't think we should take a chance. There are some sick people out there Olivia."

Olivia shook her head at the thought.

"Huck and Harrison are going to meet us so they can escort you. I'm going to drop you off and then I'll go park."

"Okay."

They listened to the radio as they drove. Various listeners were calling in giving their opinion of the date. Most were positive but a few made some snide comments. Olivia sunk back in her seat. This was bigger than she had even anticipated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The SUV stopped and Olivia took a deep breath. There was a sea of reporters holding vigil outside of her building.

"You ready?" Gideon said looking over at her.

Olivia nodded.

"Stick between Huck and Harrison and keep moving." He instructed.

Olivia looked up at him. "Thank you Gideon."

He smiled and she opened up the door. As soon as she slid out, the chaos began.

"Olivia, how was your date?" Someone screamed out as Huck and Harrison grabbed an arm and started to push through.

"Will there be a second date?" Another yelled.

"Do you feel like your betraying your race?" A voice bellowed.

Olivia frowned. There were microphones being shoved in her face and then someone pushed into her and she started to fall. Harrison growled and grabbed her and picked her up as Huck plowed through everyone. Olivia just buried her face in Harrison's chest and finally they made it into the building.

Harrison put her down and checked her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "That was absolutely ridiculous." She said angrily.

They all got on the elevator and Olivia tried to calm herself. Harrison and Huck looked at each other and then back at Olivia. If this was going to continue, then they would have to figure out some new security measures or Olivia would have to work out of her house temporarily.

The elevator stopped and they got off. Olivia went into her office and shut the door. She needed a minute to process. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I see you just got to work." Fitz said tearing his eyes away from the television.

"I'm beyond pissed right now." Olivia said sinking into her chair.

"I'm sorry." Fitz said softly. He wasn't sure what to say. Neither of them had really thought about what would happen the day after. Even if they had, they wouldn't have ever dreamed it would be this big. You couldn't flip a channel without seeing Olivia's face.

Olivia sighed. "I'll be fine. I will figure something out. Did Cyrus tell you about the interview?"

"Yes. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I know. We just thought that maybe it would take some of the pressure off."

"Everything you have ever done is going to be under scrutiny." Fitz said closing his eyes. He hated that she had to go through all of this.

"Thankfully, they won't find much." Olivia said evenly. Verna had made sure that Olivia's past was pretty clean.

"What, there was no flag burning or jail stints?" Fitz asked playfully.

Olivia smiled. "If there were, I'd just blame it on my evil twin."

"Two of you?" Fitz said grinning. "Now it's really getting interesting."

"Down boy, I don't think you could handle two of me."

"You'd be surprised what I can handle." Fitz said flashing back at her standing naked in front of him.

"Speaking of which, when can we have our next rendezvous?"

"I'm already on it. I'll get back to you with the details."

Olivia smiled. "I love you Fitz."

"I love you too baby." Fitz said huskily.

Olivia ended the call and closed her eyes. She had needed to hear his voice to settle her and remind her that she was in it to win it.


	73. Chapter 73 - In too Deep

A/N – Thank for the reviews! **BeckyPo** – You know what, I never thought about the length when I started, but I figured I'd be close to being done by now. But, I still want to show some of their courtship and fallout. As long as all of you are still along for the ride, I'm willing to continue it for a little while longer. **Cleo – **People can be really ugly!** darkshadowarchfiend - **Thanks!

Chapter 73 - In too Deep

Olivia read the list that James sent her. She wanted to scream.

Abby walked into her office. "Why do you look like you want to kill someone?"

Slamming the list down on the table, she looked up at Abby and said, "Because I do."

Abby made a face and carefully slid the paper towards her. She then grabbed it and started to read. When she finished, she put the paper back and glanced up at Olivia. Neither said a word.

Finally, Abby broke the silence. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put on my Jackie O face and answer the questions." Olivia said making a gag face.

Abby tried not to laugh. "Olivia, just try to keep your eyes on the prize. The bottom line is that you want to be Fitz. All this is going to pass."

"I know that Abby but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

"James is going to be here in a half hour. You need to look at these again." Abby said pushing the paper back towards her.

Olivia sighed. What she really wanted to do is shred it. "I just can't believe that I'm going to have to sit there and address my skin color in 2,000 and freaking 13."

Abby didn't even know what to say to that. She didn't understand the big uproar either.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Olivia said grabbing her purse.

Abby watched her walk out and stood up and went into the conference room. The cameraman was already there setting up the remote feed. She turned and saw James walking towards her.

"Hello doll." James said to Abby.

Abby smiled. "Hi James." They hugged and he pulled back.

"Is she pissed?"

"You could say that." Abby said cryptically.

"I hate that I even have to bring it up. But, it's the world we live in." James said looking up at Olivia. "Hi." He said softly.

Olivia gave him a warm smile. "Hi James."

He lit up and gave her a hug. "Please don't hold this against me."

Olivia shook her head. "Never." She would have been less comfortable with another reporter.

Sitting in the chair while they did her makeup, Olivia thought about what she would say to the whole world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I am here today with the beautiful Olivia Pope. Not only is she dating the President of the United States, but she also runs a highly successful business and serves as a security adviser to the White House." James said evenly. He was determined to show how awesome Olivia truly was. "Olivia, thanks for taking the time to answer some questions for us."

"Thank you for having me." Olivia said smiling. She was planning on murdering them with kindness.

"Perhaps you can start by telling the audience a little about yourself."

"Well, I graduated summa cum laude from Georgetown University with a degree in Business. I worked for a high-level security firm for several years before starting my own company. For over a year, I have assisted the White House in several terrorist situations as a Security Advisor."

"That's rather impressive. Have you ever been married or had any children?"

"No I haven't." She said evenly.

"So, can you tell everyone what you were thinking when the President got into the limo the other night?"

Olivia smiled. "Clearly, I wasn't expecting him. We both actually laughed since we do know each other."

"Were you happy it was him?"

"Sure, President Grant was a perfect gentleman. He made me laugh and we had a wonderful time at the gala." She said smiling.

"How did you feel that his daughter picked you for the date?"

"Karen is a lovely girl. I've had the privilege of meeting her in the past and I'm very flattered that she entrusted her father with me."

"Will there be a second date?" James asked smiling.

"Well, that is up to the President." Olivia said smiling back.

* * *

Harrison looked over at Abby. "I think her head is about to implode.

Abby chuckled. "She's doing fine."

* * *

"Olivia, while I could care less, there are a lot of people who were taken aback that this was an interracial date. What do you want to say to them?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "James, it's hard for me to even want to address that. People come in all shapes, sizes, colors, and personalities. Skin color, in its totality, should not be what defines us. It is the content of our character that really makes an impact as a human being. Instead of tearing down each other because someone acts or looks differently, we should be embracing our differences and be willing to culturally educate ourselves. I am just a girl, who happens to be black, that wants to find a guy to love and cherish me who will allow me to love and cherish him back."

James smiled. "So, what do you say to that person out there who still has a problem with it?"

"I've already said everything I wanted to say. Everyone has a right to their opinion. I can only be the best person that I can be and love myself for who I am." Olivia said warmly.

"Olivia, you recently inherited the estate of the beleaguered Judge Verna Thornton who was removed from the bench last year under great controversy. Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"That was a very complicated relationship. We really weren't speaking when she passed away, and saying that I was surprised by the inheritance would be a huge understatement. Verna had no other living relatives. It's not something I asked for or expected. But I understand that with great wealth comes great responsibility. I am using some of that money to give back to the community. I have given away 3 college scholarships, and I am helping to fund several homes that specialize in battered women, the mentally ill, and people who have fallen on hard times."

"That is very commendable. I want to thank you for being so forthcoming and answering all of my questions. " James said before turning to the camera. "Until next time, this is James Novak, Eye on the town."

"Cut." A voice rang out.

Olivia gave a sigh of relief. "How was I?" She asked James.

"Brilliant."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus let out the breath he was holding and looked over at Fitz.

"What do you think?" Fitz asked.

"It was good."

"But?"

"Olivia is beautiful, smart, rich, and a woman who happens to be black. That's enough to intimidate a lot of people. There are some who will cheer what she said and others who will not accept it. That's just life. I don't think you should wait that long for a second date." Cyrus said flipping through his phone to see what was trending. "People want a fairytale. They don't want to deal with reality."

"I'll take her out to dinner." Fitz said.

"I'll make the arrangements." Cyrus said getting up.

Fitz's phone rang. "Yes Lauren."

"Georgia is on the line."

Fitz smiled. "I'll take it." Fitz said before pushing a button. "Georgia, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Are you calling about Olivia?"

Georgia smiled. "Of course. I just watched her interview."

"What did you think?"

"She's a very impressive woman Fitz. I don't know if our country is ready for her, but God knows I am. No matter what the response is you cannot let her go." Georgia loved Olivia's fighting spirit. She felt that Olivia showed her strength but also showed her compassionate spirit as well. No one could ever say that Olivia Pope wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

Fitz smiled. "I'm in too deep to let her go."

"Fitzgerald, be there for her as much as you can." Georgia said softly. She didn't like that people were giving Olivia such a hard time. She didn't deserve it.

"I will." Fitz said softly. They continued to chat and then he hung up and called Lauren. "Clear my afternoon." He said firmly.

"Yes Mr. President."

"And send Tom in."

Tom walked into the room. "What can I do for you Sir?"

"Get the golf cart ready."

"Yes sir."

He watched Tom walk out and called Cyrus. "I need you to put Olivia on your calendar for the next 3 or 4 hours."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Fitz said firmly.

"Okay."


	74. Chapter 74 – Afternoon Delight

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and all the encouragement to continue the story. I'm at least taking it until inaugural day (with fast forwarding of course).

Chapter 74 – Afternoon Delight

The response to Olivia's interview was all over the place. In most polls, people stood somewhere in the middle regarding the President dating her, and then there were others that where people totally took offense to it. Most of the television programs actually lauded her statements. But clearly, it was the topic of conversation and controversy all over the country.

Olivia looked up and Hal was walking towards her. "Hal?" She said in shock.

Hal smiled. "Ms. Pope, will you please come with me?"

"Won't we be seen?"

"We cleared out the garage."

Olivia smiled and grabbed her purse. "Okay." The last thing she wanted to do was make a wrong move at this point and do anything that would bring scrutiny to Fitz. But she absolutely needed to see him.

Hal took her to the car and she got inside. The whole way over she thought about how good it would feel to be in Fitz's arms. She just needed to be near him. The day had been hard on her. Trying to figure out the right thing to say was overwhelming.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia sat down in the cart as Hal drove her over to the Blair House. She actually felt a little nervous as they came to a stop.

"Just go through that door and up the stairs to the kitchen." Hal said pointing.

"Thank you Hal." Olivia said getting out.

She opened the door and climbed the stairs and got about 3 steps into the kitchen when she looked up and he was there.

They stared at each other for a moment. Fitz was trying to read her when she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

He stood there holding her for a few minutes and then he pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded. "I just needed to feel you."

Fitz looked at her lovingly, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Come on." He said leading her to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Olivia snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry that our perfect evening got turned into a media circus." Fitz said softly.

"It's not your fault."

Fitz wished he could believe her but the only reason that she was getting attacked was because of his job. "Your interview was brilliant. I was so proud of you." He said stroking her hair.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if I should have been more demure."

"Olivia, I want you to be yourself not what you think they want you to be." Fitz said firmly.

A small smile settled on her lips as she looked up at him. "Right now, I want to be kissed."

Fitz smiled. "That I can do." He said lowering his head towards hers.

"Mmmm." He said capturing her lip between his. His tongue dipped into her mouth and Olivia eagerly sucked on it and then fully kissed him.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I'm going to have to take your demure ass upstairs."

Olivia chuckled. "My demure ass would like nothing more."

Fitz grinned and pulled her onto his lap. His hand traveled up her leg and slid under her skirt until he reached her panties. His fingers brushed over the fabric causing Olivia's body to jump.

She groaned as he continued to tease her.

He suddenly pulled his hand back and picked her up and took her upstairs. They quickly undressed and fell onto the bed. As Fitz moved his mouth down her body, Olivia quivered with anticipation. And when he reached his destination, he did not disappoint. He loved the taste of her and could not get enough. As Olivia writhed and bucked beneath his mouth, Fitz made sure that any tension she had felt from earlier in the day was released. Olivia came loudly as she sunk back onto the bed. She shivered as he kissed his way back up to her lips and then captured her mouth once again. Fitz gasped as he entered her. She felt so good. They soon found a rhythm and Olivia met his every thrust. Until she felt him tense and sigh out her name. "Olivia." He breathed out as the release shook his body. He collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" He said softly.

Olivia smiled. "I would love to. Where are we going?"

"Dinner and dancing." Fitz said grinning.

"Sounds nice. I take it I should wear a dress." She said, tracing a path down his chest with her fingers.

Fitz raised his eyebrows up and down. "Something sexy."

"Yeah, cause that will go over well with the press."

"Something backless so I can run my hands…."

Olivia cut him off. "You have lost your mind." She said laughing.

Fitz grinned. "Can't a boy dream?"

Olivia smiled. "We have to leave soon don't we?"

"Don't remind me."

Olivia hugged him tighter. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"There is no other place that I'd rather be." Fitz said kissing the top of her head.

"In a year, we'll look back at all of this and laugh."

"In a year, I'm hoping that you will be my wife."

Olivia looked up at him. "You really don't know how to take things slowly do you?"

"When it comes to you, no." He said lightly kissing her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Althea sat in front of the television frowning. She didn't understand what Olivia was thinking, putting herself under this kind of scrutiny. Getting rid of Mellie was a necessity, but she certainly didn't want it to be an opening for her own daughter to get mixed up with someone in the government. In her mind, Fitz would be the end of her daughter. There would be some kind of scandal that would crush Liv's heart and Althea could not let that happen. She began thinking of how she could stop her daughter from making a huge mistake.

She picked up her phone and dialed Charlie's number, and to her surprise, it was disconnected. Finding another contact might take time which is something she didn't have. Thinking for a moment, she got up and fished around in her desk drawer. Rowan had left a notebook in the basement and it had some names in it. She grabbed it and sat back down. There was no way in hell that she was going to allow this relationship to continue. Grabbing the phone again, she dialed a number. She waited and said, "Call me when you get this, we need to talk."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia and Fitz dressed and made their way back to the cart. They sat down and Hal drove them back over to the White House.

"Hal will take you back to Cyrus in the Treaty Room."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go the Oval."

Olivia wrapped her hand around his fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia and Cyrus chatted for a while and then they got up to leave. As Olivia came out into the hallway she heard a squeal. "Olivia." Karen yelled.

Olivia looked down the hall and waved. "Hello."

Karen came running towards them. "Hi Uncle Cy."

"Hi." He said smiling. She gave him a hug and then turned towards Olivia.

"I loved your dress the other night. You looked beautiful."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Karen, but I think I'm the one who should be thanking you for picking me."

Karen smiled and then became more serious. "At school, a lot of the kids were saying that people were saying mean things about you and my dad. I remember that when I told you that the kids were teasing me, you said that it's not personal and that it was about them and not me. So, I hope you don't let those people make you sad."

Olivia looked over at Cyrus and then back down at Karen. It never ceased to amaze her how perceptive the girl was. "Thank you for reminding me about that Karen. You are absolutely right."

Cyrus gave Karen a high five.

"I'm going to go start my homework, but it was nice seeing you." She said to Olivia.

Before Olivia could respond, Karen gave her a quick hug and ran off.

"I love that girl." Olivia said softly.

Cyrus smiled. "I don't think it's possible not to."

Olivia smiled and they walked to the elevator.


	75. Chapter 75 – Mommy Dearest

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. I really appreciate it! Now I didn't say Olivia's mom wanted to kill her.

Chapter 75 – Mommy Dearest

Olivia checked her phone messages and frowned. Gideon had come to pick her up at the White House.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they sat at a light.

"My mother called me and left a message."

Verna had actually told Gideon a lot about Althea and he was a little worried. He knew that she was unstable and knowing some of the lengths she gone in the past to get what she wanted, he knew that Olivia should be careful.

"Are you going to call her back?" He asked.

"Maybe I should just go over there." Olivia said hesitantly. She hadn't even considered how her mother might react about Fitz.

Gideon pulled over. "It's up to you. But, I'm not letting you go there alone. If you want to visit her, then I'll drive."

Olivia smiled at his protectiveness. "Alright, I think I should go see her." She figured that she might as well get it over with. Besides, she wanted to see for herself how her mother handled it. She gave Gideon some directions and they headed over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Pulling into the driveway, Olivia noticed that the nurse's car was not there. She made a mental note to not only ask her mom about it, but also call the agency and get an update. It had been quite a while since she had done that.

Gideon chose to stay in the car. She walked up to the front door and knocked and then unlocked it with her key. She stepped inside and found her mother sitting in her favorite chair. Althea was reading some kind of notebook and when she heard Olivia, she had snapped it shut and looked up.

"Olivia?" She said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia paused for a second and then addressed her. "I got your message, so I thought that instead of using the phone, I'd come to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said slowly.

"Where is your nurse?" Olivia asked curiously.

"She went to the drug store." Althea said convincingly.

Olivia sat down on the couch. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

Althea clenched her jaw and used every ounce of her energy trying to keep calm and appear rational. "I think that would be obvious. I can't flip a channel without seeing your face. Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia sighed. "Mother, it all happened so fast. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't realize how much controversy it would churn up."

Her mother made a funny noise and looked at her incredulously. "Seriously Olivia? You are black and the President is white. You cannot be that naive." She said angrily.

Olivia took a deep breath. She really didn't like her mother's attitude. "I'm not stupid. I knew that some people would be upset, but they have taken this to a ridiculous level at this point."

"Clearly you did not stop and think how this would affect me. How long is it going to be before they are camped out in front of my house?" Althea said indignantly.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I will do my best to protect you."

"You can protect me by stopping this ridiculous relationship." She yelled.

Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "No, I will not stop my relationship with Fitz. I enjoy his company and I am looking forward to getting to know him better."

Althea started laughing. "They say I'm delusional? Once he gets in your pants, he will no longer have any use for you. You think he's going to risk his career for you? I did not raise you to be this stupid."

Olivia stood up. "I am far from stupid and Fitz is not Rowan mother. You do not get a say about who I date. Fitz is a good man. If you don't like my choice, then oh well."

Althea stood up. "Olivia, trust me when I tell you that you do not want me as your enemy."

Olivia grabbed her purse. "Goodbye Mother." There was no way in hell she was going to stand there and let her mother threaten her.

"Do not walk away from me."

Olivia ignored her and walked back to the car.

Gideon could tell she was pissed so he just started the car and got on the road.

Olivia picked up her phone and called the nurse assigned to her mother.

"Renee, this is Olivia Pope."

"Oh, hello Ms. Pope. How can I help you?"

"I just left my mother's house and she said that you were at the drug store. Is this true?"

"No. I haven't seen your mother in a month. We supposedly got notification from you that you were no longer in need of our services."

"Well, that is simply not true. So, my mother has been unsupervised for a month?" Olivia said incredulously.

The woman paused and then said, "I'm afraid so."

"What do I need to do to get her on a 5150 involuntary psychiatric hold why I sort this out?" Olivia asked. "She clearly orchestrated this and from things she said to me earlier, I feel she's a threat. She hasn't been on medication for quite some time either."

"Let me go get the doctor and explain the situation."

"Okay, I'll hold."

Olivia looked over at Gideon. "I hate doing this."

"Olivia, if your mother is dangerous, you need to do it. If you don't and she does something bad, you'll feel horrible."

Olivia took a deep breath. She knew her mother had been out of control for some time. She just felt so bad about the situation and that she had avoided dealing with it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Pope, I'm deeply concerned about your mother. I'm willing to sign the declaration and I'll take care of it as soon as humanly possible."

"Thank you. Please have someone contact me when it's done."

"I will."

Olivia ended the call. She figured the doctor would agree in order to avoid any kind of legal ramifications.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About 10:30 a.m. the next day, Olivia got a from the doctor that it was done. She was relieved and heartbroken at the same time. The very thing she swore to her mother she wouldn't do, she had done. She dropped the muffin on a plate and sighed. Food was the last thing on her mind.

Gideon walked up to her. "Olivia, we have a problem."

Olivia looked up at him. "What?"

"Don't be angry, but just in case I checked your mother's bank account for traffic. This morning at 9:10 she transferred 60,000 to someone's account. Huck was able to trace it. He just called and he's handling it. He wouldn't tell me who the recipient was, but it didn't sound good. I think you should stay here. I called Hal and the house is being surrounded by agents as we speak."

Olivia shivered. Never in a million years would she think her mother would hurt her.

"Don't over think it. Huck will get to the truth." Gideon said sitting next to her.

Olivia was at a loss for words.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck ducked into the alley and then slipped into the back yard. He figured that she probably already knew he was there so he walked up to the door and slid it open.

"I'm in the kitchen." A voice yelled out.

Huck went towards her voice and stood in the doorway.

"Hi Huck." She said grinning.

"Hi Wink."


	76. Chapter 76 – Twisted

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Cleo** – Olivia's mom never was after Fitz before. It was just Mellie. Charlie chose who got shot beyond her. And by the way, Gideon is not replacing Huck. It's just that he lives on the property. They are all Liv's protectors.

Chapter 76 – Twisted

Wink continued to chop up some onions and peppers. She was making a pot roast. "I guess I don't have to ask what brings you here." She said eyeing him for a moment.

"What did she hire you to do?"

"Now Huck, you know I can't tell you that." She said smiling and putting the vegetables into the crock pot. "It would be like breaking client/attorney privileges."

Her smile quickly turned down as Charlie walked up behind Huck and leaned on the counter as he rested his gun on it. "Hey Wink. You miss me?"

She stood there looking between them both, knowing she was out numbered. There was a gun underneath her dishtowel but she knew she'd be dead before she reached for it.

"You want to rethink your answer?" Huck asked.

She leaned back on the sink and sighed. "She wanted me to kidnap Olivia to get her away from the President."

Huck and Charlie looked at each other and then back at her. "Were you going to kill her afterwards?"

"No. She just wanted her out of the way so that the relationship would fizzle."

"Where were you going to put her?"

"Her mother's basement."

Huck cleared his throat. "You got paid, but you know I can't let you take Olivia."

"I was paid to do a job. You know how that works."

"The woman is on a psychiatric hold right now and she isn't going to get out. You got free money. I think you should take it and forget all about Olivia." Charlie said grabbing an apple out of a basket and biting into it.

Wink looked at them both. She knew she was screwed unless she complied.

"What's it going to be Wink? You got nice down payment on a college fund right now. It's either that or your funeral. Which is it?" Huck said calmly.

Wink almost growled. "Fine. I'll keep the money and back off."

"If she somehow calls you, don't answer. You can just let me know. But I swear on your children's lives, if you go anywhere near Olivia, I will torture you and drain every last drop of blood from your body." Huck said angrily.

Wink glared at him.

"Do you understand?" Huck yelled.

"Yes." She hissed. "Now get out of my house."

Huck and Charlie backed out of the house and returned to their cars.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck walked up to the door of the mansion. They had almost stripped searched him at the gate which gave him pause, but at the same time he felt relieved that Olivia was protected. Before he could even get through the door, Olivia and Gideon were standing in front of him.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked.

"Another B613 agent. Your mother wanted you kidnapped so she could get you away from Fitz.

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears and she turned and walked out of the room. Running up the steps to her bedroom, she went inside and laid down. She was devastated that her mother would do that to her. Rowan was bad enough, trying to control her life at every turn. Her mother was proving to be just as dangerous.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck called Hal. "Is there any way to get the President to Olivia's house?"

Hal sighed. "It would be hard, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Huck said hanging up.

"That was a nice thing to do." Gideon said walking up behind him.

"I owe Olivia a lot. She needs him right now."

"I agree." Gideon said softly. "Come on, I got a new piece of equipment."

They left the room and went into the study.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz looked up at Tom. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently, something happened with Olivia earlier. There was a threat and we had to put a special detail on her."

Fitz glared at Tom. "And you're telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry sir. We didn't want to worry you unnecessarily." Tom said nervously.

"Where is she?"

"She is at her house. The crisis has been averted. Huck called Hal and asked him if we could get you over there."

Fitz stood up. "I don't care if I have to hide in the trunk. How are we going to do this?"

"That won't be necessary sir. We're going to take a black town car. It has tinted windows but you will have to duck down when I tell you. There will be a black blanket on the back seat. When we get to Olivia's you're going to have to cover yourself. Gideon is going to open the garage door and we'll pull inside. I'll let you know when it's safe to get out from there."

Fitz nodded. "I have a meeting at 1:00 that I can't cancel."

"We can get you back here in time." Tom said confidently.

"Let's go." Fitz said before following Tom out of the oval office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz did everything Tom told him and soon he found himself in a closed garage. He got out of the car and walked up to the door which led into the kitchen.

Gideon and Huck were there and they stood up when Fitz entered the room.

"Where is she?" Fitz asked.

"I'll take you." Gideon said walking out of the room. He led Fitz to the door and then left him standing in front of it.

He paused for a second and then walked inside, not sure what he would find.

Olivia jumped up. "Fitz?" She said wiping a tear away and smoothing down her hair.

Fitz strode over to the bed and sat down. "What happened?" He said holding out his arms.

Olivia snuggled into him and sighed. "My mother hired someone to kidnap me so she could get me away from you."

Fitz frowned. "What?"

Olivia pulled back. "She's been off her medication for a month and apparently she has had no supervision either."

"How is that possible?"

"She pretended she was me and told them that their services were no longer needed."

"I'm so sorry Liv." Fitz said kissing her forehead. "Where is she now?"

Olivia's eyes filled up with tears again. "I had her placed on an involuntary psych hold."

Fitz sighed. "I'm so sorry Olivia."

"I promised her I would never do that." She said as her lip quivered. Regardless of the crazy things her mother did, Olivia had always tried to protect her.

"I know baby, but you did what you thought was best for her right?" Fitz said looking lovingly into Olivia's eyes.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Then don't beat yourself up over it. I'm so glad that you are safe. Anything could have gone wrong."

She wiped her face and then laid her head on his chest. "I can't believe you're here."

"I told you that I wanted to always be there for you. I will find a way to be with you anytime you need me."

Olivia smiled. "Good to know." She pulled back. "Did you eat?"

'Yup. Did you?"

"No."

Fitz stood up. "Come on. My baby needs her strength."

Olivia smiled and took his hand and he led her back downstairs.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Olivia nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They sat at the kitchen table with Huck and Gideon.

"So, where is the secret lair?" Fitz asked.

Huck and Gideon froze and Olivia laughed. "Gideon, why don't you take him down there?"

"What? You're not going to fight me about going down there?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

Fitz smiled and stood up. Gideon jumped up and let him to the study.

Fitz's eyes grew big when the wall opened. He felt like a kid on Christmas. Gideon led him down the steps and used his thumb print and punched in a code and the door opened up.

"Wow." Fitz said walking inside. "This is impressive."

Gideon smiled. "Nothing but the best…."

"I'm not going to lie. It's really creepy but amazing at the same time." He said looking at the various feeds.

"I want to assure you that I'm always discreet and there are no camera's in the Oval."

Fitz looked at him. "But, you could do that couldn't you."

Gideon just smirked without saying anything.

"I'm really glad that you're on my side Gideon."

Gideon grinned. "Always sir."

They went back upstairs. Fitz stayed a little longer and then went back to the White House.


	77. Chapter 77 – Out and About

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are still with me!

Chapter 77 – Out and About

Olivia prepared for her date. She was wearing a gold cocktail dress that was fashionable but tasteful. The color looked gorgeous on her and she took one last look at herself before she heard the knock on her door.

She ran downstairs and opened it and was shocked to see Fitz standing there. "You look beautiful." He said smiling. She always looked gorgeous to him.

"Thank you. Let me grab my purse." She said turning and grabbing it and her coat.

Fitz helped her put it on and then she grabbed his hand and they walked to the town car.

They slid inside and Olivia looked up at him. "So, are you ready to tell me where we are going?"

Fitz smiled. "Nope."

"Halloween's almost here." She said smiling. "Are the kids going to get dressed up?"

Fitz nodded. "I believe that Karen wants to be Velma from scooby doo."

"Velma? Where did that come from?"

"It's her favorite cartoon and she likes Velma because she's so smart."

Olivia chuckled. Karen was kind of a geek. "And Jerry?"

"He threatened to dress up as a zombie democrat but I shot that down."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So, I think he's going to be politically correct and just be a zombie."

They drove for a while. Olivia noticed they were in Virgina. The motorcade came to a stop in front of Vermillion restaurant.

"Nice." Olivia said smiling.

They slid out of the car and people who happened to be nearby started snapping pictures. Their motorcade had been spotted by some press and they were streaming live.

Fitz and Olivia ducked inside of the restaurant.

"Welcome Mr. President and Ms. Pope, please follow me." The hostess said smiling.

They followed her to a very discreet area in a corner where they could dine without prying eyes.

"May I get you anything to drink?"

Olivia ordered a glass of wine and Fitz had her bring him a scotch neat.

They perused the menu and got an appetizer. Olivia ordered the roasted chicken and Fitz got the striploin.

Soft music permeated the restaurant and Fitz took her hand. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to be here with you."

Olivia smiled. "I know, it's kind of surreal. But, I love it."

"Don't get me wrong, I love the Blair House." He said devilishly. "But, you deserve so much more. I love you Olivia." He said softly.

"I love you too."

The waitress brought their appetizer and Olivia smiled. "It looks too beautiful to eat." She said eyeing the potato gnocchi.

Fitz smiled. He cut her a piece and fed it to her.

The flavors melded in her mouth and she grinned. "So good."

The chef came out to greet the President. "How is your appetizer?" He asked smiling.

"Very good." Fitz said smiling.

"Delicious." Olivia said smiling as well.

"If there is anything you need, you let me know." He said smiling and leaving them.

"That was nice." Olivia said watching him walk away.

Fitz smiled. "It's one of the perks of being the POTUS."

Olivia chuckled. "So, I have something in mind for our next date but I'm not sure if it's too much too fast or if the venue will work."

"What were you thinking about?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Could you go to a carnival?"

Fitz thought for a moment. "I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I thought it would be cool to take the kids somewhere. There's a carnival opening up this weekend near my house. It doesn't officially open until next Friday, but I spoke to the owner and he was willing to open it up for us and some of the kid's friends Thursday night. Would you be interested?"

Fitz grinned. "I would love that. What was your concern?"

"Well, this is our second date. Meeting the kids is kind of weird for a third one."

"But everyone already knows that you've met them. So, it's not that odd. And frankly, I just don't care anymore. If people don't like it they can kiss…..." He started to say before being interrupted by the waitress with their food.

Olivia grinned. "Thank you."

Fitz chuckled. "That would have been a great headline for the news tomorrow."

Smiling, Olivia cut a piece of chicken and tasted it. "Very good. You want a taste?"

Fitz really didn't but he figured it was an excuse for her to feed him. He nodded and she fed him a piece.

"Good."

They ate and laughed and had a wonderful time.

"Dance with me?"

Olivia smiled. There was enough room that they could dance by their table and Fitz stood up and took her hand. He pulled her into his arms and they danced closely.

"I don't know want this evening to end." Olivia said pulling back and looking up at him.

"Fine, then I'll make sure we have dessert." He said raising his eyebrows up and down.

Olivia grinned at the look on his face. "You're crazy."

They finished their dance and sat back down. The waitress brought a plate out with some dessert and two forks. "Compliments of the chef." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Fitz said grinning at the decadent slice of cake sitting before them.

He cut a piece and fed it Olivia.

Her eyes grew big as she savored it. "Oh my God, that is so rich." She said.

Fitz ate a piece. "Wow." He said tasting the chocolate. "That's delicious."

They ate a few more bites and danced one more time.

"Just think, by this time next year, we'll just be a boring married couple."

Olivia grinned. "So, I'm just curious, how in the world are we going to be together a year and already be married?"

"You just leave that to me." Fitz said smiling.

Olivia chuckled.

"I guess we better go face the press. I'm sure they are lining the street by now."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, I'm ready." She said standing up and grabbing her purse.

As they walked out into the restaurant, they were met with smiles and nods. Fitz returned them and they paused for a second while Hal, Tom, and several other agents got into position. They walked outside and the Fitz was relieved to see that the press and public were across the street.

_Reporter: We are coming to you live from Vermillion Restaurant in Arlington, VA. Diners were stunned tonight to learn that the President was there on a second date with Olivia Pope._

_The camera zoomed in on Olivia._

_ "Ms. Pope stunned again in a beautiful gold dress and heels. The woman just doesn't seem to have a bad fashion day. They walked out of the restaurant holding hands and they both looked like they had a great time. The world has been abuzz about the unconventional couple, but it seems like they have hit it off and we're left to wonder how serious this relationship is going to be."_

_She turned to a woman standing next to her. "I understand you were in the restaurant when the couple arrived."_

_The woman grinned. "Yes, it was so exciting."_

_ "And what did you think of the couple?"_

_ "They are just gorgeous together. They looked really happy."_

_The reporter pulled back the microphone. "Well, there you have it. It looks like the second date was a success."_

Olivia slipped into the car, followed by Fitz.

"That wasn't so bad." She said smiling.

Fitz smiled. "Let's just hope the carnival will be peaceful."

"Well, I might have a plan with that one too. Just leave it to me." Olivia had decided that it would be better to invite people at the last minute. That way, hopefully they had less chances of spilling the details. She had something else up her sleeve as well.

Fitz smiled. He couldn't wait to spend time with her with the kids. Once they were on the road, he leaned over and gave her a kiss, savoring the touch of her lips.


	78. Chapter 78 – Ups and Downs

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are liking their dates!

Chapter 78 – Ups and Downs

The next day, there was a lot of commentary about the second date and whether or not the President and Olivia were serious. Cyrus watched with much interest. Fitz's approval ratings had fallen a little bit after the first date but had remained steady on the second. He looked up and watched Fitz walk into his office.

Fitz looked up at the television monitor. "I take it you've been obsessing again." He said before sitting down in a chair.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "That's my job."

"Cyrus, you can't believe everything you see on CNN."

"I'm aware of that. But, it's important we pay attention to how the public is reacting to all of this. I know that you don't care, but on some level, you can't deny that you do want to be reelected."

"Of course I do. There are a lot more things I'd like to accomplish. But Olivia isn't going anywhere, and neither is my love for her."

Cyrus chuckled and Fitz grinned.

"That sounded a little sappy didn't it?"

Cyrus nodded. "I get it Fitz. You want to be with her at any cost. I just don't think that you've really allowed yourself to consider the fact that you could lose your career. But, I will always have your back regardless."

Fitz. "Good, cause I'm taking Olivia and the kids to a carnival next Thursday.

Cyrus almost choked on his spit. "You're what?" He yelled.

"Calm down Cyrus, you're going to give yourself an aneurism. It will just be us and a few of the kid's friends and family. Olivia is footing the bill so we don't have hear any crap about using the tax payers money."

Cyrus popped a few tums. "It's too early for this shit." He said as Fitz chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked into the hospital. She went up to the desk and they directed her to an office.

"Wait here, Dr. Donovan will be right with you." A nurse said smiling.

Olivia nodded and sat down. It was the last place she wanted to be but she wanted to come to the hospital and see first-hand how they treated their patients. And she always wanted an update on her mother's condition.

"Ms. Pope." The doctor said rushing into the office. He shook her hand and sat down.

"How is my mother doing?" Olivia asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid that your mother is still a danger to herself. She can't stop talking about protecting you. She's all over the place. I can't release her like that. I want to admit her here indefinitely."

"Do you think that you can help her?'

The doctor stared at Olivia for a moment. "I'm not going to sit here and give you false hope. Erring on the side of caution, at this point, I believe that your mother will require institutional care for the remainder of her life. Of course, we will do our best to try to find the right medication and therapy to help her. I don't want you to think that I have already given up. But, bottom line is that she is capable of doing great harm."

"I'm aware of that. I guess that I just hoped that maybe she could return to the house under supervision at some point."

"I promise you that I will note that in the file. But for now, I recommend that she stays here where she can be looked after appropriately."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor shifted in his chair. "I would prefer that we get her a bit more stable before you are allowed to see her. Right now, she's obsessed with you and I don't think it will help her progress."

Olivia nodded. S he understood but she didn't like it. But it still was a bitter pill to swallow.

The doctor stood up. "Please feel free to call or email me any questions. I will make sure that to touch base with you in one month and give you an update on her condition. Hopefully by then, you'll be able to visit."

Olivia stood up and shook his hand. Regardless of the circumstances, having her mother committed was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia's phone rang as she was driving back.

"Hey." Fitz said softly.

"Hi."

"Are you in the car?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, I just got done talking to the doctor about my mother."

Fitz could tell that she wasn't happy. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. I'm just a little sad."

"Understandably." Fitz said. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this right now baby." He said softly.

Olivia felt herself relaxing at the sound of this voice. "So, what is going on?" She asked switching the subject.

"Oh nothing, Cyrus's head almost imploded when I told him about the carnival."

Olivia chuckled. "I would have loved to see that."

"He's on board though."

"Good."

"I was wondering if you could have dinner with me and the kids tonight. We could tell them about the carnival."

"Sounds good."

"I'll send a car for you around 6:00."

"Alright, see you then. I love you." Olivia said smiling.

"I love you too."

She drove back to the office to go over some cases with Harrison.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The rest of the day flew by and Olivia finally arrived at the White House and headed up to the dining room.

"Olivia." Karen yelled out. She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

She walked over to the table and said hi to Jerry and they chatted for a moment.

"Why hello Olivia, I'm doing great, thanks for asking?" Fitz said pretending to be slighted.

Olivia grinned. "Hello Mr. President."

Fitz rolled his eyes and Karen laughed. "Olivia I hope you like lasagna. I helped make it."

Olivia was surprised. "I love lasagna." She said smiling.

"You don't have to eat Olivia, just pretend. She'll never know." Jerry said as Karen's eyes grew big.

"Daddy, make him go to his room." She said glaring at Jerry.

Fitz chuckled. "Jerry behave."

Jerry grinned. Karen was so much fun to tease.

The lasagna was served and Olivia took a bite. "Very good Karen."

Karen grinned. "Thank you. I had a little bit of help." She said pinching her fingers together.

Fitz shook his head and laughed as Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Don't pay them any mind Karen." Olivia said taking another bite.

They finished eating and Fitz stood up. "Okay, Olivia has a big surprise for you."

"So, I thought maybe we could all do something together." Olivia said looking at both of the kids.

"I would love that." Karen said. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Jerry chuckled. "You are so weird."

Olivia smiled. "How would you like to go to a carnival next Thursday evening?"

Karen squealed.

"I think that is a yes." Fitz said plugging his ear.

"Cool." Jerry said.

"You can invite some of your friends and their families if you want. But it is only open for us."

Karen clapped. "This is going to be epic."

"But, we need a cover story. I really don't want this getting out to the press beforehand. So, I figured we could make it a charity function. Any money spent playing games goes to the local woman's shelter. You two can hand out tickets to whomever you want too, but you can't tell them that any of us will be there. That will be a surprise. You can invite 10 families each. What do you think?"

Jerry smiled. "That's brilliant. I'm in."

Karen grinned. "I'm in."

"Great!" Olivia said smiling. "Here are your tickets." She said pulling two envelopes out of her purse. "I'm also going to invite a few families from the homeless shelter. We're going to take them shopping for clothes and get their hair done and make sure they have a lot of fun."

Karen smiled. "That sounds really cool."

Jerry nodded. "Very."

Karen ran out of the room to start making a list of who she wanted to invite. Jerry walked over to Olivia. "Thank you for doing all of this. It really means a lot to me." He said quietly. Olivia stood up and gave him a hug. He went to his room and Fitz walked over to Olivia and pulled her into his arms. "Thanks for making my kids so happy." He said giving her a quick kiss. "They make me happy too." Olivia said smiling. She was having an absolutely horrible day and they had made her smile. She couldn't wait until the carnival.


	79. Chapter 79 – Crisis Mode

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows! **BeckyPo** – Doctor is telling the truth. **Guest – **Yes, but it just happened. Verna hid most of the stuff going on up until now. I'll leave it at that for now.

Chapter 79 – Crisis Mode

Olivia walked into her office. She had just come from lunch with Harrison. Abby ran into the room and shut the door. "We have a problem."

Olivia frowned. "What?"

"There is a woman in the other room holding a baby. She claims that it's Fitz's."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"She is demanding that a DNA test be performed and that Fitz be a part of his son's life."

"Out of curiosity, why did she come here knowing that I'm dating him?"

Abby pursed her lips. "She thinks you deserve to know the truth before you get further involved with him."

"And what proof does she have that she slept with him?"

"She was an intern and she claims that she has proof that Mellie was unfaithful, and that is when Fitz cheated with her."

"How old is the child?" Olivia asked calmly.

"About 16 months."

Olivia sighed.

"She is scared that once she comes out with this information, her life will be in danger."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She was trying to think of how she was going to play this.

She stood up and smoothed down the front of her skirt. "I'll talk to her. In the meantime, get Huck and Gideon to find out everything they can about this woman. I need to know who she has slept with the last few years, were there any large amounts transferred to her bank account? Has her lifestyle changed? Go through her freaking garbage if you have to, I need to find out who is behind this before it gets out."

Abby nodded. "Her name is Cheryl Henson."

Olivia took a deep breath and grabbed her phone and walked into the conference room. The woman looked up at her. It was obvious she had been crying. She held a little boy in her arms who was sleeping.

"Hello, I'm Olivia." She said before sitting down and placing the phone on the table.

"Cheryl Henson." She said quietly.

"I understand that you are claiming that he is the President's son." She said looking down at the toddler.

Cheryl nodded. "He is. I have no doubt. I don't sleep around Ms. Pope."

Olivia clasped together her hands and squeezed. "You do realize that these are serious accusations that you are making. It not only will affect your life and your child's, but the President has children as well."

"Ms. Pope, I know that this can't be easy for you. Maybe, I shouldn't even have come here. But, I have to do this for my child. He deserves the best and a relationship with his father." She said as a tear flowed down her check.

Olivia wasn't impressed. "You need proof. If you don't, the press will eat you alive."

"I have proof that Mellie cheated on the President."

"Even if that were true, that still doesn't prove that he slept with you."

"There will be enough reasonable doubt that I don't think proof will matter." The woman said with a sly smile.

Olivia sat back in her chair. She couldn't believe the gall that this woman had. "You are hoping that the White House won't want a scandal or this proposed affair by the First Lady leaked, so they will pay you to go away."

The woman grinned. "Exactly. You are going to go to them and explain the situation to them. Do you see how convincing I was? The press will eat it up."

Olivia stared at her. "First, I need to know what proof you have regarding Mellie."

"Let's just say I have pictures of her kissing Fitz's father when she thought no one else was around."

Olivia didn't flinch. "What do you want?"

"5 million dollars. I'll go away, turn over the pictures to you, and you'll never hear from me again."

Olivia stood up and picked up the phone. "I need some time to present this."

"You have 24 hours Ms. Pope or I leak the photos. I can make a lot of money of them. And if I come forth with the baby, even if DNA test prove that he isn't the father (which they will show), his approval ratings will already be in the tank." She said smugly.

Olivia turned and walked towards the door. "You can show yourself out." She said walking back to her office. She stopped the record button on her phone and sat there for a moment. Picking up her phone, she dialed Cyrus.

"Olivia?"

"Emergency." She said emotionally.

"I'll send a car." Cyrus said quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked into Sally's office. "You are needed in the Oval Office right now."

Sally took off her glasses and stood up. "Okay." She followed Olivia down the hallway and Tom held the door open for them.

Cyrus was a taken aback that Sally was joining them. He knew it must be serious.

Fitz watched them sit down and leaned forward. "What is this about?" He could tell that Olivia was angry.

Olivia sat her phone on the table and hit play. She watched their faces and noted the anger festering in the room. It finally completed and they all sat in stunned silence.

"I want to talk to her." Cyrus said forcefully.

"No," Fitz said firmly, "You will just make this worse."

Sally wrung her hangs. "That woman is despicable. Olivia, can't you dig up something on her?"

Fitz looked at Sally in disbelief. Somehow, he doubted that it was the Christian thing to do.

Olivia looked over at her. "I'm having her investigated as we speak. My people are really good. If she has skeletons in her past, trust me all the bones will be found."

Fitz sighed. "I'm not paying her. If those pictures come out, then I'll deal with them. I'm more worried about the kids than anything." Fitz paused. The thought of having to tell them about Mellie and Gerry made him ill. "We can't afford to just pay off any whacko who walks off the street and makes threats like this."

"I think we should have David Rosen look into this. It is a felony to blackmail someone." Cyrus said.

"If you go down that road, the pictures will come out. We might be able to put a lid on it, but the whole scandal will be revealed. Why I don't think it will hurt your approval ratings, it most certainly is going to hurt the children. It is something that will follow them." Olivia said quietly.

She picked up her phone. "Huck, have you got anything yet?"

"I'm following a lead. I'll get right back to you." He said before hanging up.

Olivia looked up at everyone. "He's following a lead."

Cyrus grimaced. "We need to come up with a backup plan. If Huck can't come through, then we need to make some hard decisions."

Sally sighed. She hated people like Cheryl Henson. Although, if Mellie was alive, she would be all for it coming out. "Whatever you decide, I'm behind you 100%."

Fitz looked over at her. "Thank you Sally, that means a lot to me."

Olivia's phone rang. "Huck, what do you have for me?" She said putting him on speaker.

"I hacked into her work records. After her internship, she went to work for Baytron Industries in D.C. Around the time of her son's birth, she received a settlement from the company of 500,000.00. The emails I found indicate that she claiming that the CEO was the baby's father. There were photos that apparently were believed to be photoshopped but instead of taking a chance, on litigation. There was a crucial piece of legislation that was up for vote around that time that they were behind. A scandal like that would have definitely swayed the vote."

Cyrus clenched his jaw. "They actually have another piece of legislation up for vote in a week. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"I'll handle it. My husband happens to be friends with the CEO." Sally said smirking.

"Sally, I'm not used to this side of you." Fitz said smiling.

Sally smiled back. "Nothing is scarier than a Christian scorned." She said emphasizing her words.

"Huck, keep up the good work and get back to us as soon as you can." Olivia said.

"Thank you Huck." The President said loudly.

"You're welcome Sir."

Olivia ended the call. "We just need to hope that she keeps her word and gives us 24 hours."

They spent another 15 minutes trying to hammer out a plan when the door to the office flew open. Jerry was standing there in tears.


	80. Chapter 80 - Devastated

A/N – Thank you for the reviews! The woman came to Olivia not only because she was dating Fitz but because she knew Olivia was in the position to approach the White House. **TvIsForever – **Thanks for the compliment! **Justafan51 – **Very true!

There's really no reason to ask Fitz anything. She already admitted to lying. And at the time Fitz found out about his father, he was already into Olivia. There's no reason to doubt him. But, they will discuss it later.

Chapter 80 - Devastated

Fitz stood up and stared at his son. "Jerry?"

"Is is true what they are saying on t.v.?" Jerry yelled.

"Is what true?"

"That mom cheated with grandpa?" He said as his chest heaved up and down.

Fitz's felt like his heart dropped. He was stunned.

"Oh my God." Jerry yelled. He turned and ran.

Fitz looked at Olivia and Cyrus who were equally floored.

"Go to him Fitz." Sally said snapping Fitz out of his haze.

He took off running.

Sally stood up. "I'll call the CEO. We're going to need his cooperation." She said walking towards the door.

Olivia's phone rang. It was Abby.

"Olivia, she is holding a press conference right now. She is telling them everything." Abby said winded. "I can't believe she double crossed us."

Olivia felt the panic build up in her stomach. "I have to go." She stood up and looked at Cyrus. "Karen."

"She should be on her way upstairs." Cyrus said dialing his phone. "Does she know?"

Olivia watched him talk. "What?" She said as Cyrus pulled the phone away from her ear.

"She doesn't know."

Olivia ran out of the door and headed upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz found Jerry in his room. "Jerry." He said firmly. "Look at me."

"Go away." He said burying his face into his pillow.

"Son, please. "

Jerry looked up at him. "What can you say dad? You can't defend her. You can't make this go away." He yelled.

"What if I could?" Fitz said softly.

Karen ran into the room laughing. She saw Jerry's face and she ran to him and hugged him. "What's wrong?" She asked. It had to be bad if Jerry was that upset.

Olivia stood in the doorway.

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed watching his son fall apart in his daughter's arms. They finally broke apart and Karen pulled back. She was crying. "Somebody tell me what's going on. Is it Georgia?"

"Oh no honey. Georgia is fine." Fitz said pulling Karen onto his lap.

Olivia walked into the room and sat on a chair.

"Karen, there was a really bad thing about your mother that was leaked to the press."

He saw Karen's face contort and it nearly broke his heart. "Just tell me daddy." She said trying to catch her breath.

Jerry looked over at them and his emotions turned to anger. "Yeah dad, tell her how our mother cheated on you." He yelled.

"Jerry." Fitz yelled.

Jerry buried his head under a pillow. Hearing it the first time was bad enough.

"Tell me that he was lying daddy." Karen said as she cried softly.

"I can't baby. It's true. Your mother did cheat on me."

"With who?" Karen said almost inaudibly.

Fitz started to cry. This was almost as bad as telling them that their mother was dead. "Grandpa Gerry." He said softly.

Karen grabbed him tightly. "No." She said howled.

He rocked her and hugged her tightly until she calmed down.

Jerry sat up. "Do you know what it is going to be like for me at school tomorrow? I will get teased endlessly for this." Jerry yelled. "I can't believe she did this to us." He said sobbing.

Olivia wiped a tear away. Fitz got up and sat Karen on her lap and she clung to Olivia. He went over to Jerry and hugged him.

Olivia handed her a tissue and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry Karen." She said softly.

"I hate her." Karen said sobbing.

Fitz looked up at Olivia and his eyes were filled with pain.

Olivia held her tightly. "Karen, you're really mad right now and you have every right to be. Sometimes, parents do really bad things that they can't take back."

Karen looked up at her. "Have your parents done something really bad to you?"

Olivia nodded. "Very bad."

"What did you do?"

Olivia wiped a tear off of her face. "I cried a lot. I stopped talking to my dad."

"Did you forgive him?"

"To be honest, not yet. But, I hope that someday I can. Forgiveness isn't about letting someone off the hook. It's about letting go of all the anger so it doesn't affect you badly."

"I just don't understand how grandpa could do that to daddy."

"Sometimes people do really stupid things when they are lonely and hurting. They don't think about how their actions affect other people."

Karen stood up. "That sounds really selfish." She said wiping her face.

"It is."

Jerry pulled back from Fitz. "What are you going to say to the press?"

"Well, that is what I want to talk to you about. I have two choices. I have a recording of her admitting that she is lying about the kid and that she is trying to blackmail me. She doesn't know I have it. So, either I can get up there and admit that the affair happened, or I can try to cover it up."

Jerry wiped his eyes. "If you cover it up, will people think that she is lying about everything?"

"Yes." Fitz said softly.

"Then cover it up." Jerry said firmly. He looked over at Karen, pleading with his eyes for her to agree. He just couldn't handle the truth being out there.

She nodded yes and walked over to Jerry and hugged him. She would have done anything to make him feel better.

Olivia stood up. "Okay then. I'll make it happen." She said walking towards the door.

"Olivia." Jerry said loudly.

She turned and looked at him. "Thank you." He said softly.

"I would do anything for all of you." She said before turning and walking out. She was on a mission.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The press was going wild. Everyone was waiting for the White House to make some sort of statement either denying or corroborating the allegations.

Georgia called and finally got through to Fitz. "Fitzgerald, what the hell happened?"

Fitz explained everything to her and she was beside herself.

"How are the kids?"

"Devastated. Olivia and I talked to them and we're going to try and cover it all up. It's best for the kids."

Georgia sighed. "I'm so sorry. I can be on the next flight out." She said firmly.

"Why don't you come first thing in the morning? I'm going to keep the kids out of school tomorrow regardless. Maybe you can stay through to the next weekend." Fitz said. He would love it if she could come to the carnival with them.

"Okay. I'll make the arrangements. Tell them that I love them." She said emotionally.

"I will." He said ending the call. He was relieved that she would be there for them. They needed her right now. She always knew the right thing to say to them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia worked out of Cyrus's office. "How's it coming?"

"We're almost done. Set up the press conference for 6:00." Abby said confidently.

"That's an hour."

"It will be plenty of time to brief the President on the proof we have and make sure that it's delivered to the television stations."

"Good. Gregg Turner, the CEO of Baytron is on his way to the White House. He's agreed to support the President and corroborate our story." Olivia added.

"How are the kids?" Abby asked.

"Heartbroken. I hope I never have to witness anything like that again." Olivia said angrily.

"Well, hopefully their lives will get back to normal in a few days."

"Call me back when it's done." Olivia said ending the call. She looked over at Cyrus. "Set up a press conference for 6."

Cyrus nodded and made the call.


	81. ChaChapter 81 – Cover Up

A/N – Thank you for all of the reviews and follows! I appreciate it! **Marie726** – Welcome! Glad you like it! **Fitzsgold-win – **Thank you!

Chapter 81 – Cover Up

The President stepped up to the microphone. Olivia stood off to the side with Cyrus as her presence was noted by the press.

"I cannot tell you how devastated my children are right now about these false accusations that were made a few hours ago. Cheryl Hansen came to Olivia Pope and Associates this afternoon and pretended that her child was mine and alluded to photos that she had in her possession of my wife having an alleged affair. What she didn't know is that Olivia was recording the conversation. We have her on tape admitting that the baby was not mine and then she proceeded to try and blackmail me by demanding that I pay her 5 million dollars within 24 hrs or she'd release the photos. We can provide stills of Mellie and I in the same positions and you will see clearly that the photos were doctored.

"It was later discovered that Ms. Hansen has tried a similar scam when her son was born. She blackmailed the CEO of Baytron Industries with alleged photos which were photo-shopped. Instead of exposing her lies, Mr. Turner decided to pay because his wife was going through extensive cancer treatments at the time and his kids were already devastated. Those doctored photos are the only proof that she has that Mellie was involved with my father. It's an absolutely ludicrous accusation and I think it's sick that she would do this to my children who love and are still mourning their mother." Fitz said as his eyes filled up with tears.

"David Rosen is looking into criminal charges as we speak. You will be advised how to get the photo comparisons and audio of the meeting that took place this afternoon. I really hope that I don't have to address this again. The conversation I had with my kids this afternoon was beyond painful and I never want to have to do that again. Ms. Henson is sick and for her son's sake, I hope she gets the help that she needs."

Fitz stepped down from the podium and walked out of the room. Olivia followed him and Cyrus went to the podium to answer questions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia followed Fitz into his private office. He pulled her into his arms. Neither spoke as they held each other.

Finally pulling apart, Fitz kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you so much for what you said to Karen. I honestly never thought that we'd have to deal with this. It's heart wrenching." Fitz said softly. Even thinking about Mellie with his father killed him. So, he couldn't even imagine what the kids were feeling.

"Fitz, we have to figure out how to help Jerry with his anger. I know it's going to take time, but you really need to watch him carefully."

Fitz nodded. "Georgia is going to stay until next weekend. I think that is going to help."

Olivia nodded. "I agree."

"What a day. I can't believe that woman tried to pass her son off as mine."

Olivia nodded. "I have to admit, my heart dropped when Abby first told me."

Fitz caressed the side of her faith. "I wouldn't have kept something like that from you. When I found out about my father, I was already crazy about you." He said kissing her.

Olivia hadn't really given all of this much thought. She never believed that he had done it in the first place. But, it's still hurt when the Abby said it because it had caught her so off guard.

"I do believe in you Fitz." She said softly.

"Good, because I love you with all of my heart." He said kissing her again.

Olivia pulled back and smiled. "Why don't we go upstairs and try to get them to eat something."

Fitz grabbed her hand. "Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The silence at the table was almost deafening.

Karen finally spoke. "I'm in a play at school." She said softly.

Olivia looked over at her. "Really? What part are you playing?"

"Elf #2." She said before eating a chip.

Olivia smiled. "Do you have many lines?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah. It should be fun."

Fitz smiled. "Good. I didn't know you were trying out."

"I didn't want to tell you just in case I didn't get picked." She said shrugging. "Olivia, will you come see me in it?"

Olivia nodded. "I wouldn't miss it."

Fitz smiled. He looked over at Jerry and watched him pick at his food. "I have a surprise for you."

Jerry finally looked up at him. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more surprises.

"First, you're not going to school tomorrow."

Karen grinned and Jerry almost smiled.

"And second, Georgia is going to come stay with us for about 10 days."

Karen was elated. "Awesome. Her pie always makes me feel better."

Jerry shook his head. "I'm glad that she is coming." He said softly.

"You guys want to watch a movie?"

Jerry looked over at Olivia. "Are you staying?"

"If you want me too, but if you want your dad all to yourself, I'll understand."

Jerry shrugged. "You can stay."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

Karen jumped up. "I get to pick it."

Jerry groaned. "Dad…please…"

Fitz grinned. "We'll all vote."

They both ran into the other room and Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia. "How did I get so lucky?" He said smiling.

"I guess you just have it like that." She said smiling back.

"Come on." He said taking her hand. "I'm sure Jerry has Karen in a headlock by now."

Olivia grinned. She was very happy to be included in their family time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

On the way home that evening, Olivia got a call from Huck.

"She's at the Whole Foods on P street." He said quickly.

"Got it." Olivia said smiling. She gave the driver directions and Hal turned and looked at her.

"You need a snack?" He asked.

Olivia grinned. "No, I need a confrontation."

"Then I'm coming in with you. I'll stand back but something tells me you might need a witness."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

They pulled into the grocery store and they both hopped out. Olivia walked inside and she finally found Cheryl in the bread aisle. She stood and watched her for a moment. The woman had changed the color of her hair, but Olivia still recognized her. Cheryl looked up and Olivia could tell she was a little nervous.

"So, you want to tell me why you felt the need to go to the press early?" Olivia asked.

Cheryl took a deep breath. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't pay up. Besides, I figured I couldn't be disposed of if everyone knew."

"Where's your kid?" Olivia asked curiously.

"With his mother." Cheryl said quietly.

Olivia shook her head. "Unbelievable. You want to tell me who put you up to this?" Olivia said crossing her arms.

"What does it matter? Everyone hates me now. No one will hire me. I'm persona non-grata." She said bitterly.

"Really?" Olivia said making a face. "I'm going to ask you again. Who put you up to this?"

Cheryl was quiet for a moment. "No one. I took the pictures and was blackmailing Mellie with them. She paid me and I ran through the money, so I decided to try and get some more."

Olivia studied her for a moment. The more she thought about how nonchalant the woman was the more she wanted to strangle her. "Do you even care how much you have hurt the President's children? They are devastated. And why? Because you felt the need to make a quick buck."

Olivia moved closer to her. "You have no idea how much I want to make you hurt like they are hurting. If you ever do anything to bring more pain to them, I swear, you will not even have time to regret it. I….will….bury you." Olivia spat out.

Cheryl glared at Olivia who turned and walked towards the front of the door. Liv smiled to herself knowing that when Cheryl went to use her debit card, that it wouldn't work. All of her assets, which weren't much, were frozen. There would also be an eviction notice that would await her in the morning. Olivia was making it her mission to make sure that Cheryl was left with nothing but her lies to keep her warm at night.


	82. Chapter 82 – Fighting Words

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! If you don't review, take the time to do it from time to time. Glad you guys are still with me!

Chapter 82 – Fighting Words

Fitz called Olivia. "So, I hear you've been busy since you left."

Olivia smiled. "A little bit."

"Did it feel good?" He asked smiling.

"Very. She's not going to know what hit her. How are the kids?"

Fitz sighed. "They are excited about Georgia coming. Will you join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She said before sipping some wine.

"Thanks again for handling everything." Fitz said softly.

"There was no way I was going to let her get away with hurting my family."

Fitz smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Olivia grinned. "Me too."

"I have to get up early tomorrow. But, I love you very much Olivia."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz got up and had his conference call and then joined the kids for breakfast.

"I handed out all of my tickets for the carnival." Karen said smiling. "I can't wait."

Fitz grinned. "How about you Jerry?" He said trying to add him into the conversation.

"I have a few more left." He said quietly.

"Having trouble deciding?" Fitz asked curiously.

Jerry shrugged. "Kind of."

They were interrupted by Georgia walking into the room.

"Aunt Georgia." Karen yelled as she ran up to her and hugged her.

Georgia chuckled. "It's good to see you too." She said hugging Karen back.

She made her way over to Jerry and he stood up and gave her a big hug. "I missed you too sweetie." She said softly. Jerry pulled back and gave her a little smile.

"Well, you're going to make a pie right? We can help." Karen said grinning.

Georgia shook her head. "You brought me all the way down here to make a pie?"

Karen laughed. "Well, that wasn't the original reason but since you're here….."

Georgia laughed. "I would need to go shopping."

"Take a look in the pantry first. It's well stocked." Fitz said.

"Okay."

"And maybe you could show our chef how to make them."

Georgia made a face. "Karen Grant, you want me to give my secret recipe to a complete stranger?"

Karen giggled. "Well, when you put it that way."

Fitz chuckled. "I've tried to bribe her on numerous occasions but it never worked."

"Don't tell Karen, she can't keep a secret." Jerry said looking over at his sister who glared at him.

"That is not true. I kept daddy and Olivia's first date a secret."

Fitz nodded. "That is true Jerry."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "She gets credit for one time in 11 years?"

Karen smacked him and Jerry grabbed her and started tickling her. Karen had tears coming down her face from laughing so hard before he agreed to let her go.

Georgia laughed at them. "Come on and show me where the pantry is." She said holding out her hand and they all walked out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day went fast. Fitz didn't tell the kids that Olivia was coming for dinner. When she walked into the room, Karen jumped up and hugged her.

"Now that's a good greeting." Olivia said smiling down at her. "Hello Georgia." She said looking up at her.

"It's wonderful to see you Olivia." She said walking over to her and hugging her.

"What is that smell?" Olivia said sniffing the air.

"You know what it is." Karen said smiling. "We made it this morning."

"You helped?" Olivia asked.

"Yup."

"Did you write down the ingredients?"

Georgia chuckled. "No, she did not."

Karen laughed. "I should have thought of that. But, she uses pinches for everything." She said rolling her eyes.

They all laughed and sat down. Karen told them more about the play and they talked about the carnival. When they were finished, Karen begged Jerry to play a game with her and they went to pick one.

"They seem to be doing a little better today." Georgia said.

"I think seeing you helped." Fitz said smiling.

Georgia shrugged. "All I did was bake."

"You did more than bake. You listened. They needed that."

Olivia stood up to go. "I should go."

Fitz stood up. "So soon?"

"Yes. You should spend some more time with them tonight. Tomorrow still might be a little tough for them to handle." Olivia said concerned.

Fitz nodded. "Okay, let me walk you out."

She said goodbye to Georgia and kids and Fitz walked her to the elevator. He gave her a big kiss and then pushed the button. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling. "Save me some pie.

Fitz grinned. "I can't guarantee that. Cyrus is going to find out it's here."

Olivia chuckled as the doors shut.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, around 11:00 a.m. Olivia got a phone call from Fitz.

"Hello?"

"Olivia, I need a huge favor."

She sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Jerry got in a fight at school and they are sending him home for the day. Can you go with Hal and pick him up?" He asked. Georgia had already left to have lunch with some friends and he didn't want to just send an agent. "I'd do it myself but I'm in a meeting."

Olivia stood up. "I'm on my way."

"He's in the office." Fitz said quickly.

"Got it. I'll call you later."

By the time Olivia got downstairs, Hal was there.

They rode to the school and Olivia got out of the town car. She walked into the school and then went into the office. She was a little nervous about what to say to Jerry. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside.

The secretary looked at her and smiled. "Hello Ms. Pope. You're even prettier in person."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. I'm here to pick up Jerry Grant."

"He's in the principal's office. You can go inside." She pointed and Olivia walked towards the door. She noticed another kid sitting in a chair with a black eye. She knocked on the door and a man's voice yelled, "Come in."

"Hi, I'm Olivia Pope. I'm here to pick up Jerry." She said as the man stood up and shook her hand. She looked over at Jerry and he wouldn't look at her. She noticed there was a cut near his mouth.

"I'm Principal Thompson, please have a seat." He said motioning to the chair.

Olivia sat next to Jerry.

"Ms. Pope, I understand you are here on behalf of the President who obviously couldn't make it."

"Yes sir." She said quietly.

"I understand that the last few days have been really hard on Jerry, but fighting is not tolerated in this school."

Olivia nodded yes. "I would like to know what happened."

Principal Thompson sighed. "Apparently, another student was teasing him about what happened the other day and he pushed Jerry from behind after he had turned and walked away. Jerry turned around and punched him and two teachers had to pull them apart."

Olivia looked over at a sullen Jerry and back at the principal. "I do hope that the other student is getting a more harsh disciplinary action. You used the term teasing but given the physical nature of the altercation, it sounds like bullying to me." Olivia said firmly.

"The other student is being dealt with. His mother is on the way now."

There was a knock on the door. "Principal Thompson, Ms. Miller is here and she's demanding to see you."

A woman pushed by her. "What are you going to do about my son?" She said angrily.

"Ms. Miller, will you please wait until I'm finished here."

"Is this the other student?" She asked.

Her son spoke from the other room, "Mom, please just let it go."

She turned around. "I will not. Just look at your face." She turned and looked at Olivia. "Is that your son?" She said yelling.

Olivia stood up.

The principal nervously stood up as well. "Ladies, please keep it civil."

"I want him thrown out of school." She said indignantly.

Olivia glared at her. "Your son bullied Jerry and pushed him. Do you expect him to not defend himself? I think the person you need to be yelling at right now is in the other room." She said pointing.

"How dare you."

"Yes I dare. Keep your son away from Jerry." Olivia said sharply.

The woman backed down a little and Olivia turned to Jerry. "Let's go."

Jerry stood up and followed Olivia who strode out to the car. She was pissed.

They got inside and Olivia looked over at him.

"Let me see your mouth." She said softly.

Jerry didn't move.

"Jerry." She said firmly.

"You are not my mother." He said loudly.

Olivia counted to five in her head. "I know perfectly well who I am Jerry. You can be mad all you want, but I will not tolerate disrespect."

Jerry started to cry. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I hate that school. Everyone teases me all of the time and I'm sick of it." He shouted.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry you're having such a hard time. But you can't hit other students. You just need to walk away. They will sue you or go to the press and it will just get worse."

"If I walk away, then they will think that I'm weak or they can do anything they want to me."

"Only if you act like you have been. There is something to be said about how we carry ourselves, Jerry. You are smart, handsome, and a lot of fun. You need to start acting like you are something instead of cowering in the corner. If you change your energy about this, they will change how they interact with you. You've been sulking for a while."

Jerry looked up at her. "I don't sulk."

"Oh yes you do." Olivia said smiling. "Jerry, people can be really cruel. All you can control is how you react to them."

Jerry nodded.

"Would you like to come back to the office with me?"

"Really?" He said wiping his face.

"Sure. You can sit with Huck and help him watch some surveillance tapes."

Jerry smiled. "Cool."

"Hal." Olivia said loudly.

"Yes." He said turning around.

"Please let the President know that Jerry is coming to the office with me."

"Will do."

Olivia sank back into the seat. She hoped that she had reached Jerry, but only time would tell.


	83. Chapter 83 – Revelations

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! **Lorene – **lol too funny! Glad you guys are enjoying Olivia's dynamic with the kids.

Chapter 83 – Revelations

Jerry watched the screen carefully. Huck looked over at him and smiled. He was surprised that Jerry was taking it so seriously.

"Why don't we take a break for a minute?" Huck said putting the tape on pause.

Jerry shrugged. "Sure."

He followed Huck to the break room and sat down on a stool.

"What do you want to drink?" Huck asked.

"Water would be fine."

Huck nodded and grabbed a cold bottle out of the refrigerator and chucked it towards Jerry who caught it.

"Thanks."

Huck grabbed one for himself and sat down. They both munched on some pretzels that were in a bowl on the counter. Olivia had told Huck what had happened before she brought Jerry to sit with him.

"You know, when I was in school, I was bullied a lot." Huck said quietly.

Jerry looked over at him. "Really?" He said surprised. Huck was pretty intense.

"Yes. I was small and let's just say I became a punching bag of sorts."

Jerry sighed. "I know how that feels."

"If I had it to do all over again, I'd change the way I reacted about it though." Huck said softly.

"What would you do?" Jerry said looking over at him.

"Well, I think I would have tried to have more fun. I was always hiding or figuring out how to escape before they could corner me. I missed out on everything. There were no dances and dating for me. I just lived in fear." Huck said quietly.

"I guess I have been hiding. It's just hard." Jerry said frustrated that he even had to deal with all of this. "I don't see why me being the President's kid is such a bad thing."

"It's not. They are just jealous of you, so they are trying to tear you down. You can't let them do that." Huck said firmly.

"You're right. I'm letting them ruin my life." Jerry sighed. "I haven't given out one ticket that Olivia gave me for the carnival."

Huck frowned. "Why?"

"I was scared people would turn me down." Jerry said quietly.

"So what if they do. Just ask someone else. It's their loss if they choose not to come."

Jerry nodded and took a drink of water. "I'll give them out tomorrow."

Huck smiled. "Good."

Jerry stood up. "Okay, I want to get back to the tape. It's kind of fun spying on people."

Huck chuckled. "You don't know the half of it." He said watching Jerry walk out of the room. Huck had been going to therapy with Kim. So far it had been painful admitting some of the things that were done to him. She was at least being sympathetic. The bottom line was that he wanted to try and start healing so that he could have a relationship with his son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia walked Jerry upstairs to the living quarters. He was nervous facing his father. He went straight to his room and Olivia cut Fitz off and pulled him aside before he could talk to Jerry.

"Fitz, don't be too hard on him okay?" Olivia said softly.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "I can't baby him Olivia. He needs to know that what he did wasn't okay."

"He knows that. The other boy taunted him and he did walk away. It wasn't until he was pushed that he reacted the way that he did."

"Olivia, that still doesn't make it right."

"I know and he knows that. It's hard being the President's kid when other kids are so cruel. He just needs to work this out." Olivia said firmly. "Just go in there and hear what he has to say instead of yelling at him."

Fitz made a noise as he sighed. "Fine, I will go in there and ask him about his feelings." He said dramatically.

Olivia smirked. "Thank you." She said kissing him softly.

Fitz smiled at her and walked to Jerry's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry looked up at his dad and braced himself for the lecture and yelling. He was surprised when Fitz sat down and looked at him. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Jerry cleared his throat. He told his dad what had happened. "Dad, I know what I did was wrong. I just snapped. I'm not saying this as an excuse, but after hearing what mom did, I kind of shut off. I had a long talk with Huck this afternoon and Olivia and I think I know what I need to do."

Fitz softened his look. "What's that?"

"I'm not going to run from the bully's anymore. I'm going to hold my head up high and not let them ruin my life. I'm not going to fight anymore unless I really have to defend myself. Instead, I will walk away. And if people disrespect me for it, then I don't care. It's time that I make some true friends and started being more social." Jerry said soundly.

Fitz didn't even know what to say. He paused and just looked at his son who was growing up right before his eyes. "I'm proud of you Jerry. I don't want you to ever forget that. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you the way I should be. But, I'm going to try and change that."

"Dad, you're the President. I get that you have really important things to do."

Fitz shook his head. "But, I'm your dad first. If you ever need to talk to me, I will make time for you; unless we're under nuclear threat of war, of course." Fitz said smiling.

Jerry smiled. "Okay dad."

Fitz stood up. "Come here."

Jerry stood up and gave his dad a hug. They pulled apart and Fitz looked down at Jerry and smiled.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yup." Jerry said walking towards the door. "You know, I like Huck."

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "Okay."

"I think I want to be just like him." Jerry said walking into the hallway.

Fitz froze. "God help me." He said under his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz went into the Treaty Room where Olivia was waiting. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "How did you get so smart?" He said as he pulled back and looked at her.

Olivia smiled. "I take it things went okay between you two?"

Fitz nodded. "Yup. My son is growing up so fast."

"He'll be fine." She said softly.

"I guess I just never thought that being my son would affect his life so badly."

"Well, it's not like you knew how bad it had become."

Fitz sighed and led her over to the couch. "I'm just going to have to make more time to talk to both of them. I do really appreciate what you did today." He said before kissing her again. "Even though my child just told me he wants to be like Huck when he gets older."

Olivia chuckled. "He really said that?"

"I guess Huck must have made quite the impression today. Please tell him that I am grateful that he helped Jerry." Fitz said sincerely.

"I will."

"There's one more thing."

Fitz looked down at her. He could tell it wasn't good. "What?"

"A couple of people called me before I came here and warned me that the mother of the other boy was trying to go to the media but they didn't want to touch the story because it involved minors." She said looking at him closely.

Fitz sighed.

"She's probably not going to stop until someone agrees to pick it up. And you know that will probably happen because there certainly is not a shortage of sleazy journalists."

"Great."

"I called Cyrus and let him know. He says he'll handle it."

Fitz just hoped that Cyrus didn't do anything too harsh. He stood up. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cyrus walked up to the apartment door and knocked. He could hear that the television was on loudly so he knocked harder.

The door swung open. "What!" A woman yelled.

Cyrus cleared his throat. "We need to talk." He said firmly.

"Who are you?" She said frowning at him.

"I'm from the White House." He said loudly.

She smirked. "Well….well…." She said holding the door open so Cyrus could come inside. "I must have hit a nerve."

Cyrus walked inside and looked around. After seeing how unkept the apartment was, he decided he wouldn't sit down.

"Alex, turn the damn t.v. down." She bellowed as Cyrus grimaced.

"You want to sit down?" She asked.

"No, this won't take long. I understand that your son got in a fight with Jerry Grant earlier today."

"That's right. That snotty nosed punk gave my kid a black eye. And then that bitch of a girlfriend threatened me." She said angrily.

"Well, it's funny because everyone else who saw those events, had a different take on it then you do."

"Are you calling me a liar?" She said snidely.

Cyrus looked at her with disgust. "Let's cut to the chase. You tried to go to the media. I'm telling you right now that you need to back down. They are just kids and don't need their names dragged through the mud. And you don't want your kid losing his scholarship, do you?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

Cyrus didn't answer her, he just handed her an envelope.

She opened it. "What's this?" She said as she looked inside. She pulled out some photos and tried to hide her shock. She tossed them on the coffee table and crossed her arms.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Cyrus asked.

"Get out."

"Are you going to go to the press?" Cyrus said loudly.

"No." She said angrily.

"That's what I thought." Cyrus said smiling. "Have a nice night. Oh, and we'll be watching." He said before walking out of the door.

The woman looked down at the pictures again. There were some pictures of her son selling drugs and of her sleeping with someone other than her husband. "Assholes." She said ripping them up into shreds.


	84. Chapter 84 – The Carnival

A/N – Thank you for all of the comment! I do appreciate all of them! **xoxoBelleGG – **Not planning on telling them that.

Chapter 84 – The Carnival

It was finally carnival day. Everyone was excited as they drove there.

"Olivia, will you come with me on the Ferris Wheel?" Karen asked.

Olivia smiled. "I think I can handle that."

They pulled into the lot and drove right up towards the entrance. All the families had been gathered together in one area where they held concerts. They had no idea that the President and the kids would be there.

When they walked up, everyone gasped. Fitz got up on the stage and addressed them.

"Hello everyone. Tonight is all about family and charity. Any money you spend will be matched by Ms. Pope and will go to several charities. We also have some very special families with us from the homeless shelter that we invited to spend some time with us. There are a lot of secret service agents around the grounds. Pretend they are not there." Fitz said smiling. "Tonight, I just want to spend some quality time with my family and my girl. So, please do not use any social media to announce our presence here until after we leave. I don't mind the pictures but I really wanted this to be low key, which is pretty difficult for me to do under the circumstances. Can we all agree?" He asked looking out at everyone.

Smiling, everyone was shaking their heads yes.

Fitz smiled. "Good. Enjoy your evening."

Everyone clapped and Fitz stepped down and joined the kids. Olivia handed them some ride tickets that she had already purchased.

A girl tentatively walked up to Jerry. "Thank you for inviting me. I was wondering if you would like to go on the tilt a whirl." She said smiling.

Jerry grinned. "Sure." He turned and looked at his father. "Later dad." He said grabbing the girls hand and disappearing into the crowd.

Georgia smiled and Fitz looked over at Olivia and grinned. "Where do you want to go first?" Fitz asked Karen.

"The bumper cars." Karen said smiling.

Fitz shrugged. "Okay." They walked through the crowd. A few people asked to get a picture with him but for the most part, people just smiled and left them alone. They got into the line and when they got into the bumper cars, he noticed that they were the only ones sitting inside the cars. But there were plenty of people in line. He waved over one of the teens working the ride. "Why isn't anyone getting in cars?" He asked.

The teen grinned. "They are scared to hurt the President."

Fitz rolled his eyes. He undid his seatbelt and stood up and walked back to the line. "Seriously guys, you are all scared to get on this ride because of me?"

They shook their heads yes and people started laughing.

"Do I need to sign a waiver?" Fitz said grinning. "Come on."

A few teens stepped forward. "We'll crash into you sir."

Fitz chuckled. "Good. Anyone else?"

Cyrus and James came walking up. "I'll certainly crash into you." Cyrus said smiling.

Fitz shook his head. "Come on." He walked back to his car and got settled in.

The ride started and Olivia directed her car into Fitz's.

"Hey!" He yelled as she maneuvered around him and took off.

Georgia snapped some pictures as she laughed at their antics.

Karen ran into James and he faked an injury which just made her laugh.

Fitz rammed into Cyrus and then one of the teens ran into Fitz.

"Sorry sir." He yelled.

Fitz shook his head. "Don't apologize." He said crashing into the other teen.

Fitz never did catch up to Olivia. But she did manage to run into Cyrus a few times yelling, "Payback."

The ride came to an end and they all got out laughing. Fitz walked up to the teens and shook their hands and they all exited.

"Let's go on the haunted house ride." Karen said excitedly.

Fitz took Olivia's hand and he smiled. "Let's go."

Georgia waited outside. They all sat together and as the ride moved forward Liv and Karen snuggled into Fitz.

"Scaredy cats." He said softly.

Twice Karen and Olivia screamed and jumped. Fitz just laughed and hugged them tighter. They finally got off and Fitz leaned over to Olivia and whispered, "I think I like that ride."

Olivia grinned. "Behave." She whispered back.

"Ferris wheel time." Karen said skipping towards it. Fitz and Olivia followed her. While they were in line, one of the homeless families approached them.

"What you did for us today will never be forgotten." The father said to Olivia.

"It was my pleasure. I have another surprise for you before you go."

The mother grabbed Olivia's hand. "Thank you so much."

Olivia said hello to the two little girls standing in between their parents and then they walked away. They boarded the ride and as they went up Olivia clasped Fitz's hand. Karen rode with Georgia who decided to get on at the last minute.

"You alright?" He asked looking over at her with concern.

Olivia nodded. "Just made my stomach fall for a second." Olivia said quietly. The ferris wheel went a little faster than she had been expecting.

Olivia looked over to her left and pointed. It was Jerry. He was sharing cotton candy with the girl.

Fitz chuckled. Olivia grinned. She was so happy that Jerry was having a good time.

The ride came to an end and they decided to play a water shooting game.

They positioned themselves along with several other people. They all laughed as they tried to shoot the target and get to the finish line first. Olivia won and everyone cheered.

"Karen, you get to choose." She said pointing to her choices.

Karen thought for a moment and then chose a stuffed dog.

"Good choice." Olivia said watching Karen grin.

"Let's get some snacks." Fitz said walking over to a concession stand. "I want some kettle corn."

Karen thought for a moment. "I want some pink cotton candy."

Olivia smiled. "I want a hot pretzel."

"Done." Fitz said taking out his wallet and walking up to it.

Jerry ran up to them. "Olivia, we're going on the roller coaster. Make sure you look out for me." He said smiling.

"Okay, I'll take a picture."

Jerry nodded and messed up Karen's hair and then ran back to his friend.

Fitz came back with the food and they sat on a bench. A few minutes later, she saw the roller coaster at the top. "Hold this." She said to Fitz as she handed him her pretzel and grabbed her phone. When Jerry came flying around the bend, she shot several pictures. A few of them were really funny.

"Are you having fun sweetheart?" Fitz asked.

Karen nodded as she stuffed her mouth with the cotton candy. Fitz chuckled.

"Do you want a picture?" A woman asked walking up to them.

"Sure." Olivia said handing her the phone.

They all leaned into each other and the woman snapped it and looked down at the screen. "Perfect." She said handing it back to them.

"Thank you." Fitz said warmly.

The woman nodded and left. Cyrus and James walked up.

"You want to go on the spinning tea cups with me?" James asked Karen who nodded yes.

The three of them took off and Fitz and Olivia sat there holding hands.

"This was the best idea ever." Fitz said smiling.

"I think everyone is having a nice time."

Georgia was trying to throw some coins on a plate. She won and walked over to them with a beta fish.

"Oh dear lord no." Fitz said grimacing.

Georgia chuckled. "I don't know if the White House has ever had a First Fish."

Olivia thought for a moment. "I think Nixon had a fish."

"Georgia, you are taking that back to Maine with you." Fitz said seriously.

Jerry ran up. "Wow, a beta. Can I have him?"

Georgia grinned. "Sure."

Fitz shook his head. "No one listens to me in this family." He muttered.

Olivia smiled at Georgia who winked back at her.

They stayed another hour and then Fitz noticed that Georgia looked tired. "Alright gang, we should probably round everyone up." He said before looking up at Tom. "Can you find Jerry?"

Tom nodded and spoke into the mic on his shirt. A few minutes later, Jerry walked up.

"Olivia, thank you so much. I had a great time." Jerry said plopping down next to her.

"Good." She said patting his leg. She stood up. "I have to do one more thing." She said looking around for the homeless family. She grabbed a few envelopes out of her purse and she finally hunted them down and handed them off. There were lots of hugs and then she turned and walked back towards the family.

"What did you give them?" Fitz asked.

"Some money to help them out." Olivia said grabbing his hand.

Fitz couldn't be more proud of Olivia. She was going to make a great first lady.


	85. Chapter 85 – Exposed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to fast forward a little bit.

Chapter 85 – Exposed

Three months later, Fitz was going into his last year in office. He had already started campaigning for reelection. Olivia and Fitz were still talked about, especially since every political pundit was curious how their relationship would translate at the voting booth.

Cyrus had called Olivia to his office.

"Olivia." He said standing up to give her a hug.

"Hi Cyrus, what's up?" She asked curiously. It had been a while since she had been summoned. It was pretty quiet over the holidays and they had just spent another Christmas together at Camp David.

Cyrus leaned forward in his chair. "I'm really not sure how to say this." He said studying her.

Olivia stared back him. She was trying to think about what Cyrus could possibly have to tell her. "Go ahead." She said tentatively.

"James was approached by someone asking about your mother. It appears that they know she's in an institution."

Olivia sighed. "I see." She said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Olivia, you can't ignore this. They are working on a story and they must be close if they were willing to play their hand like that. What are you going to do?" He said standing up.

Olivia turned and looked at him. "What I always do. I'm going to fix it."

Cyrus watched the door shut in disbelief. He picked up the phone and called Fitz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz finished the phone call with Cyrus and waited for Olivia to walk through the door. He didn't understand what was taking her so long. He stood up just as the door swung open.

He walked around the desk and met her half way pulling her into his arms. They stood for a moment not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Olivia nodded and then sat down on the couch.

"What are you going to do?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm going to hold a press conference and beat them to the punch."

Fitz sighed. "I'm really sorry Olivia. I know you didn't want all of this to get out."

She shrugged and played with the edge of her skirt. "I guess I was being really naïve thinking that I could keep it a secret for so long. It was just a matter of time."

"I wish that I could do something."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "I wish you could too. But, I do need to handle this on my own terms."

"Where are you holding it?" He asked.

"Downtown, Abby is arranging it as we speak."

"What time?"

"In an hour," She said standing up, "I really have to go. I just needed to see you first."

Fitz stood up and walked over to the curtains. Olivia followed him and Fitz held her closely. His lips brushed over hers and returned to capture her mouth. He kissed her tenderly and then pulled back. "I believe in you Olivia."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said pulling back as they held hands for a moment. Breaking contact she walked back to the couch and grabbed her purse. It meant everything to her that he trusted her and what she was about to do. "I love you." She said softly.

Fitz lovingly looked over at her. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia stood at the podium looking at the cluster of reporters that had gathered. She cleared her throat and spoke from the heart. "It was brought to my attention that something very personal to me was going to be made public soon. Instead of allowing someone to disrespect the topic that I'm going to speak upon, I've chosen to beat them to the punch. Mental illness is a serious problem that affects millions of people in our country. It is something that I have lived with since I was a teenager.

My mother has struggled with the disease and recently lost a battle. We were able to keep her under private supervision up until last year when she stopped taking her medication and required institutionalization. I am in no way embarrassed by my mother's condition. She is a fighter and I will always admire how she tried to maintain her dignity and strength. I kept my mother's life private because those were her wishes. It pains me that I have to expose her to the world. She doesn't deserve this. If you want to come after me, I can handle it. But, I ask you to leave my mother alone.

Before this came to light, I decided to focus my attention on mental health awareness. I've already created a non-profit foundation that will help people cope and get the help that they need. My goal is to keep families together and provide affordable solutions. We can't wait until people break to help them. I encourage people to get involved. Mental illness affects all of us at some point. Ignoring or making light of it is not helping. I want to thank all of you for taking the time to listen."

Olivia stepped down as questions were hurled at her. She held her head up and walked out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Fitz looked over at Cyrus. "She did well." He said proudly.

Cyrus popped a tums into his mouth. "She did. But, what about if they start asking about Rowan."

Fitz cringed at the mention of his name. "They don't talk. Isn't that good enough?"

Cyrus shrugged. "People are going to want to know why they don't speak and that is going to lead to a lot of questions that can't be answered."

"We could spin it somehow."

"Maybe, but it is something that we probably should all discuss at some point."

Fitz nodded. "Let's let this die down for a bit and then we'll figure that out."

Cyrus stood up. "I agree."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Huck sat at his computer looking at a picture of Javi.

_FLASHBACK – Christmas_

_Huck sat in a chair in Kim's living room. It was a modest apartment, but she had done a great job decorating it. He was ridiculously nervous. They had gone over to Kim's parent's house to open gifts and were on their way back. Huck sat Javi's present on the table. It was a book series he really wanted. Kim had suggested it. He felt like it was horribly inadequate considering he had missed so much._

_The key jiggled in the lock and Huck froze. They walked through the door and put their packages down. Kim looked up at him and smiled. Javi was going on about a present he had received and then suddenly looked up and gasped. His lip trembled. "Dad?" He said softly._

_Huck tried to hold down his emotions but they were bubbling up to the surface. "Son." _

_Javi looked up at his mom and then back at Huck. "Mom said that you were back but part of me didn't believe her. When I was younger, I'd ask Santa Clause to bring you back every Christmas and it never happened." He said quietly. Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to come to terms that his missing father was sitting in front of him._

_Huck gasped and started to cry. Javi ran into his arms and they hugged, both of them overcome with emotions. They finally pulled apart. _

_ "I missed you so much." Huck said holding Javi's face in his hands._

_ "Mom said that you were sick and some bad people kept you away from us."_

_Huck nodded. "It's not a very nice story. I would have never left you, but I was forced too."_

_Javi wiped some tears away. "How do I know that they won't make you go away again?"_

_The look on his face was crushing Huck's heart. "They won't. They can't anymore."_

_Javi hugged him again. Kim watched them as she wiped her tears away. Javi finally had gotten what he most wanted, his dad back._

_END FLASHBACK_


	86. Chapter 86 – Love Always

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews and follow!

Chapter 86 – Love Always

The next day, Olivia was still a hot topic in the news. She was trending and there were lots of people coming out supporting her and talking about mental illness.

Olivia clicked off the television and walked into the kitchen. She had stayed home due to the media circus. Part of her just didn't want to be bothered.

Gideon came upstairs and joined her.

"Hey." She said grabbing a mug. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." He said sitting on a stool. "You okay?"

"I'm good. I'm a little bummed that I had to out my mother, but it is what it is." She said pouring the hot liquid into the mugs.

"Are you going to travel with Fitz at all?" He asked curiously.

"We're making some plans. He wants me by his side when he campaigns." She said carefully bringing him the drink.

"First Lady huh?" Gideon said smiling. "Verna would be beyond proud of you right now."

Olivia sighed. "I know. She always was even when I fought her tooth and nail."

"I think she liked that even better." Gideon said blowing into the mug.

"So, a little birdy told me that you went out on a date with Quinn." Olivia said grinning.

Gideon shook his head. "You mean Abby told you?"

Olivia pretended to zip her lips and Gideon chuckled. "Yes, I did. We had a nice time."

"Good. You both deserve to have some fun." Olivia said checking her phone.

There was a knock on the door. Gideon jumped up and ran over to the door. "Mr. President." He said in shock.

Fitz smiled. "Hello Gideon. It's nice to see you. Is my girl home?"

Gideon nodded. "She's in the kitchen." He grabbed his keys. "Tell her that I went out for a little while." He said running out the door.

Fitz nodded and walked to the back of the house. Olivia looked up and grinned. "What are you doing here?" She said walking around the counter to give him a big hug.

"Can't I come see my girl when I want to?" He asked.

"Um, don't you have a country to run?"

Fitz chuckled. "Oh that? I think the people of the country can live without me for an hour or two."

Olivia reached up and pulled his head down as she kissed him fully on the lips.

"Mmmm." He said smiling. "God I missed you." He said taking her face into his hands as he feasted on her lips and then neck.

"Fitz, don't start something that you can't finish." She said breathlessly.

He ran his hands down her body and undid her pants. They fell to the floor and he lifted her into his arms as he kissed the top of her breasts and then sat her on the counter.

Olivia grinned. "Gideon." She said looking down at him.

"Are you really going to say another man's name when I'm about to perform my super power?" He said smiling. "He left." He said before pushing her panties to the side.

Olivia's head fell back as he pleasured her with his mouth and tongue and she forgot everything else as he made her scream his name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia looked over at a naked Fitz. "Well, that was unexpected." She said a little out of breath.

Fitz grinned. "I think I really need to visit you more." He said turning onto his side. His hands traced a path down her body that made Olivia shiver. He moved towards her and kissed her slow and deeply as Olivia moaned into his mouth. "I just can't get enough of you." He whispered.

"You know we don't have time to do it again." She said before sucking on his bottom lip and kissing the sensitive spot on his neck as her hand traveled down between his legs.

Fitz groaned. "You're killing me right now." He said flipping her onto her back and pinning her body against the bed. He held her wrists down as Olivia's legs encircled his waist and Fitz entered her one smooth motion. "I think we have plenty of time." He said as his hips began to thrust into her. They passionately made love until they lay exhausted wrapped in each other's arms.

"I wish I could stay here all day." He said nibbling on her ear.

"Sure, you can do the press conference on natural oil sources from my bed." She said smiling up at him.

Fitz lifted his eyes brows and grin. "That sounds like a plan."

"Get in the shower." She said laughing.

He pried himself away from her and walked into the bedroom. Olivia grinned as she watched him walk away. He was just what she needed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

She kissed him goodbye and watched him leave. She had just poured herself a cup of coffee when she heard the knock on the door.

Running through the room she grabbed the knob and pulled it open. "Harrison." She said smiling. She stepped back and Harrison strode into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to come with me. It's Huck." He said trying to stay calm.

"What happened?"

He shook his head. "He was looking at some tapes and I looked over at him and he just lost it."

Olivia grabbed her purse and coat. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia rushed into the office. Huck was in the computer room sitting in a chair just staring at the screen. Everyone else was standing in the hallway.

"Huck, it's Olivia. Are you okay?" She said walking towards him slowly.

"No." He said softly watching the same footage over and over.

"What are you watching?" She said moving a little closer.

Tears ran down his face. "She moved on." He said as his shoulders shook with emotion.

Olivia looked over his shoulder and saw Kim in an embrace with another man before kissing him.

"Huck," She said touching his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Huck flew out of the chair. "Sorry? I'm the one who is sorry. I should have never found them. I shouldn't have because I knew this was going to end badly."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "Huck, please don't do this. Javi needs you."

Huck grabbed his head with his hands. "He doesn't need this. He doesn't need me. I'm a mess and no amount of therapy is going to fix that." He said slamming is hands on the wall as he leaned against it and cried.

"If you think I'm going to let you throw everything you worked so hard for out of the window….." Olivia said loudly. "You don't get to do this. Javi cannot lose his father again."

Huck turned and slid down the wall to the floor. "Don't make me go over there Olivia. I just can't. He's better off without me." Huck said softly.

Olivia looked up. Kim was standing in the doorway with a bag in her hand and she looked at Olivia with alarm. She slowly walked into the room. "What is going on?" She said watching Huck cry. "What happened?"

Huck wiped his face and didn't answer.

"He thinks that you've moved on and that he's failed." Olivia said softly.

"What?" Kim said sinking onto the floor. "Huck, talk to me."

Huck looked at her coldly. "I saw you hug and kiss him." He said loudly.

Kim's body recoiled a little bit as his anger surprised her. "Huck, I was saying goodbye. I came here to tell you that I wanted to try to get our family back together. I know it won't be easy. I've been talking to the therapist. I'm not leaving you Huck." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I ever really did."

Huck started to cry again.

"I've watched you over the last few months. You've made so much progress. Javi is over the moon that he has his father back. And honestly, even though I was scared because you were so different. There are moments when I see the man you were before and it gives me hope that I can help you get back what you lost. And even if that is not possible, I've been getting to know the man you are today and even though I know that you think you don't deserve it, I still think you are a good man." She said emotionally.

Huck reached out and pulled her into his arms and she held him tightly. Olivia wiped her face and went into her office; relieved that in the end Huck actually had a real chance of reconciling his past.


	87. Chapter 87 – Matters of the Heart

A/N – Thanks to all of you who comment regularly. It does mean a lot to me. You look forward to reading the chapters and I look forward to reading your reactions. I'm fast forwarding again. Hopefully it's not to jarring.

Chapter 87 – Matters of the Heart

Nine months later, Fitz and Olivia were having their one year official anniversary. They were at a restaurant having a romantic dinner.

"This year went fast." Olivia said as she put down her wine glass.

Fitz smiled. "Not fast enough."

"I wouldn't have traded a minute of it." Olivia said licking her lips as Fitz smiled.

"Dance with me." Fitz said standing up and holding out his hand.

Olivia put her napkin down and Fitz led her to the dance floor. Although they had a table by themselves, the restaurant was filled with family and friends who had gathered to celebrate.

Olivia smiled at James as he winked at her when she walked by and she waved at the kids who were sitting at a table with Georgia and Frank who had come to visit.

They stopped and Fitz pulled her into his arms. Swaying to the music, they got lost in each other's eyes and couldn't help but smile. Olivia had never been happier in her life. She finally felt complete. She had family, friends, and a business she loved. Everything she always prayed for had weaved its way into her life and she couldn't imagine trading it for anything.

The music stopped and James handed Fitz a mic.

"I want to thank all of you for coming and celebrating our anniversary. I'm sure you can tell that I am completely in love with this gorgeous woman standing next to me." Fitz said grinning.

There were scattered 'Awwws' heard around the restaurant.

"So, it will probably come as no surprise what I'm about to do."

Olivia looked at him funny as she watched him drop down on one knee.

Karen squealed. She was so excited. Fitz had come to the kids the week before and asked them how they felt about it and both of them had no objections.

Olivia tried to compose her emotions as she came to terms with the fact that the man she loved was about to ask her to marry him.

"Olivia Pope, I love you so much. I don't even think I could put into words how much you mean to me. I am such a better man with you by my side. You have my heart. And I don't want to spend another second of my life without you. You are already my partner and my friend. Now I am asking you, if you will be my wife. Will you marry me Olivia?"

Olivia grinned as Karen walked up and handed Fitz a box. He opened it up and she gasped. It was a beautiful 4 carat princess cut diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side on an eternity band.

"Yes." She said grinning and crying at the same time. Fitz put the ring on her finger and stood up. He lifted her up and kissed her as everyone cheered.

The kids ran up and gave Olivia a hug. They stood side by side as everyone took turns congratulating them before they retreated back to their table.

"What are you thinking?" Fitz asked as she stared down at her ring.

Olivia looked up at him. "You are just so much more than I ever expected to have. I am beyond happy right now." She said emotionally.

Fitz grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Huck came up to the table with Kim and Javi. "We have to go, but congratulations again." Kim said smiling at them.

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling.

"Can I come to your wedding?" Javi asked.

Fitz chuckled. "Of course."

Kim chuckled and turned to walk away. Huck looked at Olivia. "I'm really happy for you." He said with a smile. After all Olivia had done for him, he was so happy that she had found love.

"Thank you Huck." Olivia said warmly.

They walked away and Olivia said, "Javi said he wants to be President some day, so maybe you can give him some tips."

Fitz smiled. "I'll make him a list."

Karen came over and stood next to Olivia. "Let me see again." She said grabbing Olivia's hand. She smiled. "I'm very happy that you will officially be a Grant."

Olivia smiled. "Olivia Grant. It has a nice ring to it."

Fitz grinned. "Definitely."

James walked up. "So, how should we do this?" He asked. They had decided that they would leak the word of the engagement out.

"Can you just tweet something?" Olivia said.

James shrugged. "I could do that." He pulled out his phone and tweeted. "Good news, the President just asked Olivia Pope to marry him. And she said no. Just kidding. They are officially engaged."

Olivia chuckled when he showed her the screen. "That should do it."

James sighed. "My job is done here. Let's dance." He said to Karen who took his hand as they walked towards to the dance floor.

"You can't take it back now. It's viral."

Fitz smiled. "I would never take that back. You're stuck with me."

Harrison asked Olivia dance and Fitz watched as they laughed and danced. Karen and James were doing crazy moves and everyone was clapping. He looked around the room at all the people they cared about and was truly thankful for every one of them. And no matter what happened with the election, he knew that with Olivia by his side, everything would work out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day the press was going wild waiting for official confirmation from the White House.

The President called a press conference and asked Olivia to join him.

They walked to the podium and Olivia stood by his side.

"To end all of the speculation, I would like to confirm that I have asked Olivia Pope to be my wife and she has said yes. It will not be a long engagement. We will be married by Christmas. We'll get back to you with a date." Fitz said smiling.

"Olivia, can you hold up your hand?" Someone asked.

She looked at Fitz who grabbed her hand and held it up.

"Will you get married at the White House?" A woman asked.

"No. We haven't decided on a venue but it probably won't be here."

"Mr. President, were you nervous?" Another reporter asked.

Fitz smiled. "A little bit. But I figured, I'm the President, she has to say yes."

Everyone chuckled.

"How do the kids feel about it?" A voice called out.

"They are very happy. They love Olivia and the feeling is mutual. One last question." Fitz said firmly.

"How do you think this will affect the election?"

Fitz cleared his throat. "I would hope that people would consider me for a second term based on what I've achieved in my first term and what I have to offer in the next one. I don't think that there is any doubt based on Olivia's extensive charity work and willingness to address important social issues that she will be an excellent First Lady. I don't see how marrying a smart and successful woman would be construed as a negative. I have proven that I can work with both parties to get things done for the betterment of the nation. The national debt is significantly down. And I have also cut a lot of needless spending. That is what I want you to keep in mind when you are at the voting polls. That is what is going to lead to a stronger and more united country." He said before taking Olivia's hand and walking towards the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Damn that was a good speech." Cyrus said smiling.

Fitz smiled. "Thanks."

They walked into the oval office.

"Are you seriously getting married before Christmas?" Cyrus asked.

"Certainly. I'd marry her right now if I could."

Cyrus shrugged. "Don't you need time to plan?" He asked Olivia.

"We have plenty of time." Fitz said smiling.

Olivia chuckled. "What's this we stuff? Are you going to be helping me?"

Fitz smiled. "I was thinking, why don't we have it at Georgia's? She has a beautiful backyard. We can put up a tent. There's plenty of room."

Olivia shrugged. "Traveling to Maine closer to Christmas could be a bit treacherous."

"Then we'll do it in November. I think Thanksgiving comes later. Do you think that will give us enough time?"

"I'll call Georgia and see if we can make it work."

Cyrus sat there staring at both of them. "I think I need some Tums."


End file.
